How I Met Your Mother
by moonman
Summary: i don't own the name, but i do love it! naley and brucas, some jeyton, future fic... newest UD is UP! im sooo srry 4 the wait! i hope yall will enjoy it! manda
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so sadly, I've never seen this show, but I loved the title! And this idea is stuck with me and it wont leave me alone!!! Lol! I kinda like it though… so it may be a little confusing, so tell me if u get confused at all!! Ok here's wut u need 2 kno!

This is a naley and brucas fic! Naley will be written in BLUE and Brucas will be in RED anything that has both groups is PURPLE! (get it blue and red 2gether makes purple… no? okay, w/e) you can pretty much read the naley w/o reading the brucas and not miss out on anything (as of right now, and ill try 2 keep it that way) that is if you don't like 2 read naley's or visa versa… its up 2 u!! ok so the first ch is short, and it wont explain much, but it will kind of show how this is going 2 b written, if I continue… its all up 2 u guys!!

okay so on ff i can't figure out the color of the font thing... so i will write BLUE RED or PURPLE b4 the text starts. but u can prob. figure it out w/in a few lines either way!!!

BLUE

"She was a tutor," He said looking down at the wide awake child.

She nodded. "Did yous need a tutor?" She asked.

"I did, I needed one to still play basketball… and I didn't really like my brother  
Lucas and he was her best friend," Nathan explained. "So I thought I could get to  
him threw her."

"And be mean?" The little girl asked.

Nathan nodded.

She shook her head, her wavy auburn hair swaying side to side. "That's not berry  
nice."

"I know… but I fell for her, every bit of her. Her wavy auburn hair," Nathan said l  
touching the tip of the Caroline's nose. She smiled. "She was all I wanted… all I  
needed."

_"Nathan, it's raining!" Haley laughed. _

"Hey, last time we were in the rain it ended pretty well."

Haley smiled. "You're crazy," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"For you,"

Haley blushed. "Nathan,"

"You know I am Hales,"

Haley got serious and nodded. "I know,"

"And I know you're more than crazy about me," Nathan said lightening the mood.

Haley smiled. "Cocky much?" She asked.

Nathan just looked at her.

"Okay, so you're right," Haley admitted.

"I know, I always am."

"Always?"

Nathan nodded. "Always, I mean I did pick the right tutor didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Haley smiled proudly. "Speaking of tutors," Haley said hitting  
Nathan in the stomach.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Can you believe it's like 2 weeks until we graduate? Pretty soon you won't need  
your poor little tutor anymore." Haley said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Hales,"

"What?"

"Drama Queen?"

Haley took a deep breath. "You really meant 'Always and Forever,'?" She asked  
biting her lip, looking down.

"Yeah… Haley, what's up?" Nathan asked concerned.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself. "Nothing,"

Nathan nodded, not believing her.

RED 

Lucas laughed. "What did she do in school? Hmm… more like who did she do in  
school, no… she was a cheerleader."

"A smart one?"

Lucas laughed again. "Um… she could be."

"Wike me?!"

"Just like you sweetie, and you look just like her too."

The 3 ½ year old smiled, her canines missing, she had fallen off the swings at the  
park and knocked them out she was okay though, they were just her baby teeth  
and she got a lot of money from the tooth fairy. "And she was nice wike me too."

Lucas nodded. "Very nice," He lied, she was nice to some people some of the  
time, Maggie was nice to everyone all the time.

"I knows she was prwetty."

Lucas nodded. "Still is,"

Maggie smiled. "That's why I said I knows silly."

Lucas laughed, he loved this little girl so much.

_"Lucas, I don't wanna leave," Brooke bawled the day after graduation. _

"Brooke, it's like June,"

"It doesn't matter, everything's gonna be different now."

Lucas shook his head, wanting her to explain.

"I mean college and Tutor Wife being well Tutor Mom-to-be…Peyton and Jake are  
leaving with Jenny."

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back. "Don't be such a Drama Queen,"

Brooke nodded. "I know, it's just sad baby."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "I know, but hey… you're stuck with me for the  
next 4 years so you should be fine."

Brooke nodded. "And at least I'm not pregnant unlike some people…" Brooke said  
eyeing Haley and Nathan.

Lucas laughed, "Come on gorgeous," He said wrapping his arm around her waist.  


Nathan and Haley's daughter - Caroline Brooklyn Scott 4years old born February  
7th 2007 (freshmen year at college)

Brooke and Lucas daughter - Maggie James Scott 3 ½ years old born July 29th  
2007, was due September 4th, but was a month and a half early.

Caroline - Haley's hair Nathan's eyes

Maggie - Brooke's brown hair and brown eyes, she looks nothing like Lucas or  
acts like him really, she does have the heart Lucas has… literally!

ok guys tell me 4real wut u think! this ch probably wont make all that much sense, but it will all be explained in further chapters, youll get it! we have been learning about epics in lit class and how they start in the middle or end and then are kind of told backwards... well that's kinda what this is gonna be like, only no epic hero or anything guys! well of course it so could b me!! lol lol jk!! srry, no but let me kno if u dont get ne of it or anything and ill explain!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

BLUE

Caroline blinked slowly, trying to stay awake, Nathan knew she was  
tired, but really wanted to hear the story.

"Care, close your eyes baby, it's… wow, happy 4th of July." Nathan said looking at  
Caroline's clock; 12:22.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't like the 4th of July."

"Neither does your mom."

"Too, too loud and bangy."

Nathan laughed. "If I tell you one story about your mom and me on our first 4th of  
July together, you promise to go to sleep right after."

Caroline nodded.

"Haley," Nathan laughed, holding an unlit sparkler in one hand and a punk in the  
other.

"No, Nathan, I - -I really don't want to."

"Hales,"

"Nathan, leave her alone." Deb said from the back deck.

"Thank you!" Haley said and ran up on the deck and sat down by Deb.

"Oh Haley, a 3 year old could do a sparkler."

"Do I look like a 3 year old to you?"

"No, but you sure are acting like one."

"Fine! You want me to play firecrackers with you 'boyfriend'?" Haley asked making  
air-quotes around the word boyfriend.

Deb laughed as Nathan handed Haley a sparkler.

"No, no, no I said I'd play with firecrackers! Now give me something big… oh, like  
that!" Haley said pointing to some firework that popped and whistled really loud,  
then made a design in the sky.

"Okay," Nathan said handing his girlfriend the punk. "Now, you want to turn it this  
way… and once you light it, run - -" Nathan said walking backwards.

"Nathan, I'm not 3," Haley said blowing him off.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Nathan said sitting down next to his mom.

Deb smiled. "You should probably go help her honey," She said after Haley  
couldn't get it to work.

Nathan laughed. He went to the edge of the deck. "Baby, turn it a little!"

Haley, still holding the punk to the firework, turned her head to see Nathan. And of  
course, that is when the firework lit.

"Haley! Move!" Nathan yelled noticing the firework was lit.

Haley turned around to the firework, her reflex not working fast enough. It shot up  
and popped right in her face.

Nathan jumped off the deck and grabbed her, pulling her away from the firework.  
She was crying. "Hales,"

"Nathan," she cried shaking.

"I know, why didn't you move baby?"

"I don't know," She sobbed.

"Here, look at me… yeah, you're fine I think, just a little shaken up."

Haley nodded. "Nate, I don't want to play with firecrackers anymore," She said,  
her tears slowing down a bit.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her,  
trying to calm her. The way he was standing, he could see what the firework made  
in the sky. A heart, how… he had no idea, but it did. He didn't bother to show  
Haley. She knew she had his heart, she didn't need to see the firework to know  
that. 

"And that was when your mom swore off fireworks for herself and all of her  
children." Nathan laughed.

"Scary," Caroline said.

"Yeah, it was, but once you were born, she told me that if you liked fireworks,  
she'd shoot them off with you."

"But I don't."

"So your mom wins." Nathan laughed.

Caroline nodded.

Nathan smiled, she looked a lot like Haley to him.

Caroline sighed.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I miss mom, how come we can't see her or Aunt Brooke?"

"We?"

"Me and Maggie,"

Nathan sighed. "Baby, you know why, we've already told you… you girls are too  
little."

"But they our moms."

"I know, but you girls are 3 and 4 and that's too young to be where they are,"

"In the in-tented cares unit."

Nathan nodded. "Intensive care unit."

"Well when will we be able to see them?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know baby."

Caroline nodded.

"Get some sleep sweetie, okay?" Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy," She said as he turned out her light.

"Night babe, I love you."

"Love you too," Caroline said and rolled over and fell asleep.

RED

Maggie tip-toed to Lucas and Brooke's room and pushed the door open a little.

Lucas wasn't asleep and he noticed his daughter right away.

"Daddy?" Maggie whispered.

Lucas sat up.

"Awre yous up?"

"Come here," He said patting the bed next to him. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep,"

"Why not?"

"Because mommy didn't tell me goodnight."

"Well… it's actually morning now…"

"Daddys," Maggie whined.

"Sorry, you know if she could, she would."

Maggie nodded and sighed, getting off the bed.

"Maggie," Lucas said getting the little girl's attention.

Maggie turned around, tears in her eyes.

"You wanna sleep in here with me?" Lucas asked.

Maggie nodded and got back in bed with her dad.

"I miss her too," Lucas whispered.

Maggie, again, nodded.

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "Night baby,"

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Yous tell Maggie a story,"

"Maggs,"

"Daddys,"

Lucas laughed and thought about what to tell Maggie.

"Come on daddy,"

_"Merry Christmas," Lucas said to his girlfriend who was just waking up. _

Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas, she was freezing and he was keeping her  
warm. "What time is it?"

"9:30,"

"Mmm," Brooke groaned, burring her face into Lucas's chest.

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"I'm tired, it's too early,"

"Brooke, it's Christmas,"

"No, I really don't care,"

"What? Brooke Davis doesn't like Christmas?"

Brooke sat up in bed. "Not really,"

"Why?"

"It's nothing that special really,"

"Brooke,"

"I mean I get the holy part, yeah, but like… I never did anything with my family.  
You know, the presents, family dinners, none of it,"

"I'm sorry,"

Brooke shrugged. "It's no big deal really,"

"Well how about we make this your favorite least favorite holiday?" Lucas asked.

Brooke laughed. "And how do you suggest we do that Mr. Scott?"

"Well Miss Davis, first off," Lucas said bending over the bed and grabbing a  
box. "Presents,"

Brooke smiled. She took the box and opened it. "Oh, Lucas," She said. "You didn't  
have to get me this,"

Lucas laughed. "Well, because I am kind of the reason you broke your other one…"

"True," Brooke shrugged. "Come here, thank you baby." She said giving him a  
hug and a kiss. "I'm so going to use this all day," She giggled.

"You're gonna drive Haley crazy."

"Oh, I so am, little Tutor mom is like 7 months isn't she? Yes, that defiantly calls  
for a camera!" Brooke said ½ serious.

"Oh, I got you one more thing," Lucas said grabbing another box.

"Lucas,"

"I was getting you this anyways."

Brooke sighed and smiled. "Okay," She said and opened the gift. "Oh my God!"  
She laughed. "Now I can print pictures of Tutor mom out right away!"

"Oh Lord,"

"Yeah, Haley's gonna be pissed at you." Brooke laughed. "You got paper and stuff  
right?" Brooke asked.

Lucas pointed to the closet.

Brooke jumped up and ran to the closet. "You don't get you gift till later, so stop  
thinking I forgot you."

Lucas laughed. "I'm gonna go fix breakfast, you play with your new toys."

"I will. Wait! Kiss," Brooke said coming out of the closet with the paper and  
accessories for the printer. She stood on her tip-toes and gave Lucas a  
kiss. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome, is Christmas starting to get better?"

Brooke ½ smiled and nodded.

"Oh, part two, we're having dinner with Nathan and Haley." Lucas yelled from the  
kitchen.

"I already knew that blondie," Brooke laughed.

"And Peyton and Jake and Jenny."

Brooke dropped her camera, luckily this time on the bed. She ran to the  
kitchen. "Are you serious?"

Lucas nodded.

Brooke jumped into Lucas's arms squealing. "Thank you!"

Lucas just kissed her. "Merry Christmas pretty girl." 

"Where's are Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake and Jenny?" Maggie asked.

"Well Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake work in New York, so that's where they are, and Jenny is with them."

"Ohs,"

Lucas nodded.

"I wike Aunt Peyton."

"You do?"

"Yes," Maggie giggled.

"She's actually on her way down here, should be here tomorrow."

"When wes wake up?!"

"Um… I don't know, probably a little later."

Maggie nodded, yawning.

"Nigh Maggs," Lucas said kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy, wuf yous."

"Love you too pretty girl." He said and wrapped his arms around his daughter a  
little tighter, keeping her close to him.

Next: Caroline and Maggie tell their dad's what happened.  
New Year's Eve flashbacks.  
Peyton arrives

Feedback is important!


	3. Chapter 3

thanks so much for the feedback guys!!

it really means the world to me! Keep it up!

Ok so here are some nicknames!

Maggie:  
Lucas - Maggs  
Brooke - Princess  
Haley - Maggie/ Mag  
Nathan - Magster  
Peyton - Mini Davis

Caroline:  
Nathan - Care/ Munchkin  
Haley - Carebear  
Brooke - Mini Tutor mom/Carry-Lyn  
Lucas - Little Bit  
Peyton - C. Brooklyn/ C. (I do that w/ my babygrl, I call her B. Morgan, Morgan or B. all the time)

PURPLE

"Daddy I don't wanna go!" Maggie cried, holding onto Lucas.

"Maggs," Lucas said, he was the only one that called her Maggs, everyone pretty  
much had their own nicknames for the girls.

"Daddy, no,"

"Baby girl, I gotta go."

"Take mes," She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I got her, go Luke." Karen said.

"Thanks mom," Lucas said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come here  
Maggie," He said squatting down to her level.

Maggie walked over to her dad.

"Gimme a hug,"

She wrapped her tiny arms around her dad's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I wuf yous too." Maggie said sniffling.

"I love you most." Lucas said.

"I wuf yous mostest." Maggie replied, like she always did before he left. "Tell  
mommys I wuf hers too." She told her dad when as he was leaving.  
Lucas nodded. "I will, be good for Grandma, okay?"

Maggie nodded, then Lucas left. Maggie just watched the door, hoping her dad  
would come back for her.

"Maggie, you wanna watch a movie?" Karen asked.

Maggie shook her head no.

"Okay - -" Karen said, then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Karen?"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, um… do you think I could bring Caroline over there for a little bit, I would  
take her to my mom but she's sick and - -"

"Nathan, you don't need an excuse, bring her over. Maggie is already here."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you in a bit,"

"We're like a minuet away."

Karen laughed. "Alright, see you then," She said and hung up.

Maggie jumped up when she heard the car door. "My dad?" She asked Karen.

Karen shook her head sadly. "No, it's Nathan and Caroline."

"Oh," Maggie said and went and sat back down.

Nathan knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Karen called from the kitchen.

Nathan walked in carrying Caroline. "Oh, munchkin, why do I still carry you?" He  
asked putting her down.

"Cause silly, carry is in my name."

Karen laughed, walking over to Nathan and Caroline, hearing their conversation.

"No it's not," Nathan said confused.

"Yes-huh, Aunt Brooke calls me Carry-Lyn."

Karen and Nathan both laughed. "That's because your Aunt Brooke is silly and just  
wants to say her name."

"Huh?"

"Brooklyn Carry-lyn," Nathan explained.

Caroline shrugged, not caring really. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know baby, later." Nathan said hugging his daughter.

Caroline nodded. "Okay, tell mommy I love her and miss her."

"I will, mmm, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Magster?" Nathan said, trying to get Maggie's attention.

Maggie looked at him.

"Whoa, what's with her?" Nathan asked Karen.

"She misses Brooke and now Lucas too," Karen told him.

"Oh," Nathan said and walked over to her. "Maggie, you okay baby?"

Maggie nodded.

"Okay, can I have a hug?"

Maggie turned into Nathan and buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

Nathan rubbed her back. "Shh, Maggie, you're okay, hey, look," He said lifting her  
head up with her chin. "Your daddy's gonna be back soon, so will you mommy,  
okay? Play with Caroline and Grandma, alright?"

Maggie nodded.

"I love you,"

"I wuf yous too." Maggie said and ½ smiled, her dimples showing.

Nathan stood up, gave Caroline a kiss, told Karen thank you and left.

RED

Lucas walked into Brooke's room, she didn't look any different. "Hey  
baby," He said kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I left you… it's just Maggs, she  
needs at least one of us. It's killing her right now. I should probably call my mom  
and check on her. You think you'll be okay for a minuet if I call and check on  
her?" Lucas asked, getting no response. "Okay, I love you and I'll be right back  
baby." He said and kissed Brooke then went outside her door. "Mom?" He asked.

"Lucas, you okay? Is Brooke okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… er not fine, but um I was just calling to check on Maggs."

"She's upset."

"Ugh," Lucas groaned. "Put her on,"

"K," Karen said. "Maggie, baby, your daddy's on the phone and wants to talk to  
you."

"Maggie?" Lucas asked when he knew his daughter had the phone.

"Hi daddy,"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nofing,"

"Maggs, I know you're lying. Tell me."

"I jus misses you and mommy, vat's all!" Maggie said raising her voice.

"Oh baby, we miss you too."

"Vhen come get mes daddy." She cried.

"Maggie, you know we can't bring you up here."

"Not fair!"

"I know it's not baby girl." Lucas told her. She was breaking his heart. "Maggs,  
you gotta be good for Grandma, okay?"

Maggie nodded.

"I can't see you baby."

"Okay,"

"I love you."

"I wuv yous too."

"I love you most,"

"Wuf yous mostest." Maggie said, a few tears rolling down her face.

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye daddys," Maggie said and handed the phone back to Karen.

"What'd you do?" Karen asked.

"What?!" Lucas asked confused.

"You got her crying."

"She'll be fine, she's probably tired, just let her lay down for a little bit and she'll  
pass out."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Will, bye mom."

"Bye Luke." Karen said and hung up.

Lucas walked back into Brooke's room. He sat back down and grabbed his wife's  
hand. "She makes me wonder who's worse sometimes," He whispered, his voice  
cracking. "She's going crazy baby, she really needs you. God, who am I kidding, I  
need you just as much, sometimes more. She slept with me last night… well this  
morning rather, she couldn't sleep without you telling her goodnight. God how you have spoiled her," Lucas laughed.

_It was New Year's Eve and they were all at Nathan and Haley's. They had a  
house, not too bug, but it was bigger than the apartment Brooke and Lucas had. _

Lucas was on the back deck with Nathan, laughing about something.

Haley walked up behind Brooke. "What cha lookin at?" She asked.

Brooke blinked fast, trying to rid the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Brooke, come here. What's wrong?" Haley asked hugging her.

Brooke smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine. How bout you, how's little Brooke doing?" She  
asked, putting her hand on Haley's stomach.

Haley laughed. "We're not naming her Brooke, Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know I have the best name by far."

"Yes you do." Haley said sarcastically.

"Shut up loser," Brooke said and playfully hit her in the arm. Brooke's face got  
serious and her eyes went to Haley's almost 8 month pregnant belly.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry,"

Haley shook her head. "You're fine, you sure nothing's wrong?"

"When did you know you were pregnant?" Brooke blurted out of nowhere.

"Um… like the 5th day in June," (A/N: yes, my first large mistake! Times not  
adding up! I'll try not to do that, but it happens. I have Haley knowing 2 weeks  
before graduation that she was pregnant, right? Well let's say that they graduate…  
June 19th, that's almost the third week in June… why such a late graduation… b/c I  
want it that way! They had a lot of snow days to make up! lol! Sorry guys!)

Brooke laughed. "Okay, one, how do you still remember that and two, not exactly  
what I meant."

"I remember everything that day, it wasn't very long after Nathan and I had sex…  
I just knew something was different- - wait,  
what did you mean then?" Haley asked, switching subjects mid-sentence.

"You just knew?"

Haley nodded questioning. "Brooke…"

Brooke took a deep breath. "Like... six weeks ago… he took me out to dinner and we  
came back home and he had candles everywhere… just for no reason." Brooke  
said, tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke, are you… pregnant?"

"I don't - - Haley, I really can't be… I mean I can, but I don't want to be." Brooke  
sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, come here. Have you taken a test?"

Brooke looked up at Haley.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I haven't told Luke yet and… I know… I know I need to."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, you do."

Brooke laughed, some what of a nervous laugh.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"We're gonna be moms." Brooke said putting her hand to her head.

"And Aunts." Haley added.

Brooke laughed and hugged Haley.

"Brooke, Haley, get out here!" Lucas yelled. "It's almost time!"

Haley groaned. "Fireworks,"

Brooke laughed and wrapped her arm around Haley. "Come on buddy," She said  
leading them both outside.

Haley went to Nathan and Brooke to Lucas.

"Hey baby," Lucas said giving her a kiss.

Brooke ½ smiled.

"You okay?"

"Actually, there's kind of something I need to tell you…"

"10! 9!"

"What is it?" Lucas asked concerned.

"7! 6!"

"Um… well… I - -"

"Come on Brooke, spit it out," Lucas laughed.

"3! 2! 1!"

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said at the exact same time as everyone  
screamed "Happy New Year!"

Lucas's jaw dropped, he stared into her water-filling eyes.

Brooke let a few of the tears fall down her face.

Lucas wiped the tears away and pulled her into a hug, not saying anything. He  
could feel her cry. It broke his heart. "Oh pretty girl," He said rubbing her back.

"Luke," Brooke cried.

"We're gonna be okay."

Brooke nodded, her head still buried in his shoulder. "Promise?" She asked a few  
seconds later.

"With all my heart." 

"Lucas," A female voice whispered.

BLUE

Nathan walked into Haley's room. She was hooked up to so many  
machines. It pulled at his heart to see her like this. Haley wasn't banged up too  
much… not at all really, she had one cut about her right eye and a scratch down  
her cheek on the same side. Brooke on the other hand was cut up and had bruises everywhere, if one of them were to be doing better than the other, by looking at them, it'd be Haley.

_"You know what Nathan?" Haley said pissed. _

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"You see, Brooke's pregnant and I'm pregnant… but you can't even tell that  
Brooke is and you can't tell I never wasn't!"

Nathan laughed. "One, everyone knows that someone is not pregnant forever and  
two, Brooke is like barely a month pregnant and you're eight, there's gonna  
be a difference."

Haley pouted. "Well I'm pissed."

"Obviously," Nathan said leaving the room.

"Nathan, don't leave," Haley said almost in tears.

Nathan turned around and walked back to the couch. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Haley laid down, her head in Nathan's lap.

Nathan kissed her forehead.

Haley put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it slowly.

Nathan put his hand on top of hers. "You're scared aren't you?"

Haley nodded, letting a few tears run down her face.

"I know,"

"Well aren't you?" Haley asked, neither of them moving.

"Not really, but… I'm not the one having a baby."

Haley nodded, her eyes still focused forward, her hand still on her stomach,  
Nathan's still on top of it.

"What are you scared of?" Nathan asked, knowing there was more on Haley's  
mind.

"Everything, Nathan I can't be a mom!" Haley said sitting up quickly.

"Haley, yes you can."

"No, I really can't… I - - I'm just a kid, I still need my mom."

"And you always will," Nathan said with a slight laugh. "She's your mom,"

"Nate," Haley sobbed.

"I know, but Haley…" Nathan said, a smile forming on his face. "You're gonna be a  
mom,"

Haley laughed through her tears.

"And so is Brooke… what's scarier?"

Haley again laughed. "Nathan," She said playfully hitting him. "No, she'll be a good  
mom."

"As will you,"

Haley ½ smiled, starting to believe Nathan now.

"Hey, I'm just glad you finally told me," Nathan said, lightening the mood a little.

"Okay, I so told you."

"Two days before graduation."

"Yeah, and?"

"How long had you known?"

"Like 2 weeks,"

"See!" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up Scott!" Haley laughed hitting him.

Nathan smiled. "Mmm, I love you," He said hissing her forehead again.

"I love you too," Haley said leaning her head into Nathan's chest.

The two sat like that for a few minuets until Haley's stomach growled. "Mmm,  
somebody's hungry." Nathan laughed, rubbing Haley's back.

"It's so your daughter." Haley said standing up. "Oh, ice cream!" She said, having  
a light bulb moment, then skipping off to the kitchen.

"Hales, it's almost midnight," Nathan said walking into the kitchen after her.

"So she wants it," Haley said, her head in the freezer.

"You are so spoiling her already." Nathan laughed. 

RED

"Luke, you okay?"

Lucas looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine," He said standing up. "How are you?" He asked  
hugging his wife's best friend.

Peyton sighed. "Depends… how's Brooke and Haley?" She asked.

"They're both still out."

Peyton nodded. "God, she looks pretty beaten up," She said, tears in her eyes,  
looking down at her friend.

Lucas nodded and wrapped an arm around Peyton. "Yeah,"

"Is she - - I mean, is she okay?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not sure, I mean, she's stable, as of right now… she just  
needs to wake up."

Peyton nodded. "And Haley?" She asked, tears still in her eyes.

"She's not as banged up as Brooke, she hit her head really hard though,  
apparently."

Peyton said shaking, her tow best friends were in the hospital, in critical condition  
and it was scary. "Where's… um - - Maggie and Caroline?"

"They're both with my mom at her house."

Peyton nodded. "Why aren't they up here?"

"Too little, they won't let them."

"Are you kidding? That's crap, they're their moms."

"I know… Maggs is excited to see you."

"Yeah? I haven't seen her in like… six months."

"I know, she's gotten so much bigger since Christmas, oh and she's missing two  
teeth."

"What?" Peyton laughed. "Jenny is 5 and is just now losing teeth."

"Yeah, well she kind of fell off the swings a few weeks ago,"

"Oh no,"

"Yep, knocked two teeth out."

"Which two? Her front ones?"

"Oddly no, her K-9's."

Peyton laughed. "Too cute,"

"Oh, you should try and understand her sometimes."

Peyton laughed.

"A lot of "ssss" in the wrong places."

Peyton laughed. "Oh Luke, stop, that's sad."

"Nah, she's still little, so it's cute."

"Uh-hu,"

"So how's Jenny?"

"She's good, hyper, but what can you expect from a five year old right?"

Lucas nodded. "She's starting school this year isn't she?"

"Oh, don't remind me."

"Separation anxiety?"

"Yes, oh, I love being at home with her."

"Um, Peyton, you work."

"No, not every day. Besides, it's still gonna be hard."

Lucas nodded. "It's gonna kill Brooke to have to not be with Maggs all day long…"

"Excuse me Mr. Scott, visiting hours are almost over," A nurse said.

"Yeah, could you just give us a minuet?"

The nurse nodded and stepped out.

"I better go see Haley before I'm not allowed to." Peyton said standing up.

Lucas nodded.

Peyton looked down at Brooke and grabbed her hand. "Come on B. Scott, you  
gotta wake up for us. I'll see you later sweetie," She said and kissed her  
forehead. "See ya Luke,"

"Come here," He said giving Peyton a hug. "It's gonna be okay," He assured her.

Peyton nodded and wiped away her tears, then headed to Haley's room.

"It better be," Lucas sighed and sat back down next to Brooke. "I wish I didn't  
have to leave baby…"

BLUE

"Nathan," Peyton said opening the door to Haley's room slightly.

Nathan stood up. "Hey, Peyton, when'd you get here?"

"Not long ago actually. Just went to go see Brooke. Haley looks a lot better than  
her."

Nathan shrugged. "Haley's more pale."

Peyton nodded. "How are you?"

Nathan sighed. "As good as I can be I guess. How but you?"

"Can't really complain."

Nathan nodded.

"How's Caroline?"

"She's good. A lot better than Maggie."

"Yeah, I heard Maggie's takin it a little hard."

"She's little, she doesn't understand."

Peyton nodded. "Well the nurse lady just came and told Luke it was almost time  
to go… so I'll go ahead and head out so you can be with her a little longer."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks Peyton,"

Peyton smiled and hugged Nathan. "She'll be fine," She told him.

"Yeah," Nathan said, not really believing her.

"See ya tutor mom, you better wake up soon… gotta play mom, remember?"  
Peyton said hugging her friend, then walking out of the room. She opened the  
door and nstuck her head back in, "I'll get the girls, you two stay here as long as  
you need or whatever you need to do… don't worry about Caroline and Maggie,  
okay?"

Nathan nodded. "Thanks,"

Peyton smiled and ducked back out of the room.

PURPLE

Peyton pulled into Karen's driveway about ½ an hour later. She  
walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" Karen yelled.

"I got it, I got it!" Caroline yelped and ran to the door before Karen could. She  
opened the door, "Aunt Peyton!" She yelled.

Peyton picked her up. "Hey little lady,"

Caroline hugged her. "I missed you,"

"Aw, I missed you too."

Karen walked into the living room and saw Peyton. "Peyton, hi!"

Peyton laughed. "Hey,"

"How are you?" Karen asked hugging her.

"I'm good, you?"

"Worn out,"

"I bet, a three year old and a four year old all day…"

"Yeah,"

"Wait… where's mini Davis?"

"Asleep, she was really upset earlier and passed out about an hour after her dad  
left."

"Luke's old room?" Peyton asked.

Karen nodded.

"K, I'll be right back." She said and walked back into Lucas's old room. Her heart  
melted when she saw a spitting image of Brooke asleep on Luke's old bed. Peyton  
sat down on the bed next to Maggie and rubbed her back.

"Mmm," Maggie groaned, rolling around.

"Maggie," Peyton whispered.

"No," Maggie whined, not caring who was talking to her.

"You are just like your mom mini Davis, get up cutie,"

"Aunt Peyton!" Maggie said, realizing who it was sitting next to her.

"Mini Davis!" Peyton mocked.

Maggie lunged into her Aunt's arms. "Misses you."

"I've missed you too baby."

"You sees mommy?"

Peyton nodded sadly. "Yeah,"

"I cannots,"

"I know,"

"She's awake yet?"

"Not yet, she will be soon though,"

Maggie nodded.

"You and Caroline wanna spend the rest of the day with me?"

"Yeah!" Maggie cheered. "Carolines!" she yelled.

Peyton laughed at the added "s" in almost all her words. "Hey, lemme see you  
teeth." She told Maggie.

"Noo," Maggie said, pressing her lips together embarrassed.

"Oh, Maggie, come on I'm not gonna laugh."

"Daddy dids."

"Aw, did her really?" Peyton said, trying herself not to laugh.

Maggie nodded.

Caroline walked in. "What?" She asked.

Maggie looked at Peyton, for her to talk, so she wouldn't have to show her teeth.

Peyton caught on. "Oh, you wanna stay with me til your dad comes and picks you  
up?"

Caroline nodded in excitement.

"Okay, get your stuff," Peyton told them, "I'll tell your grandma."

RED

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry…"

Lucas sat up. "Oh, no it's fine… sorry," He said standing up.

The nurse nodded and walked back out.

"Oh Cheery, they're making me leave. You better wake up soon baby, me and  
Maggs need you. You're killing us, you know that? I'm gonna get in trouble if I  
don't leave baby, I love you so much." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

BLUE

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry, it's just, it's really past - -"

"No, I know, I'm sorry. I'm leaving." He told the nurse.

He nodded and exited Haley's room.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it. "Hales, you gotta wake up soon. You  
know? I know Caroline is missing you, I know I am… this is just really hard on us  
all baby… like Peyton said… you gotta wake up and play mom again." Nathan said,  
slightly laughing to himself. "I love you babe," He said and gave his wife a kiss,  
then headed out.

Both boys went home. Peyton still had the girls.

BLACK

He walking into his house, flicked the light on, just as her head the answering  
machine.

"Hey, you've reached the Scott's that's - -"

"No don't say or names!" A female voice chimed in. "You know who we are," She  
said.

"Yeah,"

"Mommy!" A young voice yelled in the background.

"Hit stop," The female voice laughed.

"Oh, yeah… okay I did."

"No you didn't… leave a message!" The woman laughed.

"BEEP!"

"Hi Mr. Scott, this is Dr. Lee, you're wife's doctor here at Tree Hill Emergency. You  
might want to come down here, right away. Thank you." He said and hung up.

A/N: okay, so I know I didn't get to the flashbacks of what happened yet, in time  
guys, in time! lol, no it just didn't fit in this chapter right, maybe next chapter lol, yeah, for sure next chapter… I hope! oh and i made the peyton w/ the girls purple b/c i think the girls are kind of naley and brucas right?! idk! AND THE LAST PART IS IN NO COLOR FOR A REASON!

Spoilers!  
Who was the call for?  
Who is awake… or not awake.?  
Will the other wake up?  
Peyton keeps the Scott kid who's dad got the phone call for the night.

read and reply guys!


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews guys!! that is what keeps me up dating!!

also thanks for putting this on ur story alerts! even if i dont get a review from u... i kno u added it, but after u add it the first time, i don't know if you're reading it, or liking it!! so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what u guys think!!

the more reviews i get, the quicker i'll UD i'm sure!!

mmk, on to the chapter!

r&r! xoxo manda!

BLUE

Nathan picked up his phone and hit the recent calls button and  
clicked the most recent call.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, um… Peyton, so you have Caroline still?"

"Si,"

"Okay, um, where are you, do I need to come and get her?"

"Yeah, no we're at the café, I'll bring her to you Nate."

"You still got Magster too?"

"Yep,"

"No, I'll come get her Care. Thanks for watching her today though."

"Oh, no problem, they are pretty much angels with me."

"With you," Nathan laughged.

"Well of course, you know they like me better."

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Peyton laughed. "Bye," She said and hung up.

RED

Lucas got in his car and rushed back to the hospital. He was scared  
out of his mind.

_Lucas rushed to the hospital, Brooke sitting next to him. She was crying  
uncontrollably. _

"Brooke, calm down, it's all gonna be okay, alright?"

Brooke shook her head. "No it's not Luke, I'm like barely seven and a half  
months, she can't come yet." She cried.

"Brooke, maybe it's a false alarm - -"

"Lucas…, I really don't think it is… it hurts so bad." She told him, clenching her  
teeth in pain, tears still flooding out of her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, she's gonna be fine." Lucas said, trying to convince Brooke  
and himself.

"Luke she's gonna die," Brooke cried.

"No she's not Brooke! Stop thinking that, okay?"

Brooke nodded and laid her head up against the head rest of her seat, closing her  
eyes.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Mu-hu… I'm just trying… to make it stop."

Lucas sighed, Brooke was scared out of her mind, so was he, but he had to be  
strong. He couldn't fall apart like Brooke was… it wouldn't help anything and only  
worry her more.

Lucas finally pulled into the hospital. "You ready baby?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, neither is she…" Brooke cried.

"Come on," Lucas said extending his hand to her. He helped her out of the car and  
get inside. 

(a/n: omg if any of u guys care… yea my light bulb soooo just went out!! Urgh!)

Lucas's heart was beating faster than it was when Brooke was having Maggie he  
thought. He ran inside. "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott, I got a call about my wife, Brooke  
Scott…" He said to the nurse at the desk.

"Um… Mrs. Scott - -"

"Brooke Scott," Lucas specified since there were two "Mrs. Scott's" there.

"Okay…" She said looking Brooke up on her computer.

BLUE

"Hey," Nathan said walking into the café.

"Daddy!!" Caroline yelled seeing her dad. She ran to him.

"Oh, hey baby," Nathan said picking her up. "Where you good?"

Caroline nodded. "Mu-hu,"

Nathan looked at Peyton, she nodded. "Well good. Mmm," He said pulling her  
closer to him, smelling her hair… it smelt like Haley. She always let Caroline use  
her shampoo if Caroline didn't argue about waking a bath. "I've missed you," He  
said, his eyes still closed.

"I missed you too daddy," Peyton said, because Caroline hadn't said anything  
back.

Caroline laughed. "I missed you too daddy." She said.

"Yeah, I can tell," Nathan laughed. "How long has she been out?" He asked  
Peyton, looking at Maggie.

"About 20 minuets. Have you heard from Luke yet?" Peyton asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No, he pulled out before me though."

"K, I'll call him." Peyton said.

"Is Karen here?" Nathan asked.

Peyton looked around. "No, she left like and hour ago… I'm supposed to lock up."

Nathan nodded. "Me and Haley used to do this all the time," He said remembering.

_Haley smiled. "Bye Karen," She said as Karen walked out of the café. _

Nathan laughed. "I don't know why she was having a hard time leaving us alone  
here. I mean obviously we've had sex before," He said placing a hand on Haley's  
still rather small stomach.

Haley laughed. "Shut up! It's so you, you're the reason. I've stayed here by  
myself all the time."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm such a bad influence."

"Oh my God you so are! Hello I was like the frikin virgin Mary a year and a half  
ago… and look at me now, I'm the first one out of all of us to get knocked up."

Nathan laughed. "Yes you are… what can I say, I'm just good like that baby."

Haley playfully hit him. "Ugh, I so got pregnant at the wrong time," She groaned  
putting her feet up on his legs, both of them sitting at the bar.

"What do you mean?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm gonna be fat around the holidays and I'm gonna have it in like the beginning  
of our second semester next year."

"At least you get to be cute during the summer still," Nathan said.

Haley looked at him funny.

"What?"

"You saying I won't look cute at Christmas?"

"No, I'm just saying like cute, still little for like swimsuits or whatever… you always  
look cute to me babe, no matter what you are… or aren't wearing." Nathan said truing to get out of the hole he was digging.

Haley laughed a little. "Nice save," She said putting her hand to his face.

Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I know,"

"No, but this summer is gonna be so weird… I wish I would have known last  
summer that it was going to be my last summer I was… I don't know… still a kid"

Nathan could tell she was getting upset. He pulled her close to him and kissed her  
forehead. "Baby, you can still be a kid."

Haley shook her head. "Not if I have a kid Nathan."

"Sure you can… even more of a reason to be a kid,"

"More of a reason not to be, seriously Nate,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Nathan said hugging her.

Haley nodded, her face still buried in his chest.

"Come on, let's get home before it gets too late." Nathan suggested.

Haley nodded and sat up.

Nathan picked Haley up and grabbed the café key.

"Nathan! Put me down! You're gonna kill me!" Haley squealed.

"Kill you… really? How could I do that? Like this - -" Nathan said and pretended to  
drop Haley.

Haley clung to Nathan tight. "Nathan!" She screamed, scared.

Nathan laughed. "I'm just kidding baby, you know I got you,"

"That wasn't funny," Haley said burring her face in Nathan's chest.

Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head. "No it wasn't, I'm sorry. Can you hit the  
light?" He asked walking next to the light switch.

Without looking up, or moving at all, except for one arm, Haley reached up and  
clicked the lights off, then wrapped her arm back around Nathan's neck as he  
locked the door and carried her to the car.

By the time he got to the car, almost 2 blocks down, Haley was asleep. He gently  
placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, then reclined her seat a bit  
so she wouldn't wake up from being in an uncomfortable position. He kissed her  
then closed her door and got in on the driver's side. 

Nathan carried a sleepy Maggie out to Peyton's car for her, Peyton had a hold of  
Caroline's hand.

"Thanks for carrying her," Peyton said as Nathan shot the door to the backseat of  
her car.

"No problem, Care, did you get the lights?" Nathan asked.

Caroline nodded and yawned. "Yes,"

Peyton laughed. "Looks like someone else is sleepy."

Caroline put her arms up in the air, waiting for Nathan to pick her up.

"Come here," Nathan said, picking his daughter up.

Peyton laughed. "Come here C," She said walking over to Caroline.

Caroline leaned into Peyton and gave her a hug. "Bye,"

"Bye baby."

"Love you," Caroline said, her eyes slowly closing.

"I love you too." Peyton said and kissed the top of her head. "See ya Nate,"

"Bye, thanks for watching them today."

"No problem, call me tomorrow if you need me, okay?"

Nathan nodded, knowing that Peyton wasn't there to baby-sit their kids, she was  
there to check on her friends. He also knew that Peyton would put the girls in front  
of everything if they needed her.

RED

"Oh Mini Davis, where is you daddy?" Peyton asked getting in the  
car.

"Wif mommys," Maggie said, her eyes still closed.

Peyton turned around and looked at her, she smiled. "Okay, one, I didn't know  
you were awake baby, and two, that's rather freaky, you talking and smiling, but  
you keeping your eyes closed."

Maggie giggled. "My ewyes are sweepy,"

"Mu-hu," Peyton laughed. "Your mom used to do that when she would wake up,  
keep her eyes closed. She would carry on an extensive conversation with you and  
not once open her eyes."

Maggie again smiled.

Then Peyton's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Peyton?" Lucas said.

"Hey Luke," Peyton said turning the radio down.

Maggie's eyes shot open at her dad's name. She was now listening closely.

"You okay?" Peyton asked.

"No, I got a call from Brooke's doctor saying that I needed to come down here, so I came down and they won't tell me anything. I don't know how long I'll be here, I'm really starting to get pissed though."

"You're scared huh?"

"Yes! They tell me to get down here and now they don't say anything to me… they  
can't do something like that to someone."

"Well, don't worry about Mini Davis back here, I'll keep her."

"Peyton, you don't have to, I can call my mom,"

"Let me think about that Luke… no! No, it's late, you're mom is probably asleep  
and I already have her. Don't worry, okay?"

"Thanks Peyton. I'm so sorry,"

"No, just call me as soon as you hear anything on Brooke, okay."

"Yeah, I will,"

"Okay, bye Luke."

"Wait! Peyton do you wanna stay at my house tonight, I mean, no one will be  
there, but… I don't really know where you're staying and …"

"No, it's cool, I'll take her to where I'm at, she'll miss you guys too much at  
home… plus staying at a hotel with the world's coolest Aunt is way fun."

Lucas laughed. "Okay, is she awake?"

Peyton looked in her mirror. "Yeah,"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Mu-hu, hold up, okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas said and Peyton handed the phone back to Maggie.

"Hello?" Maggie said.

"Hey Maggs,"

"Hi daddy!"

"How are you?"

"I miss you,"

"Aw, I miss you too, but hey, I gotta stay down here with mommy a little more,  
okay? You think you'll be okay with Aunt Peyton."

"Til when?" Maggie said almost in tears.

"Morning, you can spend the night with her at the hotel…"

"Noo, I don't want to daddy, I's just wants you!" She cried.

Peyton could hear Maggie cry, and it broke her heart.

"Baby I'm sorry, but I have to be down here, mommy needs daddy to be here,"

"Maggie needs daddy to be here!"

"Maggs, you're killin me baby." Lucas said, he was almost in tears now.

Peyton pulled into the hotel. "Maggie, we're here."

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Bye baby girl, I love you." He said then hung up, knowing if he stayed on Maggie would only get more upset.

"Daddy? Daddy…" Maggie said crying.

Peyton opened the backseat door and unbuckled Maggie, she was still looking at  
the phone, trying to figure out where her dad was.

"Come here sweetie," Peyton said picking her up.

Maggie wrapped her arms and legs around Peyton laying her head on her  
shoulder, crying.

"Shh," Peyton soothed, rubbing Maggie's back.

"I… want… mys… daddy," Maggie said in between loud sobs.

"Maggie, baby calm down, okay. I will take you to you daddy tomorrow, promise."

"Promise?" Maggie asked sniffling.

"I promise. Tonight, you wanna get in the Jacuzzi with me?"

Maggie looked at Peyton funny.

"I know you've been in a Jacuzzi… your mom so loves them… you were probably  
conceived in one babe."

Maggie still looked lost.

"A hot tub?" She asked. "With jets that make bubbles?"

Maggie's eyes grew. "Yess! Mes and Mommy gets in those! She gots one in her  
bafwroom."

"Yeah?"

Maggie nodded.

"Well I got one in my bathroom here,"

"We needed swimin suits."

"I got cha covered, I brought some of Jenny's old ones. I came prepared to watch  
you and Caroline."

Maggie smiled. "Elevator!" She cheered when they got into the hotel and she saw  
the elevator.

Peyton laughed. "Yep, and we get to go all the way up,"

"Up! Up! Up!"

"You are just like your mom,"

BLUE

"Daddy, hurry, I wanna be home," Caroline whined.

"What's wrong Care, you used to love driving around in the car with me."

Caroline shook her head, starring out the window, watching as the rain began to  
fall. "Daddy," She said terrified. "Home,"

Nathan looked back at her in his mirror. "Care?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"We're almost there." Nathan said speeding up a little.

Caroline flinched when she saw an 18-wheeler's light face theirs. "Daddy," She  
cried.

"Baby, it's okay, it's on the other side of the road."

"It wasn't the other night," She said.

Nathan didn't say anything else, he just got them home. "Ugh, okay…" Nathan said  
putting her into her bed, dressed for bed, teeth brushed. "So miss Cary-Lynn,"  
Nathan joked. "How bout you talk to me tonight?"

Caroline nodded.

"Okay… tell me what happened baby,"

_PURPLE_

_"Nathan, it's gonna start raining, come on, no." Haley whined. _

"Hales, we aren't using them today, it'll be clear tomorrow,"

"Then get em tomorrow,"

"Haley, tomorrow, 4th of July. Who buys their fireworks on the 4th of July?"

"Wives who don't like this holiday, or driving in the rain."

"Please," Nathan begged. "I'm sure Brooke will go with you."

"What will I do?" Brooke asked, hearing her name.

"Go with Haley to get some fireworks."

"Sure!" Brooke said jumping up. "Better than staying here with you boring boys."

"Mommy, I come?" Maggie asked.

"Oh of course baby, I wouldn't leave you here alone to rot with Daddy and Uncle  
Nate."

Maggie jumped into Brooke's arms.

"Luke, you wanna move her seat out of our car for me please?"

"You're going just down the road."

"Lucas, she's three!"

Lucas groaned. "Come on Maggs, let's go get you buckled up." He said taking his  
daughter from Brooke. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate you," Haley said, looking mean at Nathan.

"No you don't, you love me."

"Nope, you're being mean. You know I don't like this whole firework thing and you  
make me go get them."

"Hales, do you really want me to get them, I will…"

"No, no, Brooke's already in the car with Maggie, come on Care-bear, you're  
coming too."

"K," Caroline said jumping off her chair. She ran to her dad and jumped in his  
arms. "Bye daddy, love you."

"Mmm, I love you too munchkin." Nathan said hugging her.

"Come on baby," Haley said holding her hand out for Caroline to grab, she did. As  
they walked out Caroline waved bye to her dad one last time.

"One mores daddys," Maggie giggled from her car seat.

Lucas leaned back in and gave his daughter another kiss.

"Nofer," Maggie laughed.

"Maggs," Lucas said, then giving her another kiss.

"Nofer,"

"Princess, we gotta scoot! Tell daddy bye."

"Byes daddy," Maggie said shyly.

"Bye baby, I love you."

"Wuf yous too."

"I love you most."

"I wuf yous mostest."

Lucas smiled and gave her one more kiss on her forehead. He then walked to the  
driver's window and squatted down where he was looking through the window up at Brooke.

She rolled her window down. "Did you buckle her in right?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded.

"You did it right?"

"Yes, didn't I Maggs"

Brooke looked at her daughter who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of her  
seat.

"See?"

"Okay, kiss,"

Lucas leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, one more," Brooke said.

Lucas smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Another,"

Lucas laughed and gave her one last long kiss.

"Mmm," Brooke said, her eyes still closed, smiling.

"Bye babe."

Brooke smiled. "Bye," She said and rolled up her window. She looked over at  
Haley. "You okay?"

Haley shrugged, "I just think this is so stupid."

"So do I, but whatever, let them have their… fun for one night… they'll pay for it  
later," Brooke told her sister-in-law, trying to cheer her up.

Haley smiled.

A few minutes later they pulled over to a firework store.

"Damn it," Haley cursed.

"Haley," Brooke laughed.

"Sorry, it's closed."

"Yeah, I see that, I know where another one is, it's like 10 minutes away." Brooke  
said pulling out.

"Okay…oh fun, it's starting to rain."

"Rain!" Caroline yelled and placed both of her hands on the window, she loved the  
rain.

"Rains!" Maggie said, trying to be like Caroline, then placed her smaller hands on  
her window. "Looks mommy," She cheered.

"Oh, yeah," Brooke said not looking.

"Mommy, you no look."

"I gotta watch the road baby,"

"Mommy," Maggie whined.

Brooke looked forward on the road, it was pretty clear, for a second at least. She  
kept her hands on the wheel and turned her head.

Right as Brooke turned around. Maggie screamed, seeing lightning, causing Brooke to swerve.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled seeing what was ahead.

Brooke turned back around, she tried to figure out what was going on, but all she  
had was a split second, and she needed just a split second more.

"Lightnings!" Maggie screamed as the headlights of the 18-wheeler blinded  
everyone's vision

There was a loud crash… then silence.

"Mommy?" Caroline cried after a few minutes, she got nothing. "Mommy!" She  
yelled.

Maggie looked at Caroline wide eyed, tears threatening to fall. "Stop its!" Maggie  
barked.

"Mommy!" Caroline continued.

"Stop yewins Carwolwine!" Maggie demanded. "Mommys, make hers stop yewin!"  
Maggie said.

Caroline continued to let her tears stream down her face as neither of the two women up front responded to their daughters.

Fear is a learned behavior, most children pick it up early… some don't. Caroline  
was one that knew what fear was… she was 4 and felt an extreme amount of fear  
right now, a kind of fear that someone three times her age shouldn't feel, no one  
should. The fear that you're alone… Maggie was yelling at her to stop yelling, all  
Caroline wanted was to hear her mom.

Maggie was picking up on this fear, she was yelling at Caroline, she was yelling at  
her mom, Caroline was yelling at Haley, no one was listening to her. Her mom  
always said something back to her when she talked.

The girls were both crying, scared. Lucas had buckled Maggie in and she was  
fighting with all her might to get loose. Caroline was also in a car seat, but she  
had a real seatbelt around her chest too and it had locked on impact. Neither of  
them could move and neither of their moms were moving.

A few minutes later they heard sirens.

"Carwolwine?" Maggie asked shaking. "What's vhat?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know," She said scared.

Not long after, Paramedics were trying to get the girls out.

"No!! Weave my mommys awone!" Maggie cried as they got Brooke on a  
stretcher. "Mommy!!" She wailed.

Caroline watched everything that was happening, taking in everything. She saw her  
mom, and like a woman had told her, she knew they were helping her… she  
couldn't find her dad though. She was looking everywhere and she couldn't find  
him.

"Are you okay?" A young male EMT asked her.

Caroline shook her head.

"No? Does domes something hurt?"

She again shook her head.

"Then what's up?"

"Do you see my daddy?" She asked looking around.

"What's your daddy's name?"

"Daddy…"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Caroline Brooklyn Scott, I got my Aunt Brooke's name in my name."

"Ah, you sure do. Was one of those girls your Aunt Brooke?"

Caroline nodded.

"Can you tell me which one?"

"The one that wasn't my mommy. She was sitting in front of Maggie… where's  
Maggie?"

"Is Maggie the little girl in the back seat with you?"

Caroline nodded, trying to find her cousin.

"She's right over there, they are checking her out to make sure she's okay."

"Am I okay?"

"You… checked out fine it looks like."

"And my mommy?"

"Well we don't know just yet, they took her to the hospital, but we're waiting on…  
Maggie, and then we're going too."

"No,"

"Yeah,"

"The car's on fire!"

The man laughed. "Yeah, you're car is smoking… but we're going in this," He said  
pointing to the ambulance.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Okay Taylor, she's ready." Another EMT said bringing Maggie over.

"You must be Maggie," He said sticking out his hand.

Maggie looked at him scared. "Where's mys mommy?" She asked.

"We're going to see her right now."

"We are?"

Taylor nodded. "So your mommy is Brooke?"

Maggie nodded.

"And your Aunt is…"

Maggie tilted her head confused.

"Who was your mommy with?"

"Aunt Hawley."

"Okay, so Brooke and Haley Scott?"

The two girls nodded.

"Okay Maggie, it looks like you have a little cut on your head, how bout we fix that  
up for you?"

Maggie nodded and let the man fix her "boo-boo" as she called it.

The next thing they knew they were at the hospital with Nathan and Lucas being  
called.

Almost as soon as Nathan and Lucas showed up , so did Karen to watch the girls  
for Nate and Luke.

Lucas and Nathan checked on Maggie and Caroline then went off to find out about  
Brooke and Haley. 

BLUE

"After, I left with you and Maggie went with Uncle Luke last night."

Nathan nodded, wondering if Caroline was exaggerating any, it really sounded  
possible. "Are you okay?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah,"

"You sure?"

"Mu-hu… when do we get to see our mommy?"

"When she wakes up baby… right now she's… still sleeping,"

"She been sleeping a long time."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, so she should wake up soon,"

"Really?"

"I hope so," Nathan said honestly.

"Daddy," Caroline said as Nathan was leaving her room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you didn't get to play with fireworks today,"

Nathan frowned. "Baby, I don't care about playing fireworks, I'm just happy  
you're okay."

Caroline nodded. "Night daddy."

"Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline said, then Nathan turned her light off and went to his  
room.

RED

"Noo!" Maggie screamed.

Peyton laughed. "What?"

"No," She whined.

Peyton picked her up out of the Jacuzzi. "No? What are you No-ing silly?"

"Brrr," Maggie said shaking. "Cold,"

"Here," Peyton said holding a towel open.

Maggie walked right into it and Peyton wrapped her arms around her niece and  
rubbed her arms up and down, trying to warm her up.

"I want back in," Maggie said trying to pull away from Peyton.

"Maggie, it's late and you're almost dried off, come on,"

"No!!" Maggie wailed, she got out of Peyton's grasp and ran back into the Jacuzzi.

"Maggie James Scott!" Peyton barked.

Maggie just giggled. "Warm,"

Peyton put her hands on her hips.

"Gets in siwly."

"Maggie, it's like 11:45."

Maggie looked at her blankly, she has no concept of time.

"I'm gonna go get out of my swimsuit, when I come back, you're getting out."

Maggie smiled.

Peyton went to her room and changed into her pajamas and waited about 5  
minutes before going back in. "Maggie," She said opening the door. She looked  
over at the Jacuzzi and Maggie was not able to be seen. Peyton freaked. "Maggie!"  
She said running over to the Jacuzzi.

"Awnt Peywtown?" Maggie said from under water.

Peyton's eyes grew. "Maggie, what are you doing?! Did your mom not tell you that  
you don't go under in these?" She asked pulling Maggie up out of the water.

Maggie was coughing, she had opened her mouth and got a lot of water in it.

"Come here," Peyton said pulling her close. "Why'd you go under?"

"I's didn't wants to get out." Maggie said simply.

Peyton shook her head, trying not to laugh. Oh the mind of a three year  
old. "Come on let's go to sleep." Peyton said after drying Maggie off.

She nodded and skipped into the bedroom.

Peyton put one of her t-shirts on Maggie to wear to sleep in.

Maggie jumped on the bed. "I's look like you!" She said jumping around looking  
at her shirt.

Peyton laughed. "You look like your mom,"

Maggie plopped down on the bed and yawned.

"Goodnight," Peyton said and covered her up, within minutes, Maggie was out.

About 7 the next morning Peyton got a call. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Peyton?" Lucas said.

"Luke, oh my God, how's Brooke?"

BLUE

Nathan shut his phone.

Caroline looked at him. "Daddy?"

"That was your Uncle Lucas…"

Caroline tilted her head.

Nathan let a few tears run down his face.

Maggie put her arms in the air for Nathan to pick her up, he did. Maggie wiped  
away her dad's tears with her little hand. "Mommy's gonna be okay daddy…"

Nathan pulled Caroline closer to him, hugging her tight.

Okay so not really a cliffhanger… or is it?!?! Ooooo!! No I was gonna have this ch longer, but ive been typing for 4 and a half hours… yea, me typing with the TV on… probably not the best idea… lol ok and so i kno the brucas flashback was a lot shorter than the naley, but i already have a brucas one planned out for the nxt ch and its gonna b long... the naley one... not yet! lol

and woot frikin woot! we finally find out wut the poo happened to the girls... good bad?! do u guys want me 2 re-do it??!?!?!? lemme kno chickas!!

333


	5. Chapter 5

RED

Maggie ran into Brooke's room. "Mommy!" She yelled.

Brooke laughed. "Hey baby," She said somewhat weak. "Come give me a hug,"

Maggie jumped on her mother's bed and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck.

"Mmm," Brooke said missing holding her daughter. "I've missed you baby."

"I missed yous too,"

"Yeah? What'd you do last night?" Brooke asked.

Maggie sat up in Brooke's lap. "I's spent the night wif Aunt Peyton and I's got to  
wear hers shirt to beds and I's lookeded like hers."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked excited.

Maggie nodded. "Ohs, and we got ins the Jacuzzi!"

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and smiled.

_"Okay little missy," Lucas said walking into the bathroom. _

"Mmm," Brooke moaned as he turned the lights on. "Lucas," She whined.

"Baby, you've been in here for like an hour…"

"And it feels amazing, plus I have it set below 100."

Lucas looked down at the temperature. "102… try again,"

"Leave me alone Luke… this feels so good," Brooke said lowering into the Jacuzzi.

"And you're 5 months pregnant,"

Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"You know that this isn't good for the baby…"

"Yeah but I don't see why," Brooke said in one breath. "I mean, it makes me feel  
good,"

Lucas held his hand out to help Brooke out of the Jacuzzi. Her grip tightened as  
she quickly got light-headed. "Uh-hu, until you get out."

Brooke looked at Lucas pleadingly, not wanting him to start. "Luke," She whined.

"Okay, sorry, but seriously babe, your doctor would kill you – and me for that  
matter – if she found out you were spending more than an hour in here, and it was  
over 100,"

Brooke's legs felt like jello… she could feel her temperature rising, her face  
flushing. "Luke," She said pulling his hand to where he was not moving anymore.

Lucas turned around.

Brooke's eyes were closed, her jaw tightened. She felt like she couldn't breath.

Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist, then the other lifted her up at the bend of her knees. She laid her head against Lucas's chest as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on their bed. "Better?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, it was… then you put me down,"  
Lucas smiled.

Brooke moved over on the bed, making room for Lucas. "Come here Broody."

Lucas took his sweatshirt off, revealing his tight chest.

"Mmm," Brooke said smiling.

Lucas shook his head laughing as he took his shoes and socks off.

"How come you still look hot baby?"

"One, you still look hot and two you're the one having a baby, baby."

Brooke pouted and buried her face into Lucas's bare chest.

"What?"

"You were there when Haley had Caroline…" She said and swallowed hard. "That  
was scary and… so is raising a baby." Brooke said shaky. "I don't think I can do it  
Lucas," She cried.

Lucas rubbed her back. "Yes you can. You're strong baby, and ask Haley, raising  
Caroline might be scary at first, but the way she loves that little girl… there's no  
way that the fear overrides the love."

"Lucas, no, you don't get it! I'm not saying I'm not gonna love our baby… I'm  
saying I'm gonna screw it up."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "You're not gonna screw anything up… you're  
gonna be a great mom… well that is if you stay out of the Jacuzzi, because I really  
don't think that's good for you or the baby." Lucas said putting his hand on  
Brooke's stomach.

A smile crept up on Brooke's face, chills wracked her body at Lucas's touch. He  
always gave her chills, no matter when or where he touched her. "Come here,"  
Brooke breathed as she pulled Lucas to her and began to kiss him hard.

Lucas kissed back and rolled on top of her, making sure he was not putting his  
weight on her stomach.

Brooke began to slide her bathrobe off when Lucas pulled away. "What?" Brooke  
asked breathing heavily.

"You think she knows what we're doing?" Lucas asked.

Brooke made a confused looking face.

"You think she knows what we're doing?" Lucas repeated rubbing Brooke's stpmach.

"No, I heard you… I just, I never thought about that…"

Lucas nodded and again rubbed Brooke's stomach, placing light kisses on it.

Again shivers took over Brooke's body. "You know what?" She asked. "I just don't  
care, come here," She said and pulled her husband back on top of her. 

Brooke and Lucas both laughed at the memory.

Maggie looked between her parents. "What?" She asked confused.

"Trust me little girl, you do not wanna know," Peyton told Maggie.

Brooke laughed. "Hey Peyt," She said giving her friend a hug.

"How you feelin?"

"I'm okay… a bit banged up, but nothing too bad I don't think."

Peyton nodded.

"So bestest friend, I see what it takes to get you to come visit,"

"What? I was just here at Christmas,"

"Yeah and that was what… like 5 and a half months ago…"

"I know! Why haven't you guys come to visit us?"

"Because it is easier to get a Peyton, Jake and Jenny ready and on a plane than a  
Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Caroline and Maggie."

Peyton laughed. "Okay,"

"So," Brooke said looking back and forth between Lucas and Peyton. "Do you guys  
know how Haley's doing?"

Peyton looked at Lucas.

BLUE

"Daddy, how come we can't see mommy now?" Caroline asked.

"Because she's still sick."

"So… is Aunt Brooke not sick anymore?" She asked confused.

"No… she is… but she's a little better."

"Oh… when will mommy be better?"

"I don't know baby-girl,"

Caroline nodded.

PURPLE

"Mommys, you are NOT drifin any mores," Maggie told Brooke.

Brooke laughed. "Okay baby," She said shaking her head.

Maggie laid down on Brooke. "I'm glad you're okays," She said.

Brooke kissed the top of her head. "Me too," She whispered as her daughter  
drifted to sleep.

"Knock, knock"

Brooke looked towards the door, then smiled. "Hey Nate,"

Nathan smiled back.

Caroline came out from behind her dad. "Hi Aunt Brooke," She whispered, looking  
down.

"Hey girly, come here, gimme a hug."

Lucas picked up the now passed out Maggie and sat down with her as Caroline  
went over to Brooke.

"Come here," Brooke said and patted her bed.

Caroline got onto Brooke's bed, with her help, and gave her a hug.

"Mmm, how's my mini tutor girl?"

Caroline nodded. "Are you feelin better?"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, are you, you're okay right?" She asked and looked at  
Nathan, he nodded.

"I'm fine… mommy's still asleep though…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay…"

"Do you guys think you could watch her for a minute while I go and check on  
Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, man, Nate, go."

"Thank you," Nathan said and kissed Caroline.

"Daddy," Caroline whispered.

Nathan turned around. "You okay?"

Caroline nodded, trying not to burst into tears. She bit her bottom lip, her chin  
quivering. "Will you tell her I said hi?"

Brooke couldn't breath, her heart was breaking with every word her niece said.  
There was no way she should have to go through this. She ran her hand through  
her hair and breathed out shaky.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah,"

Caroline tried to smile, it hurt her to be this close to her mom, but still not be able  
to see her.

Nathan walked out of the room, it broke his heart to hear his daughter  
ask him to tell her mom she said hi. She was right there and she couldn't even tell  
her hi. He walked into Haley's room. She wasn't awake, she just laid there.

_"Nathan," Haley whisper-yelled. _

Nathan rolled around in bed. "What?" He whined.

"Go to your daughter."

"She doesn't want me," Nathan said ½ awake.

"Shut up and listen," Haley barked.

They both got quiet.

"Dada!" Caroline yelled then giggled. Then it got quiet for a minute.

"She's done," Nathan said, closing his eyes.

Haley laid there with her eyes still open, just waiting.

"Dada?!" Caroline said, about to burst into tears.

"Nathan Scott! Get your ass out of bed! She is calling for you,"

"No she's not Hales, shh." Nathan said pulling Haley towards him.

Haley pulled away and got out of bed.

"Haley,"

Haley just shot him a look.

Nathan glanced at the clock. "Baby, it's 2:30,"

"And she's up… and we're her parents… we've been doing this for almost a year and a half now Nate… it's nothing new." She said and walked to Caroline's room.

Caroline tilted her head confused. "Mama?"

Haley smiled. "Come here," She said picking the little girl up out of her crib.

Caroline squirmed around.

"Care bear, calm down."

"Ugh!" She struggled, trying to get out of her mom's grip.

Haley went to move a piece of hair out of her face and Caroline got  
away. "Caroline!" she yelled.

Caroline 'ran' as fast as she could down the hallway towards her parent's room. A  
smile grew when she saw her dad. "Dada!" She said and pointed to a sleeping  
Nathan.

Haley stood over her and nodded, then picked Caroline up by the arms and gently  
tossed her on the big bed.

She burst into a fit of giggles, then crawled over to Nathan and placed her hands  
on his face, making him face her. She tilted her head in confusion when Nathan didn't respond. She looked at Haley about to burst into tears.

Haley shrugged.

"Mama?" She asked so lost.

"Give him a kiss," Haley told her. "Muah!" She said showing Caroline what she  
meant.

Caroline looked at her dad and started laughing. "Muah!" She said and put her  
face on his, thinking she was kissing him.

Haley laughed at her daughter.

Nathan returned the favor and began to kiss Caroline all over.

She was laughing uncontrollably, so was Haley.

"No dada!" Caroline laughed.

Nathan stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing up right now? It's early!"

Caroline rolled over on the bed laughing, not understanding her dad.

Nathan laughed at how giggle-y she was being. "What's wrong with her?" He asked  
Haley.

She shrugged. "She didn't take a nap… so she fell asleep at like 5:30,"

"Oh my God Haley!"

"Okay no, I'm here with her all day, she wouldn't go to sleep at nap time, so when  
she got tired, I just let her."

Nathan laughed. "Okay,"

Haley rolled her eyes, shaking her head, also laughing.

"Hey Caroline," Nathan said.

She looked at him intrigued at hearing her name.

Nathan leant down and whispered something into her ear.

"I's huv moma!" She said then started laughing again.

Haley's eyes filled with tears. "Nathan…"

Nathan smiled. "You taught her to say dad, so I had to kinda-sorta teach her  
something."

Haley smiled. Caroline hadn't really said much but 'no' 'momma' 'dada' and 'mine'  
lately and Nathan got her to tell Haley she loved her… granted she had no idea  
what she was saying, or really how to say it, she just had repeated what Nathan  
had said in her ear, but still.

Caroline's eyes were getting heavy and she reached out to Haley.

Haley picked her up and carried her back to her room. She sat down in her  
rocking chair before putting Caroline in her bed. Haley began singing to her  
daughter until she was sure she was asleep. She laid her in her bed and gave her  
a kiss. "Mmm, I love you baby,"

"Huv yous," Caroline said repeating what her mother had just said, but it again  
brought tears to her eyes.

"Nathan," Haley said walking back into their room.

Nathan laughed. "I know," He said groggily.

"I'm never gonna forget this night… not ever." Haley said beaming like her kid had  
just won the spelling bee. 

"You miss your mom don't you?" Brooke asked Caroline.

She nodded. "Just a little. Daddy says I'm too little to go see her… so I'm trying  
not to cry so I'll be a big girl and I can go see her!" Caroline said, getting excited  
of her plan.

Brooke smiled weakly. "I bet you get to see her really soon."

Caroline nodded. "Did you miss Maggie?"

"What?" Brooke asked a little confused.

"While you were sleeping, did you miss Maggie?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah… I missed Maggie… and Uncle Luke and you and your dad  
and your mom…" Brooke said, not knowing where Caroline was going with this.

"So," She said then swallowed. "So do you think my mom misses me?" She asked.

Brooke looked at Lucas and Peyton, then back to her niece. "Of course, more than  
anything, right guys?"

Caroline looked at Peyton and Lucas.

"Baby, of course she does, you're her little girl, she loves you." Peyton said as  
tears fell down Caroline's cheeks.

"Yeah, don't even worry about that. I bet she's dreaming about you right now,"  
Lucas assured Caroline.

BLUE

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and rubbed it, then placed a soft kiss on  
the outside of it. "Oh baby, I love you…" He whispered. "Always…"

"And forever," A weak voice spoke.

Nathan looked up at Haley, her eyes were open. "Haley!" He yelped. "Oh my God!  
You're awake… you scared us baby. Caroline's missed you so much! - -"

"Um Nate…" Haley asked shaking her head. "Who?"

"Caroline," Nathan said, thinking Haley just didn't hear him.

Tears formed in Haley's eyes. "Nathan I - -… I don't know who that is," She said  
crying slightly, now somewhat scared.

okay so it was sooooooooooooo short!! and i kno that and im srry!!!! please r&r!!!  
xoxo  
who do u think wrote this?!?!? duh!! lol

and im not sure the brucas flashback i was talking about is on here... but im sure it will be in the nxt chapter!!!

i also wanted to let everyone know that i wrote this back in like january of 2006... i am still writing UDs today and imo they get better! style and content, so if you're not impressed just give it a bit, because i do think it improves!!!

let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG you guys! thank you soooo much for the replies!!! seriously i LOVE to hear any kind of feedback!! you guys rock! i hope to have another UD tomorrow, but really it kinda depends on on replies:)!!! lol

enjoy!!! R&R!!!

Purple

"She what?" Lucas asked, standing outside of Brooke's room with  
Nathan.

Nathan shook his head. "She doesn't remember her… like at all…"

"None?"

"She doesn't remember," Nathan repeated.

"Did you tell her?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know if I should or not… it'll kill her."

Lucas nodded. "So… what are you gonna tell Caroline?"

_"Nate, no, you can't… what would you tell Caroline?" _

"I don't know!" Nathan yelled.

"Just calm down, okay. You guys will work it out… you always do,"

"Not this time man, I don't think so."

"Well what happened?"

"Haley," Brooke said, seeing a crying Haley walk in carrying a two year old  
Caroline.

"I hate him so much!"

"What? Who?" Brooke asked, taking Caroline from Haley.

"Daddy," Caroline said.

Brooke looked at her niece. "What?"

Caroline squirmed out of Brooke's hands and went to play with Maggie.

"Haley what happened?"

Haley sighed. "So last week… I was kinda late - -"

"Oh my God! Haley are you - -"

Haley shook her head. "No, but I thought I was and I told Nathan and I was  
freaking out,"

Brooke nodded, listening intently.

"She was yelling at me, talking about how irresponsible we are and how we can't  
have another kid…" Nathan told Lucas his voice dieing.

"Nate," Lucas said and put his hand on his little brother's knee.

"I want more kids Luke…"

"And so do I, but not right now, we're just too young and Caroline's just like two…" Haley said begenning to tear up.

"Yeah, that would be kind of hard," Brooke said.

Haley nodded.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Do you really think she'd do something like that Nate?" Lucas asked seriously.

"I don't know… at that moment… yeah,"

"Nathan, you know her better than that," Lucas said kind of upset.

"Would you really do something like that Haley?" Brooke asked seriously.

Haley shook her head slowly. "No… no, I would never do that… and I don't' know  
why he thought I would."

"Well maybe - -"

"No, I thought he knew me better than that," Haley cried.

Brooke pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her.

"Go I feel like and idiot!" Nathan said, silently cursing himself.

"Nate, just go talk to her,"

"I can't she yelled and… God Caroline was right there… she probably thinks I'm  
the meanest guy in the world right now."

"Nathan! Go talk to her!" Lucas yelled, just trying to get through to his brother.

"Daddy yelleded at mommys," Caroline pouted.

"Caroline," Haley said hearing her daughter talking to Maggie.

Caroline looked up at Haley, her eyes looking as innocent as possible, and smiled.

Haley shook her head, telling her not to talk about that.

"Fine!" Caroline said and crossed her arms pissed off.

"I shouldn't have just grabbed her and left," Haley said feeling bad.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled knocking on the door.

Haley looked at Brooke as she stood up to open the door.

"Hey Nate," Brooke greated. 

Blue

_"Hey, is Hales - -Haley!" Nathan said running to her. _

"Oh, nice to see Brooke, by the way, you look hott for having a year and a half  
year old," Brooke said deepening her voice to imitate Nathan. "Oh thanks, I know,  
right?" She answered herself.

"Haley I am so sorry baby… I jumped to conclusions… the wrong ones and I feel  
awful for it,"

"Yeah you did Nathan, I love you and Caroline more than I love anything in this  
world! You two ARE my world. I just don't see how you could think I would have  
an abortion, behind your back, might I add, just to 'take the easy way out' as you  
put it." Haley shrugged.

"I know! I know you wouldn't and that's why I'm sorry!"

Haley nodded. "I just don't think I could live with not knowing my own child you  
know…" She said. 

_Nathan nodded, "I don't want you too,"_

_Haley again nodded, not being able to talk at the moment, cries begging to escape from her. She curled into Nathan, his big arms immediatly wrapping around her fragile frame._

"Okay Caroline, you can go see mommy, but…"

Caroline listened wide-eyed.

"She's still sick… so…"

"I'll be good daddy, please!"

Nathan nodded and opened Haley's door. She was asleep. 'Thank God,' Nathan  
thought.

"I thought she wasn't asleep no more?" Caroline whispered confused.

Nathan nodded. "She's just resting now, so go tell her hi and give her a hug real  
quick," He told his daughter.

"K," Caroline whispered and tip-toed over to Haley. "Hi mommy, I missed you  
soooo much! Did you miss me too? Aunt Brooke said you did prolably" (probably  
in 4 year old) "I have to go back with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke and Aunt  
Peyton and Maggie til you are a lots better daddy told me, that's what he said, he  
did." Caroline stated. "I love you," She said and gave her mom a hug.

Nathan took Caroline back to Luke and Brooke returned to Haley, she was awake  
now. "Hey," He said walking in.

Haley nodded.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Who was that little girl Nate?" Haley asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why did  
she call you dad - - and - - and me mom?! Nathan what's going on?!" She yelled.

Nathan sighed and sat down on her bed. "Haley, that's Caroline… she's four and…  
she's our daughter."

Red

"Daddy, I's don't feel good," Maggie whined coming over to Lucas and laying her  
head on his chest.

"Well you've been running around in here with Caroline, screaming and laughing  
for about half an hour, you're probably just tired."

"Mys heart hurts," Maggie said putting her hand on her chest.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked picking his daughter up.

Maggie nodded.

"Take a BIG breath baby, ready?" Lucas instructed.

Maggie again nodded.

"Okay, go,"

Maggie breathed in a deep breath, but when she tried to exhale, tears sprang to  
her eyes. "Daddy!" She cried, obviously in pain.

Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Her chest hurts," Lucas told Brooke.

"She okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I don't know,"

"Maggie, come here little girl," Brooke told her.

Lucas carried her over, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Hurts," Maggie cried, burring her head into Brooke's chest.

"I know," Brooke soothed rubbing her back.

"Brooke… I need to tell you something…" Luke started.

Brooke looked at him. "What?" she asked scared.

Blue

"What?" Haley asked scared and confused at the same time.

"Haley, four years ago you and I had a little girl…"

Haley sat there listening as tears streamed down her face. "Why don't I remember  
Nate? I remember you," She said.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know,"

"Okay… so tell me more,"

"Alright, about five and a half months after Caroline was born, Brooke and Lucas  
had their daughter, Maggie."

Haley shook her head, still not remembering.

"Okay, when Caroline was two, she went to the bird Karen had gotten her for her  
birthday and it bit her and, even though she is scared to death of it, she refused to  
let us get rid of it. But it just died a while ago,"

"Nathan, how come I can't remember having a kid?! That's kind of a big thing!"

"Do you remember what happened the other day?"

Haley shook her head.

"Okay, the day before the 4th of July - -"

"The 3rd?" Haley asked, in a smart ass tone.

"Funny one you are,"

Haley smiled.

"Anyways, it was raining and you and Broke and the girls went to go get  
fireworks,"

"Why would I do that? I hate fireworks,"

"Because I begged you to and… I kinda guilted you into it."

Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry Haley! If it wasn't for me, you'd be home with me and you'd remember  
your daughter and niece… it's not fair to you,"

"Nathan, okay, so I don't remember what happened… or our daughter or niece,  
but I mean… I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Nathan nodded.

"So… you gonna bring her back in here?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I mean, she knows who I am… just because I don't know who she is doesn't  
mean she shouldn't get to see her… mom…" Haley said, referring to herself as  
someone's mom sounded so strange to her.

Nathan again nodded. "Okay, I'll go get her,"

Haley smiled weakly as Nathan walked out.

Red

"What the hell Lucas?!" Brook yelled.

"Brooke, I'm not saying that's what it is… but - -"

"It could be?"

"Maybe,"

"Damn it Lucas! How could you not tell me?! How did no one tell me?"

"I only told Haley,"

"Okay, well next time you marry someone, you might want to tell them… oh p.s.  
when they have your kid… yeah, kind of a need-to-know!"

"Brooke, I'm sorry!"

"I bet," Brooke said rubbing her now sleeping daughter's head.

A minute later Nathan walked in.

Blue

"Hey… they okay?" Nathan asked Lucas, looking at Brooke and Maggie.

"Not sure, what's up?"

"Came to get Caroline,"

"You sure?"

Nathan shrugged. "Haley said so,"

"Okay,"

"Hey munchkin, you wanna go see your mom for a little bit?"

Caroline's eyes grew and she nodded.

"Well come on," Nathan said holding out his hand.

Caroline bounced over to her dad and grabbed his hand.

Nathan led his daughter back to her mother's room.

"Mommy!" Caroline yelled when she saw that Haley was awake.

Haley smiled, forcing her tears back. "Hey,"

"Mommy, do you fee better?" Caroline asked smiling.

"A little,"

Caroline nodded. "I missed you a lot, I did."

Haley's heart was slowly breaking, there was no way this was fair.

Purple

"Hey buddy," Lucas said walking in.

"Lucas," Haley said almost in tears.

"Come here," Lucas said pulling her close to him.

Haley cried into her friend.

"I know Haley, I know," He said rubbing her back.

"Lucas I'm scared,"

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I know you are,"

"I want to remember her," Haley whispered.

"You will Hales, don't worry, okay?" Lucas assured her, careful to keep their conversation out of Caroline's earshot.

Haley pulled back and nodded.

"Brooke told me to tell you hey and she loves you."

"Tell her I love her too,"

Lucas nodded. "I will."

Haley smiled.

"Nate, I kinda came here for your help."

"Yeah, what's up?" Nathan asked.

Blue

"Haley, are you sure?"

"Nathan, I obviously know how to do this… granted I don't remember… I mean, I  
should just know, right?"

"I don't doubt you Hales, it's just do you want to?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, I'll get to know her a little bit,"

"Okay," Nathan said and kissed Haley's forehead. "Care, I gotta go help you crazy  
Uncle, you stay here with mom, okay?"

Caroline nodded. "K!"

Nathan also gave Caroline a kiss then headed to Brooke's room

Haley smiled at Caroline.

"Come here," Haley said and patted her bed.

Caroline got into her mom's bed.

"Turn," Haley said putting Caroline's back to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Braiding your hair,"

"Oh…"

"Okay Caroline, how bout you tell me a story,"

"A story?"

"Mu-hu" Haley said nodding.

"I don't think I know any."

Haley laughed. "Okay… what about a memory?"

"A memory… from what?"

"I don't know, what are you remembering right now?"

Caroline nodded. "Okay,"

_"Caroline Brooklyn Scott!" Haley yelled. _

Caroline giggled as she ran through the house.

Haley turned a corner and cut her daughter off.

"Ahh!" Caroline screamed, running into Haley.

Haley grabbed her with one arm. "You, my love, are the craziest little three year  
old ever." Haley laughed kissing Caroline's belly.

"Whewe's is daddy?"

"He's out with Uncle Luke,"

"Wewl, whys do we have to gets ready vhen?"

Haley laughed. "Because we're going out for Daddy's birthday,"

"Oh,"

"Here, sit," Haley said patting the bed.

Caroline sat facing her mom.

"Turn silly," Haley said turning her daughter to where her back was to her.

"Momma, what are yous doing?"

"Braiding your hair, calm down girly."

"Oh…"

Haley laughed. "You know how old Daddy is?"

Caroline cocked and eyebrow. "No,"

"You are just as much as a smart ass as he is,"

"I know,"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"How oooooooooold mommy?" Caroline said getting annoyed.

"Twenty two,"

"Twenty two," Caroline repeated.

"What are you, a parrot?"

"What are you, a pawot?" Caroline laughed.

"You are so not my child," Haley said seriously.

"What?"

"Nope, you're all your dad's."

"Hello?!" Nathan yelled walking in. "Where are my two favorite girls?"

"Daddy!!!" Caroline yelled jumping off the bed and running towards the front door.

"Ugh!" Haley groaned as her daughter darted out of her grasp. She got off the bed  
and went into her bathroom.

"Baby-girl, hey," Nathan said picking Caroline up.

"Daddy twenty two!"

Nathan laughed. "You been talking to mommy?"

Caroline nodded. "Daddy, yous a smart ass!" She giggled.

"Where is your mom?"

"In vhere," Caroline said pointing to the bedroom.

"Come on," Nathan said throwing Caroline over his shoulder.

"No daddy! Pumme down!!" Caroline screamed.

Nathan just laughed and walked into his and Haley's bedroom. "Hey Hales, why is  
our three year old calling me a smart ass? Whoa, Haley, what's wrong?" He asked  
seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?" Caroline asked.

Haley breathed in shakily.

"What?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Nate, I'm late," Haley cried. "Come here," She said leading him into the  
bathroom. She pointed down on the counter.

Nathan looked down. "You're pregnant?"

Haley nodded. "I think so,"

Nathan put Caroline down and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Nate,"

"Haley, no matter what you think… it's gonna be okay,"

"But Nathan, when we thought we were pregnant last year…"

"We got over that Hales, plus, that was my fault."

Haley nodded, she looked down at her confused daughter. "Come here baby," She  
said and picked Caroline up. "You wanna be a big sister?"

Caroline scrunched up her nose. "Um…"

"It'll be fun,"

"I'll fink about it,"

Haley and Nathan both laughed and Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. 

Haley's heart stopped beating, for sure. There was another kid… how could this be  
happening? She had two kids she didn't know about.

"Was that good mommy?" Caroline asked.

Haley didn't say anything.

"Mooooooooooommy… mommy!" Caroline yelped, getting Haley's attention.

Haley smiled weakly. "Sorry,"

Red

"Brooke, I swear I didn't know, he never told me,"

"Nathan! Don't try and stick up for him,"

Nathan nodded. "Okay Brooke,"

Brooke crossed her arms. "So why'd he bring you in here?"

"Because he went with Maggie to get checked out, Peyton is getting some sleep  
at the hotel and he didn't want you to be alone."

"What about Haley?"

"She has Caroline… she needs to be alone with her for a little while,"

Brooke nodded. "I'm scared Nate," She said breaking down.

"I know you are, so am I."

"What if she has it Nathan?"

"Then you'll get her on the medicine and keep an eye on her,"

"I don't want her to have it,"

Nathan pulled his crying sister-in-law close to him, letting her cry on him. "I don't  
either B." He said.

Lucas walked in carrying Maggie.

Brooke looked up at him worried.

"They'll let us know when they get her results,"

Brooke nodded.

"I'm sorry Brooke,"

"I know you are," Brooke said leaning her head up against Lucas's chest.

"I'm gonna go check on Hales and Caroline." Nathan told Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear and sniffed back a few  
tears. "Okay, um just bring Caroline back here if you need to,"

Nathan nodded then went back to Haley's room.

Blue

"Hey," Nathan said walking in.

"Daddy!" Caroline cheered.

Nathan picked her up. "Hey baby,"

Caroline smiled up at her dad.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said.

"Hey… um… do you think I could talk to you?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Nathan said sitting down.

"Um… alone…" Haley said biting her lip,

"Okay, come on munchkin, tell her bye," Nathan said holding Caroline down to  
where she could hug Haley.

"Bye mommy,"

"Bye Caroline," Haley said hugging her back.

"I'll be right back," Nathan said taking Caroline back to Brooke and Lucas.

Haley sat in the bed shaking. She hated feeling this way. It was like coming in the  
middle of a movie and being so lost the rest of the time you couldn't even enjoy it.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan asked walking back into Haley's room.

"Nathan… I hate asking this, I swear I wouldn't if I didn't really need to know,"

"Hales, what are you talking about?"

"I had Caroline tell me a memory she had… it was on your twenty second  
birthday… that was what… a year and a half ago?"

Nathan nodded.

"So take nine months from that and you have…"

"Ten months, two weeks and four days." Nathan said, tears filling his eyes.

Haley had tears rolling down her face now. "That's what I was scared of," She said  
trembling. "Where is it…?" She asked, scared out of her mind of the answer.

Nathan's heart broke. He did not want to have to relive this, he knew he didn't  
want Haley to have to. Maybe it was better if she didn't…

"Nathan,"

"You were barely seven months Hales, like barely…" Nathan started, grabbing his  
wife's hand. "You and Caroline and Brooke and Maggie were all at the park and  
me and Luke were at practice… Brooke said you and her were pushing the girls on  
the swings and… you just collapsed. She called me, said she couldn't wake you up and that you were bleeding… a lot…"

_"You okay?" Brooke asked Haley, _

She forced a smile and nodded.

"Haley, you look really pale… go sit down."

"I'm okay, I swear."

"Mommy higher!" Caroline yelled.

Haley continued to push her daughter on the swing.

Brooke was pushing Maggie on the swing next to Caroline. She kept looking over  
at Haley to make sure she was okay.

"Momma high!" Maggie squealed.

Brooke laughed.

"Mommy, don't stop pushing swing," Caroline said, noticing that her swing was  
slowing down.

"Brook - -" Haley said and collapsed on the ground beneath her.

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled and went to Haley. "Oh Haley," She said noticing the  
pool of blood beneath her.

Maggie was crying because Brooke left her, and Caroline was crying because her  
mom was lying on the ground blood surrounding her.

Brooke reached for her phone and held down the number 2.

"Scott! I thought I told you to keep your phone off during practice!"

Nathan laughed as he ran to his phone. "Sorry coach but my wife's pregnant… I'm  
keeping it on,"

His coach sighed and shook his head.

Lucas laughed as he shot and swished another three.

"Hello?" Nathan laughed.

"Nathan, it's Brooke, something's wrong with Haley," Brooke said in one breath.

"Wait, slow down Davis," Nathan told her.

Usually Brooke would have corrected him saying she was a Scott, but she didn't  
have the time today. "Nathan, we're at the park… she just collapsed and I can't  
wake her up and she's bleeding really badly Nate… I don't know what to do!"

"Hold on B. We're on our way." Nathan said and hung up.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

"Lucas! Come on, we gotta go!" Nathan yelled running out.

"What?"

"Something's wrong with Hales, and Brooke's with her and she's got the kids,  
come on!"

Lucas took off running.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled when they got to the park.

Brooke was holding a hysterical Caroline in one arm and a sleeping Maggie on her  
opposite hip. She had tears falling down her face.

Nathan took Caroline. "Is she okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know, they just got here and they're taking her to  
the hospital, I - -"

Nathan sat Caroline down and kissed her forehead. "I love you. I'll be back baby."  
He assured her and ran towards the ambulance.

Lucas picked Caroline up and wrapped an arm around Brooke.

She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "There was so much blood  
Lucas…" She said, her voice cracking as sobs took over her body.

Lucas kissed the top of her head as the ambulance drove off. "Come on, we gotta  
get down there," He told her.

She nodded and they headed to the car, each carrying a child. 

Haley was shaking, tears streaming down her face. "I lost it didn't I?" She asked.

_"Nathan?" Haley asked groggily, on the way to the hospital. _

"Haley, are you okay?"

"Nathan…" She said breathing heavily. "Something's not right,"

Nathan tried to blink back his tears.

"Mr. Scott, your wife's heart rate is dropping!" An EMT told him.

"Well fix it!" Nathan said scared. "Haley, you gotta hang on baby,"

"Nate… I lost it," She said, her eyes closed.

"No! Haley you don't know that!"

Haley nodded. "Yeah I do," She said and blacked out again.

Nathan put his head in his hands. He looked down at his hands. "I thought you  
stopped all the bleeding," He said seeing the red liquid that covered his hands.

"Mr. Scott, you need to move please," 

"You lost so much blood Haley," Nathan told her.

Haley nodded, tears falling from her face.

"They did everything they could, but they barely kept you Hales,"

Haley didn't say anything, she continued to sob.

Nathan pulled her into him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Nathan," She cried.

"Haley, no, don't be so - -"

"No! Nathan I lost our baby and I don't even remember it! Let alone the daughter  
that is right in front of me! It's not fair to you that you should have to relive all this  
because I can't remember,"

"Hales, it's okay," Nathan said rocking her back and forth, letting tears fall down  
his face. "It's okay,"

Nathan laid Haley back down in her bed, a few tears still rolling down her face.

"It's okay Haley," He assured her once more.

Haley nodded and closed her eyes.

Nathan rubbed her head, tucking the same piece of hair behind her ear until he  
noticed her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. Today was one hell of a  
day… he had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

Red

Brooke laid in her bed with Maggie under one arm, Caroline under the other, both  
sound asleep. Brooke not far behind them. "Luke," She whispered.

Lucas looked up at her and moved some hair out of her face. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"Brooke - -"

"No, I shouldn't have gotten THAT mad at you… I mean, you kind of deserved it,  
but… yelling at you isn't gonna fix anything."

_"Lucas! Yelling at me isn't going to fix anything!" Brooke screamed and walked  
the opposite direction of her husband. _

Lucas grabbed her by the wrist. "Brooke,"

She turned around. "Let me go," She said calmly but anger obvious in her voice.

"No, you need to talk to me," He said grabbing her other arm.

"Lucas stop it!" She cried.

"No," Lucas said calm.

"Lucas please," She begged.

"No," He repeated.

Brooke began to hit his chest repeatedly. "Let me go!" She cried.

"Brooke listen to me!"

"No Lucas, I don't want to! You're yelling!"

"Brooke, I am not, you are baby,"

Brooke flinched at that word. "Don't call me that," She sobbed.

"Brooke,"

"It's my fault, I should have made her sit down Luke, I shouldn't have - -"

"Brooke stop it!"

"No, no, no! If it wasn't for me, Haley would be home and she wouldn't have lost  
her baby, but she did and now she's in the hospital and it's my fault!" Brooke cried.

Lucas tried to pull Brooke into a hug, but she fought back. He didn't give up  
though. Brooke began hitting his chest crying uncontrollably.

"Mommy?" Maggie asked walking out of her room, seeing her mother hysterical.

Brooke looked at Maggie and collapsed.

Lucas caught her. "Go back to bed Maggie," He instructed as he carried Brooke  
back to their room. He laid her on their bed and covered her up.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it,"

She nodded and snuggled in the covers.

Lucas watched her as her breathing slowed and evened out. 

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Broody,"

"Goodnight Pretty Girl." Lucas said and watched her smile fade as she drifted to  
sleep.

A/N: okay so I know this was mostly Naley centric! Sorry Brucas-ers!!! I think the  
next UD will be more evened out!! I try to make it even and still flow… sometimes that doesn't always work… so the flow comes before the even!! Sorry guys!!

Lol!! Srry for the wait!!!  
Plllllllllllllease read and reply!!!!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!! they so make me smile!!!

keep em up and i will keep UDing!!!

hope u guys enjoy!!! R&R!!!

RED

Brooke moved around in bed, forgetting that the girls  
were in there too. "Lucas," She whined.

Lucas opened his eyes and saw Brooke stirring in bed. "Hey," He  
whispered. "You okay?" He asked moving her bangs out of her  
face. "Baby, you're burning up,"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm okay,"

"Uh-huh, I'm gonna move the girls, okay?"

Brooke nodded.

Caroline didn't move when Lucas picked her up, making moving her easy.

Maggie on the other hand, thought it would be fun to squirm around  
making moving her a little more difficult.

Once Lucas got them all settled he went back over to Brooke, she was  
wrapped tightly in blankets. "You okay baby?" He asked again.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked terrible, like  
she had been sick and not gotten any sleep, plus worse. "No," She  
whispered.

"What's wrong?"

_"I don't know Lucas!" She yelled panicked._

_"Just calm down Brooke, you're probably fine…"_

_Brooke put her hand on her stomach. She paused for a minute._

_Lucas rolled back over, closing her eyes._

_"Lucas… I don't feel her," Brooke said horrified._

_Lucas rolled over to face her. She was as white as a ghost._

_Brooke looked at him. "She's not moving, or kicking or anything," She  
said upset._

_"Maybe she's asleep,"_

_"Lucas, she's always keeping me up at night,"_

_"Brooke, calm down, close your eyes. Go back to sleep,"_

_She nodded, her chin quivering. "Okay,"_

_Lucas pulled Brooke to him and wrapped an arm around her then  
kissed her forehead. "Good night Pretty Girl,"_

_Brooke snuggled her head into Lucas and slowly fell back to sleep._

_A few hours later Brooke woke up. She put a hand on her stomach,  
feeling a little pain. She rubbed her stomach in circles, trying to make  
the pain go away. Every few minutes she would move around a lot  
trying to get more comfortable as the pain became more intense. She  
eventually woke Lucas up._

_"Baby, be still," Lucas groaned._

_"Sorry," Brooke whispered then got out of bed._

_Lucas sat up. "No, I didn't mean you had to get up Brooke," He said  
feeling bad._

_She shook her head and put her hand in the air. "It's no big deal, I'm  
just cramping a little or something… I need to walk around," She said  
and grabbed her coat._

_"I'll come with you," Lucas said jumping out of bed._

_"Luke, it's four in the morning,"_

_"I know, come on." He said grabbing her hand._

_They both walked outside._

_"Why'd we bring our coats again?" Lucas asked taking his off and  
throwing it back inside._

_Brooke laughed. "Luke, you don't have a shirt on,"_

_"It's four in the morning,"_

_Brooke shook her head and took off her coat and handed it to Lucas  
to put inside for her, and he did._

_"You're so beautiful," Lucas said in awe of the way Brooke looked with  
the moonlight barely hitting her._

_Brooke blushed. "I look pregnant," She corrected with a dimpled smile._

_"There is no way I can love you this much," Lucas said shaking his  
head._

_Brooke tilted her head slightly and let an even more subtle smile  
appear. "I love you too," She said then grabbed his hand. "Let's go  
walking baby," She said, placing the other hand on her stomach._

_Lucas moved Brooke's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly_

_Brooke's smiled faded as she got another pain in her stomach._

_"You okay?"_

_She tried to blow it off and nodded then put her hand on her back._

_"Brooke,"_

_"I'm okay," She said cupping Lucas's face. "I swear, my… mmm… my  
back just starting to hurt and - - oww, that kinda hurt too," She said  
holding her stomach, a tear sliding down her cheek._

_"Brooke?"_

_"Just, let's keep walking, they'll go away," Brooke assured him._

_Lucas nodded and they continued to walk. Lucas looked at her every  
other second to make sure she was okay._

_Brooke laughed as Lucas ran into a post office box. "Baby, (laughs)  
you gotta be more careful… watch where you are going," She  
giggled. "You know, if you would have knocked it over or broken it or  
something you so would have gone to jail… that's a federal offence."_

_"Well don't you know your American History,"_

_"I should! I had to take it three times," She scoffed._

_"Three?! What… Brooke,"_

_"What? I took it sophomore year, but I skipped like that whole year,  
Junior year was full of so much drama, I had to spend all my spare time causing it or crying over it. Then last year, senior year, I was so busy trying to  
make sure that Junior year was history, the drama and all, then at the  
same time, make sure it WASN'T like history, because history - -"_

_"Repeats itself?" Lucas finished (a/n: ok so jus so u kno, when I was  
writing this in my notebook, I wrote the world's best question mark!!  
Woot woot!!)_

_"Exactly," Brooke said._

_Lucas laughed. "So you did pass it senior year?"_

_Brooke scoffed. "Lucas I was on a first name bases with this teacher,  
do you honestly think he wanted to see me in summer school?"_

_Lucas shook his head. "Okay," He laughed. "You feeling any better?"_

_Brooke looked at her watch. "Ask me that in… oh… two minutes,"_

_Lucas rose an eyebrow confused, but they continued to walk._

_A minute later Brooke closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit  
her. "Hey Luke," She said squeezing his hand._

_Lucas stopped and turned around. "You okay?" He asked cupping her  
face with his free hand,_

_Brooke put her other hand on Lucas's wrist, her eyes still shut tight.  
When the pain didn't wear off after a little bit Brooke spoke  
up. "Luke… I don't think they're gonna go away," She said, her eyes  
closed._

_A tear ran down Brooke's face and Lucas wiped it away with his  
thumb. "Okay, can you make it back to the house?"_

_Brooke opened her eyes and sniffled. She looked back behind her,  
finding their place. She nodded, not thinking it was that far._

_"Okay, come on," Lucas said and wrapped his arms around Brooke's  
waist. "Let me know if you need to stop, okay?"_

_Brooke nodded. "Okay," She said, her voice cracking._

_Lucas kissed her temple and she closed her eyes when he did. "I love  
you," He whispered in her ear._

_She nodded._

_"You're gonna be okay," He assured her._

_She turned her head to face him. "I'm scared," She admitted._

_"Brooke, no baby, don't be scared, okay? You're okay, it's gonna be  
okay,"_

_She shook her head. "I don't think so… Luke I think I'm going into  
labor,"_

_Lucas's eyes bugged out. 'Labor?! No, no she was just not feeling well  
and her hormones and - - oh my God, she's going into labor!' Lucas  
thought._

_Brooke was trying to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working to  
well. "Lucas it hurts," She whimpered._

_"Okay, can you make it home or like - -"_

_"No I think I can, just come on."_

_Lucas nodded._

_"I really don't wanna have her today Lucas, I don't want to, she's not  
ready," Brooke cried._

_Lucas rushed to the hospital, Brooke sitting next to him. She was  
crying uncontrollably._

_"Brooke, calm down, it's all gonna be okay, alright?"_

_Brooke shook her head. "No it's not Luke, I'm like barely seven and a  
half months, she can't come yet." She cried._

_"Brooke, maybe it's a false alarm - -"_

_"Lucas…, I really don't think it is… it hurts so bad." She told him,  
clenching her teeth in pain, tears still flooding out of her eyes._

_"It's gonna be okay, she's gonna be fine." Lucas said, trying to  
convince Brooke and himself._

_"Luke she's gonna die," Brooke cried._

_"No she's not Brooke! Stop thinking that, okay?"_

_Brooke nodded and laid her head up against the head rest of her  
seat, closing her eyes._

_"You okay?" Lucas asked._

_"Mu-uh… I'm just trying… to make it stop."_

_Lucas sighed, Brooke was scared out of her mind, so was he, but he  
had to be_

_strong. He couldn't fall apart like Brooke was… it wouldn't help  
anything and only worry her more._

_Lucas finally pulled into the hospital. "You ready baby?" He asked._

_Brooke shook her head. "No, neither is she…" Brooke cried._

_"Come on," Lucas said extending his hand to her. He helped her out  
of the car and get inside._

_"Brooke, you have to push," Lucas told her._

_She shook her head. She was not having this baby today, not if she  
had anything to do with it._

_"Brooke,"_

_"No," She barked. "I didn't mean to," She said starting to cry._

_"Brooke, you didn't do anything,"_

_Brooke nodded. "Yes I did! Remember when Haley was having  
Caroline… ow… they made her… walk around… to… Lucas it hurts so  
bad," She said, starting off strong, but quickly breaking down to a whisper as she felt even more pain._

_Lucas pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "Brooke, you  
didn't do this, okay, but you do have to push,"_

_"Her heartbeat's dropping," A nurse said._

_Lucas looked at Brooke with urgency._

_She shook her head. "I can't"_

_"Brooke, you have to, her heart - -"_

_"Mr. Scott, you're wife's heart rate is dropping as well, we are going to  
need to do C-section before their heart rates drop anymore,"_

_Lucas looked at an almost passed out Brooke. "Okay, do it, do  
whatever, I don't want anything to happen to them,"_

_"God you had me so scared that day," Lucas said remembering the  
day his daughter was born._

_"I was so out of it," Brooke said._

_Lucas laughed. "You look a little out of it now,"_

_Brooke, with her eyes closed, smiled and nodded. "I feel like it,"_

_"I'm sorry baby," Lucas said rubbing her hand that he was holding._

_Brooke took a deep breath. "So what if… maybe… that's what is wrong  
with Maggie, maybe it was my fault." She sobbed, opening her  
exhausted eyes._

_"Brooke, baby, whatever, if anything, is wrong with Maggie, it is no way  
your fault, okay? Even if it was from when she was born, that was still  
not your fault, you were scared and just trying to protect her - -"_

_"Yeah, but it didn't' work," Brooke said looking at Maggie. "She's so  
amazing Luke… I can't lose her,"_

_"Whoa, where'd that come from? You're not going to lose her!"_

_Brooke shrugged. "That's what I've been thinking about I guess… and  
I don't know I'm just worried."_

_Lucas nodded. "Well, she's okay, you're going to be okay and we'll  
get you out of here and you can go home and sleep in your own bed,"_

_Brooke groaned. "Mmm, I'm tired of my own bed… I wanna sleep with  
my husband again," She whined._

_Lucas laughed then kissed her forehead. "You should try and get  
some sleep, stop worrying or you won't be leaving here for a while,"  
He said rubbing the side of her face._

_Brooke snuggled her face into his hand. "I love you," She told him._

_"I love you too," He said and stroked her cheek. "I'll wake you up  
later,"_

_Brooke nodded and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep._

_BLUE_

"Mmm," Haley moaned waking up. She looked over at  
Nathan and smiled.

Nathan woke up minutes later. "Hey baby," He said giving her a kiss.

Haley smiled. "Good morning," She said stretching.

"Good morning,"

"Mmm, my head hurts,"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said rubbing the side of her face.

Haley nodded. "Hey Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your daughter?"

"Hales, she's OUR daughter…"

Haley closed her eyes. "Sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry about it,"

Haley nodded.

"And she's with Brooke and Lucas and Maggie in Brooke's room."

Haley nodded. "Do you think… before you go get her… we could talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I want to remember Nate… I really, really do… but I don't know how  
to…"

"Okay, um… what's the last thing you remember?"

Haley laid her head back on her pillows and closed her eyes,  
thinking. "Um… you and Lucas were playing and me and Brooke and  
Peyton were all cheering… at half time, you came over to talk to me  
and… we started fighting… you said I was being a bch and then  
Brooke got involved, then Lucas because Brooke was really pissed…"

_"Go Ravens!" Haley yelled. She looked up at Brooke and they both  
began to crack up._

_"Shut up you guys," Peyton laughed, knowing what they were laughing  
at._

_"Peyton, it was hilarious," Haley laughed._

_"You wanna know what's hilarious? How you keep looking at that guy  
on the other team… number 12… hope Nathan doesn't notice,"_

_Brooke looked at Peyton. "Peyton," She said shaking her head  
like 'was that necessary?'_

_Peyton just shrugged._

_Nathan was throwing the ball in and Haley moved closer to him. "After  
the game…" She whispered._

_A smile crept on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by  
Lucas. "Hales! Go cheer!" He yelled at how she was distracting his  
brother._

_Haley smiled and went back to her spot._

_The half time buzzer went off. The Ravens were down by 7._

_Number 12 walked over to the Raven Cheerleaders… one in  
particular, "Hey,"_

_Haley turned around, a smile still on her face. "Hi," She laughed_

_"I'm Taylor," He said holding out his hand._

_"Haley," She said shaking his hand, then turning back around with  
Brooke and Peyton._

_"Um Haley…"_

_She turned back around, this time a little bothered. "Yeah?" She  
asked, trying not to show her frustration._

_"Would you…"_

_Haley rose an eyebrow and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

_He caught a glimpse of her wedding ring and remembered the 23  
above her butt… Nathan Scott… he remembered. "Time to make him  
sweat," He whispered. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"_

_"Um… sure, here, turn this way," Haley said putting her arm around  
the guy, turning him. "You see the big sign that says restrooms… I  
think that might be your answer." She said talking to him like he was  
a little kid._

_He smiled. "Thanks," He said and winked and walked away._

_Haley rolled her eyes then saw Nathan come up to her. "Hey baby,"  
she said wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Nathan pulled away._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Why were you flirting with that guy?"_

_"What?" Haley asked pissed._

_"Flirting… you know, what I do with you?"_

_"Nathan, I know what flirting is, and I wasn't doing it."_

_"Why'd you put your arm around him?"_

_"I was showing him where the bathrooms were and he was being an  
idiot so I treated him like one…"_

_"Kinda like how you're treating me now?"_

_"Nathan, come on."_

_"No, Haley, you're being a bitch,"_

_Haley took a step back. "What?"_

_"You heard me,"_

_"Yeah, did I?" Brooke asked stepping in._

_"Stay out of it Brooke,"_

_"No, did you just call her a bitch?"_

_"Brooke,"_

_"That's boy for yes," Brooke said then slapped him across his face._

_"Brooke," Haley squealed._

_"You don't get to talk to her like that Nathan Scott, I don't care if  
you're married, divorced, dating, hate each other, but she's my friend  
and you don't talk to my friends like that, got it?" Brooke barked._

_Lucas saw Brooke hit Nathan and jogged over to her. "Brooke, come  
on…" He said pulling her away._

_"I'm not joking Nate,"_

_Nathan looked at Haley, she had a few tears in her eyes. He didn't  
mean to hurt her._

_Haley looked up at Nathan, she didn't mean to make him mad, she ½ smiled as he looked at her and let a tear roll down her cheek, then walked back to the girl's locker room leaving her husband standing alone._

_"That's it?" Nathan asked._

_Haley nodded. "It seemed really bad then, but I mean now… I guess  
it's not that big of a deal - -"_

_"No it is!" Nathan said. "I shouldn't have called you that, not ever…  
and you weren't being one, I was just all messed up about being  
behind,"_

_Haley nodded understandingly._

_"So you don't remember anything else from that night?"_

_Haley shook her head. "Mu-uh,"_

_"Okay," Nathan said._

_"Peyton!" Nathan yelled noticing about 2 minutes into the second  
half that Brooke and Haley weren't there._

_Peyton looked at him. "Hmm?"_

_"Where's Haley?"_

_"She's with Brooke,"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"You should talk to her Nate,"_

_"Why what happened?"_

_"Scott! Get over here!" Whitey yelled._

_"Peyton, where's Haley?!" Nathan asked blowing off his coach._

_"She's in the girl's locker room."_

_Nathan took off to the locker room. "Haley!" He yelled. "Haley!"_

_"Shut up Nathan!" Brooke hissed. She was sitting down with Haley's  
head in her lap._

_"What happened?" He asked squatting down rubbing Haley's head._

_"That guy she was "flirting with" started flirting back, a lot…"_

_"Oh my God," Nathan sighed._

_"Yeah, I walked by and… it didn't really look like she was wanting to  
go with him… but she was upset Nathan, she loves you so much and it  
kills her when she thinks she hurts you. But, Haley's really pretty Nate,  
guys won't care if she's married or not, if they see an emotional,  
unstable hot cheerleader… you're just asking for someone to take advantage of  
her," Brooke said honestly._

_"But he hadn't - -"_

_"No, but he could have,"_

_Nathan knew Brooke was right, he hated it, but knew she was  
right. "I'll stay with her, you go back out there," He told Brooke._

_Brooke nodded and laid Haley in Nathan's arms. She immediately  
clung to him. Brooke ½ smiled then headed back out to the gym._

_"I'm so sorry Haley,"_

_Haley nodded. "Me too," She said, her eyes still closed._

_Nathan kissed the top of her head. "You wanna go home?"_

_Haley nodded._

_Nathan stood up, still holding her._

_Haley had woken up by the time they got home. "Hey Nate?" She asked, opening their door._

_"Hmm?" He said, right behind her._

_Haley turned around and stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms  
around Nathan's neck. "Thank you,"_

_"For what?" Nathan asked._

_"Leaving your game for me,"_

_"My game or my girl… I pick you every time Hales,"_

_Haley smiled and kissed him._

_Nathan deepened the kiss and picked her up and carried her to their  
room and closed the door._

"Nine months later Caroline was born,"

"Nathan," Haley cried. "I was so close to being able to remember that,  
Caroline…"

"Haley, it's okay,"

"No it's not! It's my fault!"

"No it's not Haley! This is not your fault okay?" Nathan assured her as  
he wiped away some of her tears.

Lucas then walked in with Caroline holding his hand. "Someone woke  
up…" He said.

Haley smiled at her daughter.

"Morning munchkin," Nathan said picking his daughter up.

"Hi daddy,"

"How's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not real sure," Lucas said honestly.

Nathan nodded. "Let us know,"

"I will," Lucas said. "I'm gonna get back to them," He said and walked  
to the door. "See you guys later,"

"Bye Uncle Luke!" Caroline yelped.

Everyone laughed then Lucas went back to Brooke's room.

Caroline laid her head down on Nathan's shoulder and looked at Haley.

Haley smiled at her, Caroline smiled back,

"Did you have fun with Maggie yesterday night?"

"She gots sick too,"

"Yeah, I know, she feel better?"

Caroline shrugged. "Aunt Brooke gotted really sick this morning, her  
eyes were crying and she was shaking… Uncle Luke moved me and  
Maggie off her bed."

Haley could listen to this kid talk all day, which is pretty much what  
she did, but Haley loved to hear her talk, to see how bright and  
energetic this little girl was… her little girl was.

_"_Mommy?" Caroline asked.

Nathan rubbed his hand up and down Haley's arm, getting her  
attention.

"Oh sorry, what?"

"When do you get to leave?"

"Um…" Haley said and looked at Nathan.

"It'll probably be a while baby," Nathan told her.

"Why? Aren't you all better?"

Haley couldn't answer her question. "Nate," She whispered.

"Caroline, your mom is still sick on the inside… you can't see it, but  
she can feel it,"

"Oh! Like Jamie's love" Caroline in awe, as much awe as a four year old could have.

"What?" Nathan laughed.

"Landed said that Jamie's love is like tha wind, you can't see it, but he can feel it!"

"Where did that come from?" Nathan asked still laughing.

"Aunt Brooke," Caroline said like it was obvious. "We watched her Walk to Reindeer movie, but it didn't have any reindeer in it," Caroline explained placing her hands on her hips shaking her head.

Nathan laughed knowing now what movie Caroline was talking about, "Wow, we gotta stop letting you hang out with her," he said tickling his daughter

"Daddy!" She giggled, then looked up at Haley, "Can I still lay up here with you?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"

An even bigger smile overtook Caroline's face as she snuggled up next to her  
mom.

Haley laid her head on top of Caroline's and they both closed their  
eyes.

_Caroline was curled up in Nathan and Haley's bed asleep, Haley's  
arms around her protectively._

_Nathan stood in the doorway watching them._

_A smile formed on Haley's face. "Morning," She whispered._

_"Did I wake you?" Nathan asked sitting down next to her._

_Haley nodded. "I could feel you watching me,"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, go back to sleep, I'll leave," He told Haley rubbing the  
side of her face._

_Haley closed her eyes at Nathan's touch. "I love you," She sighed, her  
head rested comfortably in Nathan's big hand._

_"I love you too," Nathan whispered then kissed her forehead. "Go  
back to sleep, I'm serious, I'll go do something, okay?"_

_Haley nodded and pulled Caroline closer to her and snuggled down  
further in her bed._

_Nathan walked to the door and looked back at Haley and Caroline._

_"I can feel you Nathan," Haley whispered, her eyes still shut._

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Nathan.

"You okay? Did I wake you?"

Haley shook her head. "I could feel you watching me… I just had a  
dream or… de'javu… something… but it was about… I don't know…  
ugh," Haley said then groaned in pain her hand on her head.

"Hales, you okay?"

"Just a headache,"

Nathan nodded. "Don't worry about trying to remember Haley, I mean,  
I know you want to… but I don't' want it to hurt you any more, okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Go back to sleep baby,"

"K," Haley said and snuggled back into the bed. "Hey Nate?"

"Hmm?"

Haley smiled, her eyes closed. "I can feel you watching me,"

Nathan smiled back, remembering how Haley used to say that to him  
all the time when he watched her sleep.

RED

"Hey, look who's up," Lucas said holding Maggie as Brooke slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi momma!"

Brooke smiled. "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

Maggie shrugged. "Tired,"

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "Mmm, me too, come on," She said  
and patted the bed.

Maggie jumped off Lucas's lap and ran to Brooke.

Brooke kissed her forehead.

"I loves yous mommy,"

"Aww, I love you too baby,"

Lucas was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

Brooke looked at it panicked.

"It's okay," He assured her.

Brooke tightened her grip around her daughter as the doctor walked in.

_Brooke was sitting in the doctor's office, her foot shaking, she was beyond nervous._

_"You okay?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke nodded. "I'm good, just… Lucas this is gonna change our lives  
forever,"_

_Lucas got up and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his  
chest. "I know,"_

_"I'm scared,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we're still too young to have a baby," Brooke whined into his  
chest._

_"Brooke, we're not for sure yet,"_

_Brooke looked up at Lucas. "Are you kidding, Luke, I wouldn't have  
said anything to you if I wasn't sure,"_

_"So you've been to the doctor already?"_

_"No, but I just know and I needed to come here and I wanted you to  
be where with me, God is that so bad?"_

_"No, Brooke, no, it's okay, we're gonna be fine, this is gonna work  
out,"_

_"Alright you two," The doctor said walking in._

_Brooke took a deep breath and clenched Lucas's hand._

_"I've got two kinds of news,"_

_"Can you just tell us," Brooke asked._

_"Okay, Brooke, you are indeed pregnant,"_

_Brooke exhaled._

_"Okay, but there is some bad news,"_

_Brooke's heart stopped, 'bad news? No, there wasn't supposed to be  
any bad news,' she thought panicking._

_"Brooke are you okay?" Her doctor asked._

_Brooke nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all,"_

_Lucas rubbed her back._

_She looked up at him, fear obvious in her eyes._

_Lucas nodded, assuring her she was gonna be okay._

_Brooke nodded back and Lucas kissed her forehead._

_"Alright, like I said, you are pregnant, but your uterine wall isn't as  
thick as it should be…"_

_Lucas looked confused. "Okay, um, sorry… what exactly does that  
mean er… I'm kind of lost,"_

_Brooke and her doctor explained everything to Lucas, helping him  
understand. Then the doctor explained the risks to Brooke and how  
she is to take it easy and be sure to take her vitamins during this  
pregnancy, how important it was to her baby that she did._

_"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit,"_

_Lucas nodded then the doctor left. "Brooke," He said rubbing Brooke's  
leg._

_She inhaled shakily through her nose, her chin quivering._

_"Hey, baby, it's okay, we're gonna have a baby."_

_"Maybe,"_

_"No, Brooke"_

_"Lucas what if I lose it?"_

_"You won't baby,"_

_"Lucas I'm scared,"_

_Lucas hugged her tight, letting her cry on him. "Baby, you gotta be  
strong for her,"_

Brooke nodded, knowing Lucas was right, "I'm scared," She whispered.

"She's gonna be okay, I mean, B I'm fine… she's gonna be okay,"

Brooke nodded. "Come here Princess," She said and pulled Maggie  
into a tight hug.

"Mommy, I'ms gonna be okay, rights?" Maggie asked, her chin  
quivering.

Brooke looked her in the eye and told her that she was and not to be  
scared.

Maggie nodded, fully trusting her mother.

"And Mrs. Scott?" The doctor asked.

Brooke looked up.

"You are all set to go, just before you go, stop by the front desk and…  
be sure to get this prescription filled," He said handing Brooke a  
prescription he had filled out.

"Okay, thank you,"

BLUE

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, her mother's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She looked towards a chair and saw her dad. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Hey baby," He said walking over to her.

"Hi,"

"You still sleepy?"

"Um…" Caroline pondered then shook her head no with a big smile.

"God you look like your mom,"

Caroline smiled even bigger.

Nathan laughed.

Caroline looked at Haley, then back at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Caroline shrugged.

"Care what's up?"

"Does mommy… she's different daddy,"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah?"

Caroline nodded.

"How?"

She shrugged and looked back at Haley. "She just is, to me, not you,  
but just me… is she… is she mad at me or something because I yelled  
in the car? Because I didn't mean to, I wasn't mad, I was just scared."  
Caroline cried.

"Oh Caroline, no baby, no, she's not mad at you,"

"Are you sure? Daddy I don't want her to be mad,"

"Why do you think she is?"

"Because daddy!"

Nathan nodded and pulled his daughter to him and let her cry on him.

"Do you think she… still… loves me…?" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, why wouldn't she?"

"I just want her to love me," She cried.

"She does,"

"No, she doesn't, she's mad,"

"How do you know baby?"

"Because she hasn't said she LOVES me,"

"Yes she has,"

"Nu-uh, not how she used to say it, now Is say it first and… she says it  
back, but she doesn't mean it…" Caroline exclaimed sounding much older than she was.

Nathan's heart broke, his daughter was more perceptive then he  
thought. He knew Haley was doing the best she could, but Caroline was right, she wasn't the  
same

_PURPLE_

"Knock, knock," Brooke said.

"Hey, come on in here, how are you?" Nathan asked hugging his sister-  
in-law.

"Mmm, sore, but I think I'm okay… Carry Lyn, what's wrong precious?"  
Brooke asked walking over to her niece.

Caroline shook her head.

Brooke looked at Nathan, he shook his head.

Haley began to stir around in bed.

"Do you think I could talk with her for a little bit, alone…?"

"Oh, no, go ahead, come on munchkin," Nathan said picking up his daughter.

Brooke grabbed Caroline by the waist and kissed her forehead. "I love  
you sweetie," Brooke said stressing the word love. "Got it?"

Caroline nodded then buried her head into Nathan's shoulder as he  
left the room.

"You can open your eyes now Hales," Brooke said once the door had  
closed.

Haley did exactly that.

"Hey," Brooke greeted.

"Nathan told you,"

"No, Lucas actually,"

"Oh,"

"But Nathan told him,"

Haley laughed.

"So what was wrong with your baby girl?" Brooke asked

Haley looked at her confused.

"Oh, Caroline, what was up,"

"Brooke it was so bad," Haley said beginning to sob.

"Whoa Haley, calm down sweetie, what was, hey, shh," Brooke said  
hugging her friend.

"I heard her talking… and she doesn't think I love her… I just met her  
yesterday and I already love her,"

"Most people do,"

Haley nodded, crying still.

"Haley, I know you don't remember, but you've raised a pretty good 4  
year old, okay? She knows you love her and on the inside you know  
you feel that connection, that love for her too, don't you?'

Haley nodded. "I know, and I know I love her… but I can't REMEMBER  
her Brooke,"

Brooke nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. She put her  
forehead up against Haley's. "Listen, it's gonna come back to you,  
okay? Don't worry,"

Haley nodded.

Brooke sat back in her chair.

"So… are you… okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little sore, but besides that, I think I'm  
okay,"

Haley nodded.

Brooke lauded. "What do you wanna know?"

"Your daughter?" Haley asked curiously.

Brooke smiled just thinking about Maggie. "Maggie, she's about six  
months younger than Caroline… um…" Brooke laughed. "She looks  
like me, but um… did Luke ever tell you about his HCM?"

Haley paused. "… Brooke, I'm…"

"No, don't worry, um," She said looking up trying to stop her tears from falling, "…Maggie's got it too," Brooke whispered, her voice cracking.

"Oh Brooke, no she's gonna be okay,"

Brooke laughed through her tears. "I'm actually heading home, so I'll  
get Nate and Carry Lyn back in here - -"

"Carry Lyn…"

"Oh um, it's just what I call Caroline, her middle name is Brooklyn.  
Nathan swears it's because I just like to hear my own name but…  
everyone kind of has their own nicknames for the girls…" Brooke said  
then yawned. "Sorry," She laughed "It's been a long few days,"

"No, you're fine, go home, I'll see you later,"

"Alright, mmm, I love you,"

"You too," Haley said hugging Brooke back.

RED

"Lucas carry me in," Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed. "What about your daughter?" He asked looking at  
Maggie who was drifting to sleep.

Brooke looked back at her daughter. "Mmm… leave her?"

Lucas laughed. "No,"

"Fine, you carry me and I'll carry her,"

"Can you just not walk?"

"Lucas, I hurt,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll take her in then come out and get you,"

"Fine," Brooke whined.

Lucas got out of the car and opened the back door. "Come here  
Maggs, oh, hi." He said as he picked the toddler up.

"Where's mommas?"

"Shh," Lucas soothed, rubbing Maggie's back. "She's coming,"

Maggie nodded and fell back asleep.

Lucas turned around walking back to the car to go get Brooke. He jumped scared when he saw her in front of him. "Hey baby, I was gonna come get you,"

"I know, but… will you carry me to our room?"

"Come here," Lucas said as he gracefully picked up his wife and  
carried her to their room and laid her in their bed

"Mmm, I'm going to sleep,"

"You do know it's the middle of the day…"

Brooke nodded. "I'm so worn out baby,"

"Okay, hey I got something planned for Maggs for later, you wanna  
be surprized?"

Brooke nodded, just wanting to get to sleep.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Brooke said and drifted to sleep.

NEXT TIME!!!

"Lucas you did not!" Brooke yelled.  
"Mommy!" Maggie screamed.

And

"Nathan," Haley said still appearing to be asleep.  
"Hales, you okay?"  
Haley shot up. "Where's Caroline?!" She asked panicked.  
Sorry 4 the wait guys!!! Is this long enough?!!? Lol lol  
xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so i've been informed that the BLUE/RED thing is kinda strange, so i can easily change it to Naley/Brucas so just let me know! im down for w/e it's up to u guys for sure!!

anywho!!! thanks for the REVIEWS!! u guys rock! um also kinda a warning... i went through these next few UDs the other day and it gets worse before it gets better... idk if i mean simply storyline or writing... but, just stick it out and i'll try and get the rough UDs up quick w/in eachother. But i promise!!!! it gets better!!! don't fret!!!

k, so let me know wut u think of the UD and about the red/blue thing!!! R&R!!!

BLUE

"Hey," Peyton whispered walking into Haley's room.

"Hey," Nathan replied.

"She asleep?"

Nathan nodded. "She just passed out like five minutes ago."

Peyton nodded. "How is she?" She asked looking at Haley, tears in  
her eyes.

"Upset, she can't remember much anything."

Peyton sighed. "What about Caroline? How's she doing?"

"She knows something's different with Haley, and it's upsetting her  
too, but I mean there's not much we can do."

Peyton nodded. "Do you think I could take her for the day?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't see why not,"

Peyton nodded and walked over by Caroline. "Hey baby," She whispered waking her up a little.

Caroline opened her eyes slightly and smiled faintly when she saw who  
it was. "Hi Aunt Peyton," She said, her voice scratchy.

"You wanna hang with me today?"

"Mmm…" Caroline said then looked at her dad, he nodded. "Sure,"

"Okay, go give your mom a hug and we'll scoot,"

"K," Caroline said then walked over to her sleeping mother. "Bye  
mommy," She whispered then kissed Haley's cheek. "Love you," She  
said then walked back to Peyton and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" Peyton asked.

Caroline nodded then they headed out.

RED

Brooke rolled around in the bed trying to get comfortable. "Mmm," she whined when she couldn't. "Lucas!" She yelled, her eyes still shut.

Lucas walked into their room. "You okay?" He asked.

"No," Brooke pouted.

"What's up?"

"I wanna go back to sleep," She said almost crying.

Lucas laughed. "It's okay, shh baby, you've been sleeping for like two  
hours, maybe you're just ready to wake up."

"I'm not," She whined.

Lucas kissed her forehead.

"No," She said and pulled away.

"Brooke,"

"Where's Maggie?"

"In her room,"

"I want her."

"Baby she's asleep."

"Lucas," Brooke whined.

Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear. "You okay?" He  
asked.

Brooke nodded. "Will you get Maggie?"

"Yeah," Lucas said then got off their bed. "Hey Maggs," Lucas  
whispered picking his daughter up.

"Daddy?"

"Shh, I'm just taking you to mommy, she wants you with her,"

Maggie nodded and snuggled closer to her dad.

Lucas laid Maggie down on his and Brooke's bed.

Brooke pulled her daughter closer to her and inhaled the smell of her  
hair. "I feel so bad for Haley, Luke." She said out of nowhere, her  
eyes still closed.

"Me too,"

"No, I mean, I can't imagine not remembering Maggie… she's my  
world, I love her so much."

"And Hales loves Care,"

Brooke nodded. "I know she does, and Haley does too, but still."

"She'll remember babe,"

"You really think so?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah,"

Brooke sighed. "I think I'm gonna go back up there," She said.

"Right now?"

"Mu-hu,"

"Brooke, Maggs is asleep."

"I'll drive baby, it's okay."

"You just got out of the hospital,"

"And I'm okay, I promise," She said and stood up. She closed her  
eyes, getting her balance as she got a head spin from standing up  
too fast.

"Brooke,"

"Luke, it happens all the time, just calm down, okay. It's fine."

Lucas sighed.

"I love you," Brooke said standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms  
around Lucas's neck.

"I love you too," Lucas replied then gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, I missed that. Later, tonight, okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Okay,"

Brooke slid her shoes on, smiled at Lucas then looked at her daughter  
asleep in her big bed. She tore her gaze away, remembering what she  
was doing. "Bye Broody,"

"Bye Cheery,"

Brooke smiled then headed to the car.

Lucas picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, how's Haley?"

"Um… not much better,"

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry man,"

"Me too," Nathan said.

"She's gonna remember Nate,"

"I know, I just… when?"

"I don't know," Lucas said honestly.

"Yeah," Nathan said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, Brooke, she's on her way up there right now, she wants to see  
Haley again…"

"Okay,"

"Do you think you could keep an eye on her when she gets up there?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, she's just been acting a little odd since we got home…"

"Okay, sure, no problem."

"Thanks man. She left like ten minutes ago, so she should be there -  
-" Lucas said but was cut short by a crash of some kind.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked.

He got no response.

BLUE

"Luke?" Nathan repeated but the line had been disconnected

Haley looked at Nathan concerned.

Nathan turned back around, facing Haley.

"Nate?" She asked.

"When did you wake up?"

Haley shook her head. "While you were on the phone, what  
happened?"

"I - - I think their power just went out or something," Nathan told  
Haley, not real sure what just happened.

Haley nodded. "Okay,"

"What's on your mind Hales?"

"Me? Oh I was just thinking,"

"Bout what?"

"Everything,"

"Mostly…"

"Caroline," Haley admitted.

"I figured,"

"Yeah… Nate I need to remember her,"

"You will."

"But what if I don't?"

"Haley, you will."

Haley nodded. She sighed. "I wanna go home," She said.

"I'm not sure if that'll be good for you Haley,"

"What?" Haley asked on the verge of tears.

"Haley, you could get home and not remember stuff and it could  
make you worse and stressed out…"

"Or it could make me remember! Nathan I love you and I love  
Caroline - -"

"Which is why you shouldn't go home just yet, Caroline would figure something out and because you do love her, you know it would kill you,"

"Nathan," Haley whimpered, a few tears falling down her face.

Nathan pulled Haley close to him. "Haley," He said soothingly rubbing  
her back.

"This sucks really bad," she cried into his shoulder.

RED

"Brooke!" Lucas said walking out the front door.

Brooke was sitting in the drivers seat of the car, then rear bumper and  
a pole at the end of their driveway collided.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled running to the car.

Brooke was crying, her hands still on the wheel. "Lucas," She  
whispered.

Lucas opened the car door. "Brooke, come here," He said picking his  
shaking wife up.

"Lucas, I didn't mean to," She cried.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "Shh, I know, come on." He said walking into the house. "Um…" Lucas said wondering where to take Brooke because Maggie was in their room. He turned into one of the guest rooms and sat Brooke down on the bed. "Brooke, what happened?"

"It was my fault!" Brooke said staring forward rocking back and forth  
slightly.

"Yeah, baby, you just backed into the pole at the end of the driveway,"

"No, not that… Haley, I turned around while I was driving… and now  
Haley's in this new world that she can't, for the life of her, remember…  
and it's my fault…"

"Brooke, you can't blame yourself - -"

"Yes I can!"

"DON'T blame yourself, okay? It happened, Haley's gonna remember,  
but you can't let this control you like it is,"

Brooke nodded, a few tears in her eyes.

Lucas pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

Brooke laughed. "Did I wreck another car?"

Lucas laughed. "No, fender bender, you're fine."

Brooke nodded.

Maggie walked into the guest bedroom rubbing her eyes. "Mommy?"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and wiped his eyes. "Hey baby,"

"Mmm," Maggie moaned.

"Come here," Brooke said and picked her daughter up. "Grr," Brooke groaned as she lifted the three and a half year old up. "Oh you're heavy,"

"Nope," Maggie told her.

"Yep," Brooke laughed. "You wanna go shopping?"

"Brooke, I don't think - -"

"Oh yeah, okay, movie Mag?"

"Yeah!" Maggie cheered.

"Let's go," Brooke said and carried Maggie to her and Lucas's bedroom.

"Brooke! I'm gonna go check on Hales and… I have something else to  
do, you two okay?"

"Yeah, be careful,"

"K, bye." Lucas said and walked out.

BLUE

"Aunt Peyton?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with my mom?"

"Well… she hit her head when you guys were in the wreck, remember?"

Caroline nodded.

"And it hurt her, so… she's just trying to fix it,"

"Oh… when's she coming home?"

"Tomorrow?" Haley said excited.

Her doctor nodded.

"Nathan I get to go home tomorrow!" Haley said excited after her  
doctor left the room.

"Haley…"

"I know you don't want me to… can I ask you a question?" She asked,  
tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure,"

"Were we… you and me… do you still love me anymore?" Haley said  
biting her bottom lip, letting a few tears roll down her face.

"Haley! Why would you think that?"

"Because you don't want me to go home with you… and I feel like you  
don't want me around Caroline… and you said that we were fighting  
before the wreck…"

"Haley, no, I do want you to come home, it's just I thought it'd be  
hard on YOU being here and not being able to remember anything.  
And I sent Caroline with Peyton because I knew it was killing you, her  
being here, I'm so sorry if you got the wrong idea about us. Haley I  
love you. I love you more than you could possibly imagine,"

Haley nodded, tears in her eyes. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Tell me about something,"

"Like…"

"When I was pregnant with Caroline…"

"Okay,"

_"If you were me Would you push you? Would you turn the other cheek  
and forgive you Would you cry out? Would you break down? Would  
you wait for karma to come around? Would you give up? Would it be  
enough? To never ever wanna be in love What would you do? What  
would you do? If you were me Would we be through?" Haley sang,  
dancing around the kitchen in a pair of short shorts that said 'Hot  
Buns' on them and a long t-shirt that pretty much covered her shorts. _

Nathan watched her smiling. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed, scared out of her mind.

Nathan continued to laugh.

"Not funny Nathan Scott!" Haley said and playfully hit him.

"Sorry baby," He said and kissed her. "Baby," He said and kissed  
Haley's still small stomach.

Haley leaned her head back and laughed slightly. "You're crazy baby,"  
She said bringing his face back up to hers, kissing him.

"What cha doing?"

"Singing, dancing in my pajamas, fixing food."

"What are you fixing?"

"Um… cereal?"

"Not much fixing,"

"Well, we're kinda out of food Nate."

Nathan laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, we're hungry."

"I know, and other people can tell." He teased.

Haley gasped. "No! Are you being for real?" She asked looking down.

"Hales, you're almost four months pregnant, people should be able to  
tell,"

"Aww, no," Haley pouted. Then jumped on the counter top, her feet  
dangling like a kid. "You know who I hate?"

"Haley!" Nathan laughed.

"No I'm serious,"

"No Hales, who do you hate?"

"Brooke," Haley said eating a banana.

Nathan laughed. "Haley,"

"She's too skinny,"

"Haley,"

"No, it's not fair."

"She's not pregnant,"

"Not the point,"

"Only it is, you aren't any bigger than she is pre pregnancy,"

Haley bit her bottom lip. "Huh…"

Nathan looked at her.

She paused for a minute. "I wanna listen to that song again!" She  
said and jumped off the counter.

"Wow, you are crazy hyper woman,"

"Oh I know," Haley said as her song started.

You were the one thing that I could count on  
You were my everything  
And then I found out that we mean nothing  
From someone on the street  
And I never saw it coming  
Never saw it coming  
No I never saw it coming  
Never saw it coming  
I believed in all the things you said  
I believed in you

If you were me  
Would you push you?  
Would you turn the other cheek and forgive you  
Would you cry out?  
Would you break down?  
Would you wait for karma to come around?  
Would you give up?  
Would it be enough?  
To never ever wanna be in love  
What would you do?  
What would you do?  
If you were me  
Would we be through?

I don't know what's left to talk about  
But I find it hard to leave  
Without some closer  
How could you want her?  
When you were still with me  
And I never saw it coming  
Never saw it coming  
No I never saw it coming  
Never saw it coming  
I believed in all the things you said  
I believed in you''

"Hey Hales?" Nathan asked over the music.

"Hmm"

"How much caffeine have you had today?"

"Um… I got up at like six because I didn't feel good. Then I had a  
frappuccino! And… then I got hungry for some strawberries and little  
bit here wanted sugar on them - -"

"Is this your first frappuccino?"

"No, you want one?" Haley asked.

"No, but I thought you were supposed to cut back on the caffeine,"

"And I was, bit I REALLY wanted a frappuccino…"

"But you've had two," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, your baby wanted one too," Haley said seriously.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here's the chorus!" Haley said and turned the song up.

"If you were me

Would you push you?  
Would you turn the other cheek and forgive you  
Would you cry out?  
Would you break down?  
Would you wait for karma to come around?  
Would you give up?  
Would it be enough?  
To never ever wanna be in love  
What would you do?  
What would you do?  
If you were me  
Would we be through?" Haley sang, dancing around.

Nathan laughed at his wife.

Haley smiled. 

"You were some kind of crazy when you were pregnant,"

Haley laughed. "I'm sorry,"

"No, it was totally worth it,"

Haley smiled then yawned. "Sorry," She apologized.

"No, you're fine, tired?" He asked

Haley nodded, "I don't know why, all I've been doing is sleeping!" she said somewhat frustrated.

"Haley, it's fine, get some sleep,"

Haley nodded. "Night Nathan," she said with a smile as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

_Dream: Haley _

"You turned something so good so bad  
Through out all the things we had  
Put yourself in my shoes it's sad  
I believed in all the things you said  
I believed in you  
If you were me  
Would you push you?  
Or turn the other cheek and forgive you  
Would you cry out?  
Would you break down?  
Would you wait for karma to come around?  
Would you give up?  
Would it be enough?  
To never ever wanna be in love  
What would ya do?  
What would ya do?  
If you were me  
Would we be through?  
Would we be through?  
What would you do if you were me?  
If you were me what would you do?  
What would you do?  
What would you do?" Haley finished. "I love that song!" She exclaimed once it was over.

"I see that,"

Haley flashed a smile.

"You are so hyper!"

Haley laughed. "I know, but I'm usually not, I'm calm,"

"I know," Nathan chuckled. "You'll crash any minute,"

"Noo," Haley whined. "I like being hyper, I see why Brooke does it all  
the time."

"Only hers isn't caffeine induced…"

Haley shook her head. "Defiantly not," She said then yawned. "Mmm,  
time to go lay down," She said.

"Come on," Nathan said and grabbed her hand.

Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I love you Nate,"

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I love you too,"

"Always and forever," She said slowly as she drifted slowly to sleep. 

PURPLE

Haley blinked slowly, her eyes opening.

"Hey," Lucas said, seeing that she was awake.

"Hey Luke,"

"How you feeling?"

Haley nodded. "Okay I guess… what time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Um… almost 7:30,"

"K, did Brooke come up here?"

Lucas shook his head. "She got in the car, but she kinda got a little  
freaked out and she stayed home with Maggie,"

Haley nodded.

"What?" Lucas asked, knowing something was on Haley's mind.

She shrugged. "I just wish I could remember her, Maggie… and  
Caroline… she's such a great kid,"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, she is, and that's because of you… Nate too,  
but Hales, you're a great mom,"

Haley nodded, biting her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Haley, come here," Lucas said and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Haley laughed, pulling away.

"Don't be,"

"So… you wanna tell me about these two girls?"

_"Caroline Brooklyn Scott!" Haley yelled. _

"Ohs, yous in twouble," Maggie told her cousin.

Caroline shook her head. "Nu-uh, my mommy is nice,"

"Caroline," Haley said walking into her bedroom.

"Hi's mommy," The three year old smiled.

Her smiled melted Haley's heart. "Baby," She said sitting on the floor with the girls.

Caroline crawled into Haley's lap. "I loves you mommy," She said  
wrapping her arms around Haley's neck, laying her head on her chest.

"I love you too baby girl,"

"Did I be in twouble?"

"Did I be in trouble?" Haley repeated. "You are so not my child," She  
laughed.

Caroline tilted her head.

"Maggie James!" Brooke yelled.

Maggie looked at Caroline wide-eyed.

Brooke walked into Caroline's room. "Maggie,"

Maggie ran to her and wrapped herself around her mother's leg. "I  
wuvs yous,"

Brooke bent down and picked her up. "Grr," She said sitting her 2 and a half year old  
daughter on her hip. "I love you too, but did you and Caroline color on  
Aunt Haley's new walls?"

"No new siwwy," Maggie laughed, throwing her head back.

"Maggs,"

Tears filled Maggie's eyes. "I's bewwy sowwy,"

Haley looked at Caroline.

She shook her head. "I didn'ts do it,"

Haley tilted her head to the side. "Maggie wrote Caroline real big?"

Caroline nodded. "Real big!"

"Care,"

"Don't bes mad,"

"I'm not mad," Haley said.

"Me either," Brooke told her upset daughter.

"Untle Nafen tolded mes to," Maggie said.

Haley looked at Caroline, she nodded.

"Ands daddy," Maggie added.

"Lucas! Nathan!" Both Haley and Brooke yelled.

"Damn it," Lucas cursed.

"They rated us out," Nathan sighed.

Both boys walked back to Caroline's room.

"Hey baby," Lucas said wrapping his arms around Brooke. "Other  
baby," He said and kissed his daughter.

"What's up Hales?" Nathan asked. "Hey Care," He said and winked at  
his daughter, she attempted to wink back. He laughed as she failed.

"Did you guys tell the girls to color on the walls?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said.

"We told them to… color walls," Nathan tried.

"Okay, why would you tell three year olds to color walls?" Haley asked  
confused.

"No, daddy, you saided to colow on mommy's walls betause they were  
needed bettew colow," Caroline said.

Lucas started tickling Maggie in Brooke's arms.

"Daddy," She giggled.

"Luke," Brooke barked.

"What? I didn't tell em to, Nate did,"

Brooke tolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"You don't like the paint?" Haley asked.

"No," Caroline answered for her dad.

"Care,"

She smiled.

"You should've just told me, we could have changed it."

"Okay Hales, I love you, but I hate the paint," Nathan told her.

Haley smiled. "Okay, we'll paint over it,"

"Not mins dwalings!" Caroline yelped.

"Mine nefers!" Maggie chirped in.

"Okay, not you guys' drawings," Haley agreed. 

"So they're still there, the girls' drawings?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded. "Peyton painted frames around them in the hallway,  
you said it was better than any painting you could have bought to put  
in the hall."

Haley smiled. "They sound like great kids,"

"They really are,"

"Did Nathan tell you I get to go home tomorrow?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded.

"What?"

"It's just… I don't want it to upset you… I mean, it'll probably get  
overwhelming,"

"And I can't handle it?"

"No, that's not what I said,"

"Well Luke… I don't know what to do, I'm not remembering anything  
here, maybe being home will help,"

Lucas nodded. "Maybe so Hales,"

Haley sighed. "I'm just ready to get out of here,"

"So was Brooke,"

Haley smiled and yawned. "Oh my God!" She laughed.

"What?"

"I'm so frikin tired,"

Lucas laughed. "Probably for a reason, I'll let you get some sleep,"

"Thanks, I'm sorry…"

Lucas shook his head. "You're fine Hales,"

"I know," Haley laughed.

Lucas gave her a hug as he rolled his eyes. "See ya later Haley,"

Haley half smiled. "Bye Luke," She said then he walked out.

BLUE

A few minutes later Nathan walked back in. "Hey babe,"

"I'm tired," Haley whispered, her eyes closed, dangerously close to falling asleep. And as much as she loved Nathan, she was not in the mood to talk right now.

"Okay, get some sleep,"

Haley nodded. "K," She said and fell asleep with who else but Caroline  
on her mind.

_"No Nathan, I turned around and she wasn't there," Haley cried. _

"Haley calm down,"

"Nathan, I can't I can't find her," Haley said hypervenalating.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Right here,"

"Put her on,"

"Hello," Brooke said.

"Brooke,"

"Nate, I don't know where she went, she was right next to Maggie,"

"I'm on my way,"

Haley's worst nightmare was coming true, her daughter was gone and  
she didn't know where she could possibly be.

Nathan got down to the park. "Haley!" He yelled.

Haley turned around and looked at him, her face stained with tears. "Na-Nathan, I don't,"

"Shh, Hales, okay, what was she wearing?"

"Um… I - -" Haley shook her head. "Nathan, I don't remember,"

"Shit," Nathan cursed. 

"Nathan," Haley said, appearing to still be asleep.

"Hales, you okay?"

Haley shot up in her bed. "Where's Caroline?" She asked panicked.

"Whoa, shh, calm down, she's with Peyton, remember,"

Haley was breathing heavily and nodded. "Um Nate…" She asked  
trying to calm down.

"Yeah?" Nathan said rubbing Haley's hand. She was shaking. "You  
okay?"

"Did I ever… lose Caroline?"

"Um… it was about 6 months ago, you and Brooke and Maggie and  
Caroline went to the park… Caroline - -"

"Got lost?" Haley asked getting upset.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah,"

"When did we find her?"

"Well I came down and the three of us looked for about half an hour  
and you found her down by the lake playing with the ducks. She didn't  
realize she was lost so it didn't really affect her, but it really had you  
messed up for a while."

Haley nodded. "I thought so," She said crying.

"Haley," Nathan said cupping her face with his hand, rubbing her  
cheek, a smiled creeping on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Haley asked.

"Haley, you remembered that,"

RED

"Brooke, Maggs! I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled running into the living room.

"Where's mommy?"

"Shower, shes saids mommy and daddy haves a big night tonights, I  
alweady took my baf, so I can go to bed for you guys to do gwown up stuff in night times," Maggie explained.

A smile crept on Lucas's face.

"What's yous got daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Lucas you did not!" Brooke said to Lucas.

"Mommmmmy!!!" Maggie yellped.

"Shit," Brooke cursed and ran back to her daughter's room.

"Mommy! Sis bited me!" Maggie said shaking, holding up her hand sending a death glare towards her new puppy her dad had gotten her.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. "You're okay princess, don't cry," Brooke  
assured her daughter.

Maggie nodded, her whole body trembling.

Lucas walked back to Maggie's room and looked at his daughter. She  
had a bit of blood trickling down her hand.

"See," Brooke said. "Bad idea," she said between clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'll take her outside," Lucas said and picked up the puppy. "Oh  
little girl, you cannot bite my baby girl, you won't last long here with  
her mommy. Alright, be good out here," He said and sat the puppy  
down outside in the backyard.

"All better?" Brooke asked putting a band-aid on Maggie's hand.

Maggie nodded.

Brooke smiled. "Okay,"

"Bed times?" Maggie asked.

Brooke looked at the clock then nodded. "Sorry babe,"

"It's otay, mommy and daddy times to haves fun wif outs Maggie,  
night, night!" Maggie said and skipped off to her room.

Brooke watched her confused then laughed slightly.

A minute later Lucas walked back into the living room. "I'm sorry,"

Brooke shook her head. "I know you two wanted one,"

"So we can keep her?" Lucas asked sounding like a little kid.

Brooke laughed. "Yes, we can keep her,"

Lucas smiled.

"Come here," Brooke said and pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss.

Up Next!!!  
Brucas has a fun night together.  
Haley goes home  
Plus more!!!

so i dont think i have a brucas flashback scene in this ch, so ill do an extra one nxt ch guys!!  
xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so i got ONE person who mentioned the blue/red thing, and per their request, i shall from now on be writing BRUCAS/NALEY or BOTH!

BRUCAS (slightly M, but only slightly)

"Come here," Brooke said and pulled Lucas into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, Maggie?" Lucas said pulling away.

"In bed, come here." Brooke said stressing the last word.

Lucas and Brooke's lips once again collided.

Lucas had Brooke on the couch kissing her neck.

"Oh my God Luke," Brooke moaned.

Lucas slowly rose Brooke's tank top over her head, leaving kisses on every inch  
of her stomach as he did so. He began kissing her collarbone making her go crazy  
like it always did.

Brooke pulled him closer to her. "Mmm… bedroom?"

Lucas picked her up, kissing her, and carried her back to their room and laid her  
on the bed.

Brooke took Lucas's shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Your turn." She told him.

Lucas smiled and began kissing her all over as he unhooked her bra. He slowly  
pulled the straps off her shoulders, then threw her black lace bra on the floor  
along side his shirt. He groaned as his wife's breasts were exposed.

Brooke rose her hips up to where they touched Lucas's as he still straddled her.  
Lucas didn't have to tell Brooke it was her turn to dis-guard his clothing now.  
Brooke quickly got his warm-up pants in the pile of clothes gathering on their  
bedroom floor, leaving him in only his boxers.

Lucas also rid Brooke of her pants. "Aww, underwear?" He asked somewhat  
disappointed.

"Sorry baby," Brooke apologized.

Lucas laid next to Brooke in bed covered in their sheets. Lucas with a pissed expression on his face, Brooke with one of worry.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Did you honestly think that while I was in the hospital I was taking my birth  
control pills? Seriously? I had bigger things on my mind,"

"Why didn't you tell me before we had sex then Brooke?!"

"I don't know, maybe because we're married and I didn't think it was that big of a  
deal."

Lucas sighed.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"I'm sorry," Lucas finally apologized.

Brooke rolled around and faced him. She nodded. "Me too, I should have told you," she caved.

Lucas pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "I've  
missed holding you," He whispered.

Brooke smiled, her eyes closed, and snuggled closer to Lucas, causing his arms to  
wrap around her tighter. "I've missed you holding me," She said and drifted to  
sleep.

NALEY

"I've missed you holding me," Caroline said, snuggling closer to her mother.

"I've missed holding you," Haley lied, honestly she didn't remember ever holding  
her daughter.

"I'm glad you're home mommy,"

"Me too,"

"So does it mean you're all better now?"

"Kinda,"

"Oh," Caroline said then yawned.

"Sleepy?" Haley asked.

Caroline nodded. "Mu-huh,"

Haley smiled.

"Could you tell me a story…?"

"Um… sure, what kind?"

"How bout when I was born?"

Haley froze.

"Mom?" Caroline asked.

Haley didn't respond.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"…Yeah, sorry,"

Caroline nodded. "Will you still tell me the story?"

"Caroline, I can't baby,"

"Okay… why not?"

"Haley James Scott!" Nathan yelled.

"Ohh, he only yells your old name when you're in big trouble," Caroline told her  
mother.

Nathan walked into his Haley's bedroom. "You're supposed to be resting," He told his wife.

"She is," Caroline defended.

"No, Care, rest as in sleep," Nathan said picking his daughter up off the bed.

"Fine," She pouted. "Mommy, will you tell me later?"

"Sure," Haley agreed.

"Scoot little Scott," Nathan told his daughter and hit her on the butt.

"Daddy,"

"Go brush your teeth, I'll be in your room in a sec, k?"

Caroline nodded. "Night mommy,"

"Night baby," Haley said with a smile.

Caroline closed the door behind her and headed to the bathroom.

"She was fine Nate," Haley told him.

"Your facial expression begs to differ,"

"No… she just asked me to tell her a story,"

"Okay," Nathan shrugged. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. Nathan I don't remember!'

"Hales, calm down, what story did she want you to tell her?"

"When she was born, Nathan, I don't even know her birthday! How am I supposed  
to tell her a story about when she was born?!" Haley yelled getting upset with  
herself.

"Haley,"

"No! Nathan, I don't even know who she is!" Haley yelled.

What neither of them knew was Caroline was still outside of their bedroom door  
and heard everything they had just said. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she  
heard her mother go on and on about not knowing who she was.

"See, Haley, this is exactly why I didn't want you to come home just yet," Nathan  
sighed.

"I'm sorry okay?" Haley cried. "I get it, you know me better than I know me!" She  
yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," She cried breaking down more  
than Nathan thought possible. "I'm just sorry,"

"Haley," Nathan said comforting, pulling her close to him.

"I was holding her… and she said she missed me holding her… I said that I missed  
holding her too, but Nate, I don't remember holding her. I feel bad for not  
remembering, but worse for lieing…"

Nathan nodded. "But she wouldn't understand,"

"It's better than her not knowing," Haley cried, again getting upset, this time at  
Nathan.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, knowing he was getting her upset. "I'm sorry,"

Haley shook her head, not even trying to stop her tears from falling. She pulled  
away from her husband's grip. "I'm gonna go check on her," She said walking out  
of her room. "Um… Nate… which room's hers?"

"Second one on your right,"

Haley smiled faintly. "Thanks,"

BRUCAS

Brooke yawned and stretched. "Mmm, sleepy,"

Lucas nodded and pulled her closer. "You've said that for the past twenty minutes,"

"Because it's true," Brooke smiled.

"Did I wear you out that much?" Lucas laughed.

Brooke's smiled faded.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized.

She shook her head. "Um… I'm gonna go check on Maggie,"

"Okay, come here," Lucas said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke closed her eyes at his touch.

"I love you,"

"God I love you too," She told him leaning her forehead on his chest. "Mmm,  
Maggie, I'll be right back," Brooke said remembering what she was originally  
doing and got out of bed.

She walked into Maggie's room and saw her daughter standing at her window  
talking.

"No puppy! Yous a baaad puppy! Daddy's gets me a new ones betause you no wike  
mes!" She whisper-yelled out her window to the little puppy sitting listening to the  
angry voice.

Maggie crossed her arms when the puppy jumped up wagging it's tail barking  
playfully. "No! Bad puppys!" She yelled.

"I don't think it understands people yet," Brooke said startling her daughter.

"Mommy!" She screamed on the verge of tears. "Yous scareded me!" She said  
shakily.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," Brooke said getting down to her daughter's level as she  
threw herself into Brooke's arms. "How's your hand baby?" Brooke asked rubbing  
Maggie's back.

"Betters, still hurts though," Maggie said holding out her hand.

"Mmm, puppy teeth are always the sharpest,"

Maggie nodded. "Wes gets a new puppy?"

Brooke laughed. "Why?"

"Tause its bited me,"

"Well, no, but don't grab the puppy's tail and it probably won't bite,"

"Um… but I's wanted to,"

"And you scared the puppy,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Don't tell me, tell your dog,"

Maggie nodded and went to the window. "Puppy! I's sorry, I won't grabs yours  
tail no more!"

Brooke smiled. "I bet that made her feel a lot better."

Maggie nodded smiling.

"So…' Brooke said tucking her daughter into bed. "What did you name the puppy?"

"Puppy…" Maggie said like it was obvious.

"Maggie, you cannot name a puppy, puppy. What happens when it's a dog?"

"It'll still bes puppy!" She cheered.

Brooke laughed. "Okay, whatever floats your boat chicken,"

"No chicken!"

"No chicken, sorry turkey," Brooke laughed gently tickling her daughter.

"No! Mommys! Pweez!" Maggie laughed.

"Okay, now get to bed princess, it is waaaay past your bedtime,"

"Night momma," Maggie said with a yawn.

"Goonight baby girl,"Brooke said and kissed her forehead then winked as she closed her door. She walked back into her and  
Lucas's bedroom and laid down snuggling up next to Lucas. "Hey baby?" She  
asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have more kids?" She asked looking up at him.

NALEY

Haley ran into her and Nathan's bedroom. "Nathan, she's not here!" She yelled  
panicked.

"Who's not where?" Nathan asked yawning.

"Caroline, here!"

Nathan sat up. "What?"

"She's not here!"

"Okay, no, she probably is, you just checked the wrong room."

"Yeah, no! Maybe, only I checked all the rooms! Nathan, I don't know where she  
is!" Haley said even more worry in her voice.

"Okay, calm down, call Brooke, see if she's heard from Care,"

Haley slammed her hand against the door, biting down on her teeth.

"Hales, we'll find her, just call Brooke,"

"Nathan, I can't!" Haley yelled.

"Why?"

"I don't know her number, or where the phone is here, where my daughter is,  
WHO my daughter is!" Haley yelled crying.

Nathan just pulled her close to him.

"I just want to find her,"

"We will baby,"

short, I know, but I'll UD again soon, I promise!!!

thanks soooo much for all yall's replies!!! they are what keep me UDing!!

i want to get this nxt UD up as soon as possible, but that all depends on you guys... i'm shooting for 7 replies... crosses fingers

let me know what you guys thought!!!

xoxo

-manda


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers! Especially, **Naley4ever323** for replying to all the chapters (lol except ch9 lol). Also big shout outs to: **WinchesterSmile****, Naley19, WinchesterSmile, Brooke6404, Liz, HJS-NS-23, L.SB.D4ever, MissUnderstood92, Kay23x3, Hi,** and **a** for replying to other chapters! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!! And to, **WaRnErFaN1, WWUFANOTH, **and **etfanalltheway** for replying to the last chapter!!! 

All my reviewers ROCK!!!

I love ya guys!! Thanks!!!

Also, like I said a few chapters back, they chapters, in my opinion get a little shaky right around here, and I will want to UD as soon as I can, so for each chapter, I'll ask for one more review than I got the one before… is that reasonable?! Lol if not, let me kno, I'll do something else, I don't want to be rude about UDing! Lol

Alright, you guys are amazing!!!

ENJOY!!! (9 replies this time please!!)

xoxo

-manda

NALEY

"_Hales, you should really tell me where you two are going,"  
Nathan told her. _

Haley looked at the three year old in her arms and shook her head. "No, it's OUR  
secret place, no daddies can know, right baby?" Haley asked her daughter.

"No daddies know!"

"We'll be back," Haley assured him and gave him a kiss.

"Bye daddy," Caroline waved as her and Haley headed out. 

"You two went there all the time," Nathan told Haley.

"And I never told you where it was?" Haley asked hopefully.

Nathan shook his head. "Mu-uh, no, you swore to her you wouldn't,"

"God," Haley sighed plopping back on the couch.

"Hey," Brooke said walking in.

Nathan looked at her.

Brooke shook her head. "I couldn't find her,"

Haley was rocking back and forth staring forward. "Why'd she leave?" Haley  
asked.

Brooke sat down next to her. "I don't know sweetie. Were you guys fighting or  
anything that could have scared her?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't think so, I mean… Nate- -" Haley said stopping mid sentence.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"She wanted me to tell her a story about when she was born. Then Nathan came in and told her to go brush her teeth we started yelling about how I didn't even know when her birthday was, or - - God, I said I didn't even know WHO she was... but she couldn't have heard or anything, right?" Haley asked panicked.

"Right sweetie, she probably just went out back and - -" Brooke tried.

"Someone took her?!"

"No… she probably just, wait, didn't you guys have some sort of secret spot you  
went to together?" Brooke asked.

"Apparently…" Haley shrugged.

"Oh," Brooke said realizing that Haley didn't remember. "You don't remember at  
all?" She asked.

Haley shook her head. "No,"

"Where's Lucas and Maggie?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Mag was still asleep when I left, so Luke stayed with her. He might have put  
her in the car and gone looking though. Honestly I don't know," Brooke sighed.

"You okay?" Nathan asked his sister in law.

_"Do you want to have more kids?" Brooke asked looking up at Lucas._

_"Well Brooke, there's not much we can do about tonight…"_

_"Yeah, but I don't know if I can get pregnant tonight…like I mean… do you want to  
try?"_

_"Do you really think we are ready to have more kids?"_

_Brooke shrugged "I don't know, were we really ready to have Maggie?"_

_"No, but we didn't plan to have her,"_

_Brooke sighed. "Fine," She said and rolled over._

_"Brooke,"_

_"Lucas, Maggie is growing up, don't you want her to have a sibling to play with?"_

_"We were both only children growing up,"_

_"Whatever, forget I said anything, okay?" Brooke said then her phone started  
ringing. "Hello?" "No she hasn't called," "I haven't seen her," "Okay, yeah, I'll go  
look for her," "No problem" "Mu-hu, bye Nate," Brooke said and hung  
up. "Caroline's gone," She told Lucas._

_He sat up panicked. "What?!"_

_"They can't find her. I'm going to go look for her," Brooke said putting some jeans  
on._

_"Okay, I'm coming,"_

_"No, you have to stay here with Maggie, whatever, I gotta go," She said leaving._

Brooke looked at the clock, 5:30 AM "Has she slept?" She asked Nathan.

He shook his head. "Or eaten or anything,"

Brooke rubbed Haley's back. "Haley, sweetie… how bout you go lay down for a bit,  
we've got this, okay?"

Haley shook her head. "I can't,"

"Hales, come on," Nathan said extending his hand.

Haley looked up at him.

"It's okay, besides, you need to rest a little, you just got out of the hospital,"

Haley looked at Brooke, she nodded.

"Fine, 20 minutes, that's all."

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "Come on,"

Haley and Brooke walked back to the bedroom, Haley's head on Brooke's  
shoulder.

Both girls sat down on the bed.

"I'm the worst mother ever," Haley sighed.

"No, Haley, you're not, I swear,"

"I just want to find her,"

"We will, okay? You get some sleep, alright?"

Haley nodded. "You'll come in here in 20 minutes,"

"20 minutes," Brooke assured her.

"Thanks," Haley said closing her eyes.

Brooke hit the light as she walked out closing the door behind her. "She's asleep,"  
Brooke told Nathan as she sat down on the couch

_(Haley-dream) _

"Mommy!" Caroline laughed. "This is our place," she told her.

Haley smiled. "Okay, don't tell daddy though, no one can ever know,"

"Secret," Caroline said in a low voice.

Haley nodded. "A secret,"

"What if yous forget it?"

"I'll never forget it baby,"

"How you member?" Caroline asked.

"Hmmm,,, if I forget, all I have to do is say your name, Caroline,"

"So…?"

"So, you see those streets over there?" Haley asked pointing to the street signs  
across from the park they were at. "That's the cross of Hailie and Caroline," Haley  
said.

"Street for you?!"

Haley laughed. "Not me, but the same name, she was one of the old Mayor's wife."

"Vhen my street!"

Haley laughed. "Yep, your street, named after you by…"

"Gampa Scoot!"

"Scoot?" Haley laughed.

Caroline nodded. "Cause he says when we in his car we are Mr. and Mrs. Scoot  
cause we go soo fast,"

"Oh really? Hmm, gonna have to talk to him about that one,"

Caroline just smiled. "Where is Maggie's street?"

"Down by the brook,"

"Wike Aunt Brooke!"

Haley laughed. "Yep, that's why it's down there,"

Caroline looked up at her mom. "I wove you mommy,"

Haley smiled. "I love you too," 

Brooke was rubbing Haley's back. "Haley, sweetie, you said to  
wake you up…"

"No, um… thanks," Haley said yawning.

Brooke smiled.

"Can I ask you a question, it's probably stupid but still…"

"No, go ahead, shoot,"

"Mommy!" Maggie yelled running into the bedroom.

"Hey Princess, dad wake you up?"

Maggie shook her head. "I woke up and you're not vhere, you'res not apposed to  
leave me!"

Brooke hugged her daughter. "I'll never leave you Maggie," She said and kissed  
the top of her head.

Maggie smiled and snuggled closer to her mom.

"Oh, sorry Haley, what were you gonna ask?"

"Um… do the girls… have streets named after them?"

Brooke stared at Haley wide-eyed.

"Um…" Haley said trying to not focus on Brooke's staring eyes. "I guess - -"

"You remember that?" Brooke asked amazed.

"So they do?" Haley asked hopeful.

"Mu-huh," Brooke said nodding. "A bit before they were born some construction was going on and Dan got to  
name some streets so he got it where Maggie's was crossing Brook road down by  
the brook er whatever and Caroline was crossing - -"

"Hailie lane,"

"Yeah,"

"I think I know where Caroline is," Haley said ½ scared ½ excited about  
remembering something.

"Okay, let's go get her!"

Haley stood up and immediately regretted it because her head began spinning and  
she quickly lost her balance.

"Haley," Brooke said cautiously. "Maggie go get Uncle Nathan,"

"Tay!" Maggie said and jumped off her mom's lap.

"Haley, you okay?" Brooke asked.

Haley held her head, obviously in pain.

"Hales," Nathan said walking in.

"I know where Caroline is,"

"Well let's go get her!" Nathan exclaimed.

"We tried that but that's when she fell back down," Brooke informed him.

"Well… baby, can you tell us and we'll go get her?"

"Not all of you, if it was our secret place or whatever yall don't all need to go,"

"Okay, then who?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke," Haley said.

"Me?' Brooke asked.

"I think she'll trust you won't tell anyone, like Nathan," Haley said looking kind of sadly at Nathan.

"Okay, well… tell me,"

"Caroline Brooklyn Scott," Brooke said spotting her niece.

Caroline looked up. "Aunt Brooke!" She said and ran to her.

Brooke scooped her up. "What are you doing out here?"

"I runded away,"

"I know, why baby?" Brooke asked sitting on the swing with Caroline in her lap.

"Cause Mommy says she doesn't know me, but hers my mommy and hers has to  
know me!" Caroline cried.

"I know baby, but you gotta remember, your mommy's still a little sick,"

Caroline nodded.

"And when we're sick, we don't always act the same right?"

"Right,"

"So when mommy's all better, it'll all be back to the same," Brooke told Caroline  
hoping she was right.

"Okay,"

"So… how bout we get your little Scott butt back home to your mommy and daddy,"

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "They mad, I know,"

"No baby, they are scared, they couldn't find you,"

"Oh,"

Brooke smiled and stood up. "Let's go chickie,"

"K," Caroline cheered.

NALEY

"Mommy!!" Caroline yelled running into her parent's room and jumping on the bed.

"Oh Caroline, baby you have no idea how much I've missed you,"

"A buncha bunch?"

Haley nodded. "A buncha bunch,"

"How comes you were yellin that you not kows me? Aunt Brooke says it because  
you still bit sick, she's right?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I am," she said hating lying.

"We're telling her!" Haley told Nathan that night.

"Haley,"

"No, I'm not lying to her, I'll go tell her by myself, but she's finding out tonight,"  
She told him.

BRUCAS

"Long day," Lucas said laying down next to Brooke.

She rolled over, her back now to him.

"Come on baby, don't do this,"

"Screw you Lucas,"

"Brooke,"

"No! Okay, I asked a simple question and you got all mad at me!"

"YOU got mad at ME!" Lucas corrected.

"Whatever! I got mad at you, you got mad at me, Maggie's in the middle either  
way! Do you not think she can hear us?"

"Well you yelling isn't helping," Lucas told his very pissed off wife.

"Okay, I'm sorry," She said lowering her voice. She rolled over and faced  
Lucas. "I don't like fighting Luke," She said crying slightly.

"Come here," He said pulling her into a hug.

"Me either. And hey… if we get pregnant again, when we get pregnant again, just no  
yelling how much you hate me or how I'm never getting any ever again when  
you're having it." Lucas laughed.

Brooke smiled and laughed slightly through her tears. "You have no idea how  
much that hurts,"

"And you want more?" Lucas asked seriously.

Brooke looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, I do…"

Again, short I know!!

Next time:

Nathan and Haley talk to Caroline about Haley

Brooke tries to plan a 24th of July party out on the docks… Brooke plus mini  
Brooke aka Maggie, trying to put a family event together… fun stuff!!!!! lol

r&r  
xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so i know is said 9 reviews for the last chapter, but i felt bad b/c i got 8 and i didn't want to be like one of those people who hordes UDs for replies, nah! i love you guys that reply and so i UD for you!!! you really have no idea how much replies mean to me! so thanks soooo much!!!

R&R please!!

manda

BRUCAS

Brooke jumped on Maggie's bed landing on her knees.

"Mommy," Maggie laughed.

"Hey babes, whatcha wanna do today?"

Maggie shrugged.

"What kind of 3 year old are you?" Brooke asked obviously bored.

"I'ma bes four in fives days,"

Brooke smiled. "I know, you're growing up too fast,"

Maggie smiled proudly, then Brooke's cell rang.

"Who's is is?"

"Grandpa Davis,"

"Is wanna talks!!"

"Here," Brooke said hitting the answer button and handing the phone  
to her daughter.

"Hellos?"

"Maggie James"

"Gwampas Davis! What's yous doin?"

"Well I think I'm talking to you right now, but I don't know…"

Maggie laughed. "Yous talks to my mommys?"

"Please,"

"Tay," Maggie said then handed the phone to Brooke.

"Hello,"

"Hey Brooke,"

"Dad,"

"Um… I was just going to let you know that down at the lake, the one  
you went to when you were little, it's gonna be free this weekend… I  
just wanted to let you know in case you guys wanted to go. Your mom  
and I are going out of town for business, so we won't be there."

"The one two hours away?"

"Yeah, it's a drive, but it's gonna be empty for the weekend… so,"

"Okay, my same keys still work to everything?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, sounds like fun, thanks," Brooke said.

Her dad smiled. "No problem sweetie,"

"Alright, I'll tell Maggie bye for you,"

"Okay,"

"Bye," Brooke said then hung up. "Ugh, I don't like that man," She  
shuddered.

"Whys?"

"Because he wasn't very nice when he found out I was pregnant, but  
tried to buy me back with things for you,"

"Dids it work?"

"Did I take what he gave you? Yes, do I forgive him… not yet,"

Maggie tilted her head. "Mommy, that not nice. I woves him!"

Brooke smiled. "And you should, he loves you too,"

"What his want?"

"Oh! Hold on," Brooke said then ran out of the room. "Lucas! Lucas,  
where are you?!"

Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her  
waist. "I'm right here, what do you want woman?"

Brooke hit him playfully. "My dad called, I know, gag, no but the lake  
is available for us to go to this weekend…"

"Mommy!!" Maggie yelled.

"Be right back," Brooke said and went back to Maggie's room. "What?"

"I… I's had a accident…"

Brooke looked at her. She shrugged. "Okay, grab what you wanna  
wear today and follow me!"

Maggie smiled.

Brooke walked back out into the hallway.

"What'd she want?" Lucas asked.

"For you to wash her sheets," Brooke said kissing Lucas' cheek.

Lucas looked at her confused.

"She had an accident," Brooke said like it was no big deal so Maggie  
wouldn't get upset. "Come on girlie,"

Maggie walked out of her room with her clothes. "Mornin daddy," she  
said sheepishly.

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "Morning sweetie,"

"Okay Mag, how do we prevent accidents?" Brooke asked helping her  
get undressed.

"Wears a helmet," Maggie answered.

"Not that kind of accident Maggie," Brooke laughed.

"Ohhh, go to da potty,"

"Right! And when…"

"Befores I go,"

"Right, when you feel like you have to potty…"

"I run to da bafroom,"

"You got it!" Brooke said putting her in the bathtub.

"Can I haves bubbles?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled then added bubbles to the bath.

"Wash mys hair?!" Maggie asked.

"You want me to?"

Maggie nodded.

"K," Brooke said then grabbed a cup filled it up with water, "Close you  
eyes,"

Maggie closed her eyes tightly as Brooke poured the water over her  
head.

"Okay, you can open. Now… which shampoo do you want?"

"Yours kind,"

"Mmk," Brooke said then grabbed some shampoo for brunettes that  
she had for her in her bathroom as well then lathered it on her  
daughter's hair. "Eyes," she told Maggie when she was about to pour  
more water over her head to rinse the shampoo out.

"Ow! Mommy! Yous gots it in mys eyes!!"

"I'm sorry baby, lean back,"

Maggie did as she was told. "Can I open?" She asked.

"Um… yeah, you're good," Brooke said as she finished. "Alright, you  
finish up in here, I'm gonna go tell your dad something. You'll be  
okay?"

Maggie nodded. "I wash up,"

Brooke smiled. "K," She said then walked towards the living  
room. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"My dad said we could go to the lake… can we?" She begged.

"Brooke, it's two hours away. We have a three year old, we can't."

"Why? Maggie'll be fine,"

"Maggie isn't even sure when she has to go to the bathroom. She  
won't make it for 2 hours in a car… plus I don't want her on the docks  
out there,"

"Lucas please," Brooke whined. "Mag can wear a pull up, whatever,  
two. We'll have a 24th of July party, we'll bring Nate and Hales and  
Caroline, we'll watch em,"

"Haley hates the 4th of July."

"Yeah but she doesn't remember that,"

"Brooke,"

"Sorry, no, but it's the TWENTY forth of July… Call then, me and  
Maggie will get everything situated,"

Lucas sighed.

"Thanks Broody,"

"Mommy! I's done!!" Maggie yelled.

"Thanks Mag, I'll be right there!" Brooke told her. "Do it!" She told  
Lucas.

"Fine," he complained and got up.

"Sweet, Mag! We're going to the lake!" Brooke cheered.

Brooke got Maggie dressed and pulled her hair back in two  
braids. "Ready?"

"For whats?"

"Party, 24th of July,"

"4th of July,"

"No, 24th,"

"Twenty more?" Maggie asked confused.

"Yeah, whatever,"

"K, let's go!" Maggie cheered.

"We'll be back Luke," Brooke told him as they left.

An hour later the girls came back home with 4th of July stuff and  
Sharpies.

Lucas laughed. "What are you two doing with that stuff?"

"Making TWENTY forth of July stuff," Brooke told him adding 2's to  
everything that had 4th of July on it. "Are the other Scotts coming?"  
Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but Caroline is still mad at them so…"

"Still?" Brooke asked.

"Uh-huh, I swear she's more like you than Hales sometimes,"

"Shut up! She's just little,"

"And stubborn," Lucas added.

"Whatever… we're… finished here, you ready to scoot?"

"Like Granpa Scoot!" Maggie cheered.

"He told you that too?" Brooke asked

"We bes Mr. and Mr. is Scoot Jr."

Brooke laughed. "Come on Mr. is Scoot," She said holding out her  
hand. "Luke, get ready,"

NALEY

"So where exactly are we going?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Brooke's dad has a lot on a dock like 2 hours away, but like the  
whole dock's out for the weekend,"

"How'd he manage that?"

"They all work for him,"

"Oh…" Haley said and pulled a denim mini skirt on over her swim suit  
bottom and a tank top over the top. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll put the stuff in the car. You get Caroline,"

"That's so not fair, she hates me,"

"No she doesn't, "

Haley crossed her arms and sent him a death glare. "Fine," she said  
and walked into her daughter's room. "Caroline… hey, you ready?" She  
asked.

Caroline looked at Haley then sighed. "I gotta change,"

Haley looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Cause we look alike,"

"So…"

"I don't wanna be like you," Caroline said coldly.

"Well we're leaving in 2 minutes, so if you're gonna change, hurry up."  
Haley said then walked out. "Go get her," She told Nathan. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me,"

Nathan sighed then went to Caroline's room as Haley went to the car. "Caroline Brooklyn Scott," Nathan said walking into Caroline's bedroom.

"What?"

"What'd you do to your mom?"

"She's not my mom,"

"Yes she is Caroline!"

"But she doesn't know that,"

"Caroline,"

_"Caroline," Haley said walking into her daughter's bedroom. _

"Mommy?" Caroline asked somewhat sleepy.

"Here, set up. Me and your dad need to tell you something,"

"Are you hafin anover baby?" Caroline asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause that's what you tolded me when you were hafin a baby last  
time,"

"Oh… well, no,"

"Care, you remember when you and mommy and Aunt Brooke and  
Maggie were in the car wreck?" Nathan asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Remember how we said mommy wasn't ALL better?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… she hit her head and she hit a part that remembers stuff,"

Caroline looked at them confused. "She doesn't remember?"

Nathan and Haley shook their heads.

"Like what?"

"A lot," Haley said. "The last I really remember was when I was still in  
high school…"

"What? I wasn't there in highs school,"

Haley nodded. "I know,"

"So you don't remember me?!"

Haley took a deep breath. "No," She said shaking her head.

Tears filled her eyes. She looked at Nathan. "Do you?" She asked him  
shaking.

"Oh baby," Nathan said and pulled her into his arms. "I do… and  
mommy will too soon… we just have to help her,"

Caroline stared at Haley, then looked at Nathan, then back at Haley.  
She shook her head. "No,"

"No what?" Nathan asked.

"No!" She screamed and pulled away from him. "I don't wanna help,  
leave me alone!" She yelled then ran to her bathroom and slammed  
the door.

"Well that went well," Haley said.

"She'll be fine, come on, let's just leave her alone," Nathan said leading Haley  
out of Caroline's room.

Later that night Nathan went back into Caroline's room. "Hey, can I  
come in?" He asked.

Caroline nodded.

"You okay?"

"She doesn't call mes care bear nomore… because she don't know  
who I am…?"

Nathan nodded.

"Can I be mad at her?"

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, you can, you shouldn't be… but I can't stop  
you,"

"Why not are you?"

"Because… you wanna know what she told me one night when she was  
watching you sleep?"

"What?"

"That she didn't know who you were… she couldn't for the life of her  
remember, but she could feel, in her heart, that she loves you. She  
knows you're her daughter Care - -"

"No she doesn't,"

"She didn't, but she DOES and she'll remember more I swear,"

"I don't wanna tawlk to her,"

"Tawlk?" Nathan joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny daddy,"

"Sorry baby,"

"I'm not gonna though,"

"Just be nice Care," Nathan said

Caroline looked at him and he saw himself, not the him he was now, but he saw the look in her eyes that he knew too well and didn't want to see in his 4 year old's eyes, hate. He knew she hated Haley right now, she didn't understand what was going on and knew Haley had been lying and hated her for it.

"Don't hate her Caroline," He said almost inaudible. 

"Don't hate her Caroline," Nathan told her.

"Is Aunt Brooke coming?" She asked changing the subject.

Nathan nodded. "But she'll be with your mom,"

"Maggie?"

"And Uncle Luke,"

"Why don'ts mommy… her and Aunt Brooke stay home together?"

"Because they BOTH want to go. So get your butt in the car."

"Fine," Caroline said and stomped off she got in the car and slammed  
the door.

Haley tensed up at the slam of the door and sighed. Then her cell  
phone rang. 'Thank God,' she thought, "Hello?"

BOTH  
"Hey tutor mom, you guys about to leave?"

"Yeah, Nate's getting in now… we're pulling out."

"Oh! Lucas, they're already leaving! I told you, you were slow!" Brooke  
yelled. "How's mini tutor mom?"

"God, don't let her hear you call her that. She wants to be nothing like  
me,"

"I'll talk to her later if you want me to,"

"Sure,"

Brooke half smiled, feeling bad for Haley.

"So… how are you feeling?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged. "The same… not bad actually,"

"How long til you know?"

"I'll take a test next week… but I don't really wanna think about it,"

Haley nodded.

"Hey, we're about to leave, we'll see you three there,"

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye," Brooke said and hung up.

BRUCAS  
"Alright Cheery, you and Maggs get in the car, I'm  
locking up." Lucas told her.

"K," Brooke said and stood up. "Let's go daughter," She said holding  
out her hand.

Maggie grabbed Brooke's hand. "Go!"

Brooke put Maggie in her car seat. "You ready?" She asked.

Maggie nodded. "Readys!"

Brooke laughed and got in the front. She honked the horn at Lucas as  
he walked in front of the car.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" Lucas asked getting in the car.

Brooke and Maggie were laughing. "Hell yes," Brooke told him.

"Hell yews," Maggie said as well.

"Oh," Brooke laughed.

"Brooke Penelope Scott," Lucas said in a warning tone.

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"Tell her not to say that,"

"Maggie, don't say hell," Brooke deadpanned.

"How comes I not says it?"

"Cause daddy is a meany head,"

Maggie laughed. "k,"

Brooke looked at Lucas. "Daddy, you're a meany head," She  
whispered.

Lucas looked at her. "I wasn't til I met you,"

Brooke smiled. "I know," She said and grabbed his hand lacing her  
fingers with hi,.

"Mommy! I gotta pottys!" Maggie said panicked.

Lucas pulled over to McDonalds.

"You have to pull in here?" Brooke asked knowing Maggie loved  
McDonalds.

"This or the gas station,"

"Okay Maggie poo, let's go," Brooke said unbuckling her.

"Hurry!" Maggie squealed as Brooke carried her in. "Wait!" She yelped.

Brooke stopped. "What?"

"McDonalds," Maggie said in awe.

"You gotta potty remember,"

"Happy meals," Maggie whined.

"Maggie,"

"Plwease," She begged.

"Potty first,"

"Tay," Maggie said.

Brooke carried her into the bathroom.

Maggie wiggled out of her arms. "I's go by myself," She told her  
mother.

"Oookay," Brooke said and watched her 3 year old slam the stall door.  
She picked up her phone.

"Hello,"

"Lucas," She whined.

"What?"

"She said she'd do it by herself,"

"Do what?"

"Go to the bathroom,"

_"Go to the potty Mag," Brooke told her. _

"Mommys come wif"

"Baby, you can do it," Brooke said being lazy.

"Scawy dough,"

"It's not scary baby,"

"Da fuser is,"

Brooke sighed and got up. "You know, someday you're gonna do this  
all by yourself,"

"Mommy!! Hurry!!" Maggie said pulling her by the arm.

"Sorry, whatcha need?"

"Wait, til I fush,"

"K," Brooke said and sat on the counter top dangling her legs.

"Tay momma, I's done. You's fush for me?"

"I'll flush, you…" She said and jumping down. "Wash your hands,"  
Brooke told her. 

"Hey momma…"

"Yeah baby?"

"Yous flushes for me?"

"Yeah, come wash your hands,"

"Tay," Maggie said and pulled at the stall door. "Mommy hewlp!"

"You stuck?" Brooke asked, trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh,"

"K, you have to unlock the door sweetie,"

"Ohs… I forgotted," Maggie said unlocking the door and walking out.

"I see that, now wash," Brooke said and pointed to the sink.

"Flushes," Maggie said mocking Brooke and pointing to the toilet.

"Hey Momma?"

"Hmm?" Brooke said as she flushed the toilet with her foot.

"Happy meals for Maggies?"

Brooke sighed. "Fine," she groaned.

"Yay!" Maggie cheered. "Fanks," she said and wrapped her hands  
around her mom.

"Eww Maggie, wet hands!" Brooke shrieked as she picked her daughter up.

"Sowwys,"

"Not a problem," Brooke said and took Maggie to the counter to order.

"Mommas, I wants a happy meals, ambuger and finch flies," maggie  
told her being shy, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"An amburger and finch flies?" Brooke asked.

Maggie just burried her head in Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke rubbed her back and ordered her happy meal.

"Daddy, guess what Maggie got?" Brooke asked buckling Maggie into  
her seat.

"What?" Lucas asked knowing.

"Same salways," Maggie said quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked Brooke.

She shrugged. "Probably just tired,"

Lucas nodded. "There's a bed there for her right?"

"Mu-huh," Brooke said as she took a bite of her McFlurry.

Lucas laughed. "That good?"

Brooke shrugged. "Uh… it's cold… I needed something cold,"

Lucas looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yep, just hot," She said and turned the air up.

NALEY  
"Does she get car sick a lot?" Haley asked Nathan sitting in the back with Caroline laying on her.

"Not all the time,"

Haley nodded as she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly.

"Momma," Caroline whimpered.

"Hmm?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry,"

Haley kissed her forehead. "Me too,"

"Can I go to slweep now?"

"Yeah baby, you can go to sleep now," Haley answered.

Nathan and Haley pulled up to the dock, Brooke and Lucas were already there because Lucas drove like a crazy person when Brooke was sitting shotgun.

Haley picked up her sleeping daughter. "Wow," She said looking at  
the water. "It's so beautiful,"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her. "It is. She still warm?" He asked  
looking at Caroline.

Haley shifted her in her arms. "No, I think she's okay now…"

Nathan rubbed the top of Caroline's head. "Hey munchkin," He  
whispered.

She blinked slowly, opening her eyes. "Hi daddy,"

"You feelin better?" He asked.

"Do I get to swim?" She asked.

Nathan looked at her and Haley laughed slightly.

"I'm much better,"

"Better enough to walk?" Haley asked.

Caroline tightened her grip on Haley. "Noo," She said pretending to be  
sick again.

"Oh you poor baby," Haley faked sympathy.

BOTH  
Lucas walked out of the house boat down at the end of the dock. "She okay?" He asked as Haley walked by him holding Caroline,

Nathan nodded. "She felt sick on the way here, but she's fine now,"

"Hey niece," Brooke said when she saw Haley with Caroline,

"Aunt Brooke!" Caroline squealed and let go of her mom and moved  
to Brooke.

"Where's Maggie?"

"upstairs, she is supposed to be changing, but could very possibly be  
asleep. Did you bring Miss Carry-Lyn's swim suit?"

"I wore mine!" Caroline answered.

Brooke hugged her. "Oh how you are so much smarter than Maggie,"  
She joked.

"Brooke, are you girls hungry?" Nathan asked putting his head inside.

Brooke looked at him funny.

"Your husband wants to know,"

"No, I'm fine, Care… you hungry?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Hales," Nathan asked.

"No, I'm good,"

"And Maggie already ate,"

"K,"

"Mommy!" Maggie yelled.

Brooke groaned. "I'll be right back," She said and headed  
upstairs. "What?" She asked.

"Can we gets on va tube?"

"Are you even dressed?" Brooke asked crossing her arms.

"Yess, wook," Maggie said and pulled her shirt up revealing her pink  
shiny top.

"Okay, well take your shirt off and come down here,"

"I's wanna swide,"

"Later," Brooke told her and headed back downstairs. "Hey Luke!" She  
yelled.

"What?"

"Mag wants to go tubing…"

"Okay, get her, we'll go,"

"K, Haley, you okay with Caroline doing it?"

"Um…" Haley said not real sure.

"I did it before," Caroline whined.

Haley looked at Brooke, she nodded.

"She wears a lifejacket and I don't go that fast," Lucas told her.

"Okay," Haley said hesitantly.

Lucas and Nathan got the girls in their life jackets and strictly laid  
down the rules about going on the boat. Maggie was too busy playing  
with her French braided pigtails to pay attention.

"Maggs," Lucas said getting her attention.

"Huh?"

"You know what to do?"

"Uh-huh," She said, now messing with her lifejacket.

Haley's leg was shaking, she was beyond nervous. Maggie and  
Caroline both said they had done this before, but Haley didn't  
remember it so she was scared to death.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. "She's a great  
swimmer," He whispered into Haley's ear.

Haley nodded.

"Doesn't help does it?"

"No," She said shaking her head.

"It's not that bad, he goes real slow and it's really easy for them to  
hold on to,"

Haley looked at the tube. "She's four,"

"She was doing it last summer,"

"Was I this scared?" She asked almost in tears.

"You gonna a do it B?" Lucas asked.

"Hell yes!" She said excited.

Lucas handed her a lifejacket.

As she snapped the last buckle on the lifejacket she paused.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"What if I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh…"

"When I let go…"

"Yeah… I wouldn't…"

Brooke sighed and took the lifejacket off.

"Do you think you are?" Lucas asked taking her lifejacket.

She shrugged. "Next week, I should for."

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry you can't play,"

"It's cool,"

Lucas smiled.

"Let's go!" Maggie yelled holding on to the tube waiting impatiently for her dad to get the boat going.

"Hold on tight Mag!" Brooke yelled.

"Am!" Maggie yelled back.

Lucas sped up causing Maggie to scream. Seconds later her scream  
was gone as she fell off and went under water. She immediately came  
back up gasping for air.

Lucas made his way over to Maggie. "Good job Maggs," He told her.

Nathan helped pullher up out of the water. "Nice Magster," He said  
giving her a high five.

"How long was I on for mommy?" Maggie asked excited.

"Like a whole minute," Brooke lied.

Maggie exhaled exhausted and curled up next to Brooke.

Brooke kissed the top of her head.

"Yous proud?" Maggie asked.

"Oh baby you have no idea,"

"Okay Caroline, your turn," Lucas said.

"K!" Caroline said excited.

Haley took a deep breath and Nathan helped get Caroline situated on  
the tube.

"Alright missy, you are ready," Nathan said.

"Thank you daddy," Caroline said getting excited.

"K little bit, you ready?" Lucas asked.

Caroline nodded.

Haley's heart was pounding.

Lucas gave it some gas and Caroline held on tight. Caroline held on  
longer than Maggie did and told Lucas to speed up. He did slightly  
and turned which caused Caroline to fall right off.

Haley stared at the water intently waiting for her daughter to  
resurface. "Nathan," She whispered when Caroline didn't come right  
back up.

Brooke looked at him.

Everyone knew what she was doing, but they could tell Haley was  
freaking out so Nathan jumped in and got Caroline.

"Caroline what happened?" Haley asked scared.

"Nothing," Caroline said obviously. "I was staying under as long as I  
could and daddy pulled me up." She said pissed off.

Haley sighed relieved. "Care bear, you scared me," she said pulling  
her into a tight hug.

Caroline looked up at Haley. "You called me Care bear,"

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized.

"You haven't called me that since the wreck."

Haley just hugged her daughter.

"Lucas, I'm starving!" Brooke whined.

"Nate asked you guys if you were hungry,"

"And I wasn't, but I am now,"

"Mmk," Lucas said and headed back to the deck.

NALEY  
Nathan and Haley sat out on the deck watching the sun set.

"Happy twenty forth of July," Nathan said and kissed the top of Haley's  
head.

"Mmm, yeah, this was fun," She replied closing her eyes snuggling  
closer to her husband.

"You remember anything lately?" Nathan asked.

Haley shifted uncomfortably. "No,"

Nathan nodded.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Haley asked.

"That you don't remember?"

Haley nodded.

"Not really," Nathan told her.

She sat up and looked at him.

"I mean I feel so bad for you Hales, but I know you'll remember  
eventually."

Haley leaned her head into Nathan's chest. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"For what?" Nathan asked rubbing her back.

She turned her head. "Not giving up on me,"

"I could never do that Haley. Besides, I'm stuck with you… Always,"

Haley smiled slightly before answering. "And forever." She said closing  
her eyes falling to sleep as Nathan continued to rub her back.

BRUCAS  
Brooke was upstairs with Maggie and Caroline jumping on the beds.

"Brooke Penelope Scott! You cannot be jumping on the beds!" Lucas  
got in to her.

Brooke plopped down. "Why not?" She asked breathless.

"Because you are the adult and setting an example.

"Right, and you don't think this is a good one,"

Lucas shook his head.

"Okay, fine, children, stop jumping on the beds," Brooke told her  
daughter and niece.

Maggie and Caroline stopped jumping, groaning because they had to  
stop.

"Ugh, now I feel sick," Brooke said leaning up against Lucas.

"You shouldn't have been jumping on the beds,"

"No, I shouldn't have stopped," She joked.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Mmm," Brooke groaned. "Do we have to go home tonight? How bout  
we just go home in the AM," Brooke suggested not really wanting to  
take the two hour trip home.

"Is there enough room?"

"Yeah, the big bed for you and me, the other bed outside our room  
for Nate and Hales, then these two for the girls,"

"Let me ask Nathan and Haley and see if they care," Lucas said.

"Yay!" Brooke said jumping up and down. "Oh, bad idea," She said  
holding her head.

Lucas laughed and headed downstairs.

BOTH

"Mmm," Haley moaned getting comfortable in Nathan's lap.

"Hey," Lucas said walking outside.

"Hey man," Nathan whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Lucas apologized seeing Haley sleeping.

Nathan shook his head.

"Um, Brooke's sick and doesn't want to go home tonight, so do you  
guys wanna stay here?"

Nathan shrugged. "That works for me,"

"Will she care?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, she'll probably be out for a while so I'll tell her it's too late to  
drive home when she wakes up,"

"Okay," Lucas laughed then went back inside.

Brooke kissed Maggie's forehead. "Alright baby, me and Daddy are  
right downstairs if you need us," She told her.

Maggie nodded. "I know,"

"And Caroline is here and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan are downstairs  
too,"

"Momma, I's know,"

Brooke smiled. "Alright, goodnight sweetie,"

"Night,"

"Night Caroline," Brooke said clicking off the light.

Caroline didn't respond because she was already out. "Mag will be in  
our bed tonight," Brooke told Lucas.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she's never slept here before and this boat will move all  
night."

Lucas nodded.

"Caroline's asleep already," Brooke told Nathan and Haley.

Nathan nodded, Haley still snuggled close to him. "I think we're gonna  
head to sleep too," Nathan said picking up his ½ asleep wife.

"Okay, Caroline's right upstairs with Maggie in case you guys wanna  
check on her or whatever," Brooke told them.

"K, thanks," Nathan said walking inside.

BRUCAS  
Brooke leaned into Lucas. "I'm worried about Haley,"

"Me too,"

"You think she's gonna remember soon… or ever?"

Lucas sighed. "I don't know B… it's been 3 weeks since the wreck… she  
remembers some stuff but, I don't know,"

Brooke nodded.

"Magg's birthday is next week,"

"Oh I know, she's getting way too big,"

Lucas laughed. "Attached much?"

"Shut up, she's like the perfect age right now, and you know I'm not  
exaggerating,"

Lucas laughed. "Yes you are, you only love this age because you can  
tell her to say anything and she will."

Brooke laughed. "Whatever… do we have any chocolate?" She asked  
getting up.

"Um… I think so,"

"Oh, I'll be back," She said and ran towards the kitchen. "Goodnight  
Naley," She said as she passed their bed.

NALEY  
"Naley?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded. "Nathan and Haley,"

Haley laughed.

"Stop worrying," Nathan said, his eyes still closed.

"How'd you know I was worrying?"

"I know more about you than you think,"

"Or remember,"

"Stop it,"

"Nathan I can't help it, I don't remember being pregnant, telling you I  
was pregnant, having Caroline, her first birthday, none of it,"

"I know,"

"But I want to!"

Nathan pulled Haley closer to him. "I want you to too. Look, Maggie's  
birthday is the twenty ninth… I'm sure that'll bring back memories,"  
Nathan assured her.

Haley nodded and closed her eyes, again falling asleep in her  
husband's arms.

BRUCAS  
Brooke crawled into bed.

"Any luck with the chocolate?" Lucas asked.

"Mu-huh," Brooke said closing her eyes.

"You tired?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

"You want me to stop asking you questions?"

"Lucas," Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed. "Okay,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired,"

He nodded. "Okay, sorry, goodnight," He said and kissed her.

"Night," Brooke said closing her eyes moving closer to Lucas.

A few minutes later Brooke felt someone tapping her on the  
shoulder. "Lucas," Brooke whined.

"Mommy," Maggie whispered.

Brooke's eyes shot open. "Mag,"

"Mommy, gots scared,"

Brooke nodded. "I figured, come on baby," she said and pulled  
Maggie into bed with her. "Goodnight,"

"Night mommy,"

"Night pretty girls," Lucas whispered.

Brooke smiled.

"Night daddys," Maggie whispered back.

"Goodnight Broody," Brooke said and quickly fell back to sleep.

NEXT TIME  
Maggs b-day  
Something BIG happens for naley!!

so lk 30 pages of nothing really... hmm... this chapter was long.,.. but i think it was boring! i dont lk it at all... ok obviously i lk enough to put it up... but w/e it's as of rite now my least fav ch!! srry guys!!

but lemme know wut you guys thought of it...  
xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for the reviews guys!!!

sorry it took me so long to get up! i had a rough draft of research ppr due yesterday and it just about KILLED ME!!! 1119 words, never thought it would be that hard to get that lil amount of wrds out! haha!

newho! this chapter is RATHER short!!! lol sorry!! revies quickly and i can prolly get another UD up for u guys for a happy single awareness day lil treat! woot!!! lol

mmk, so lemme kno wut u guys thinks!! reviews mean so much to me, so thanks again!!!

xoxo

-manda!!!

BRUCAS

Maggie ran into Brooke and Lucas's bedroom. "Mommy! Mommy!"  
she yelled.

Brooke groaned, not ready to wake up. "Luke, keep her out,"

"Mornin Maggs,"

"Birfday fors me!!"

"Lucas," Brooke said in a warning tone.

"Hey Mag, how bout you go watch TV in your room for a bit," Lucas suggested.

Maggie crossed her arms. "Fine," she said and stomped off.

"Brooke," Lucas said once Maggie left.

"What?" Brooke whined.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke curled up. "I just don't feel good," She complained.

"What doesn't feel good?" Lucas asked, talking to Brooke like they do Maggie when  
she's sick but truly wanting to help.

Brooke was almost in tears. "Lucas, I just feel sick okay?"

"Okay, sorry," He apologized. "I'm gonna go with Mag,"

"Mmk," Brooke mumbled.

Lucas walked over to Maggie's room. "Hey baby,"

"Hi!"

"Happy birthday," He said giving her a kiss.

Maggie smiled. "I'ms four!"

"Yes you are,"

"What's wrong wifs mommy?"

"Oh… she's just not feeling well,"

"Ohs, she'll be better soon?"

"Yeah, she'll be better soon,"

"K, daddy, can I's open prwesents?"

Lucas laughed. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that,"

Maggie smiled big. "But can I?"

"Lemme go ask mom, k?"

"Yay!" Maggie cheered.

Lucas walked back into their bedroom and found no Brooke. "Brooke?" He asked  
but got no response. "Brooke!" He repeated.

"In here," She maoned.

Lucas walked into the bathroom.

Brooke was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No, do I look okay Luke?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Brooke was about to say something but started throwing up.

Lucas immediately went to her and rubbed her back and held her hair back.

When she was done, Brooke leaned back into Lucas. "I wanna lay down," she told  
him.

"Okay," He said and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Don't leave me," Brooke said pathetically as Lucas was about to leave.

"Baby, Maggs is waiting on me… she wants to open presents,"

Brooke nodded.

"Do you care if maybe just one or two?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, go ahead,"

"You sure?"

She again nodded. "She's four… she won't wanna wait,"

"Okay, I'll be back,"

Brooke tried to smile but pretty much failed.

BOTH

Nathan and Haley walked into Brooke and Lucas's with Caroline in  
toe.

"Maggie!" Caroline yelled.

Maggie ran out of her room. "Hi's!!!"

Nathan picked her up. "Hey favorite niece,"

"Hi's favorite Uncles," She said back. "Look it what I's gotted, it's from mys  
mommy and daddy," Maggie said wiggling out of Nathan's arms and turning  
around in a circle. "Newa clothes!"

Haley laughed at how excited Maggie was.

"Where's you mom and dad?" Nathan asked.

"Momma's sick and daddys be wif hers,"

"I'll go check on her," Haley said. "Um… which room?" She asked.

"Va lasts one on yours wrong arm," Maggie told her.

"Wrong arm?" Haley asked.

"Not yours right," Maggie said like it was obvious.

Haley laughed and walked back to Brooke and Lucas's room.

"No Lucas, I'm really gonna throw up again," Brooke said again on the verge of  
tears.

"Okay, calm down," He said trying to soothe her.

Haley knocked on the door. "Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on," Lucas told her.

"Nathan's in the living room with the girls if you wanna go out there with him,"  
Haley said, kind of hinting that she wanted to be alone with Brooke.

"K, you gonna be okay?" He asked Brooke.

"Probably not, but I got Haley," Brooke told him honestly.

"Come and get me if you need me," Lucas told Haley.

She nodded. "I will,"

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead then headed to the living room with Nathan and  
the girls.

"How you feeling?" Haley asked.

"Like crap," Brooke told her.

"I'm sorry," Haley said sympathetically.

"I've gotta get up though… everyone's gonna be here in like an hour."

"Brooke if you don't feel well,"

"No, I still have to, that's not fair to Mag,"

Haley nodded. "Well if you need me to do anything for you… just let me know,  
okay?"

Brooke smiled. "I will,"

"Okay," Haley said and stood up. "I'm gonna go see if I can remember anything,"  
She said only half joking.

"I'm really sorry about that Haley,"

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault,"

Brooke smiled weakly. "I still feel responsible,"

"Don't,"

Brooke laughed slightly. "Haley, you don't remember what happened… I could  
have ran a red light and you got hit,"

"Yeah but that's not what happened. Besides… the girls are okay, you're okay…  
and I'm okay too,"

"Just a little lost?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Exactly!" Haley said, also laughing.

"All right, will you tell Luke I'm gonna take a shower… I'll be out there in like thirty  
minutes?"

Haley nodded. "Sure," She said then left the bedroom.

NALEY

Haley walked into the living room and looked around. "Where's  
Luke?" She asked.

"Um… I don't know if you remember or not… but you're married to me…" Nathan  
told her.

"Shut up, where'd he go? And Maggie and Caroline,"

"Lucas took the girls to go pick up Karen,"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"She didn't wanna mess with her car, which is currently out of commission,"

"Oh,"

"Yep, then they're going to pick up Maggie's cake,"

"Brooke doesn't make it?"

Nathan laughed slightly. "No, Brooke doesn't cook,"

Haley looked at the kitchen. "Why? She has an amazing kitchen," she said then got  
an intense headache.

BOTH  
_"Oh! No! Please Hales! Lemme do it!!" Brooke begged. _

Haley yawned. "Fine, I don't care, but only because I'm tired,"

"Yay! What do you want?" Brooke asked excited.

"Mmm," Haley said rubbing her stomach. "I don't know…" She said then looked  
down at her barely pregnant belly. "What do you want baby?" she asked. "Mac and  
cheese? Me too," She said.

Brooke watched Haley and smiled. "You're too cute," She said.

Haley looked up "What?" She asked smiling.

"Haley," Brooke said almost in tears.

"What?" Haley laughed.

"You're too cute… pregnant and what not,"

Haley smiled shyly. "Stop,"

"No, the way you talk to it and you are so glowing,"

Haley smiled. "You have no idea how it feels… to have someone else inside of  
you… it's part of you. I don't know," She said and shrugged. "I don't know but,  
we're starving, and if you don't start fixing I'm going to take over your incredible  
kitchen."

Brooke laughed. "Okay, um… I don't have any pre made stuff, so… I have to do it  
from scraps,"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Wait, what?" Brooke said, now also confused.

"Just start cooking," Haley said and laid down on the couch.

"Haley," Brooke whined.

"Brookie," Haley mocked.

"How do I melt this cheese?"

Haley started laughing.

"No, for real, do I put it in the oven… or on the top of the oven or - -oh! I'm gonna  
microwave it!"

"Oh God," Haley sighed. "What about the noodles… you got that under control?"

"Oh yeah, I make noodles all the time… er Luke does, but I watch him. No worries!  
Go back to sleep," Brooke told her.

"I wasn't asleep,"

"Oh you're right, that was me snoring, sorry," Brooke joked.

"Whatever," Haley said and laid back down.

"Okay Scott, since I've never actually cooked this before… I'm pretty proud."  
Brooke said standing in front of Haley on the couch.

Haley opened her eyes.

"Taste it," Brooke told her excited.

"Okay," Haley said and grabbed a spoonful of it.  


_Haley was sitting on the bathroom floor throwing up everything in her system,  
Brooke hysterical behind her. _

"Oh my God Haley! I killed your baby with my cooking!" Brooke said panicked.

Haley shook her head.

"I'm never cooking again! I swear on that poor child's life,"

Haley didn't even bother trying to convince her it was probably not her cooking,  
she just continued to throw up. When she finished Haley leaned against the  
bathroom wall. "Ugh," She sighed.

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Brooke apologized.

"Brooke, it's okay… it's just morning sickness,"

"Oh Haley, and I've made you crazy," Brooke said. "It's morning sweetie,"

"I know, but I can get sick in the afternoons too,"

Brooke looked at her confused.

"Forget it," Haley said shaking her head. "I'm gonna lay down," 

Haley sat on the couch holding her pounding head.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I think so… I'm gonna go check on Brooke," She said and got up and headed back to Brooke and Lucas's bedroom. "Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"God, I'm in here," Brooke said.

Haley walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Morning sickness maybe?"

"No because it's not - -"

"Morning?" Haley asked. "Maybe you had some bad mac and cheese," Haley said  
nodding.

"No, I haven't - - wait! Haley, do you remember that?" Brooke asked, her eyes huge.

"I think so… I was pregnant with Caroline, you wanted to - - no had to make me  
something to eat and then swore you'd never cook again,"

"And I haven't since then," Brooke told her.

"You should because I am madly in love with your kitchen,"

"You always have been,"

"So how're you feeling?"

Brooke shrugged. "Better I guess… I just threw up the absolutely nothing I have  
eaten."

"Well Luke took the girls to go get Karen then Maggie's cake,"

"Like I said, never used the kitchen except for like cereal and stuff that doesn't  
have to really be made,"

Haley laughed. "Do you need me and Nate to do anything for you?"

Brooke stood up. "No… I think we're good,"

"K, I'm gonna go tell Nathan!" Haley said excited.

Brooke smiled. "Okay,"

NALEY  
Haley walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Nathan.

"Hey you," Nathan said and kissed her forehead (A/N: lol so I dedicate this line to my bff, Kiersten!! B/c she told me she loved it and so I put it in 4 her!!)

"You know how I didn't remember like anything about being pregnant with  
Caroline?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded confused.

"Okay well I remembered… it was when me and Brooke were here and she made  
me some "Mac and Cheese"." Haley said putting air quotes around Mac and  
Cheese. "Then like I was throwing up and she said she killed my baby with her  
cooking." Haley told Nathan.

"You were sick all night," Nathan told her.

"But I told Brooke it was morning sickness, but I had it in the afternoons,"

Nathan shook head. "But you never did, you were always up and 1:43 in the  
morning like clockwork,"

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it was really sad because you were always sooo tired and we'd only been  
asleep for a few hours,"

"But you got up with me every time,"

Nathan nodded. "And I could rarely go back to sleep afterwards, worried you'd get  
sick again."

Haley smiled. "And people wondered why I loved you," She said and leaned on  
him.

(A/N so this is part one of this chapter!! Part two will be a bit longer hopefully… but it's a big thing and I don't wanna screw it up by speeding threw it, so I'm doing this chapter in 2 parts!!)

i'm not sure wut that's about, i havent looked at the nxt chapter yet... so it could be... lol im not real sure (lk i said, i wrote most of this in late 06 early 07! lol so it's been a while!! lol)

thanks for reading!! please lemme a review!!

luv ya guys!

manda


	13. Chapter 13

alright guys, this is by far the LONGEST chapter i have so far! man!

alright, and i'm sooo sorry for the wait, my DSL has been really off lately... idk wut in the world is wrong w/ my 2wire sometimes!

but OMG thanks soooooooooooooo much for all the reviwes!!! i'm so glad yall are enjoying it!!! i hope you all continue to!!!

lemme know what u think!! R&R!!!

manda

BOTH

"Mommy!!' Caroline yelled walking in the door.

"Caroline!" Haley yelled back.

"Guess who we goooot?"

"Who?"

"Grandma!" she said excited holding Karen's hand.

Haley looked back behind the couch. "Hi Karen,"

Karen smiled. "Hey," She said.

Haley stood up and gave her a hug.

"How've you been?" Karen asked.

Haley nodded. "Better, a lot better," She told her.

"Hales, where's Brooke?" Lucas asked holding Maggie's cake.

"Your room," Haley told him. "Aren't you missing someone?"

"She's in the car," Lucas said walking towards his room.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"She's mad," Lucas told her like it was nothing.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. "I'll be right back." She said and headed

outside, "Maggie," Haley said knocking on the window of the car.

Maggie looked up.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

Maggie just looked at her Aunt.

"Can I get in?" Haley asked motioning to the door.

Maggie nodded.

Haley opened the car door and got in with her niece. "So what happened?" She

asked.

"Daddy gots my cake,"

"I know, it looks really good,"

"No," Maggie said on the verge of tears.

"No what?"

"Me and mys mommy always does that, not daddy,"

"Oh… but Magg, your mom,"

"I knows! Her's sick!"

Haley nodded. "Mu-huh,"

"Her's really sick?" Maggie asked.

"… I don't know. She's trying to get better, but…"

"Hmm…" Maggie said thinking.

"What are you doing?" Haley laughed.

"I'ms finkin! Shush!" Maggie told her holding her finger up against her lips. "I's

know!" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Haley asked.

Maggie crawled into Haley's lap facing her. "I just stays free 'ntil mys next birfday. That's ways when momma be alls better and it bes the same!"

Haley smiled at her niece. "Oh Maggie,"

"What?" Maggie asked, thinking her plan was smart.

"I really don't think things are gonna be the same at your house,"

Maggie tilted her head. "Whys not?"

Haley immediately wished she could take back her last comment. "Um… well…

because you're gonna be four. Yeah, and four year olds can start pre school,"

"Momma says I don't haves to go to pre-ks betause she's home all days and

woves me,"

Haley shook her head believing Brooke would tell her daughter something like

That, "Okay, well then. How bout we go inside? I know Uncle Nate really missed

you while we were gone,"

"Really?"

"You know you're his favorite niece,"

Maggie's eyes grew.

"Come on birthday girl, let's go party." Haley said holding out her hand.

Maggie quickly grabbed it and they both headed inside.

Maggie ran to Nathan and jumped on him.

"Good God child,"

"Yous misseded me?" She asked.

"Well of course,"

Maggie put each of her hands on each of Nathan's cheeks and pulled him close to

her giving him a kiss.

BRUCAS

"Lucas, I'm really sorry," Brooke said crying into his chest.

Lucas rubbed her back. "Why? Brooke, it's okay,"

"No… it's… not," Brooke cried.

"Why Brooke?" Lucas laughed.

"Because… we have… Maggie… and…" Brooke said still in tears, then began hic-

upping.

Lucas again laughed.

"Stop… it,"

"I'm sorry, but didn't we think this might happen?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it did,"

"Weren't we gonna try anyways Brooke?"

"I don't… know,"

"Okay, well… you are pregnant, so… Brooke, we're having another baby!"

Brooke looked up at Lucas, who was more excited than she had expected.

He nodded. "It's gonna be okay,"

Brooke too nodded.

"You want to tell everyone?"

She shook her head. "Not today, today's Maggie's day. I don't want to ruin it for

her,"

Lucas nodded and kissed Brooke's forehead. "You're such a good mom,"

Brooke smiled weakly. "Maggie's gonna be so mad,"

"Don't worry, she already is," Lucas said wrapping his arm around Brooke's waist

as they headed towards the door.

"Why?"

"I don't know, because I got her cake or something, I couldn't really understand

her, she was screaming and crying… "

Brooke sighed. "I'll talk to her,"

"Looks like someone already has," Lucas said pointing to his daughter who was

still on Nathan's lap.

BOTH

"Uncle Nate, I's fink Carowine looks like yous,"

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked.

Maggie nodded. "But don'ts tells Aunt Haleys because hers feelins might bes hurt,"

"Don't worry Magster, she has no feelings," Nathan said when he knew Haley was

where she could hear.

"Really?!"

"No!" Haley said jumping in. "I do too have feelings, and Uncle Nate just hurt

them,"

Maggie held up her arms for Haley to pick her up, which she did. "Don't worrys

Aunt Haley, I loves yous more than Uncle Natey," She said then hugged her.

"You little trader!" Nathan barked at Maggie.

Maggie leaned back in Haley's arms, looking at her uncle upside down.

"You told me you loved me more not five minutes ago,"

"Shhs, I said not tos tell her,"

Haley laughed. "God you are so your mother's child,"

Maggie looked at her. "Yeah," She said like 'duh' then she saw her mom out of the

corner of her eye. "Momma!" She yelped and wiggled her way out of Haley's arms.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said picking her up. "Manipulating family members?"

Maggie giggled.

"Any money involved?"

"Nooo,"

"Ugh, have I taught you nothing?" Brooke joked.

"Hey Brooke," Karen said walking over to her daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

Brooke hugged her with her free arm. "Hi,"

"How are you feeling? Luke said you had been sick,"

Brooke nodded. "I was, but I'm better now… for now…"

"Okay, so how bout you Miss Maggie? You better after your breakdown in the

car?" Karen laughed.

"When's I get to open my presents?" Maggie asked Brooke.

Karen scoffed. "Maggie James,"

"What?"

"That's not very polite,"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Except for the fact that she's four,"

"And should have manors,"

"Whatever," Brooke said with a sarcastic smiled plastered on her face. "Come on

girlie," She whispered into Maggie's ear.

"Grawndpa Scoot!" Maggie yelled as Dan walked in.

Brooke put her down and she ran to him.

"Hey Granddaughter," He said giving Maggie a hug.

"I's the birfday girl!" She sing-songed.

"You sure are,"

"I's gotted presents?"

"From me?"

Maggie nodded.

"Of course!"

"Where's is your woman?"

Dan laughed. "Someone had to get your presents,"

"Yay!!" Maggie cheered.

"Where's your cousin?"

"Um… playin wif my momma, see?" Maggie said pointing to Brooke talking to

Haley with Caroline playing with her hair.

Dan walked over towards the girls.

Brooke looked up at Dan quickly and smiled.

"Hello ladies," Dan said.

Brooke stood up and grabbed Maggie. "Grandpa Scoot…" She said eyeing him.

"Oh… about that,"

"Yeah," Brooke said nodded. "Dan, don't speed with my daughter in the car with

you please,"

"Uh-oh," Caroline and Maggie both said.

"Okay,"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Did you forget something?" She asked.

Dan looked at her.

Brooke held out her hands.

"You are as impatient as your daughter."

"Duh, where do you think she learnt it?" Brooke asked, still holding out her hands.

"Fine," Dan said reaching in his pocket.

"_Haley, do you really want him in here?" Brooke whined._

"_Brooke, he's been really good to us since we got pregnant… you know it's true, _

_hate it, but know it's true,"_

_Brooke crossed her arms. "Can't he jus look at her when she's in the nursery… _

_through the glass?"_

"_Brooke, no," Haley laughed._

"_Fine! I'll be right back," Brooke said walking out of Haley's room._

_Haley looked down at the newborn in her arms. "Hey Miss Caroline… your Aunt _

_Brooke's a little bit crazy… and your Grandpa Scott… well actually he's kinda crazy too, but they both love you a lot," Haley told the wide awake little girl. _

_Just then Dan walked in with Brooke right behind him, her arms crossed and a _

_frown on her face._

"_Hey Dan," Haley whispered._

"_You look great Haley, she's beautiful," Dan said walking closer to her._

"_She is… but I look like hell," Haley laughed._

"_This mother thing suits you,"_

_Haley smiled. "You wanna hold her?" She asked._

_Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_Haley shot Brooke a look._

"_I haven't done this since Nathan was born,"_

"_God knows you didn't do it with Lucas," Brooke said under her breath, but still audible._

"_Brooke stop," Haley told her._

"_No, she's right… I didn't. But that's why I want to be a part of these babies lives, _

_in a good way, because of how I was with Nathan and Lucas."_

_Neither of the girls said anything._

_Caroline started to move around, getting fussy, after a few minutes. "Okay, time _

_to go back to mommy," Dan said handing the infant back to Haley._

"_Thanks," Haley smiled. "Hey baby girl," she cooed, calming her daughter._

"_I have something for you Haley…" Dan said, catching both girls off guard._

"… _okay…" Haley said, not knowing what he was doing._

_Dan reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Haley._

"_Dan," Haley said._

"_Haley, there's no catch… nothing… it's jus from me to you,"_

_Haley opened the box. "Oh my God," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Dan it's _

_beautiful,"_

"_Nathan told me the names you guys were going with and I just got them both… I like Caroline best though," Dan said, the last comment to Caroline._

_Brooke looked at Haley's Caroline necklace and scoffed crossing her arms._

Brooke and Haley were sitting by themselves on the couch.

"What changed?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked at her confused.

"You and Dan, what'd he do?"

"Um… Hales, I don't - - " Brooke said completely lost.

"When Caroline was born, you were there… and Dan came in, you were pissed.

What'd he do to change that for you?"

"Okay, so you know how he gave you your necklace that has Care's name on it?"

Haley nodded.

"He did that for me too… then on Maggie's first birthday I went to put it on and it

wasn't there… I went crazy looking for it. When everyone showed up, Dan said he has something for me… it was my necklace… he had taken it and on either side of

Maggie's name was the number one with a small diamond in the middle of each. I

bawled like a baby when he gave it back to me. So every year he takes it, gets

Maggie's age with the diamond on it and gives it back on her birthday, like a

present for me,"

Haley nodded.

"He does it for Caroline's necklace as well, but Nathan couldn't steal your necklace as well as Lucas did mine for Dan. And we didn't get to go to Caroline's first birthday because Maggie was so sick,"

"I remember her being sick, really sick."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah,"

Lucas walked over next to Brooke. "Hey favorite girl," He whispered into her ear.

Brooke leaned back into her husband.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Caroline's first birthday,"

"God Maggie was so sick,"

Brooke nodded.

"_Hales I'm so sorry… Maggie's been up all night, she's breathing really hard… I _

_just - -"_

"_Brooke! Listen to me, stay with her," Haley instructed._

"_Haley…"_

"_Baby, it's okay. Call me later, lemme know how she's doing, okay?"_

"_I will," Brooke said_

"_Okay, give her a kiss for me,"_

"_I will, tell Caroline happy birthday from us and give her lots and lots of hugs and _

_kisses,"_

_Haley laughed. "I will, I'll talk to you later, k?"_

"_Okay, bye Hales,"_

"_Bye Brooke," Haley said and hung up._

_Haley and Nathan plopped down on the couch, it had been a long day and Caroline _

_was finally asleep._

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley. "You heard from the Brucas family yet?" _

_He asked, laughing at the nickname Brooke had given her and Lucas._

_Haley shook her head. "Maybe I should call them,"_

"_No, they could have Magster asleep and you'd just wake her,"_

"_Yeah," Haley agreed._

_A couple minutes after Nathan and Haley laid on the couch together, Haley's phone _

_began to ring. "Shit!" She cursed running to the kitchen to answer it before it woke _

_Caroline. "Hello?"_

"_Haley," Brooke said crying._

"_Whoa, Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"_It's Maggie… we're at the hospital, she got really worse and her heart's not doing _

_something right and her lungs are full of liquid…"_

"_She has pneumonia?" Haley asked worried._

"_Yeah, apparently she's had 'walking pneumonia' or something for a while now… I _

_don't know, I just thought she was cry-y and attached to me and Luke, because _

_she was crying so much, ya know? But she's been so sick and I didn't think to _

_bring her here," Brooke said, her nerves and fears getting the best of her._

"_Brooke…" Haley said seriously. "She's gonna be okay right?"_

_Brooke broke down. "They're not sure she's gonna make it through the night,"_

"_Oh my God," Haley said breathless._

"_I… gotta go… I just wanted to let you know what's going on,"_

"_Yeah, no, thanks,"_

"_Mmm," Brooke mumbled._

"_Brooke… do you need me down there?"_

"_No, Hales, it's Care's birthday, be with her,"_

"_Brooke, she's asleep, plus she's one, she'll never remember. If you need me and _

_I don't go, I'll remember that forever. Do you need me?" _

"_Yes," Brooke cried. "I do but Hales,"_

"_Twenty minutes,"_

"_Thank you," Brooke said weakly._

"_No problem, see ya in a few,"_

"_K, bye," Brooke said and hung up._

"_Where you goin?" Nathan asked._

"_Hospital, Brooke needs me, Maggie's there,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Bye, I love you," Haley said and walked out of the house._

_Brooke yawned. "Maggie James," She sing-songed. "Baby girl, you gotta pull _

_through, you're killin me," She said trying not to cry._

_Haley opened her eyes. "How's she doing?"_

_Brooke looked at her. "Sleeping now,"_

"_That's good,"_

_Brooke looked at her sleeping daughter._

"_She's gonna be okay Brooke," Haley assured her._

_Brooke nodded then laughed slightly. "God, some birthday,"_

"_Caroline will never remember,"_

"_We'll never forget it," Brooke added_.

"God, how sad is that?" Haley asked. "I really did forget it,"

"Not really, only kind of," Brooke laughed.

Haley laughed. "You are so crazy,"

Brooke smiled. "That's what they tell me,"

"Speaking of crazy…" Lucas said.

"Karen," Brooke coughed.

"I was going to say Maggie," Lucas corrected looking at his daughter dancing

around the kitchen.

"No, she's not crazy, just hyper." Brooke said then paused. "I wanna go play with her," She giggled and got off the couch.

Haley watched Brooke play around with Maggie.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lucas asked her.

"Hmm? Me, I'll be fine…"

"You miss it?"

"Knowing my daughter… my niece? More than you know,"

Lucas put his hand on Haley's knee. "You'll get it back Hales,"

She smiled. "I think I'm starting to,"

"Okay, okay, okay," Brooke said getting everyone's attention. "Maggie James

here," She said standing Maggie on the counter. "Is turning four today. Do you

know how old that makes me feel? Okay, not very, but still! She's growing up so

fast right? Okay well, before she goes all 4 year old crazy with her presents… we

just wanted to say thank you," Brooke smiled. "Thanks for coming, her gifts and

for just…" She said tearing up. "God, and she's only four," She laughed as did

everyone else. "Okay Mag, let's go open." Brooke said holding out her hand to

help her daughter down.

Maggie jumped into Brooke's arms. "Can wes bring ins puppy?" She whispered.

Brooke put her forehead up against Maggie's. "Maggie…"

"Her all lockeded ups in va bafroom,"

"Have you seen the bathroom it's in? It's as big as some bedrooms,"

Maggie looked at her confused. "Nos?" she asked pathetically.

Brooke shook her head. "No, once everyone leaves then yes, but right now… no,"

"K," Maggie said and sat down by all her presents.

BRUCAS

Twenty minutes later Maggie had ripped open every present in sight, Caroline by her side. Even though she was four and barely opened one gift before moving to

the next, she told everyone thank you for whatever they gave her. "Momma?"

She asked once she had finished.

"Hmm," Brooke asked sitting on Lucas's lap.

"Where's is my present from you ands daddy?" She asked.

"You're wearing it, remember?"

"Nos, my ofer ones," Maggie whined.

"Mag don't whine. Besides that's all you got,"

"Noo," Maggie whined again.

"Maggie,"

"Momma," She said almost in tears.

"Come here," Brooke said extending her hand.

Maggie brightened up and grabbed her mother's hand.

Brooke walked Maggie back to the bathroom with Puppy. "Here, play with Puppy

for a little bit, calm down." She said sitting on the counter.

"Ams I's getting mores once peoples leave?"

"Maybe,"

"Yay! Vat means yes!"

"You gotta be good though,"

"K," Maggie said opening the bathroom door and skipping out.

Brooke jumped off the counter grabbing Puppy, putting him back in the bathroom

and then heading back to the living room.

BOTH

Brooke walked by Haley and grabbed a carrot.

Haley bumped her hip against Brooke's. "How's your kid?" She asked also eating a carrot.

"Fabulous," Brooke laughed, along with Haley. "No, I let her play with Puppy for a bit and she was cool,"

"You told her you have more for her later didn't you?" Haley asked.

"What makes you think that?"

Haley looked at Maggie. "She's way too happy now. Plus you always do,"

Brooke looked at Haley funny.

Haley caught on right away. "I don't know where that came from…"

"Memory? Anywho… yeah we do and that's what I told her,"

Karen 'cleared her throat.'

Brooke looked at her. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"No, no, nothing,"

Brooke sighed. "Karen, seriously, if you have something to say… say it, because I

don't want to hear your little remarks the rest of the day,"

"I just think that you handled that situation wrong," Karen shrugged.

"Really?" Brooke asked trying not to get pissed.

"You cannot reward her when she acts out,"

"I didn't reward her…"

"You told her you had more for her,"

"And we do… I also told her she had to be good to get them,"

"Like you wouldn't give them to her anyways?"

"No, I wouldn't actually,"

"Brooke, I just think that you let her control what and when you do,"

"Oh my God! She's four!"

"Exactly, she's four, and she acts just like you, talks just like you and now dresses

like you…"

"And that's a bad thing?" Brooke asked yelling.

"For a four year old?"

"Get out," Brooke said quiet and deep.

"Excuse me?"

"Karen, you heard me… get out. I'll tell Maggie you had to go… but you need to

leave… now," Brooke told her very serious.

"Brooke, I'm not - -"

"Haley, get her to leave before I do it myself," Brooke said staring at her mother-

in-law.

"Um… Karen," Haley whispered.

"Fine," Karen said and quietly but angrily left the house.

"You okay?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke bit down on her jaw.

"I'll be right back," Haley said rubbing Brooke's back. Haley walked over to

Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and kissed the top of her

head. "Hey baby,"

Haley smiled. "Hey Luke… Brooke just threw your mom out. I think you should go check on her,"

"Karen?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up at Nathan. "No, not Karen, she was being an ass, Brooke," She

clarified.

Lucas nodded and went over to his wife. "Hey Cheery," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brooke was tense and Luke could feel it.

"What's up?"

"Do you think I'm a bad mom?" Brooke asked, still looking forward.

"What?"

Brooke turned around facing him, tears in her eyes. "Karen said that I was bad

with Maggie… that it's bad that she acts like me, talks like me and dresses like

me… she said I'm raising her wrong,"

"Brooke - -"

"I am, aren't I?"

"It's not that - -"

"Of course you're going to side with her! She's you mom… I'm just your wife and

mother of your child slash children!" Brooke exclaimed upset, but still in a whisper

then stormed off to their room and slammed the door.

"Ouch," Nathan said as he heard the loud slam.

"You think she's okay?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine,"

BRUCAS

Brooke laid curled up in her bed, tears slowly falling down her face.

There was a knock at the door. "Brooke,"

"I'm not feeling well," she said through the door, not wanting to deal with who was on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

She sniffled, "Yeah," she said knowing he wasn't going to give up and sat up

Indian style on her bed.

"Don't tell me you're crying again," He joked.

"Dan," Brooke said, not wanting to play this game with him.

Dan walked over to the bed. "May I?" He asked motioning towards the bed.

Brooke scooted over making room, letting him know he could sit.

Dan sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"Brooke, you're my daughter-in-law, I think I know when you're upset,"

Brooke sighed. "Do you think I'm raising Maggie wrong?"

"What? No,"

Brooke laughed holding back her tears. "Well everybody else does… so maybe I

am," She said, a few new tears forming.

"Who's everybody Brooke?"

"Karen. First she yells at me about Maggie not being polite, then she says it's bad

that she looks, talks and dresses like me,"

"Brooke," Dan said trying to be comforting to his crying daughter-in-law.

"Is she right? Am I that bad of a mother?"

"Karen is a great mother, she knows what she's doing. I mean, look at Lucas. God

knows she raised him by herself. But Brooke… you are Maggie's mother, and you

get to decide how to raise her. And if you ask me, you're doing a fine job. Maggie

is one of the nicest, funniest, cutest little kids out there… and that is because of

you,"

Brooke now had a good flow of tears going.

"You understand that?" Dan asked seriously.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded.

"Okay, well everyone is starting to head home before the storm, so I will see you

later,"

Brooke wrapped her arms around Dan, catching him off guard. "Thank you," She

whispered.

Dan nodded then headed back out to tell everyone bye before he and Deb left.

NALEY

Haley looked out the window. "Nathan… it looks really bad outside," She

whispered, her head still in his lap.

"Nah, it'll blow over,"

"Ya think?"

Nathan nodded. "Plus, Caroline and Magster are having too much fun."

Haley looked over at her daughter and niece playing with all of Maggie's stuff. She laughed. "Have they always been so close?" She asked.

"Pretty much… sometimes Maggie gets a little Brooke-ish and Caroline won't have anything to do with her,"

Haley laughed then thunder shook the house.

Booth girls screamed a little.

"Blow over?" Haley asked.

"Maybe we should head home," Nathan suggested.

"Mmk, you get Care, I'll go tell Brooke goodbye,"

"Okay," Nathan said as Haley sat up.

Haley knocked on Brooke's door. "Hello,"

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Brooke… Brooke, I'm coming in," Haley said. She opened the door and saw

Brooke sound asleep. Haley quietly closed the door and stepped out.

"You tell her bye?" Nathan asked, holding Caroline.

"She was asleep," Haley told him.

"Alright, well Luke, we'll see you guys later," Nathan said as he walked towards

the door.

Haley hugged Maggie. "Bye birthday girl,"

"Byes Aunt Haley,"

Haley laughed slightly. "Bye Luke," She waved as they headed to the car.

"Mommy," Caroline said.

"Hmm," Haley asked buckling her in.

"Is it gonna funder and lightning?"

"Well… yeah,"

Caroline's eyes grew.

"It'll be okay, we'll be home in just a little bit, okay?"

Caroline nodded.

Haley got in the front seat. "Is she scared of storms?" She asked trying to be

subtle, not wanting to scare Caroline more.

Nathan nodded. "Very," he said focusing on the road.

Haley looked at Caroline in the mirror. She had her eyes closed and was mouthing

something. "What is she doing?" Haley whispered.

Nathan glanced in the mirror. "Singing," He told Haley.

"Singing? Singing what?"

"When she was little, I mean like really little, storms scared her and she was up all

night crying. You sang to her, all night. Even after she fell back to sleep you

stayed with her so incase she woke up, you'd still be there singing to

her,"

BRUCAS

"Momma!" Maggie yelled walking into Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke didn't move.

"Momma! Everyone else's is gone, more presents fors me!" Maggie exclaimed

jumping on her bed.

"Maggie, mommy's sleeping," Brooke whined.

"Nooo, mores!!" Maggie whined as well.

"Fine," Brooke groaned and got out of bed. She picked Maggie up and carried her

to the living room. "Stay," She said placing her on the couch. "Come with me,"

Brooke told Lucas.

Lucas followed her to the back bedroom.

"Here," Brooke said handing him Maggie's other presents, grabbing a few

herself. "I'm bringing her dog out here, I'll be out in a minute,"

Lucas nodded and went to the living room.

"Daddy!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said right before a loud sound of thunder rang through the house.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled, this time scared and ran to him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her as yet another clap of thunder followed by

bright lightning causing the power to go out and another sound of thunder.

"Ahh!!" Maggie screamed, holding on to her dad for dear life.

Lucas also heard a slight yell from Brooke. "Maggie, you okay?" He asked.

"Holds me," Maggie said, obviously crying.

Lucas picked her up immediately. "Brooke!" He yelled.

"Lucas!!" Brooke yelled back.

Lucas made his way to the back bathroom where Brooke was. "Brooke," He

laughed seeing her sitting on the bathroom counter holding the puppy in her arms,

shaking. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her down.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, Mag, you okay?" She asked.

"Uh-huh, daddy turns lights back on now?" She asked.

"Yeah, Brooke, will you hold her while I go outside?"

Brooke nodded and took Maggie from Lucas.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said and went outside.

NALEY

"Mommy," Caroline said almost hypervenalating.

"Hey Care, I'm right here. Just hold on to me, okay?" Haley told her daughter.

Caroline did just that.

They had just got inside when the power went out.

"Nate…"

"I'll go check the breaker, just take her to her room," Nathan told Haley.

"Okay, come on little girl,"

"Hey Momma," Caroline asked once they were in her room.

"Yeah?" Haley said moving some wet hair out of Caroline's face.

"When will you remember everything?"

Haley sighed. "Well… hopefully soon. I'm doing the best I can right now,"

"Well… can I help?" Caroline asked.

"Sure," Haley smiled. "Anytime you think of something you want me to know, you come tell me, okay?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Okay," She said.

Just then the power came back on.

"Lights!" Caroline exclaimed.

Haley laughed. "Yay daddy!"

"Yay!!" Caroline cheered.

Nathan came inside soaking wet.

"Yay Daddy!" Caroline yelled jumping on him. "You fixeded it!!"

"Because I can fix everything," Nathan said like it was obvious.

"Alright missy, you need to get to sleep… it's late," Haley told Caroline.

"Mommy," Caroline whined.

"Don't whine,"

"Sorry, but I'm not tired,"

"How bout daddy lays you down while I go get ready for bed, okay, deal?"

"Yess!"

"Mmk, I'll be back in a few," Haley said walking out.

Nathan laid Caroline down in her bed. "Oh, you're such a princess," He said as he

tucked her in.

Caroline smiled brightly.

Nathan sat down next to her bed. "What?" He asked.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I was just finkin, you saided you fix everything right?"

Nathan nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"… Can you fix mommy?" Caroline asked. "I mean her memry thing… you can fix

it?"

"Oh Caroline…"

"You saided…"

"I know… but this is up to your mom…"

"So she doesn't wanna remember?"

"No, she does, it's just taking her a while,"

"Oh… but sis been a while,"

Nathan nodded. "I know,"

"But hers remberin more!"

"She is," Nathan agreed.

"Alright Care, tell your daddy goodnight because it is way past your bedtime,"

Haley said walking back into Caroline's room in her pajamas.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. "Night Daddy, love you,"

Nathan kissed her forehead. "Love you too baby,"

Haley smiled as Nathan walked past her. "I'll be in our room," He whispered.

Haley nodded and walked over to Caroline. "What's up munchkin?" She asked

moving some hair out of Caroline's face.

Caroline yawned. "Tired,"

Haley smiled. "Yeah?"

Caroline nodded. "Mu-huh"

"Okay, well, I'll let you get some sleep," Haley said then saw lightning outside

Caroline's window followed by a muffled thunder. "I'll be in my room if you need

me, okay?"

"K, thanks momma,"

Haley kissed Caroline's forehead then headed to the kitchen. She screamed when

she saw Nathan with his head in the fridge.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought you said you were going to be in our

room,"

"I figured I would be, but you are out of Care's room quick tonight,"

"Yeah, she was about to pass out,"

Nathan nodded. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Very,"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm… what do you have?" Haley asked.

"Old pizza,"

"Mmm, I want some,"

"Okay," Nathan said pulling some more out of the fridge.

Haley sat down on the counter.

"You look happy Hales," Nathan said, his back to her.

"What? You're not even looking at me!" Haley laughed.

Nathan turned around and looked at her. "You look happy Hales," He repeated

walking to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haley nodded. "I think I am,"

"You think?"

"I feel happy, but it's kind of like I'm just getting used to not knowing everything… but I kind of like re-remembering…" She laughed.

"Mommy!" Caroline cried after thunder boomed again.

"Uh-oh," Haley said and jumped off the counter. "Duty calls," She joked. "Hey little girl," Haley said walking into Caroline's room.

"Mommy," She cried.

Haley picked her up. "Okay, okay, shh," She cooed.

"I hate storms,"

Haley tried not to laugh. "I know, I'm right here though," She then began

humming. "I've been searching for a reason And I'm running out of time I can feel

that it's the season It's time to make up my mind,"

"_**I've been searching for a reason**_

_**And I'm running out of time**_

_**I can feel that it's the season**_

_**It's time to make up my mind"**__ Haley sang._

_Nathan walked into their 6 week old's room, listening to Haley quietly sing to her baby girl. _

"_**And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do**_

_**There are so many thoughts in my head**_

_**There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose**_

_**So I'm thinking over the things that you've said**_

_**Thinking over the things...**_

_**I'm thinking over**_

_**Thinking over**_

_**Thinking over **_

_**The things that you've said**_

_**And I'm thinking over**_

_**Thinking over**_

_**Thinking over the things...**_

_**Am I ready for forever? **_

_**Oh, God, show me a sign**_

_**'Cause if we're to be together**_

_**Then it's got to be divine**_

_**And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do **_

_**There are so many thoughts in my head**_

_**There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose**_

_**So I'm thinking over the things that you've said**_

_**Thinking over the things...**_

_**I'm thinking over**_

_**Thinking over**_

_**Thinking over **_

_**The things that you've said**_

_**And I'm thinking over**_

_**Thinking over**_

_**Thinking over the things...**_

_**He wants to marry me**_

_**Carry me far away **_

_**He wants to love me for life**_

_**He wants to be with me **_

_**Every morning I awake**_

_**He wants to hold me through the night**_

_**Father, which way should I go?**_

_**I cannot clearly see**_

_**Oh, I love him so**_

_**But only you know if he's the one for me**_

_**Thinking over **_

_**The things that you've said**_

_**I'm thinking over **_

_**Thinking over **_

_**Only you know if he's the one for me**_

_**I cant really tell you**_

_**What I'm gonna do**_

_**There are so many thoughts in my head**_

_**There are two roads to walk down**_

_**And one road to choose**_

_**So I'm thinking over **_

_**The things that you've said**_

_**Thinking over**_

_**Thinking over"**__ She finished._

"_What was that?" Nathan asked._

"_A song…" Haley shrugged._

_Nathan looked at her funny._

"_Peyton got me hooked on it while I was pregnant and I just sang it all the time. _

_Plus those books said that she knows my voice."_

"_I've never heard you sing it,"_

_Haley shrugged. "Did you think I sat in the quiet while you weren't here?"_

_Nathan laughed as he picked Caroline up and laid her in her crib. "You ready for _

_bed?"_

_Haley looked at Caroline, she shook her head. "I'm gonna just stay in here with _

_her tonight, because it's storming and she'll wake up…"_

"_Okay, okay, you want me to stay in here with you?"_

_Haley shook her head. "No, we'll be fine,"_

_Nathan kissed Haley's forehead._

"_Night," Haley whispered._

"_Night," Nathan said back_.

BRUCAS

"Maggie James Scott!" Brooke yelled. "It is bed time!"

Maggie ran to her dad. "Daddy hide me!" She shrieked.

"Maggs,"

"Pwlease, mommas wants me!"

"Because it is bedtime," Lucas said before thunder cut Maggie off.

Maggie screamed and held on to her dad. "Makes it stop," She asked.

"Oh baby, I wish I could," Lucas said picking her up.

"Mag!" Brooke yelled excited.

"Huh?"

"Come here, come here, come here!"

Lucas carried Maggie to her room. "What's yous want?" Maggie asked.

"You wanna jump on the bed?!"

Maggie nodded widely. "Uh-huh!"

"Brooke," Lucas said as Maggie got out of his arms.

"It's gonna w-e-a-r her o-u-t"

"Just don't get h-u-r-t"

"W-o-n-t"

"Why are we still spelling?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Because we're c-o-o-l,"

"K, I'ms finished," Maggie said coming out of the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth?" Brooke asked.

Maggie showed her teeth. "Uh-huh!"

"Mmk, jammies on,"

"Yep,"

"Alright daddy, go fix me some i-c-e c-r-e-a-m por favor,"

Lucas rolled his eyes at his wife.

Maggie and Brooke got on the bed, turned the radio and started jumping around.

Lucas laughed from the kitchen hearing his wife and daughter sing and laugh from

the back bedroom.

"Hey momma?"

"Hmm,"

"How comes yous yelleded at Grandma today?"

"I didn't,"

Maggie nodded. "Uh-huh, yous maded hers leave,"

"Well she was being mean," Brooke said sitting down.

"Oh… can Puppy sleep wif mes tonight?"

"No, Puppy's sleepin in the bathroom,"

"But hers gets scared,"

"She'll be fine,"

"Yous need to leave,"

Brooke laughed. "Maggie,"

"Yous bein mean, like Grandma, so leave,"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's not how it works little girl,"

Maggie crossed her arms.

"Fine, I leave, you have to stay here all night," Brooke reasoned.

Maggie nodded.

"Okay teenager, jeez," Brooke said and kissed Maggie's forehead. "Night," She

added and walked out of Maggie's room and to the kitchen. "Lucas," She whined

when she saw that he was sitting on the couch.

"What?" He asked.

"You were supposed to make me some ice cream," Brooke whined sounding

pathetic.

Lucas turned around on the couch, facing her. "I didn't think you were serious,"

"I don't joke about ice cream," Brooke said opening the freezer.

Lucas turned back around watching TV.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Lucas asked not turning around.

Brooke slammed the door closed. "No ice cream,"

Lucas laughed slightly.

Brooke grabbed her car keys, "I'll be back," She said.

Lucas jumped up. "Whoa, where're you going?"

"Did you miss the freak out? Ice cream,"

"No, Brooke, it's raining and it's late, wait til tomorrow,"

"No, Lucas, I really need some,"

"Brooke, you suck at driving at night, let alone during a storm. Do you not

remember what happened last time you tried that one?"

Brooke groaned. "I know, but Luke,"

"Do you really need some?" He asked.

"Yes," Brooke whined.

"Fine, I'll go,"

"No, no, no, wait, you can't leave me here. What if the power goes out again?"

"Well Maggie's not staying here alone, so either you let me go alone, or you just

deal with no ice cream til tomorrow."

Brooke placed her hand on her stomach. "Hmm…"

Lucas looked at her.

"Okay, fine,"

"Fine what?"

"Don't leave me,"

Lucas laughed slightly. "I'm not going to leave you," He said and kissed her

forehead. "You ready to go lay down?"

Brooke nodded.

"K, come on," He said and grabbed her hand, turning the TV and lights off.

Brooke shivered under the blankets. "God I hate storms," She said snuggling up

closer to Lucas.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Ugh, hold on," Brooke said crawling out of bed going to the bathroom.

Lucas also got up and followed her. "Brooke," he said sympathetically. "You should go to the doctors,"

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas," She tried, but began to throw up.

"Yeah, tomorrow,"

Tears filled Brooke's eyes. "Lucas, no," She begged once she was finished

throwing up.

"Baby you need to go anyway… plus I don't like you being this sick,"

"You think I do?"

"No, so why don't you wanna go to the doctor?"

Brooke had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I just don't like them,"

Lucas shook his head. "Why?"

"Because last time we were there Maggie got a heart disease," She told Lucas, the

tears in her eyes now cascading down her face.

Lucas pulled Brooke close to him. "Brooke," He said soothingly.

"What… if, what if this baby… has it too?" Brooke said in between sobs.

Lucas closed his eyes hating himself for passing his heart condition down to

Maggie and hating Dan for giving it to him. "I'm sorry baby,"

Brooke leaned into him.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Come here," Lucas said and picked her up. He laid her down on their bed. "I'm

taking you to the doctor tomorrow,"

Brooke nodded, too tired to argue.

Lucas got into bed next to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her.

Brooke saw lightning outside and moved closer to Lucas before the loud thunder

she knew was coming made a loud bang.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked a minute later.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Maggie?"

Brooke paused. "At the door,"

Lucas got out of bed and opened their bedroom door.

Maggie was curled up with her blanket wrapped around her crying slightly.

"Maggs," Lucas said scooping her up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mommys said I had tos not come in heres betause I maded hers leave,"

Lucas laid her down in his bed next to Brooke.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Maggie. "I was just joking baby," She

whispered. "You know you can come in here anytime,"

"Less va doors be locked," Maggie added.

Brooke blushed while Lucas laughed.

"Too funny," Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. "Goodnight Mag,"

"Night Momma, night Daddy,"

"Night Luke," Brooke said.

"Goodnight Pretty Girls," Lucas whispered kissing Brooke's forehead and the top of Maggie's head before wrapping his arms around both of them falling asleep.

NEXT TIME!!

Haley remembers even more!

Brucas go to the doctor and Naley keeps Maggie while they do!

r&r guys!!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

NALEY

_Haley blinked, slowly opening her eyes. She looked around._

"_Hey you," Nathan said kissing her forehead._

"_How long was I out?"_

"_A while,"_

"_Nate…"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_For what?"_

"_It was my fault,"_

_Nathan shook his head. "No it wasn't,"_

"_It was, Nate I lost it… I lost our baby, how is that not my fault?"_

"_It just isn't…"_

_Haley sighed_

"_You know Brooke's saying the same thing,"_

"_What? That it's her fault?"_

_Nathan nodded._

"_It's not," Haley said shaking her head._

_Nathan shrugged. "Something about you hard headed Scott women, you refuse to believe what anybody else tells you."_

"_Don't try and make me laugh please,"_

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Haley nodded. "Is Caroline okay?"_

"_She'll be okay,"_

"_I scare her?"_

"_Yeah," Nathan scoffed._

_Haley rubbed her forehead. "I can't do anything right can I?"_

_Nathan kissed the hand he was holding. "Don't worry about it Hales,"_

"_Nate, is she okay?" Haley asked crying._

_Nathan held his bawling 2 year old. "Shh baby,"_

"_Daddy," She cried._

_Nathan felt the back of her head. "There's a little knot, nothing too bad,"_

"_Are you sure?" Haley asked._

"_Hales, she's two, we have stairs, she's gonna fall, she's okay."_

_Caroline was still crying._

"_Come here baby," Haley said and took Caroline from Nathan. "I'm sorry sweetie,"_

_Caroline snuggled into Haley's shoulder and wrapped her little arms around Haley's neck. "I wuv yous mommy,"_

"_I love you too baby girl,"_

"_Momma!" Caroline yelled._

_Haley and Nathan both groaned, there was no way she was up already._

"_Momma!" Caroline yelled louder._

"_Go back to sleep, she will too," Nathan whispered._

_Haley nodded. "Yeah, okay," She said and quickly fell back asleep, as did Nathan._

_A few minutes later Haley heard their doors being pushed open. She didn't think anything of it because they usually left it partially open and she just figured it was the air or something._

"_Momma, I calleded you," Caroline said almost in tears._

_Haley and Nathan both quickly woke up._

"_What the hell?" Nathan laughed seeing his daughter in their doorway. _

"_Care, what are you doing?"_

"_I gotted ups,"_

_Haley laughed and got out of bed. "I see that," She said picking Caroline up. "How'd you manage that?"_

"_Like vis," She said and got out of her mother's arms and climbed down their bed._

_Nathan just laughed. "Time for a new bed,"_

"_Oh Caroline," Haley sighed as her daughter ran to Nathan and he picked her in bed with them._

"_You wanna lay down with us?"_

"_Um… no!" Caroline yelped. "Up!"_

"_Baby-girl, it's not even 6,"_

"_Up!" Caroline repeated._

"_Breakfast?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah!" Caroline cheered._

"_Nathan she's so cute," Haley said looking down at their 2 week old daughter._

"_Hales, you've been saying that for the past 2 weeks,"_

"_Well she is," Haley smiled._

_Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley. "No… I don't think do,"_

"_Nathan!" Haley said shocked._

"_You defiantly are, you with her,"_

_Haley blushed. "Cute," She smiled and winked at him. "Go watch basketball with Lucas, he needs you more than I do right now,"_

"_Oh my God, hormonal Brooke! Jeez!"_

"_Nathan be nice,"_

"_I am! She's crazy baby,"_

"_And I wasn't?"_

"_No, you were, but you would get hyped up on sugar a lot and it was hilarious,"_

_Haley laughed. "Shut up,"_

_Nathan kissed her forehead. "I love you,"_

_Haley smiled. "I love you too," She said so genuinely that it almost broke Nathan's heart at how much in love they were._

"_And I love you too," He said kissing Caroline's forehead as well._

_Haley looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled._

Haley opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty,"

"I so didn't fall asleep here…"

"You're right, but you know how I try to tell you that you snore, but you refuse to believe me? Well you woke your daughter up last night and I moved you in here,"

Haley buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry,"

Nathan laughed. "It's not big deal,"

"So where is that little trouble maker?"

"Living room,"

Haley nodded. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I had a dream last night,"

"Really?"

"Mu-huh, er, well actually it was a bunch,"

"About what?"

"From when I lost the baby, then when Caroline fell down the stairs and hit her head, then… when I guess Care first climbed out of her bed,"

Nathan laughed.

"What?" Haley said.

"Okay, I don't even remember those last two, she fell down the stairs and got out of that bed so many times,"

Haley laughed.

BRUCAS

Brooke let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said walking into their bedroom.

"My tears are cold,"

Lucas put the back of his hand up against her forehead. "Mmm, baby you're pretty warm,"

Brooke nodded. "I know,"

"What do you want me to do?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Luke,"

"Mommy!" Maggie yelled running into their room, jumping on the bed, quickly followed by her puppy.

"Maggie James!" Lucas scolded.

Maggie looked at him wide-eyed.

"You know your dog is not allowed in here,"

"Hers chased me," Maggie tried to justify.

"Maggie,"

Maggie pouted and picked up her puppy. "Hers did," She said stomping out of the room. "Bad puppys, no!"

"Luke," Brooke whispered. "She was okay,"

Lucas looked at her.

"I'm gonna go see if she's alright," Brooke said slowly getting out of bed. "Mag," she called walking into the hallway.

Maggie stuck her head out of her door. "Huh?"

Brooke smiled. "You okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Yea,"

"Is puppy?"

"Es in da closet,"

Brooke looked at her confused. "Maggie…"

"Bein bad, es in timeout,"

"Maggs, you can't do that," Brooke said walking into Maggie's room.

"Why's not?" Maggie asked, following her mom.

Brooke knelt down on the floor, then opened the closet door. Puppy ran right out into Brooke's arms. "That's why… baby you scared it,"

Maggie looked at Brooke wide-eyed. She tilted her head sideways. "Momma?"

Brooke looked up. "Hmm?"

"You're sad?"

Brooke looked at her confused.

Maggie walked over to her. "Your eyes been crying," She said. "Don'ts be sad, I play wif you," Maggie told her and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck.

Brooke laughed slightly, somewhat shocked by her daughter's actions.

Brooke wrapped an arm around Maggie's body and stood up, her head immediately starting to spin.

Maggie wrapped her legs around Brooke's waist holding on.

"Come on, you hungry?"

Maggie nodded.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and sat Maggie down on the counter. "Hey Luke!" She called. "Will you come here?"

Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Fix her breakfast for me,"

"You okay?"

Brooke looked up at him. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. "I…" She started then reached for the counter, her hand obviously shaking. "Lucas, catch me," She said right before her legs gave out and she collapsed.

"Whoa, Brooke," Lucas said catching her.

"Mommy?" Maggie said cautiously, kneeling on her seat trying to see over the counter.

"Hey Maggs, how bout you go watch TV, I'll call you when breakfast is done, okay?"

"Kay!" Maggie cheered and ran to her room.

Lucas carried Brooke to the couch.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey you,"

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Lucas shook his head. "Don't be, are you okay?"

Brooke nodded. "I think so,"

"What's the last thing you ate?"

"Um… I - - I don't know. Day before yesterday… lunch with Maggie…"

"You didn't eat at her party?"

"I had like a carrot, but I just felt sick,"

"You probably should eat something,"

"I'm not hungry,"

Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Luke," Brooke whined.

"Here," He said, handing here a glass of orange juice.

"Lucas, I don't drink orange juice,"

"You need it, you're really pale"

Brooke took a small drink. "God, that's so nasty," She said holding the glass in her still shaking hands.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Maggie yelled.

Brooke looked at him.

"I'll do it, you stay here,"

"Thanks,"

BOTH

"Hello,"

"Haley?"

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Um, I've got to take Brooke to the doctor's, do you think you guys could keep Maggs for a few hours?"

"Yea, no problem. When are you leaving?"

"Appointment's at eleven,"

Haley looked at her watch. "Okay, I can come get her now if you want me to,"

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'll leave Care with Nate and me and Maggie can go get some 4 year old ice cream treats,"

"Haley, it's 10:15,"

"So? She's four, they eat ice cream all day."

"Okay, I don't care,"

"Wouldn't have mattered, I know she can keep a secret,"

"So that's why she always wants to go to your house,"

Haley laughed. "Probably,"

"Alright, well I'll see you in a couple minutes,"

"Yep, bye,"

"Bye," Lucas said and hung up. He looked over at Brooke who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Maggie, baby, get dressed, Aunt Haley's coming to pick you up,"

Maggie stuck her head out the door. "Where's we going?"

"You're gonna hang with her for a little while,"

"Okay! Momma too?"

"No, mommy's with me today,"

"Ohs… okay," Maggie said and went and got dressed.

"Nate!" Haley yelled from the back deck.

"Um… he's not here," Caroline giggled trying to hold him underwater.

Haley laughed. "Well, will you tell him I'm going to get Maggie and we'll be back in about an hour,"

"Um… hang on," Caroline said and let Nathan up. "Mommy wants you," She told him.

"What's up baby?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to pick up Maggie, we'll be back in like an hour."

Nathan nodded. "Okay,"

"Alright I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Love you too Care,"

"Bye mommy!" Caroline waved laughing.

Haley knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Lucas yelled.

Haley tired at the door but it was locked. "It's locked,"

"Ugh! Hold on! Maggie James Scott! Stand still!" Lucas yelled trying to get his four year old to put her shoes on the right feet while attempting to put up her hair.

"Ahh!!" Maggie yelled very high pitched running around laughing.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes at all the noise.

"Daddy no!" Maggie screamed as Lucas caught her.

Haley laughed slightly, hearing all the commotion. She was startled when the door opened. "God you scared me," She laughed.

Brooke just walked back to the couch.

"Jesus Brooke, you look terrible,"

"Really?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I see why Luke's taking you to the doctor,"

Brooke just laid back closing her eyes.

"Daddy! Lemmes go! She's here!!" Maggie yelled escaping her dad's grasp. She ran into the living room. "Aunt Haley!"

"Hey you," Haley said picking her niece up. "You ready to hang with me for a while?"

Maggie nodded widely.

"All right then,"

"Wait! Lemme tell my mommy bye,"

"K," Haley said and put her down.

Maggie ran to her mom.

Brooke still laid on the couch with her eyes closed.

Maggie leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Byes mommy, love you," she whispered.

Brooke grabbed Maggie around the waist and pulled her to her as she began to turn around to walk off. "I love you too baby girl," She told her. "Kiss?"

Maggie giggled and gave Brooke another kiss. "See yas later momma,"

Brooke smiled. "Bye sweetie,"

Maggie grabbed Haley's hand. "Bye daddy!" She yelled.

"Bye Mag,"

"See ya Luke," Haley said walking out.

BRUCAS

"Hey you," Lucas said sitting down next to Brooke on the couch.

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Like 20 minutes,"

Brooke nodded. "K, wake me up then."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "Will do," He said as Brooke closed her eyes.

NALEY

"Daddy!" Caroline giggled. "Flip me! Flip me!"

Nathan picked his daughter up and did just that.

Caroline splashed back up through the water. "Again" She gasped.

"Okay, but you can't tell your mother, she'd kill me,"

"When she gonna be home?"

"Soon, why?"

Caroline shrugged. "She's bringing Maggie?"

Nathan nodded.

"Aunt Brooke?"

"No… she's not coming, just Maggie,"

"Aww,"

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Nathan joked.

Caroline giggled. "No daddy," she said clinging on to him. "Mommy knows more when Aunt Brooke is here,"

Nathan looked at his daughter.

"Plus, she lets me play with hers hair," Caroline smiled.

BRUCAS

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and walked towards the doctor's building.

Brooke had her head lying on Lucas's shoulder. He rubbed her back letting her know he had her and that she was okay.

Lucas walked Brooke in and over to a seat. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go sign you in," He whispered.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

Lucas came back with a pile of papers. "Alright Pretty Girl, look what you get to do," He said showing her the papers.

Brooke glanced at them then closed her eyes. "You do it, I'm tired,"

"Okay," Lucas laughed.

About 10 minutes after Lucas finished the forms Brooke was called back.

"Hey you, come on babe," Lucas said rubbing Brooke's back.

Brooke stood up and walked with Lucas past the big wooden door.

_Brooke and Lucas sat in what Brooke decided was another waiting room._

"_Luke, I don't wanna be here," Brooke said, her foot tapping quickly beneath her._

_Lucas laughed. "I'm sorry,"_

"_You know we can just leave now, no one's here yet," Brooke suggested._

_Just as she finished her statement a nurse came up to Brooke and Lucas._

"_Hello Brooke, I'm Kate, I'm Dr. Logan's nurse,"_

_Brooke smiled at her._

"_Okay, I'm gonna take your blood pressure, alright?"_

_Brooke nodded. She looked forward and clenched her teeth as her blood pressure was taken._

"_Alright, it's a little high, but that's expected when people come here,"_

_Brooke bit her bottom lip._

"_Alright, you wanna get on the scale for me?"_

"_Not really,"_

"_Brooke," Lucas laughed._

"_I know I've gained weight, please do not make me get on it,"_

"_I'll meet you half way, you don't have to look," Kate suggested._

_Brooke sighed and got on the scale._

"_Alright, thank you,"_

_Brooke quickly got off and went back to sit by Lucas._

"_Wasn't so bad now was it?"_

"_You weren't up there now where you?" Brooke mocked him._

_Brooke and Lucas continued to talk for about five minutes mostly about how Brooke was not eating until her next appointment so not to gain weight which in turn made her hungry and Lucas was to go get her some lunch after her appointment._

"_Brooke," Kate said, "Right this way," She said and pointed to a room._

"Brooke," the same nurse whispered, trying to get her attention.

Brooke was curled up, her head on Lucas' shoulder sound asleep.

"Hey baby, wake up," Lucas said gently waking her up.

Brooke stirred slightly.

"Come on Pretty Girl, the sooner you get up, the sooner we get to leave," Lucas told her.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at the familiar nurse.

"How you doing?" Kate asked putting the band around Brooke's arm for her blood pressure.

Brooke didn't say anything.

Lucas intertwined their hands, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand reassuring his support.

"Alright girly, you and your blood pressure, we're gonna have to watch that again,"

Brooke simply nodded.

"Scale time,"

Brooke stood up, wanting to take Lucas with her, but he let go of her hand.

"You're okay," He promised.

Brooke nodded and walked over to the scale.

NALEY

"I miss my mommy," Maggie told Haley.

Haley looked at her. "You've been gone like an hour Mag,"

"I know, but I still miss her… she been sick and sleepy lots,"

Haley nodded. "Yeah…"

"Aunt Haley, same thing wrong with my mom wrong with you?"

Haley laughed slightly. "No baby, it's different,"

"Oh… her's badder?"

"Worse," Haley corrected.

"It is?" Maggie asked confused.

"I don't know sweetie," Haley said not wanting to get into either subject with the barely four year old.

"Your's worse?"

"I'll say yes,"

"K," Maggie said trying to talk like a grown up with her Aunt.

"Daddy! Burr! It's cold!!" Caroline screamed, walking into the house.

Nathan laughed as he threw his towel on his daughter.

Caroline giggled. "Daddy,"

"Come here monster," Nathan said picking her up.

"Noo!" Caroline laughed, throwing her head back.

Haley and Maggie walked in and Haley looked at her daughter and husband puzzled.

"Hi mommy," Caroline yelled struggling to her out of Nathan's grasp.

Nathan didn't let up any. He walked over to Haley and gave her a kiss.

"And what exactly are you doing my dear?" Haley asked her daughter who was hanging upside down.

"Dryin off," Caroline giggled.

"Is this how you always dry off?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Noo,"

Haley kissed Caroline's forehead. "Go get some clothes on girly,"

"K!" Caroline yelled finally getting out of her dad's grasp.

Nathan squatted down to Maggie's level. "What's up chipmunk?"

Maggie just looked at him.

"You look just like your mother,"

"Her's sick,"

"She is?"

Maggie nodded.

"So you gonna hang with us for a while?"

She again nodded.

"Cheer up little bit, we'll have fun,"

"Promise?"

"Promise, me and you can bug Care all day,"

"No," Maggie giggled.

BRUCAS

"No," Brooke said shaking her head.

"You haven't eaten anything today baby, let me take you to get something when we leave," Lucas almost begged Brooke while they waited for her doctor.

"Luke, I already said no," Brooke whined.

"Okay, sorry," Lucas apologized.

Brooke paused for a minute. "Do you think something's wrong?" She asked.

Lucas looked at her.

"With me, or the baby…?"

"I - -" Lucas started but was interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Mrs. Scott,"

Brooke looked up.

"Says here that you were in a car accident not too long ago,"

Brooke looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, but that's not why I'm here,"

"I'm aware, but you said you've been really sick lately and weak?"

"But I'm pregnant,"

"I know Mrs. Scott, I've seen your bloodwork,

"Brooke, please," Brooke told her, hating it when she was referred to as Mrs. It made her feel old.

"Alright, Brooke, I just want to make sure that nothing from the accident is affecting you or your baby causing you to feel so off track,"

Brooke shut up, realizing that her doctor knew what she was talking about.

"So I don't get it," Brooke said sitting in the car with Lucas.

"What?'

"I got pregnant after the wreck,"

"But, while you weren't pregnant your abdomen could have gotten bruised, remember what she said?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Okay, and since that's where the baby is and you never had a chance to heal completely,"

"I'm gonna be sick forever," Brooke whined.

"Baby, no, she said it could be different things, don't worry about it, okay?"

Brooke nodded.

"We just have to keep an eye on you and the baby,"

Brooke sighed. "Okay," She replied then paused. "So I'm a little freaked out now…" she said, her voice cracking.

"Oh Brooke, no, Pretty Girl, it's all gonna be okay,"

"And if it's not?"

"It will be," Lucas assured her.

"Can we please go get Maggie now?" Brooke asked wanting to take her mind off this.

"Haley's keeping her til dinner."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Okay,"

"Come here," Lucas said warping an arm around her as she leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head. "Stop worrying,"

"I can't help it, Luke it scares me,"

"I know," He told her. 'me too,' he said to himself not wanting her to know he was a little scared as well fearing it would only worry her more.

NALEY

Haley sat on the couch Maggie laying in her lap almost asleep.

"Mommy," Caroline said walking into the living room.

Haley put a finger over her lips. "Shh baby, what's up?"

"Why's Maggie not playing with me?"

Haley shook her head. "She's just tired, that's all," she whispered.

"Oh… you wanna play?"

"Um…" Haley said looking down at Maggie.

"Oh…" Caroline repeated. "I'll find daddy,"

"I think he's fixing dinner,"

"Can I still just see?"

Haley nodded. "Knock yourself out kiddo,"

"Thanks mom," Caroline said running out back. "Daddy!" She giggled when she saw him.

"Hey little bit, what's up?"

"I gots no one to play with," Caroline sighed.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry,"

"You wanna?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"Don't cares to me, I'll play basketball with you,"

"Okay, can I get mommy and Maggie's dinner ready first? Gimme three minutes,"

"Sure," Caroline agreed and sat down waiting for her dad.

"I'll be right back," Nathan told her.

"K," Caroline said swinging her feet back and forth.

Nathan walked inside. "Haley," He called setting the food down.

"Living room," Haley called back, but in a whisper.

"Hey, you two hungry?"

"Mmm, I am, but I don't know about Maggie,"

Nathan knelt down in front of Maggie. "Hey baby," He whispered.

"Hi Uncle Nate," Maggie whispered slowly.

"You sleepy?"

She nodded.

"She's cried half the day, I'd be tired too," Haley told Nathan.

"You wanna eat something?"

"I want mine mommy,"

"I know," Nathan said sympathetically. "Is Aunt Haley taking good care of you while your mom's not here?"

Maggie nodded slowly. "Not hungry Uncle," She told him. "I'm tired,"

"Okay," Nathan said and kissed her forehead. "You can go to sleep," he told her. "I'll bring you dinner Hales,"

"Thanks," Haley whispered readjusting Maggie in her arms.

Nathan walked out back to his daughter. "Alright kiddo, I'm all yours,"

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"We can play basketball,"

"Do you want to?"

"Sure,"

Nathan smiled. "Alright, come on," He said as they headed to the basketball goal that was in the front.

"Daddy," Caroline asked.

"Yeah?" Nathan said as he shot and swished.

Caroline chased after the ball. "Did mommy never remember me?" She asked walking up to her dad.

Nathan picked her up and carried to the goal. "No baby, we've talked about this," He said as Caroline shot.

"I know, but is it the truth?" She pressed.

"Yes, Care, you remember your mom before the wreck? She knew you then. What happened to her in the wreck is what made her forget,"

Caroline nodded.

"You know she remembered more today?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Caroline,"

"It's still not the same though," Caroline told her dad. "She remembers, but she's not the same daddy,"

Nathan nodded. "I know, but she's trying, you know that right?"

"Yes sir," Caroline said sadly.

"Oh, come here kid," Nathan said picking his daughter up. "You know I love you right?"

Caroline nodded. "I love you too,"

"And you know your mommy loves you,"

"I know daddy,"

Nathan kissed her forehead.

About an hour later Caroline sat down in the middle of the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Nathan laughed.

"I am bored, can we go in now?"

Nathan laughed again. "Yeah, come on," He said putting Caroline giggled as they walked inside. "Hi mommy," She said and waved at Haley.

Haley looked back at Caroline. "Oh, Care, be careful you two,"

"We will mom," Caroline assured her.

Nathan tossed Caroline on her bed and looked at his watch. "Oh it's way past your bedtime,"

"No is not," Caroline said like Nathan was an idiot.

"Um missy, you eat at 6, bath at 7 bed by 8… it's 10 til 7,"

"Not past bedtime," Caroline said and stuck out her tongue.

"You're right… straight to bath tonight, no dinner,"

"Noo! Daddy!"

"Okay, we'll skip bath tonight because you took one after we swam, so go eat real quick, k?"

Caroline nodded and ran to the kitchen. "Hi mommy!" She said passing through the living room.

"Hi baby," Haley replied.

BOTH

Nathan walked into the living room moments after Caroline. "Hey you,"

Haley smiled. "Hi," she said sweetly.

"You tired?"

She scoffed. "Yeah,"

"When's she leaving?" Nathan asked looking at Maggie.

"They left 10 minutes ago," Haley said.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Caroline yelled and ran back to the door.

Nathan jumped up and tried to catch her.

"Well hi Uncle Luke,"

"Caroline!" Nathan scolded.

Caroline looked up at Nathan with a cocked eyebrow. "Where is Aunt Brooke?" She asked turning back to Lucas.

"Caroline, you cannot just open doors,"

"It's Uncle Luke daddy,"

Lucas tried not to laugh, Nathan had to have been like this as a kid because Haley sure wasn't.

"Care," Haley said in a warning tone from the living room.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized.

"You come to get Maggie?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Come on," Nathan said letting Lucas in.

"Oh, she's out," Lucas laughed.

"For about what? Two hours?"

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Caroline yelped.

Brooke forced a smile to her niece. "Hey sweetie,"

"I thought you were staying in the car?" Lucas said confused.

"You were gone a long time," Brooke tried.

Lucas looked at her.

Brooke walked over to Haley. "Thanks for watching her," She told her.

Haley nodded. "You're still not looking so hot Brooke, you sure you can handle it?" Haley said referring to the fact that Brooke was attempting to pick up Maggie.

"Yeah," Brooke barely got out. She stood up then stumbled a bit, Nathan's hand quickly placed on her back stopping her from falling.

"Thanks," Brooke whispered.

Nathan nodded. "I'll walk with you to the car, okay?"

"K…" Brooke said and walked to the car.

"Bye!" Caroline said and waved.

"Tell her I said bye," Brooke told Nathan.

Nathan nodded. "I will," He assured her.

Brooke leant down to put Maggie in her car seat but got extremely dizzy.

"You okay?" Nathan asked seeing her stop what she was doing.

"Yeah," Brooke said bracing herself on the seat.

"Hey, come here," Nathan said getting her out of the car. "God Brooke, you're really pale," He told her.

"Yeah… I'm gonna sit down," She said breathing heavily.

"I'll get Maggie buckled in and get Lucas, okay?"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Nathan said finishing with Maggie.

"Luke will be out in a sec, k?"

Brooke nodded.

"Luke," Nathan said walking into his house.

"What's up?" Luke asked holding Caroline.

"Brooke's not looking too good, she's waiting in the car,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem man," Nathan said taking his daughter from Lucas.

"Bye Hales,"

Haley waved from the couch, obviously tired.

BRUCAS

"Hey baby," Lucas said getting into the car. "You okay?" He asked.

"I wanna go home," She whispered.

"Okay," Lucas said and headed that way.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said laying down in their bed that night.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied from the bathroom.

"Do you think that this was a bad idea?"

"What?"

"Having another baby,"

Lucas walked into the bedroom.

"Lucas, I feel like shit," she cried. "I've never felt this out of whack,"

Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"I just want it to be over,"

Lucas looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You mean, like nine months from now…"

Brooke looked at him. "Lucas…"

Lucas' face fell. "Brooke,"

Brooke shook her head, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I don't think I can do it," She said. "I'm not sure if I want to…" whispered.

I'm so sorry no Naley big ending er w/e! I'll try nxt time!!

Let me kno wut u guys want to see, seriously!!

oooooooomg! im so excited for naley in the next chapter! it's gonna be a really short one, but it's gonna get some GOOD naley stuff rolling!! eep!!

mmk, so this chapter was filler-ish, and the brucas for the most part of the next UD is also... but, i really like where it goes after this!! eep!!

r&r guys! thanks!

manda


	15. Chapter 15

OMG you guys! thank you sooo much for the reviews!! you guys were soooo fast!!! lol you really have no idea how much they all mean to me!! thanks a whole lot!!

**naley19**, _reina123_, WaRnErFaN1, **onetreehillgirl066**, _HI_, naley4ever323, **LiZ457**, _Kay23x3_, BDavis247, **MissUnderstood92** - you guys are AMAZING!!! your reviews came in so fast and they really meant the world to me!!

_Pink5288_ & BDavis247 - thanks you guys for the add to your fav. lists!!!

**BDavis247**- thanks for reading the whole story and leaving a review! that's very flatering on my part! thanks soo much!!

**everyone**!! i really want to thank _all of yall_ for reading this whole thing and the ppl who continually leave reviews, you know who you are... i don't think i can say how much i appreciate just the smallest feedback!! **evereyone's** reviews are _great_ and i love you all for them!!! so **don't give up on me** thru all of this, please!!

onto this chapter! it is DANGEROUSLY short! and like i said, rather filler-ish... some brucas stuff and some REALLY GREAT naley stuff do happen in here, so hopefully i don't let you guys down with it!!!

i hope you enjoy this chapter!! r&r guys!! manda

BOTH

"Haley," Lucas said over the phone.

"What's up Luke?"

"I need your help," He said seriously.

"What's going on?" Haley asked concerned.

"It's Brooke,"

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's thinking about getting an abortion…" Lucas said, his voice breaking.

"What?" Haley asked shocked. "I'll be right there," She said and hung up. "Nate! I gotta go, I'll be back!" She yelled and headed out to her car.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant for sure," Haley whispered sitting on the couch with Lucas.

"That's what was wrong with her on Maggie's birthday, but she didn't want to tell anyone because it was Maggie's day, but she's just gotten worse and worse,"

"Yeah, I could tell yesterday she looked rough,"

"She's not feeling any better today,"

"So she wants to have an abortion?"

"No! I don't know!" Lucas said running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do Haley,"

"I'll talk to her, you take Maggie out today and I'll stay here with Brooke,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you Haley,"

Haley gave Lucas a hug. "I'll do what I can," She told him.

Haley knocked on Brooke's bedroom door. "Brooke," She whispered opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Happy to see you too," Haley said walking in.

"No, it's not that," Brooke said sitting up. "I'm just not feeling well,"

"Yeah, I wanted to come check on you, you were still looking a little rough when you picked up Maggie,"

"Yeah…"

"So what's wrong with you?" Haley asked bluntly sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Um…" Brooke said not making eye contact with Haley.

"I know you're pregnant Brooke,"

Brooke's eyes shot up to Haley's. "How do you…"

"Lucas told me,"

Brooke sighed.

"Are you planning to stay that way Brooke…"

"Haley…"

"Brooke! You can't do that!"

"Haley," Brooke tried again.

"Why would you even think about doing that?"

"Haley you wouldn't understand how sick I've felt during this,"

"I don't want to hear about being sick Brooke! Try getting thrown into a world you remember nothing from!"

"Haley this is different,"

"I know, I do, but an abortion…"

Tears filled Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke, I lost a baby…"

"Haley you just said you don't remember,"

"I do remember that Brooke, I remember feeling that baby kick and hearing it's heartbeat and I remember losing it. I remember being in the hospital when I realized I wasn't having another baby," Haley said crying now too.

Brooke inhaled shakily. "I don't know what to do Haley,"

"Don't give up Brooke, you can do this…"

"I'm not gonna make it Haley," Brooke cried.

"Yes you will,"

Brooke laid back. "Maggie doesn't know yet,"

"You gonna tell her?"

"Not yet… I think I need to get okay with this before I bring someone else in it,"

"You need to talk to Lucas, he's really freaking out."

"I know… he didn't talk to me last night,"

"Well what'd you expect Brooke?"

"I don't know…"

"What'd the doctor say yesterday?"

Brooke shrugged. "I have high blood pressure and she wants to keep an eye on me because I might have bruised something in the wreck…"

Haley nodded. "Come with me," She told Brooke holding out her hand.

Brooke looked at Haley questioning.

"We're going like 10 feet, come on,"

Brooke took Haley's hand and they walked into Lucas's office.

"Um… we're in here because…"

"I don't feel like messing with you spastic laptop," Haley said sitting down at Lucas' computer.

"He has a password," Brooke said like Haley was stupid for trying.

"Oh come on Brooke," Haley said typing it in. "Really, is it that hard?"

"What? I've never been able to get in it, hence my own laptop!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Think about it Brooke,"

"Yeah, no, not worth it, he might take my laptop away,"

Haley didn't even acknowledge Brooke because she was reading something.

Brooke sat down in a chair. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um… ah! Here it is, toxemia,"

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"My mom had it when she had me, it has something to do with your blood pressure. You should ask your doctor about it, it could be dangerous,"

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. "Dangerous?" She asked swallowing hard.

"Um, no, don't worry about that part, but seriously Brooke, ask your doctor if your blood pressure is high again,"

Brooke nodded as Haley logged off.

"I think… I'm gonna go lay back down. You can stay if you want… but…"

"No, it's cool," Haley said and gave Brooke a hug. "You know I love you,"

"I love you too," Brooke said silly.

"I'll see ya later preggers," Haley joked and walked out.

BRUCAS

"Home Mommy!" Maggie yelled entering the house.

Brooke was sitting on her and Lucas' bed, her laptop with her.

"Hey…" Lucas said walking into their room.

Brooke looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm scared," Brooke whispered.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke as she cried. "Shh," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "You talk to Haley?"

Brooke nodded sniffling.

"What cha looking at?" Lucas asked eyeing Brooke's laptop.

"Um - -" Brooke said but was interrupted by Maggie walking in the door.

"Mommy, for you on the phone…" She said holding the phone out.

"Thanks baby," Brooke said taking the phone from her daughter smiling slightly at her. "Hello…"

"Who told you to answer the phone kiddo?" Lucas whispered.

Maggie shrugged. "Nobody else did…"

Lucas laughed.

Brooke closed her phone and looked at Lucas, a new batch of tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked seriously.

"That was my dad… my Grandma is in the hospital… they don't think she's gonna make it through the night…" Brooke said trying not to cry.

"Gran-ma?" Maggie asked.

Brooke looked at Lucas.

"No, sweety, mommy's grandma, your great grandma…"

Maggie giggled. "Wif blue hair?"

"I gotta go," Brooke said standing up.

"I'll go with you?" Lucas told her.

Brooke nodded, trying to stay composed.

"I got too?" Maggie whispered.

"Yeah, come on Maggs," Lucas said leading her out of the bedroom.

NALEY

Haley laid in bed next to Nathan staring forward.

"What's on your mind?"

Haley looked at him. "Do you want a divorce?" She asked.

Nathan sighed.

Tears filled Haley's eyes. "That's what I thought,"

"No, Haley!" Nathan said trying to get her attention as she got out of bed.

"_Nathan, I can't do this anymore," Haley cried._

"_Haley,"_

"_No! Nathan all we do is fight. Do you not think our daughter can hear us? Because she can! I'm tired of her coming to me bawling because daddy's mean voice woke her up and now she has a belly ache!"_

_That last line hurt Nathan. "Then maybe we should split Haley, is that what you want?"_

_Haley's chin quivered. "I think it's what we need," She sobbed._

"_Okay, then I'll leave!" Nathan yelled._

"_Stop! You can't do that to her! You can't just walk out on your daughter! I'll be okay, but she loves you way more than I do right now and it would kill her."_

_Nathan sighed. "Tomorrow then,"_

"_We have a party on the 4__th__,"_

"_Okay… so whatever, I'll go sleep on the couch,"_

_Haley ran her hand through her hair and sighed._

"_Damn it Nathan! Did you honestly have to drink today?" Haley asked._

"_Whatever, I'm not going anywhere,"_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Not the point,"_

"_Mommy," Caroline cried walking into the kitchen where her parents were._

_Haley squatted down to Caroline's level. "What's up carebear?"_

"_My belly hurts," She cried._

_Haley knew exactly what she was doing. "Alright baby, come on, I'll come lay down with you,"_

_Caroline nodded and Haley picked her up. She shot Nathan a look "This is," she told him referring to why he shouldn't have been drinking._

Tears rolled down Haley's face. "If there hadn't been a wreck… so were you just going to lie to me, wait until I figured it out on my own? What?!" Haley yelled.

"Hales, that's not it,"

"Then what Nathan? Were you gonna change?"

"Damn it Haley! I have fin changed!" Nathan yelled.

The next thing Haley heard was Caroline crying.

"Mommy," She sobbed from her bedroom. "Mommy, my belly hurts," She cried.

Haley shook her head and went to Caroline's room.

BRUCAS

Lucas walked into the hospital with his arm around Brooke for support, Maggie holding tightly to his hand.

"Daddy…"

Lucas looked down at Maggie.

"Vis where momma was…?"

"Kind of,"

"I'll see mommy's gran-ma?"

Lucas nodded. "We'll take you in there for a second."

Brooke found out what room her Grandmother was in and headed that way. She wasn't close to her parents, but her grandma took care of her a lot when she was a kid and Brooke loved her very much.

"Was her name?" Maggie asked as they came to the door.

Brooke didn't say anything.

"Be okay mommy," She assured her mother.

The three of them walked into the room and tears filled Brooke's eyes immediately.

Maggie let go of her dad's hand and went to the bed. "Hey mommy's gran-ma!" she said, but got no response. "Daddy, hers not talking,"

"She's… asleep baby,"

"Oh…"

Brooke looked up trying to stop the tears from falling. She backed herself into a corner, tears falling freely down her face.

Lucas turned around. "Baby," He whispered. "Come here,"

Brooke shook her head violently. "I can't,"

"Brooke, you need to talk to her…"

"Luke… I…" Brooke tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay," Lucas tried to coax Brooke.

"Then stop crying," Brooke whimpered.

"She's okay Brooke,"

"She's not!"

"She's not in pain, you know that,"

Brooke tried to back up more than possible. "I really don't…"

"Mommy, come here!" Maggie called.

Lucas intertwined his and Brooke's fingers and the two walked over to the bed.

NALEY

Caroline laid in bed sniffling. "Make it better mommy," She whimpered.

Haley sighed. "Shh, baby you're okay,"

"Daddy used his mean voice at you…"

Haley paused then nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking.

"Because… mommy made him mad,"

"He wasn't mad this whole day,"

Haley again sighed. "I remembered something that made him mad…"

"No mommy, he said you weren't gonna remember… He said you wouldn't fight anymore mommy,"

Haley pulled her daughter closer to her. "Baby… sometimes you can't help it,"

"Daddy's gonna leave?" Caroline asked crying.

Haley's heart broke. "I don't know care bear… I don't know…"

BRUCAS

Brooke could practically feel her blood pressure rising, her hands were shaking terribly and she was ready to leave. "Luke…" She whispered.

Lucas looked at her.

"I need to go," She said breathing heavily.

Lucas nodded, seeing she wasn't looking too good.

Brooke leaned down and place a kiss on her grandma's cheek. "Goodbye…" She whispered.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her.

Brooke inhaled shakily and her and Lucas and Maggie left.

Lucas placed a hand on Brooke's stomach. "Yow two doing okay?" He asked.

Brooke nodded. "I think so," She whispered.

Maggie looked up at her mom. She wasn't sure what her dad was talking about, but there was only one of her mom… not two and there was no one in her belly.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Maggie, but she pulled away. "Maggie,"

"There is two of yous? In your's belly?" She asked confused.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, not the time to tell her. "Um…"

Okay, very short, I know.

Next Time:

Old Stories and New Siblings

"Did you know we fought?"

Brooke sighed. "Baby,"

"Did you know it was this bad?" Haley cried.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Brooke's heart broke. "I hate this,"

"Listen…" Lucas said as it got quiet.

"Mommy!" Maggie screamed, it was a different scream than she had been doing, this one was in pain.

Okay so I feel like I jacked oth now with the whole naley thing… but just to clear things up…I wrote this in like… 06 I'm pretty sure. When I was editing it, I originally on here had written "nothing from S3 yet, but I'll fill in as the season goes maybe" so… but I just wanted to clear that up, that this story line I did in fact NOT steal from oth! Don't fret… and it's different then the route oth took it so… mmk

R&R!!


	16. Chapter 16

alright guys!!! thanks soo much for the reviews!! sorry it took so long for me to UD, research ppr 2nd clean draft due this week, so i was a lil distracted!

on the plus side, i wrote a LONG, imo, really great chapter saturday!!!

so i intend to write more tonight so i can have a few UDs in the bank (dont fret, i still have a good six ready to post in time!)

alright, so thanks soooooooooooo much for yalls reviews!! you ppl know how much they mean to me!!!

R&R!!! lemme know what you thought, REALLY!!!!

EnJoY!!

xoxo

-manda

Old Stories and New Siblings

BOTH

"Brooke!" Haley yelled coming into her house.

"In the back!" Brooke replied.

Haley walked back into Brooke's room where she was working on something.

Brooke looked up. "Oh my God," She breathed. "Come here," She said taking Haley in her arms. "Haley,"

"Did you know we fought?"

Brooke sighed. "Baby - -"

"Did you now it was this bad?" Haley cried.

"_Brooke," Haley said shaky, over the phone._

"_Haley, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Nathan's… in one of his moods tonight, and he's already jumped down Caroline's throat for having her shoes in the living room."_

_Brooke sighed, she knew exactly how Nathan could get. "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Can you come get Caroline?"_

"_Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes,"_

"_Thank you,"_

"_No problem,"_

"_Hello? Other Scotts?" Brooke said opening the front door. She stopped when she heard yelling._

"_She's my daughter too Haley!"_

"_You're not acting like it,"_

"_You can't just fucking send her away whenever you feel like it!"_

_Brooke flinched._

"_She's going over to Brooke and Lucas' and if you have a problem with that, I'm sure either of them would be glad to back me up here,"_

"_Damn it Haley!" Nathan yelled and slammed a door._

"_Mommy!" Caroline cried._

"_Good job Nathan," Haley said pissed._

"_Don't go get her,"_

"_Mommy, my belly hurts," Caroline continued, knowing that would get her mom._

_Haley opened their bedroom door only for it to be slammed shut by Nathan's hand._

"_Mom…my!" Caroline wailed._

_Brooked had, had enough, she went back to Caroline's room._

"_Aunt Brooke!" Caroline said and ran to her aunt._

"_Hey sweetie," Brooke said scooping her up. "You okay?"_

"_No… my belly hurts,"_

"_Yeah… mine, used to a lot when I was little,"_

"_It did?"_

_Brooke nodded. "You wanna know what I did?"_

_Caroline nodded._

"_I called my nana and she would always come get me, no matter what,"_

"_Do I have a nana?"_

"_No… but you do have a very cool Aunt Brooke who will always come get you, okay? Any time, like tonight, when your belly hurts, me or Uncle Luke will come get you, okay?"_

_Caroline nodded._

"_Alright, grab your kitty and we'll go," Brooke said and carried her over to her bed._

_Caroline leaned down and grabbed her stuffed cat her dad gave her a long time ago. "Ready!" She said._

"_Alright, let's go kiddo," Brooke said. She got Caroline buckled in her car. "I'll be right back, two seconds,"_

_Caroline nodded and Brooke locked the doors heading back inside._

"_Nathan stop it!" Haley cried._

_Brooke barged into their bedroom._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked pissed._

"_Care's in the car," Brooke said tossing Haley her keys._

_Haley quickly left._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Nathan?! You have a wife and a daughter for Christ's sake! You cannot come home plastered because you've had a bad day at work! That's not fare to either of them,"_

_Nathan started to say something._

"_No! Haley doesn't want to leave you home alone, and you better love her for that because if Lucas ever acted like this around my daughter you can bet your ass he'd never see her again! So you straighten YOUR ass up or I'll convince Haley to leave you and take that baby with her, got it?" Brooke exclaimed._

_Nathan didn't say anything._

_Brooke rolled her eyes and headed to her car._

_I_

"Was it like that for a long time?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked down. "You called me one night, you yelled at Nathan for being home late again… he was really pissed," Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm flipping it over.

Haley glanced down at the scar.

"He didn't hit you," Brooke assured her.

_I_

"_Nathan you can too!" Haley yelled._

"_No I can't Haley! I have to work!"_

"_But you can be there for you daughter…" Haley said coldly._

"_Damn it Haley," Nathan cursed, getting really pissed at the mention of his daughter._

_Brooke walked into the all too quiet Naley house._

_Maggie was sick and only wanted Brooke, so Lucas came with the two girls to help with Maggie, despite Haley's request for only Brooke._

"_Here, hold her, I'm gonna go check on Haley,"_

_Lucas nodded and took the barely three year old into his arms._

"_No… daddy," She whined._

_Lucas laid Maggie's head on his shoulder. "Shh," he soothed, rubbing her back._

"_Haley," Brooke whispered opening the bedroom door._

_Haley was sitting with her back against the wall, holding her arm._

"_Haley!"_

_Haley looked up._

"_What happened?" Brooke asked kneeling down next to her friend._

"_He got really mad," Haley whispered._

"_Did he - -"_

"_No, no he threw it,"_

"_What Haley? What did he throw and it slice up your arm?" Brooke asked not believing her._

_Haley looked down._

_Brooke sighed. "Haley… you think you should…"_

"_I can't Brooke,"_

"_Sweetie, if Lucas finds out, you won't have to worry about splitting with Nathan because you will be a widow!"_

"_Then don't tell him,"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

_Brooke walked out of Haley's bedroom. "Luke, I'm gonna stay here tonight with her,"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah, she's just feeling a little sick," Brooke said. She hated lying to Lucas, but he really would kill Nathan if he knew what was going on._

"_Where's Nathan?"_

"_Had to work late,"_

"_Okay, I'll see you in the morning?"_

_Brooke nodded and gave him a kiss. "Love you," She said then kissed Maggie's head. "Love you too Princess. Watch her tonight, she still feels a little warm,"_

"_I will mom," Lucas said walking to the door._

"_That's right, I am," Brooke smiled. She watched Lucas drive off then went back to Haley. _

_Haley looked up, scared when the door opened._

"_It's only me,"_

_Haley nodded._

_Brooke again got on the floor and wrapped her arms around her shaking friend. "Haley," she tried to soothe._

_Haley couldn't believe what she was putting up with. She swore she never would let anyone act like this to her, around her kids!_

"_How's Caroline?" Brooke asked._

_Haley shook her head. "She's asleep, she cried herself back to sleep before he left…"_

"_You want me to go check on her?"_

_Haley nodded._

"_Okay, I'll be right back, you wanna change?"_

_Again, Haley nodded, and this time stood up._

_Brooke walked into Caroline's room and found her sound asleep, a death grip on a stuffed kitten Nathan gave her. Brooke smiled weakly, happy that the little girl was now content, but sad that she had to hear this daily with her parents._

_Brooke walked back to Haley's room and knocked on the door. "Hales, can I come in?"_

_Nothing came from the room._

_Brooke bit her lip and opened the door, not like she hadn't seen Haley changing before, she shrugged._

_Haley was curled up in her bed, clinging to Nathan's pillow._

_Brooke sighed and pulled the covers over her friend._

_I_

"Let's see, that night, you and Maggie both found it necessary to wake up and throw up," Brooke informed Haley.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized. "So why didn't we split after that?"

"Well," Brooke said and ran her hand through her hair. "He came home the next morning, apologized, took care of you and Caroline and swore he wouldn't drink anymore, and that he'd be there for Caroline."

Haley looked at Brooke hopeful.

Brooke nodded. "It worked… at least as far as you lead on…"

Haley sighed. "So do I let him back in?" She asked.

"I don't know Hales, that's up to you…"

NALEY

Haley quietly walked back into her house.

"No daddy!" Caroline laughed.

"What?"

"The sky has to be BLUE, not GREEN!"

Haley laughed slightly.

"Oh, are you sure?"

Caroline laughed again. "Yes daddy!"

Haley walked back to Caroline's room.

"Hi mommy!"

Haley smiled. "Can I talk to daddy for a minute?"

"Take him! He colored the sky GREEN mom!"

"Well!" Hale said, just as dramatic as her four year old.

Nathan got up and followed Haley to the kitchen.

Haley paced back and forth.

"Calm down,"

"Nathan… I don't know what to do… have you changed, I mean have you really changed?"

BRUCAS

"How's Maggie?" Lucas asked walking back to Brooke's room.

"Still not talking,"

"Should we tell her? I mean right now she's just in the dark… and pissed,"

Brooke sighed. "Luke…"

"It can't be worse,"

"Okay," Brooke said giving in. "But I blame all of her reactions… on you," She said walking to Maggie's room.

"Okay," Lucas laughed opening the door.

Maggie was laying down on her bed.

Brooke walked over to her daughter. "He sweetie," She whispered, moving some hair that had fallen from behind her ear out of her face.

Maggie glanced up at her.

"You wanna talk?"

"No,"

"Hey Maggs, come here," Lucas said rubbing her back,

Maggie rolled over, facing them.

Brooke moved down by Maggie's feet so Lucas could talk with her.

"I haven't seen you all day,"

"I'm mad," Maggie pouted.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

Maggie shot her a look.

"Why Maggs?" Lucas tried.

"Because you didn't never answer me,"

"About what?"

"If yous havin another baby?"

"Do you want us to?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Maggie yelled.

Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Well baby…" Lucas said. "Your mom and I are having another baby,"

Brooke looked at Lucas wide-eyed. 'Way to break it to her easily,' she thought.

"No," Maggie cried.

Brooke looked back over to her daughter, tears filling her eyes and her hand went to her stomach.

Maggie's eyes followed Brooke's hand. "No mommy!" She yelled kicking her feet.

Brooke quickly stood up and Lucas tried to stop Maggie's flailing arms and legs as she continued to scream and cry.

"Daddy lemme go!" She yelled.

"Maggie, calm down," Lucas said calmly.

"No!! I hates you! Lemme alone!" She yelled, fighting against her dad.

Brooke backed away from her hysterical daughter, her heart breaking.

"Maggie, you don't hate me," Lucas said.

"I hate… mommy!!!"

"Maggie James,"

Brooke walked out of her room.

"Stay in here," Lucas told Maggie sternly.

Maggie furrowed her brow, but followed her dad to the door.

"Maggie!" Lucas barked and closed the door, locking it from the outside.

"Daddy let me out!" Maggie screamed banging and kicking on her door.

Lucas sat down next to Brooke, his back against Maggie's door.

"Lucas," Brooke cried.

"She'll be okay," Lucas said placing Brooke's head in his lap.

"She can't keep getting like this Lucas… this angry…" Brooke said, flinching as Maggie kicked her door hard.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back.

_I_

"_No! No! No!" Maggie yelled._

"_Brooke, what happened?" Lucas asked walking in._

_Brooke threw her hands up in frustration. "Your daughter!"_

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_She has a dentist appointment with Caroline in… oh 10 minutes. Lucas I can't do it!"_

"_Calm down, yes you can,"_

"_Mommy! No densists!" Maggie screamed._

"_Maggs,"_

"_No daddy!! NO!!"_

_Brooke looked at Lucas as Maggie continued to scream and yell and throw her little… well not so little, tantrum._

_I_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Maggie cried.

Brooke's heart broke. "I hate this,"

"Listen…" Lucas said as it got quiet.

"Mommy!" Maggie screamed, it was a different scream then she had been doing only seconds ago, this one was in pain.

Brooke shot up, along with Lucas and opened the door quickly.

NALEY

"Nathan… I don't remember much any of this… and I don't know what to do,"

"Haley, since you got in the wreck, have I given any reason for you not to think I'm different? Have I not been a good dad and husband?"

"You have… but I need to know that, that's not gonna change,"

"It won't Haley, I promise you,"

"I - -" Haley started, but was cut off by the phone.

"Let the machine get it," Nathan said.

BOTH

"Hi, sis is my house, my momma wiffs here too, wiff daddy, lemme 'essage!" A very young Caroline said over the answering machine followed by a giggle.

Haley smiled slightly.

"Haley," Nathan said, getting her attention.

"I want to believe you,"

"But,"

"Haley! Haley please answer, Nathan! Come on guys," Brooke cried over the phone.

Haley looked at Nathan panicked and they both went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathan," Brooke cried.

"Brooke, what happened? Are you okay?"

"No…" Brooke said, her voice breaking.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"On the way to the hospital," She choked out.

"What happened?" Nathan asked worried.

Haley looked at him concerned.

"Maggie's heart," Brooke cried.

ahhh, okay, so i hope you guys liked that enough... like i said, i really dont want to let anyone down... so PLEASE let me know what you guys thought!! it's really something i look forward to!! woop!!!

alright! luv yall

manda


	17. Chapter 17

okay, so i outdid my previous longest length with this one!

i didn't want to drag this whole thing on thru more than one chapter, so i didnt!! hahah!!!

i hope you guys ENJOY it!!!

10 reviews, thanks sooo much!!!

NALEY19- you were my 100th reply!!!! wooot!!!

That meant so much to me guys, getting to 100!!! and i want to thank ALL of yall!!!

i hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!!!

r&r!!!

xoxo

-manda

Naley's New Start and Maggie's Little Heart

BOTH

"Brooke!" Haley said running into the hospital.

Brooke turned around, tears pouring steadily down her face.

"How are you?"

Brooke shook her head. "They haven't told me how Maggie is…"

"Oh Brooke," Haley said pulling her friend to her.

"I… can't… lose her… Haley," Brooke sobbed.

"Shh, you're not going to."

Nathan walked over to Lucas; he was sitting with his head in his hands. Nathan just sat down beside him.

"It's my fault,"

"Lucas, no it's not,"

"Yes it is, I'm the one she got her heart from, and I'm the one who wanted to tell her about Brooke,"

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Nathan asked, a new concern in his voice.

"She's pregnant,"

Nathan looked over at his sister-in-law, "This can't be good for her," He sighed.

"She's completely out of it,"

"How are you?"

"I just need her to be okay,"

Brooke pulled her knees close to her chest. They had been in the hospital for an hour and still hadn't heard anything about Maggie yet. "Where's Caroline?" She whispered to Haley.

"With Karen,"

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry,"

"Brooke," Haley said rubbing her back.

More tears filled Brooke's eye. "I'm really scared,"

"Do you remember when I was pregnant?"

Brooke nodded. "Do you?" She laughed slightly.

"Funny, remember when you brought me to the hospital in November?"

"Yeah, you thought you were going into labor,"

"But I didn't want Nathan to know, so we told him we were going shopping,"

Brooke laughed a little. "And we did… after,"

"Right, but remember how worried you were?"

Brooke looked down.

"And everything was okay,"

"But this is different Haley," Brooke said crying.

"I know, I know baby," Haley said pulling close to her. "But you've got to stay positive,"

Brooke wiped some tears off her face. "I'm gonna go find Luke,"

Haley nodded and Brooke got up.

"Hey," Nathan whispered seeing Brooke walk towards him and Lucas.

"Hi," She whispered.

Nathan wrapped Brooke in his arms. "She's gonna be okay," He assured her.

Brooke nodded.

"I'll let you two…" Nathan said excusing himself.

Brooke sat down next to Lucas.

"I'm so sorry,"

Brooke shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Lucas just sighed.

"But Lucas… I need you, I know you're scared, so am I, but I need you right now, okay?"

"I just thought you were mad at me,"

Brooke looked down.

_Brooke opened Maggie's door and saw her daughter passed out on the floor. "Maggs," She said trying to wake her up. "Lucas what's wrong?" She asked panicked._

"_Brooke call 911,"_

"_What's wrong?!"_

"_Brooke,"_

"_Tell me what's wrong Lucas!" Brooke cried getting out her phone._

"_I think it's her heart,"_

"_No, no Lucas, she's - -" Brooke said but was interrupted by the person on the other end of the phone._

"_Why'd we have to tell her?!" Brooke yelled in the car following the ambulance._

"_Brooke,"_

"_No! Her heart Lucas?! She's 4! This can't be happening,"_

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott,"

Brooke and Lucas both stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greene, I'm your daughter's doctor,"

Lucas shook his hand.

Brooke stood next to Lucas, her arms crossed around herself. "How's Maggie?" She asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Your daughter has HCM, and I've not seen it in someone her age, or this severe in kids close to her age."

Tears rolled down Brooke's face.

Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him, keeping an arm around her protectively.

Brooke zoned our as the doctor continued to talk, not understanding what he was saying.

"Can we go see her now?" Lucas asked snapping Brooke back into focus.

Brooke looked at the doctor hopefully.

"You two may right now, but there are visiting hours that you will have to stick to,"

Lucas nodded. "Thank you,"

Dr. Greene nodded and walked off.

Nathan and Haley went over to Brooke and Lucas.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"We're going to go see her," Brooke told them.

"The doctor said he's not seen this in anyone her age before, but when she wakes up she'll have to take it easy, but should be okay if she takes her medicine," Lucas informed Haley and Nathan.

Haley nodded. "That's good,"

"So now we've just got to wait for her to wake up,"

"Alright, well tell her we love her," Haley said.

Brooke nodded and she and Lucas headed to Maggie's room.

NALEY

Haley sat down in the waiting room and sighed.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her. "She's gonna be okay,"

"I hope so,"

Nathan looked down, hating that she couldn't believe him anymore.

Haley looked up at him. "Are we?" She asked.

He looked at her; he could see how scared she was. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Nathan," Haley tried to protest.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"Caroline… she's the reason I pull away and the reason I stay all at the same time," Haley said, old feelings resurfacing.

"So what do we do?"

"Nathan, you can't drink,"

"I know that Haley! And I haven't since your accident,"

"Because you haven't had time?"

"No, because I knew how much it messed us up before, and I swore that if you were okay, I wouldn't screw us up again,"

Haley fell apart. She collapsed into Nathan's arms. "Okay," She sobbed. "I don't know if I'm saying that because I believe you or because I need you right now, but I'm scared Nathan,"

"Hales,"

"No, I'm scared for Maggie, I'm scared of us being together, but I think I'm more scared of us being apart. So, I'm going to need you to meet me half way here,"

Nathan kissed her forehead. "I promise," He whispered.

BRUCAS

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "No," She scoffed. "No," She repeated crying. "I'm so scared Luke, she's four!"

Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms. "I know, but she's going to be okay Brooke,"

Brooke nodded.

"You ready to go in?"

"No," Brooke said shaky.

"Okay," Lucas said rubbing her back.

The two stood out there for about 5 minutes before Brooke decided she was ready to go in.

Lucas pushed the door open, letting Brooke in.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes. "Lucas," She breathed out.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand showing his support.

Brooke walked over to Maggie's bed. "Hey sweetie," She whispered. Brooke sat down and grabbed Maggie's hand, running her fingers gently across the IV in her daughter's arm. "I'm so sorry," She whimpered.

Lucas looked at his daughter and his heart broke. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault.

"Aunt Haley's here with Uncle Nathan," Brooke told Maggie. "Everybody's waiting for you to wake up babes," Brooke almost begged.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over…"

Lucas nodded. "Okay, thank you,"

"She's four," Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke,"

"No, Luke I wanna stay with her, she's just a baby," Brooke cried. "She shouldn't be here by herself,"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott… but - -"

"It's okay," Lucas assured the doctor. "Come on babe," Lucas said wrapping his arm around Brooke.

Brooke kissed Maggie's forehead. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I love you baby girl, I'll be back later,"

BOTH

Brooke and Lucas walked into the waiting room with Nathan and Haley.

"How is she?" Haley asked standing up.

Lucas shook his head.

"They made us leave until 5 at the next visiting hours," Brooke said blinking, she looked up at them. "You guys can go home… I'm gonna stay though,"

"We're staying too Brooke," Nathan assured her and Haley nodded.

"K," Brooke said and went to sit down away from everyone.

"I'll go," Nathan said standing up.

Lucas sat down next to Haley. "She's not doing too good Hales," He told her, putting his head in his hands.

Haley rubbed Lucas' back.

Nathan sat down next to Brooke. "Hey sis,"

Brooke looked up at him.

"She's gonna be okay,"

"You didn't see her Nathan,"

"Brooke,"

"No, she's four, she's hooked up to all sorts of stuff… she looks so small,"

"She is small,"

"Nathan,"

"Sorry,"

"I just want her to wake up and be okay,"

"I know," Nathan said wrapping his arm around his crying sister-in-law.

NALEY

"Hey Grandma?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why'm I here but not Maggie, we're always together here…"

"Well Maggie's at the doctors…"

"And mommy and daddy too?"

Karen nodded.

"Why?"

"Well… because Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke need them there with them,"

"Cause Maggie's sick?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah,"

"Her's really sick?" Caroline asked catching on.

Karen sighed. "Yeah…"

"Aunt Brooke's sad too? And Uncle Luke?"

Again Karen nodded.

"So I should be sad too?" Caroline said, her chin quivering.

Karen wrapped the little girl in her arms. "No… no, she's gonna be okay,"

Caroline nodded.

"Okay, thanks Karen," Haley said and closed her phone.

Nathan looked at her.

"Caroline was worried about Maggie… Karen said she got a little upset,"

"You want me to go get her?"

"Not right now, maybe later,"

Nathan nodded. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah… I'm worried about Brooke,"

They both looked over at the brunette, her knees were up to her chin.

"I don't get why Luke's not trying," Haley said looking across the room at her friend.

"He knows what Brooke wants… when she needs him, he'll know,"

"Because Maggie's been really sick before,"

Nathan nodded.

"It's not fair,"

"What's not?"

"Why Maggie? Why Brooke and Lucas? I don't get it…"

Nathan shook his head. "Me either,"

BRUCAS

Brooke blinked as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked up, her face red and tear stained. She caught Lucas' eye and swallowed hard.

Lucas stood up and walked over to her, never breaking their stare.

Brooke stood up and collapsed into Lucas' arms when he reached his spot in front of her. "Luke," She whimpered.

Lucas rubbed her back.

"This isn't fair," She cried.

"I know," Lucas said calmly sitting down, Brooke still in his arms.

Brooke scoffed. "What time is it?"

"Ten til,"

"Til…"

"Five,"

"God it's been 5 hours?"

"About 4…"

"I don't think I've cried this much since… I don't even know…" Brooke admitted wiping her tears away with a shaky hand.

"Have you eaten today?"

Brooke shook her head. "I don't remember,"

Lucas sighed. "Brooke,"

"I'm sorry, I don't,"

"Hey," Haley said walking over to Brooke and Lucas. "I was just letting you know, the clocks in here say 5…"

Brooke nodded. "Thanks,"

Haley ½ smiled then walked back to Nathan and sat down.

Brooke and Lucas stood up.

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologized as they walked to Maggie's room.

"Don't apologize…" Brooke said reaching the room. She sighed and opened the door.

Maggie had not changed, she was still unconscious and oblivious to what was going on.

Brooke went to one side of the bed and Luke to the other.

"Hey babygirl," Brooke said grabbing her hand.

"Hey Magg," Lucas said rubbing her head.

"You're tired huh?" Brooke whispered. She laughed slightly. "You never sleep this much," She said, a tear running down her face. "You really need to wake up baby,"

Lucas looked up at Brooke, his heart breaking.

Brooke continued to try and coax her daughter to wake up for about 20 minutes before she was interrupted by a nock on Maggie's door.

Haley and Nathan quietly opened the door, Brooke smiled weakly.

"How's she doing?" Haley asked, clinging to Nathan.

Brooke looked back at her daughter. "Better I think," She said.

Haley and Nathan looked at Lucas, he shook his head slowly.

"She's just sleeping," Brooke told them.

Haley walked over to Brooke. "How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm… I'm okay," She shrugged.

"Yeah?"

Brooke nodded, still watching Maggie.

Haley and Nathan stayed in the room with Brooke and Lucas until about a quarter till six.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while," Nathan suggested.

"You don't have to go," Brooke told them.

"No, it's okay, we'll only be outside."

Brooke nodded. "Okay, see you guys later," She said hugging Haley.

"Bye sweetie," Haley said and kissed Maggie's forehead.

"See ya Brooke," Nathan said hugging her. "Be good for your mom little girl," He told his niece.

"Bye Luke," Haley smiled as she and Nathan headed to the door.

"We'll see you guys soon,"

Nathan nodded and then they left.

"Hey Luke?" Brooke asked

"Yeah,"

Brooke looked up. "She IS gonna be okay right?"

Lucas walked over to her.

Brooke searched his face for some kind of expression to give away what he was about to say, but found none. "Luke…" she whispered.

"Brooke… I don't want to worry you, do I think this is something we don't need to watch… closely, no."

Brooke nodded, a few tears slowly rolling down her face.

Lucas wrapped her in his arms.

"I really need her to wake up soon,"

"I know baby,"

NALEY

Haley plopped down in a chair. "Ugh" She sighed.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke seems so out of it,"

"Yeah,"

"I miss Caroline… seeing Maggie like that really makes me want to see Caroline, ya know?"

Nathan nodded. "You want me to get her?"

"Yeah…" Haley said weakly.

"Okay," Nathan said and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie, what are you doing answering the phone?" Nathan asked his daughter.

"Grandma says I can if I know the number… vis number haded Scott on it, so I knowed it,"

Nathan laughed slightly. "Well can I talk to your grandma please?"

"Sure," Caroline said. "Grandma!!" She yelled. "Daddy's on the phone!"

"Care," Nathan said. "Don't yell so loud,"

Haley laughed. "She's so gonna be a cheerleader,"

"Oh I know," Nathan sighed shaking his head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Karen, it's Nathan,"

"Hey, how's Maggie?"

"No different really,"

"How 'bout Brooke?"

"I don't really know, I don't think she's eaten today, she's kind of out of it… Luke's doing okay though,"

Karen nodded.

"I was actually calling to let you know I'm about to leave to come get Caroline,"

"Okay, do you want me just to bring her up there?"

"No, it's okay,"

"I'm going to come up there anyways, so I'll just bring her,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be there… probably a little after six,"

"Okay, thank you,"

"No problem, I'll see you in a little bit,"

"Alright, bye," Nathan said and hung up.

Haley looked up at him.

"She's bringing her up here,"

"Yeah?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, Karen wanted to come up here anyways, so she's just bringing Caroline,"

"Okay," Haley said and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm scared," Haley admitted.

"Maggie's gonna be okay, she'll pull through,"

Haley shook her head, "No, not about Maggie, I believe you that she'll be okay - -"

"Then what are you scared about?"

"Us,"

"Haley," Nathan sighed.

"Nathan, I don't know if you can just up and change like that, so quickly, ya know?"

Nathan nodded sadly. "I know, and I know it's my fault Hales, but I want us to get back on track,"

"Trust me, I do too," Haley said looking her husband straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said cupping her face in his hand.

"I - -" Haley started but Nathan cut her off.

"Haley, you should never have to feel this way towards me. I hate that I've made you not be able to trust me anymore,"

"I want to Nathan,"

"I believe you," Nathan told her. "I know you do,"

"Then we'll just work on it… once things calm back down, get back to normal, that'll be the real test,"

Nathan nodded.

BOTH

Brooke and Lucas walked back into the waiting room.

"Hey," Haley said offering a smile towards them.

Brooke sat down away from the rest of the group.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"The doctor came in and told her there had been no change with Maggie… she didn't take it too well,"

"But that's better than a change for the worse, right?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded. "Definitely, and I tried telling her that, but you know Brooke,"

Haley and Nathan both nodded.

"She just misses her little girl," Lucas told them.

Haley looked over at her sister-in-law slash best friend, her eyes were closed and she was leaning back in her seat, her hands resting tangled in her hair.

"Mommy!" A little voice yelled, breaking the silence of the room.

Brooke sat up looking for the girl that went with the happy voice.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Haley said scooping her daughter in her arms.

Caroline hugged her tight. "I missed you mommy,"

"Mmm, I missed you too,"

Caroline smiled seeing her dad. "Hi daddy"

Nathan winked at her. "Hey cutie,"

Caroline attempted to wink back, causing Nathan to laugh slightly.

"Hey mom," Lucas said, standing up, hugging his mom.

"How's Maggie?"

"No change, but she's not gotten worse," Lucas assured her.

Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley with Caroline and Karen with Lucas and couldn't help but feel envious. Why was she the only mother without their child? Tears filled her eyes and breathing became a harder task than she'd expected. She quickly stood up and exited the room.

Everyone looked as Brooke's image got smaller and smaller as she hurried down the hallway, searching for an exit.

"Excuse me," Lucas said as he saw Brooke hit the floor, sobs wracking her body.

BRUCAS

Lucas sat down next to his wife. "Hey there Pretty Girl," He whispered.

Brooke just continued to cry, trying to catch her breath.

"You don't wanna talk?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head.

"Okay," Lucas said rubbing the back of Brooke's head.

Brooke immediately fell into his arms.

"Oh," Lucas whispered, being caught slightly off guard.

"I HATE this," Brooke cried. "I wanna go home,"

"Um… oka- -"

"This IS home Luke!"

Lucas looked at her puzzled.

"You know… when you were a little kid, and you would spend the night at a friend's house… when it got too scary, you just wanted to go home, and so someone picked you up and drove you back home… this is too scary Luke," She said, the last part breaking Lucas' heart more than he thought possible.

NALEY  
"Mommy," Caroline whispered. "What's wrong?" She asked wiping away Haley's tears.

Haley sniffled slightly. "Nothing for you to worry about sweetie,"

Caroline looked at the other adults, everyone seemed to have the same expression on their faces. "I didn't make you smile?" She asked.

Haley smiled at her daughter. "Yes you do,"

"Then why all yalls not smiling? … Is it cause of Maggie? Cause her's sick?"

Haley nodded slowly. "Yeah baby,"

"How longer till she's better?" Caroline asked looking between her parents.

"Well baby, that's up to her," Nathan said.

"Does her not want to wake up? She know everyone is sad?"

Haley looked at Nathan, not knowing what to say to that.

"Okay babe," Nathan said pulling the 4 year old into his lap.

Caroline looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You know when you sleep - -?"

"No daddy, I'm sleeping,"

Nathan laughed slightly, "Okay, you know when mommy takes a nap and you try to talk to her?"

Caroline nodded.

"You know how she doesn't hear you sometimes?"

"Well sometimes her do,"

"But, sometimes she doesn't,"

Caroline nodded. "Okay,"

"That's how Maggie is right now, she can't hear us to wake her up,"

"Oh… so her's just takin a nap?"

"It's a little more serious than taking a nap, but kinda…"

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

BRUCAS

Lucas walked back into the room where the group was.

"Where's Brooke?" Karen asked.

"Mommy!" Caroline whined.

"Care hold on,"

"Mommy no! I haves to potty!"

"I'll be right back," Haley said picking Caroline up.

"Actually, if you see Brooke would you tell her I'm in here, she wanted to get some air,"

Haley nodded. "Yeah,"  
"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Mommy…"

"Oh, sorry," Haley said and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and immediately heard someone throwing up.

"Eww mommy, her's sick,"

"Yeah, come on," Haley said standing Caroline up.

"I do it on my own!" Caroline told her.

Haley put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, sorry,"

Caroline went into a stall and shut the door.

Brooke then emerged from the stall a few soft pink colored doors down.

Haley looked at her. "I was hoping that wasn't you," She said smiling weakly.

Brooke started to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Mommy! Ugh! Help me!" Caroline said panicked.

Haley gave Brooke a sorry look and went to Caroline's door. "Caroline, it's locked, you gotta let me in,"

"I'm stuck," Caroline almost cried opening the door, holding her jeans button.

"Hold still baby,"

Brooke looked up from the sink, seeing her niece in the mirror.

Caroline saw Brooke as well. "Aunt Brooke!"

"Hey cutie," Brooke smiled weakly in the mirror.

"Hold on, k?"

Brooke nodded.

Caroline hurried back into the stall, again slamming the door closed and locking it.

"You okay?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "I'm okay,"

"You sure, cause you…"

"No, I just got too upset and then I got really hot and… I'm fine,"

Haley nodded. "Okay,"  
FLUSH!

"Done mommy!" Caroline cheered exiting the stall.

"Good job, come wash your hands,"

"K!" Caroline said and ran to the sink.

Haley picked her up and pumped the soap for her.

"Thank you," Caroline said as Haley handed her paper towels.

"You done yet?" Brooke asked putting on a happy face for her niece.

Caroline nodded wildly.

"Well come here," Brooke said squatting down.

Caroline ran to her Aunt and jumped on her.

"Whoa, Care, be careful," Haley said as her daughter almost knocked Brooke down.

"She's fine," Brooke told Haley, moving the young girl to her hip. "How are you miss Cary-lyn?"

Caroline smiled real big.

"Really?" Brooke laughed.

"How come you're not sad?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline," Haley snapped.

Caroline looked at her mom. "What? Her's not,"

Brooke blinked back a few tears. "That's because that's how much I love you. You can make me that happy,"

"I can?"

"Well yeah… you are my very own Cary-lyn."

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck.

The three girls headed back to the waiting room with the rest of the family.

Brooke smiled slightly at Lucas putting Caroline down.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sat down and shook her head. "Not really," She admitted.

"Uncle Lucas! Look I'm a fish!" Caroline said running to the other side of the fish tank making fish faces.

Lucas nodded. "You sure are,"

"Blub… blub… blub…" Caroline said pretending to swim.

Lucas looked back at Brooke, she was still watching Caroline. "I didn't know they were gonna bring her," Lucas apologized.

Brooke shook her head. "It's okay, at least she's entertaining and well behaved," She said with a slight smile.

Caroline was curled up in Haley's lap. "Mommy… what time's it?"

Haley looked up at the clock. "Almost 8,"

"How much?"

"Um… 3 minutes,"

"How many seconds is that?"

"Now… about 150,"

"Okay, one… two… three…"

Nathan looked at Haley.

"She'll get to ten and get stuck," She assured him.

"Eight… nine… ten…"

"Can we go?" Brooke asked Lucas in a whisper. "It's almost eight,"

"Yeah," Lucas said and stood up. He grabbed Brooke's hand and she stood as well.

"Where ya goin?" Caroline asked.

"We're going to see Maggie," Lucas told her.

"Can I go?!"

"Sorry sweetie,"

"Aww," Caroline said frowning.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Caroline,"

"We'll see you guys in a little bit," Lucas said and he and Brooke left.

BRUCAS

Brooke walked into Maggie's room and without saying a word, went right to her side. She grabbed her hand rubbing her thumb over the top of it.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back as she let her tears fall.

"Come on baby," Brooke whispered.

Maggie's chest continued to rise and fall peacefully, but no change from when they last saw her.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized. "Maggs, I'm so sorry," She cried. "God," She sighed raising her shaky hand to rest her head on.

"Brooke," Lucas said soothingly.

"No," Brooke whimpered. "It's my fault, I just want her to wake up, I want to see her eyes, her smile, hear her talk again, I hate this,"

Lucas pulled Brooke into his chest. "I know, so do I,"

"I think seeing her makes this harder,"

Lucas nodded.

Within the next hour Karen, Nathan and Haley all came in to see Maggie, but it was almost nine and Brooke and Lucas had to say goodbye for the night.

"I really can't leave Luke," Brooke said shakily.

"Babe, we've got to…"

Brooke shook her head. "No, Lu - - I…" She said chocking on her sobs.

"Brooke," Lucas said holding her close to him. "She's gonna be okay, just tell her goodnight like you do every night. Then in the morning, you can come see her again, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Okay…" She leaned down and placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead. "Goodnight baby girl, I love you. Please wake up early tomorrow, okay?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and squeezed Maggie's hand. "I love you sweetie…" Lucas said pausing for Maggie's response. "See you in the morning."

BOTH

Lucas and Brooke walked into the waiting room once again.

Caroline was sitting in Haley's lap, her head on her mother's shoulder, sound asleep, Haley nodding off as well.

Brooke smiled slightly at the sight.

Lucas walked over to Haley and squatted down. "Hey sis," he whispered rubbing her leg.

Haley slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Hey,"

"How's Maggie?"

"The same," Lucas nodded. "How bout you take Care home, she doesn't need to stay here all night," He suggested.

"Luke, she's out, she'd never know the difference. I don't want to leave you guys,"

"Haley, it's okay,"

Haley shook her head. "We're fine, okay?"

Lucas sighed, "Okay," he said and kissed her forehead.

Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. "You don't mind if we stay here tonight…"

Nathan shook his head, "No, it's fine,"

Lucas sat down next to Brooke. Karen was sitting across the room, her foot shaking beneath her.

"Your mom should go home…" Brooke said looking at Karen.

"She won't, neither will Haley and Nathan,"

"That's really sweet, but I hate that everyone is dropping everything to be here all day, ya know?"

"Maggie means a lot to everyone Brooke,"

"Yeah,"

NALEY

"Hospitals give me the shivers," Haley whispered to Nathan.  
"Why?"

"Because, it always seems like something bad is happening here,"

"Not always though, not when you had Caroline and when Brooke had Maggie, those were good,"

Haley nodded slightly. "Yeah," She said looking down at her daughter. "Those were good,"

"You look worn out baby," Nathan said pulling Haley closer.

"I am," She agreed snuggling into him, still balancing Caroline in her lap.

"Close your eyes,"

"Yeah…" Haley said blinking slowly. "But you'll - -"

"Wake you up if anything happens?"

Haley nodded.

"Yeah," Nathan assured her.

"I trust you," Haley admitted.

Nathan figured Haley had gotten to that point where she was too tired to really understand much what she was saying and most likely wouldn't remember it in the morning, but still gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

BRUCAS

Brooke yawned and when she blinked, her eyes stayed closed a little longer.

"Get some sleep Pretty Girl," Lucas told her, rubbing her back as she leaned on him.

"I'm okay… it's only… 10:30,"

"But it's been a long day. You need to rest anyways baby," Lucas said moving his hand to Brooke's stomach.

Brooke placed her hand on top of Lucas'. "Can you believe this little baby has already caused so much drama?"

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "I bet it's a girl," He told her.

"You think?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's the Scott girls that are always getting into trouble,"

Brooke smiled, her eyes closed. "I don't know… if it wasn't for the Scott boys, us Scott girls wouldn't be in near as much trouble."

"You saying we cause it?"

Brooke nodded, giggling a little.

"Really?" Lucas asked tickling Brooke slightly.

"No! Luke," Brooke laughed quietly. "Stop," She smiled.

Lucas stopped tickling her.

Brooke's smile faded quickly.

"What?"

"I shouldn't be goofing off with you,"

"Brooke,"

"Luke, our daughter's in the hospital… I can't,"

"You don't have - -" Lucas started but gave up knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Okay, I'm sorry," Lucas apologized.

Brooke sniggled into Lucas' chest.

Lucas began rubbing her back slowly. He felt her breathing even out and finally she had fallen asleep.

About 2 o'clock the next morning her brown eyes fluttered open. She looked around and tears immediately filled those same brown eyes.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back. "Hey…" He whispered.

Brooke looked up at him tired, then noticed the doctor standing next to him. Her heart sank. 'Oh God,' she thought. "Luke…" she whispered questioningly.

"Would you two come with me please?" The doctor asked.

Brooke stared at Lucas scared.

"Come on Pretty Girl," Lucas said holding his hand out.

Brooke grabbed it and followed the doctor.

They stopped at Maggie's room.

"Okay, Maggie is under slight sedation right now - -"

"Wait, why?!" Brooke asked panicked.

"She's awake,"

Tears filled Brooke's eyes. "I still don't get why she's sedated,"

"Well, when she woke up, she got really upset, crying, trying to rip things off and take her IV out. So we gave her a very small sedative, to calm her down, not wanting her to get her heart rate back up, considering that is the reason she is in here in the first place," the doctor explained.

"Can we go see her?" Brooke asked, not really paying attention to what the doctor was telling her.

He nodded. "Go ahead,"

"Thank you," Lucas said as Brooke walked into Maggie's room.

More tears sprang to Brooke's eyes seeing her daughter. She was fidgeting with her IV.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke.

"Hey babygirl," Brooke said getting Maggie's attention.

Maggie looked up. "Hi mommy…" she said with no emotion.

"Hey Maggs," Lucas said kissing her forehead.

Maggie looked up at him, not moving. The she smiled. "Hi daddy,"

Lucas laughed slightly.

"How you feelin baby?" Brooke asked moving some hair out of Maggie's face.

"What happened?" Maggie asked shrugging.

"Um…" Brooke stumbled.

Maggie looked at her. "Why you're not in here when I woke up mommy?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby, they wouldn't let me," Brooke said shaking her head.

"I'm tired…" Maggie said looking at her dad.

"Okay," Lucas told her. "You go back to sleep, alright?"

"You'll be here?"

"We'll try," Brooke said.

"K,"

"Get some sleep Pretty Girl," Lucas told her kissing her.

Maggie blinked slowly.

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Love you most,"

"Love yous mostest," Maggie finished.

"I'll see you when you wake up baby," Brooke said.

"Bye," Maggie said slowly and closed her eyes.

It gave Brooke chills hearing that, she knew Maggie meant goodnight, but it still scared her.

NALEY

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Mommy," she whispered.

Haley didn't move.

"Mommy," She tried again, a little bit louder.

Nathan opened his eyes. "Care," he whispered.

Caroline looked at him.

"Come here," He told her and she crawled into his lap. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm not tired no more,"

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked looking at his watch. '6:17'

"Where's Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke?"

Nathan looked around the room, shocked not to see them. "I don't know,"

"With Maggie?"

"Maybe…"

"She's up today?"

"I don't know sweetie, I hope so,"

Caroline nodded. "Me too,"

Haley started moving around a little bit.

"Mommy," Caroline said waking her up.

"Caroline," Nathan said covering her mouth.

She looked up at him. "Daddy, lemme go," She mumbled through his hands.

"Shh," Nathan told her.

Caroline paused for a second, then stuck her tongue out licking her dad's hand.

"Ew! Care!" Nathan jumped, startled, moving his hand.

"Mommy, wake up!" Caroline got out.

Haley blinked slowly, her eyes finally opening.

Caroline smiled and waved. "Hey momma,"

Haley placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Carebear,"

"I tried to keep her quiet," Nathan told her.

Haley grabbed Caroline and put her in her lap. "It's okay,"

"Aunt Brooke is gone," Caroline told her mother.

Haley looked around. "Where'd they go?" She asked Nathan.

He shrugged. "I don't know,"

"We'll go find them," Caroline said jumping up, grabbing Haley's hand. "Come on mommy,"

"Um… okay…" Haley said getting up. "We'll be back I guess," She told Nathan.

Nathan nodded. "Okay,"

"Bye Daddy," Caroline waved.

"Bye baby," Nathan said as the girls left.

"Mommy, this way!" Caroline said pulling Haley.

"Oh Care, you can't go back there,"

Caroline looked at her. "How come?"

"You have to be older,"

"How come?"

"Because… I don't know actually…"

"Come on mommy," Caroline begged. "We gots to find Aunt Brooke,"

Haley looked at her daughter.

"Please," Caroline asked, her big blue eyes convincing her mother to let her.

"God, you so get that from your dad," Haley said shaking her head. She looked around then sighed. "You have to be very quiet, okay?"

Caroline nodded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Haley said and opened the doors, picking Caroline up.

Haley got to Maggie's room and stopped.

"I told you!" Caroline yelped looking in the room.

"Shh Care," Haley said putting a finger over her lips.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized in a whisper. "Can we go in?" She again whispered.

"Um… baby… I don't know,"

"Mommy please!" Caroline begged. "I'll be a big girl, I promise,"

"Okay," Haley said, again giving in to her 4 year old.

BOTH

Haley opened the door slightly.

Brooke had fallen asleep, her head resting on Maggie's bed.

Lucas was barely awake watching the two girls that meant the most to him. He looked over when he heard the door open.

Haley smiled slightly. "Hey," She whispered.

Lucas stood up. "Hi,"

Caroline looked around her Uncle looking at Maggie terrified.

"How is she?"

"Which one?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Both,"

"Maggie woke up,"

Haley's eyes grew. "Really?"

Lucas nodded, "They had to sedate her a little though, she got a little worked up,"

"But she's okay?"

"For right now…"

"Mommy…" Caroline whispered.

Haley looked down. "Yeah?"

"I wanna go," She said starting to cry a little. "Please,"

"Okay, um Luke… I'll be back,"

Lucas nodded. "Okay," he said to Haley. "Hey you," he said rubbing Caroline's head.

"I'm sorry that Maggie is sick," Caroline choked out.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, okay?"

Caroline nodded, still trembling slightly.

"I love you,"

"Love you too," Caroline said then buried her head in Haley's shoulder.

Haley smiled slightly to Lucas then left. She carried Caroline back into the waiting room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Nathan asked looking at his upset daughter.

"She saw Maggie…"

"Haley," Nathan said giving her a look.

"She wanted to,"

"She also wanted to turn the pool water pink, but did we let her?" He asked taking Caroline from Haley.

"I guess not…"

Nathan sighed. "Haley, I'm…"

"I'm going back, tell Karen when she wakes up where they are," Haley said walking out leaving a still shaken up Caroline in Nathan's arms.

"Hi daddy," Caroline sniffled.

"Hey sweetie," Nathan said and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll take me home?" She asked.

"Well… not right now baby girl, but…"

Caroline snuggled closer to her dad and closed her eyes.

Haley walked back into Maggie's room. "Sorry," She sighed.

Lucas shook his head. "It's okay,"

Haley nodded. "So you never told me how Brooke was doing,"

"I don't really know. I mean she's happy Maggs is awake, but… this really shook her up,"

Haley nodded, understanding completely.

Maggie blinked slowly, opening her eyes. "Daddy?" She said groggily.

Lucas looked over at her. "Hey babes," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I wanna go home,"

Lucas nodded. "I know,"

"Please,"

"I swear, you and Caroline work on your persuasion act together," Haley laughed.

"Caroline's here?!" Maggie asked.

Haley nodded. "She's sleeping with Uncle Nate in the waiting room"

Maggie's face fell. "I wanna go there,"

"Yeah baby, but you've got to stay here," Lucas told her.

She shook her head. "But I don't wanna,"

"Maggs," Lucas said.

"Daddy," She teased.

Lucas shook his head.

Maggie frowned.

"She seems better," Haley whispered to Lucas.

He nodded.

Maggie placed her hand on her mother's head.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi mommy,"

Brooke smiled. "Hey baby," she said giving her a kiss. "How you feeling?"

"My heart hurts,"

"Yeah?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Like the other day," Lucas asked.

Maggie shook her head. "No… it's just tired,"

Lucas nodded. "Maybe you should get some rest,"

"I'm not tired daddy, just my heart," Maggie said, not exactly understanding. "An I just got up,"

"Okay," Lucas surrendered. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" He told Brooke.

She nodded and he placed a kiss on her lips followed by one on Maggie's check.

Haley walked over to Brooke.

Brooke looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, come here," Brooke said wrapping Haley in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Haley laughed slightly.

"Why are you crying?" Brooke asked also laughing, wiping away some of Haley's tears.

"I was just… I was scared, and then me and Nathan… and - -"

"Buddy," Brooke said again hugging Haley.

"I remember," Haley whispered.

Brooke pulled back. "What?"

Haley shook her head. "I remember everything,"

"Everything?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "Or… I guess everything anyone would remember,"

"Haley, that's good!" Brooke beamed.

"Kind of…"

"How is it not?" Brooke asked puzzled.

Maggie looked back and forth between her mother and Aunt, completely clueless.

"Because I know everything he's done Brooke… I don't know if I want to let him back in,"

"Oh…"

"Who?" Maggie asked, now getting involved.

Haley and Brooke looked at the young girl, both forgetting she had been there.

"Who mommy?"

"Nobody baby,"

Maggie looked at her.

"Guess who misses you?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Puppy,"

"Oh no! My puppy! Her's okay?"

Brooke nodded. "yeah, but she just misses you,"

"Aww, I'll gives her extra treats when wes get home,"

Brooke smiled. "Okay sweetie,"

"Nice save," Haley whispered.

"I'm a pro,"

Haley laughed and shook her head.

Lucas walked into the waiting room. Caroline was passed out in Nathan's arms. "You wear her out?" He whispered.

Nathan looked down at his little girl. "No… she probably needs this,"

Lucas nodded and walked to his mom. He gently rubbed her arm. "Mom…"

Karen quickly opened her eyes. She looked around and quickly noticed who was gone. "Where's Brooke and Haley? Is Brooke okay? The baby?"

Lucas laughed a little. "Wait, how'd you know about the baby?"

"Lucas, you honestly think I wouldn't be able to pick up on it?"

Lucas just looked at her.

"Okay, she called me and apologized for Maggie's birthday… and so did I, don't worry,"

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke's fine, the baby's fine,"

"Maggie…"

"She's okay, she's awake,"

Tears filled Karen's eyes.

"She woke up about 2 this morning freaking out, but she's calm now and wanting to go home,"

"I bet," Karen said. "When can we go see her?"

"Well, they still want 2 back there at a time, but I was back there with Haley and Brooke earlier…"

"Well, I'll leave them back there for a little bit," Karen said still looking a little worried.

Lucas nodded. "She's okay mom… don't worry, okay?"

Karen nodded. "Gotta stay positive, right?"

Lucas smiled. "Something like that,"

"Don't give up just yet Haley," Brooke told her.

"But Brooke, we were really bad off, ya know?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, you WERE really bad off, but how has Nathan been since the accident?"

"Great…"

Brooke shrugged. "So what makes you think he didn't change?"

"Nathan doesn't change just like that Brooke,"

"Nathan's never been that close to losing you before either. You and Caroline, you two are his world, and in one day he was scared he'd lost both of you, that can change somebody Hales,"

Haley nodded.

"Mommy!" Maggie called from her bed on the other side of the room.

"What's up babes?"

"I can ask you a question?"

Brooke laughed a little. "Yes you can ask me a question." She said walking over to her daughter.

"You're not gonna have a nothers baby, right?"

"Um… well Maggs…"

"Mommy…"

"Would that be bad if I did?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Brooke asked sitting down on her bed.

NALEY

Haley kissed Caroline's forehead. "Goodnight Carebear,"

Caroline smiled. "Night mommy," She said as Haley walked to the door. "Tell Daddy I said g'night?"

Haley smiled and winked. "Gotcha covered."

Caroline smiled even bigger, then plopped back on her bed, bringing the covers with her over her head.

Haley walked into her bedroom, she sighed seeing Nathan sitting out there and made a bee-line for their bathroom, avoiding eye contact.

Nathan sighed frustrated and followed her to the bathroom. "Haley," He said walking in.

She was brushing her teeth and looked up at him through the mirror.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Nathan asked, completely vulnerable.

Haley spit in the sink. "Caroline said goodnight," She said simply and began brushing again.

"Haley," Nathan tried.

Haley turned the water up.

Nathan sighed and walked back into the bedroom,

A few minutes later Haley emerged from the bathroom, her hair in a high messy ponytail. She leaned against the door frame. "I remember," She whispered.

Nathan looked over at her.

She looked up, trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling.

"Haley," Nathan said putting his hands on her folded arms.

Haley pulled away. "No," She whimpered. "Nathan I remember, I remember how screwed up we were, I remember how much we used to fight and how every night that you came home late, or every night you slept on the couch, how I'd cry myself to sleep," Haley admitted crying.

"Haley," Nathan said soothingly.

"I'm scared Nathan!" She yelled crying.

"I'm sorry Haley, you have no idea…"

"Did you change? I mean really change Nathan?" Haley pressed.

Nathan looked at her, her eyes begging for answers.

She looked straight into his deep blue eyes, looking for an answer he knew she wanted, but not finding one.

"Yes," Nathan finally said.

"Lie," Haley said to herself.

"And if I haven't… then I will Haley, I love you and I will do anything to keep you,"

Haley bit her lip.

BRUCAS

Brooke sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. "I can't believe you made me come home," She dead panned as Lucas walked in from the bathroom.

"Brooke,"

"She's four,"

"You're pregnant,"

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"I'm not letting you go for days without proper sleep, or not eating. That's even if you weren't pregnant,"

Brooke looked away.

"Come on Brooke, don't be like that,"

"What do you want me to do Luke? Bringing me here, making me come home, that's not going to help anything. All I'm going to do is worry about Maggie,"

Lucas sighed, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Brooke laid down, her back to him. "Whatever," She said clicking her lamp off.

Lucas groaned and turned his lamp off as well. "Goodnight," He tried.

Brooke snuggled into her pillow a little more, pulling the covers around her tighter.

"I love you," Lucas said.

Brooke swallowed hard, not responding.

"I'm sorry…" Lucas repeated, even more heartfelt than the last time, if possible.

Brooke chocked back a sob and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her face.

!!!!himym!!!!

so there it is!! i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! R&R

oh! and enjoy oth tonight!! it's gonna be KILLER from what i know!! haha!!!

luv yall!

xoxo

manda!!


	18. Chapter 18

okay, so i def put another story up last night, it's called "She Had it All Brooke Davis-Scott" it's just a one shot, but i thought id let yall know! lol lol

alright, so again i want to give a big shout out to all yall that reviewed!! you know i LOVE YOU for it!!!

and hmmm... i think i have 7 more chapters written so keep the reviews coming and i will try and keep the UDs coming:) hehe alright, so idk what this one is all about haha ooo but yea i jus wanted to warn you guys about naley... have yall ever been in a tornado? there's this thing, calm before the storm, and i jus wanted to tell yall that my family went thru the whole drinking thing and everything seemed okay before it BLEW UP! so i'm not saying naley is going to end badly, and i'm not saying they will get back together either... but it's not going to be as easy as, "okay, i forgive you" kinda stuff... naley was pretty bad off b4 the accident, so they've got a lot to recover from...

okay, so i just wanted to warn u guys, but dont fret! i AM a naley fan... lol

alright! i hope yall ENJOY!!!

xoxo

manda

BRUCAS

"Mommy," Maggie said from the backseat.

"What's up baby girl?" Brooke asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

_Brooke laid in bed, her eyes closed, but her mind going a million miles a minute. She glanced at the clock, she had been laying there for over an hour. She rolled over to find Lucas staring at her. "Oh my God, Lucas," she gasped._

"_Sorry," he apologized._

"_What are you still doing up?" she asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing,"_

_Brooke ran her hand through her hair, "I can't sleep,"_

_Lucas nodded._

"_You know I love you right?"_

_Lucas again nodded._

"_Even when I don't say it…"_

"_I know, but I needed to hear you say it, Brooke,"_

"_I know and I'm sorry, I was hurt, Luke…"_

"_You don't think I'm hurting, Brooke?"_

"_That's not what I said,"_

"_Brooke," Lucas said looking straight into her eyes, "she's my daughter too,"_

"_God," Brooke whimpered, "I know that!" she said, tears filling her eyes._

"_And I'm just as scared for her as you are,"_

_Brooke just looked at him._

"_But I'm worried about you too,"_

"_Don't be, Luke,"_

"_Brooke," Lucas said like she was an idiot, "You did not just tell me that,"_

"_I'm sorry," Brooke apologized._

_Lucas pulled her into his arms, "You're a mess,"_

_Brooke laughed slightly, "I know, I'm sorry," _

"_That's why I'm here,"_

_Brooke nodded, snuggling closer to Lucas._

Brooke smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Daddy…"

"Oh… um I think he's watching Caroline,"

"Oh…" Maggie said, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Brooke glanced back at her daughter and smiled a little.

Brooke pulled into the dive way, rolling the windows on the car up.

Maggie didn't attempt to undo her car seat; she just sat there, waiting for Brooke.

Brooke opened the door, "You okay?" she asked.

Maggie looked up at her, "Yes…"

"Okay," Brooke said getting her out of the car. "Wanna walk?" she asked.

Maggie snuggled into her mother's arms more, indicating a no.

Brooke laughed a little and rubbed Maggie's back, and the two entered the dark house.

"Maggs, you wanna get the lights?" Brooke asked.

Maggie reached her arm out, feeling for the light switch and flicking it on.

"WELCOME HOME!!"

Maggie's eyes grew at the sight in front of her. Tears immediately filled those same eyes and she pulled even closer to Brooke, "Mommy," she cried.

"Whoa, Maggs," Brooke said rubbing her back.

Lucas walked over to his wife and daughter, "Hey," he whispered rubbing Maggie's back.

Maggie looked at her dad.

"You okay?"

Maggie snuggled into Brooke, "I'm tired…"

Brooke looked at Lucas and shrugged, "I'm just gonna take her to bed,"

Lucas nodded.

"Sorry guys," Brooke apologized to the other people in the house.

NALEY

Haley sat on the couch, Nathan standing in the kitchen with Caroline sitting on the counter talking with him.

"Daddy, when you coming back home?"

Nathan put his forehead against Caroline's.

"_Nathan…" Haley said tip-toeing into their bedroom. "Hey," she smiled as he opened his eyes. "I'm going to the café, Karen's at the hospital with Brooke and Luke, so I'm gonna go fill in for a bit. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay," Nathan said, too exhausted to speak much more._

"_Don't forget to feed Caroline," Haley reminded._

"_Right, okay," Nathan mumbled._

_Haley sighed and went to check on Caroline before leaving._

_She didn't get home until around eight that night. "Care," she said, seeing the four year old right in front of the TV._

"_Shh momma,"_

"_Caroline, it is bedtime,"_

"_I haven't had dinner though,"_

"_You haven't had dinner?"_

_Caroline shook her head._

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_Back deck," Caroline said, still glued to the TV._

_Haley sighed, "Okay, you want some macaroni?" she asked._

_Caroline nodded._

_Haley walked into the kitchen and fixed a bowl of Easy-Mac for her daughter and let her take it back into the living room with her. "You're water is on the table babe, I'll be right back," she said and walked towards the back deck._

_Nathan was sitting upright in a chair staring forward._

"_Nathan," Haley whispered but got no response. She walked around to where she was facing him. He was out with a bottle in his hand"Damn it Nathan!" She said hitting him._

_Nathan jumped, startled. "Haley,"_

"_Nathan what the hell?!" Haley yelled. "One day Nathan!"_

"_What?" Nathan bit back._

"_Guess what I came home to?" Haley asked pissed. "Our daughter, four years old by the way, sitting in front of the TV past her bedtime, hadn't had dinner, or a bath I assume, and guess where her dad was? Passed out on the back deck!"_

"_You shouldn't assume Haley, it makes an ass out of - -" Nathan slurred._

"_You, Nathan, it makes an ass out of you!" Haley yelled._

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He yelled._

"_Really? Should we ask Caroline?" Haley said beginning to open the back door._

"_Bitch," Nathan growled, slamming the door, causing Haley to jump._

"_You need to go…"_

"_Haley,"_

"_No, it's been a week, you couldn't go ONE WEEK, Nathan, without getting drunk and passing out," Haley explained. "I'm not putting my daughter through that,"_

"_YOUR daughter?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah, when you're like this, she is NOT yours and I don't want you around her,"_

_Nathan shoved Haley out of the way of the door and stormed in, slamming it shut._

_Haley again jumped, tears filling her eyes._

"_Daddy?" Caroline asked._

_Nathan stormed right past her, leaving Caroline upset and confused._

"_Damn it," Haley groaned, going inside. "Hey Care,"_

_Caroline looked up at her mom._

"_You ready to take a bath?" Haley asked sniffling back her tears._

"_No… I want daddy," whimpered just as the bedroom door flew open, "Daddy…?"_

_Nathan squatted down to Caroline's level, fighting back his tears._

"_Daddy, where are you going?" Caroline asked, looking at the bag in his hand._

"_Daddy's gonna go stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a little bit," Nathan told her._

"_I'll come too?!"_

"_No… baby, you… you have to stay here, with mommy," Nathan said, seeming to sober up a bit while talking to his daughter._

_Caroline grabbed her dad's bag, "No daddy, please," she begged._

"_Stop it Caroline," Nathan said, pulling away from her._

"_Daddy…?"_

_He couldn't hold back his tears now and he pulled the crying little girl into his arms._

_Haley looked up, hating having to do this, but knowing it was the right thing._

_Nathan kissed the top of Caroline's head, "I love you little girl,"_

"_I love you too," Caroline sniffled._

_Nathan looked at Haley for a second before she looked away._

"_Care, go get your pajamas and wait for me in the bathroom, okay?" Haley asked._

_Caroline nodded slowly and walked to her room as Nathan walked to the front door._

_Haley followed her husband outside, closing the screen door, "Nathan," she whispered, crying._

"_No!" He barked turning around to face her._

_Haley flinched. _

"_You don't get to cry. You don't get to act like this hurts you!"_

"_It does Nathan!"_

_He slammed his hands against the side of the house on either side of Haley. "Bullshit Haley!"_

"_Please stop, you're scaring me," She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Nathan laughed a little and turned around walking towards his car._

"_Nathan, don't drive," _

"_Haley!" He yelled._

"_Nathan, please, do you really want to do that to Caroline?"_

"_I really don't care, she's not my daughter, remember?"_

"_Nathan!" Haley yelled, running down to him._

"_Haley," He said grabbing her wrist, turning her where her back was against the car._

_Haley's eyes were full of fear. "Nathan that hurts…" she said trying to pull away._

"_Good," he said then let her go, causing her to stumble slightly. He looked at the house, "Your daughter's waiting for you at the door," he said nodding to the front porch._

_Haley looked at the house and saw Caroline standing there watching her parents. She walked back up to the house, scooping Caroline up in the process carrying her back inside._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_What's wrong with daddy?"_

_Haley paused, "He's just tired baby,"_

"I miss you home,"

Nathan smiled at his daughter, "I miss being home,"

Caroline pulled back, "Then tell mommy! Her misses you too, wanna know why? Because her cry at night daddy…"

"She does?" Nathan asked hating himself for doing that to Haley.

Caroline nodded, "So do I sometimes… but mommy does a lot,"

Nathan looked over at Haley sitting on the couch. "Here," he said picking Caroline up off the counter.

"What are you doing? I liked up there," Caroline said placing her hands on her hips, giving her dad a look.

"Go tickle Grandpa,"

"K," Caroline giggled and ran off.

Nathan walked over to Haley.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes, moving away.

"Haley, would you stop?!"

BRUCAS

Brooke laid Maggie down in her pink covered bed. "You okay baby girl?" she asked, moving some hair out of Maggie's face.

Maggie just looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry…"

"You'll stay wif me?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded and laid down with her daughter, their foreheads touching. "I love you," Brooke told her.

"Does my baby love me too?" Maggie asked.

Brooke looked at her a little confused for a second, "Oh," she said placing her hand on her stomach, "Yeah, yeah the baby loves you,"

Maggie leaned down and lifted Brooke's shirt up over her stomach, "I love yous too," she whispered.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes and she rubbed Maggie's head.

Lucas opened the door slightly, looking in. "Hey Pretty Girls,"

Brooke looked up at him and smiled, "Husband,"

"How you doing Maggs?"

"I'm just tired daddy…"

Lucas nodded, "You and mommy gonna take a nap?"

Maggie nodded.

"Okay, well I'll see you when you wake up, alright?"

"K, night daddy,"

"Night baby… Cheery,"

"Broody," Brooke smiled.

Lucas winked at her and left Maggie's room.

"Hey momma?" Maggie asked.

"What's up babes?"

"Renmember when you were in da hospitole?"

"Yeah…" Brooke said absent-mindedly running her hand through Maggie's hair.

"Daddy tolded me a story at night… you will too?"

"Well it's not night…"

"Mommy,"

"Okay… um what do you want to hear?"

"Bout you two,"

"Okay, what do ya wanna know?"

"_Damn it! Lucas have you seen my black shirt?" Brooke called from the bedroom._

"_Which one?"_

"_The one you can't tell I'm pregnant in?"_

"_What is it, a magic shirt?" Lucas joked._

"_Lucas," Brooke said, her eyes filling with tears, "that was really mean," _

_Lucas walked into their bedroom, holding the sliming black shirt that had a diamond-like clasp in the front right below the chest, "This one?" he asked._

"_Where did you find it?"_

"_I told you, magic,"_

_Brooke took the shirt and crossed her arms, "I'm still mad at you,"_

"_What? It was a joke,"_

"_It hurt, Lucas,"_

"_Well I'm sorry baby, besides, you're only like two and a half months pregnant, you can't even tell, now come on, we have dinner reservations,"_

"_No, you wanna know something else? I'm pissed at you for Valentine's Day too,"_

"_Brooke," Lucas groaned._

"_What?"_

"_I had a huge test the next day,"_

"_So?"_

"_So? So, unlike some people, they matter to me,"_

"_You're saying they don't matter to me?!"_

"_No, I'm just,"_

"_Forget it Lucas,"_

"_Damn it Brooke," Lucas sighed, "We're going to dinner, I don't care if your skinny little pregnant ass is mad or not, we're going."_

_Lucas and Brooke sat at the restaurant, neither speaking to each other._

"_I want some wine," Brooke whispered._

"_Brooke, you can't - -"_

"_I wasn't talking to you, and actually, my doctor said a little bit wouldn't hurt, like on Valentine's Day!"_

"_Oh my God, get over it woman! You act like I didn't even get you anything,"_

"_That's not the point, Lucas, I don't need things from you, I never have. I just wanted dinner with you, I didn't even care where, McDonald's for God's sake!"_

_Lucas sighed, "Do you really want to know what I was doing on Valentine's Day?" he asked._

"_What?" Brooke asked taking a sip of her water._

"_I wasn't studying for a final…"_

"_Lucas, you're scaring me…"_

"_I was with Peyton,"_

_Tears filled Brooke's eyes, "I didn't know she was here,"_

"_I flew her in,"_

_Brooke looked at Lucas really scared, "Why?"_

"_I needed her help with something,"_

"_With what? What could I have not helped you with?"_

"_This," Lucas said pulling out a small box from his pocket._

"_Lucas…" Brooke said confused._

"_Brooke, I love YOU, and I want to be with YOU, forever,"_

_Tears rolled down Brooke's face and her hand went to her stomach._

"_Brooke Penelope Davis… will you marry me?"_

_Brooke smiled and nodded through her tears. "Yes," she whimpered, "Yes!"_

_Lucas kissed her passionately and placed the ring on her finger._

"_I don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day ever again," Brooke told him causing him to laugh._

"_Okay," he smiled. "Whatever you want,"_

"And that's why I always get my way with daddy,"

Maggie smiled.

"And why we don't celebrate Valentine's Day on February 14th,"

"I love you and daddy, mommy,"

"We love you too baby girl,"

Maggie snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes, both girls soon falling to sleep.

NALEY

"Grandpa… does my daddy miss me?" Caroline asked Dan.

"These past few days have been the hardest on him without you,"

"And mommy?"

Dan nodded, "And mommy,"

"Nathan, I DON'T want to talk to you right now,"

"Haley, are we ever going to?"

"You've only been gone 4 days,"

"And that's four too many. I don't want to be away from you and Caroline,"

"And I don't want you to be around us," she shrugged. "Nathan, you really should have thought about that five days ago," Haley said standing up, "Care bear, you ready to go?"

Caroline looked up at her mom, "No…"

"Caroline," Haley said in a warning tone.

"I wanna stay with daddy," Caroline said and ran to Nathan, clinging to him.

"Hales, I can bring her home later tonight,"

"No," Haley said shaking her head.

"Mommy, please," Caroline begged.

Haley clenched her jaw thinking. "Before bedtime," she told Nathan.

He nodded, "Not a problem,"

Haley walked over to Lucas, who had just left Maggie's room.

"What's up buddy?" Lucas asked wrapping his arm around Haley.

"I'm gonna head out, will you let Brooke and Maggie know I said goodbye, and that I love them?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "You taking Caroline too?"

Haley sighed, "No… she's staying here with Nathan,"

"Haley," Lucas said clenching his jaw.

_BOTH_

"_Hello?" Brooke said groggily._

"_Did I wake you up?" Haley asked upset._

_Brooke yawned, "No… no, you're fine, I was just getting a nap in before I went to see Maggie again,"_

"_How is she?"_

"_Better, they said she can come home in the next couple of days,"_

"_That's great, Brooke,"_

"_Yeah, so what's up Hales?"_

"_I made Nathan leave,"_

"_What?" Brooke asked shocked._

"_I came home tonight, Caroline was still up, no bath, no dinner and Nathan was out back passed out!"_

"_Oh Haley,"_

"_Now Caroline's upset and I'm upset and I don't know if it's the right thing,"_

"_Haley, he can't do that to you and except you not to do something about it," Brooke said._

"_Yeah, but… what if he comes back tonight, Brooke? What if he was out drinking and comes here?"_

"_Do you want me to send Lucas over there?"_

"_No, Brooke, it's really, no…"_

"_Okay, he'll be there in twenty minutes, let him in, okay?"_

_Haley nodded, "Thank you,"_

"_I love you Tutor mom, I'll tell Lucas to give you a big hug and kiss from me and Maggs, k?"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Alright, just hold tight, he'll be there in a bit,"_

"_Okay, bye," Haley said and hung up._

"_Hey Luke," Brooke called from their bedroom._

"_What's up Pretty Girl?"_

"_I need you to go over to Tutor mom's house,"_

"_What's up?"_

"_She needs you, she kicked Nathan out and she's worried he might try to come back home tonight,"_

"_What'd he do?"_

"_I'll let her tell you if she wants to, but don't push it Luke, okay? Just be there for her,"_

_Lucas nodded, "I love you," he said kissing her forehead, the then leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach, "I love you too,"_

_Brooke smiled, "Go help Haley, Broody,"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow… if you see Nathan, tell him his ass is mine,"_

"_Lucas…"_

"_I'm serious Brooke,"_

_Brooke frowned but nodded, and Lucas headed to Haley's._

"Thanks for not killing him…" Haley told Lucas.

"Brooke made me promise,"

Haley smiled slightly, "Alright, well I'm gonna go, bye," she said hugging Luke.

"Bye,"

"Bye Care, I'll see you later baby,"

"K," Caroline yelled, busy playing with her dad.

Haley watched Caroline for a second, then headed out.

BRUCAS

"Mommy…?" Maggie whispered, waking up a few hours later.

Brooke blinked slowly, trying to adjust her eyes.

"Hey little girl," she smiled.

Maggie smiled back, "Mommy…"

"Yeah?"

"When do I gets to be a big sister?"

"When mommy has the baby,"

"When's vat?"

"It's still a few months away,"

"How long is a few?"

"Um… about seven months or so…"

"How long's a month?"

Brooke laughed, "Maggie"

Maggie smiled up at her mom.

"How you feelin?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Yeah?"

Maggie nodded.

"Come on, let's go get daddy to fix us dinner,"

"Is dinner time already?"

Brooke glanced at a clock, "Just about,"

"Oh no! Is almost bath time and bedtime too?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep,"

"I'm not hungry," Maggie changed her mind, laying back down.

Brooke scooped her up, placing kisses on her belly as Maggie wrapped her legs around Brooke's stomach. "You are a silly girl, you know that?"

"No mommy!" Maggie giggled.

"Hungry or not, it's still almost dinner time, and that means almost bath and bedtime,"

Maggie dramatically flung herself back, her arms and head hanging parallel with the floor, "Mom-my!" she groaned.

"Mag-gie" Brooke mocked.

"Fine," Maggie said giving in. She quickly shot up from her hanging position in her mother's arms, "Mommy!"

Brooke furrowed her brow, "What?" she asked confused.

"Is my baby hungry too?"

A smile crept onto Brooke's face, "Your baby?"

Maggie nodded.

"I thought it was mommy's baby,"

Maggie shook her head, "No," she said completely serious, "is my baby,"

Brooke rolled her eyes laughing, "Let's go get some food girlie,"

NALEY

"Daddy," Caroline whined.

"What-y?" Nathan mocked.

"My belly says 'grr', listen," She said as her stomach growled.

"What is wrong with your belly?" Nathan asked looking in his rear view mirror at Caroline in the back seat.

"It's hungry daddy,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mu-huh," Caroline nodded.

"What do you think it's hungry for?"

"Inese!" Caroline cheered.

"_Hales! I'm back!" Nathan yelled walking into the house._

_Haley pocked her head out the bedroom door, "You bring food?"_

_Nathan sat the bag of Chinese down on the counter._

"_K, gimme a sec, let me put some shorts on,"_

"_It's freezing!" Nathan yelled back to her._

_Haley emerged from the bedroom, a pair of shorts along with a semi-baggy sweatshirt._

"_I mean really? Are you cold?" Nathan joked._

"_Leave me alone," Haley said getting plates down._

"_How many times are we gonna eat this a week Hales?" he asked._

"_Mmm, till I get tired of it," Haley said eating her new found favorite food._

"_That poor baby," Nathan said rubbing Haley's swollen stomach._

"_Whatever, she'll LOVE Chinese when she gets older," Haley said continuing to eat._

"_Or, she'll get burned out on Chinese because you've eaten it so much while you're pregnant,"_

"_Mmm, not possible, she'll stop loving Chinese the day I stop loving you,"_

"_Well then I guess you're right, never gonna happen," Nathan smiled._

Nathan sighed at the memory.

"Daddy," Caroline said, her mouth full of food.

Nathan looked at her.

"I can stay with you tonight,"

"Um…"

"Please daddy! I miss you,"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, okay, I'll call your mom when you finish eating,"

"I'm finished!" Caroline said excited.

BRUCAS

"I'm finished!" Maggie said putting her fork down.

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

"Maggs, you've not finished all your food yet," Brooke told her.

Maggie groaned, "But I'm full,"

Brooke rose an eyebrow at her.

"Feel," Maggie said lifting her shirt above her belly.

Brooke felt Maggie's belly.

"See mommy, I AM full,"

"Okay, how bout you go pick out your pajamas and the bubbles that you want in your bath,"

"No bath,"

"Baby…"

Maggie sighed, "Fine," she said and headed to her room.

Brooke stood up and grabbed her and Maggie's plates off the table taking them to the kitchen.

Lucas grabbed his, along with the cups, following Brooke to the kitchen. He sat the dishes down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.

Brooke laid her head back, resting on Lucas' chest. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi,"

Brooke turned around facing Lucas and snuggled into his chest.

"How you doing?"

"Long day,"

Lucas nodded and kissed the top of her head. "You're glad to have her back though,"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, of course… I'm just exhausted,"

As if on cue Maggie called for her mom, "Mommy! I'm ready for bath!"

Brooke took a deep breath and headed back to the back bathroom. She entered the bathroom and saw it empty. "Maggs? Where are you?"

"Your bathroom, silly! I want with BIG bubbles!" Maggie said referring to the Jacuzzi tub in her mom's room.

Brooke walked into her bathroom and turned the water on, "Tell me when," she said as Maggie put her hand under the running water to test its temperature.

"Ready!" Maggie announced.

NALEY

"I'm ready daddy, let's go!" Caroline yelled waiting in the car while her dad stood outside calling Haley.

"Hello?" Haley said.

"Hey ba - - um… hi Haley,"

Haley sighed slightly, "what do you need, Nathan?" she asked.

"Well, Caroline wants to stay with me tonight, but I told her I'd have to call you first,"

"Great," Haley laughed, "make me the bad guy here, Nathan,"

"Well this is kind of your fault,"

"How… is this my fault?"

"You're the one who kicked me out Haley!"

"You're the alcoholic Nathan!" she shot back.

Nathan paused, "What do I tell Caroline?"

Haley sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Um…"

Caroline opened the front door and yelled, "Daddy! Let's go," and began giggling.

Haley heard Caroline and her heart broke. She had never been away from Caroline and Nathan at the same time with the exception for while she was in the hospital. "Keep her tonight," Haley sighed.

"You sure?" Nathan asked hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, um, I've gotta go Nate, I'll see you two tomorrow,"

"Okay, bye, I love you,"

Haley whimpered softly, wanting to say it back but knowing she couldn't, "Goodbye Nathan," she said and hung up.

Caroline looked up at her dad.

"You're coming with me,"

"Yay!"

Nathan laughed, "Get back in the backseat," she said hitting her butt in the process. He buckled her in, "Ready?" he asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Alright, let's go,"

BRUCAS

"Jets mommy, turn the jets on!" Maggie said excited, bouncing around.

"Let me finish washing your hair," Brooke said attempting to rinse conditioner out of her daughter's brown hair.

"Ow!" Maggie yelped, "Mommy, you got it in my eyes!"

"Come here," Brooke said tilting Maggie's head up and wiping her eyes off, "better?"

"Mu-huh, done?"

"Mu-huh,"

"Jets?"

"You gotta calm down though,"

Maggie nodded, "Okay,"

"Okay," Brooke agreed and put a little bit more bubbles in the tub then turned the jets on.

Maggie cheered and laughed.

Lucas knocked on the open bathroom door.

"Hi daddy!"

Brooke looked back at him, she smiled slightly, "Hey baby,"

Lucas smiled at the sight in front of him, his wife sitting on her knees in front of their tub and her spitting image playing in bubbles right behind her mother.

"What cha up to?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, someone left these at the table," Lucas said looking at Maggie.

Maggie tilted her head confused.

Lucas handed the two pills to Brooke.

"Maggs," Brooke said. "You HAVE to take these baby,"

Maggie gave Brooke the famous Brooke Davis pout.

"Oh I'm out of here," Lucas laughed seeing the look Maggie was giving Brooke.

"Maggie, that only works on daddy and grandma and grandpa,"

"An Aunt Haley and Uncle Nafen," Maggie added.

Brooke laughed a little as she filled her cup in the bathroom up with water from the sink bringing it to Maggie, "Here, you can chew 'em or swallow,"

"Mommy,"

"Baby, you just have to, okay?"

"Why?"

"They make your heart healthy,"

"It IS healthy,"

Brooke felt sad for her daughter because she didn't understand. "But this will help your's be like daddy's," Brooke told her, unfortunately, Maggie's heart was like Lucas'.

"An I'll be strong like daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah,"

Maggie nodded and took the pill from her mom.

"Hey momma?" Maggie asked after taking her medicine.

"Yeah?"

"What is wrong with my heart?"

Brooke looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Maggie shrugged, "There's something wrong wif it cause I have to take medicine for it and it made me go to the hospital,"

"Well… it's because your heart is sooo big because you love everybody so much, you have to take the medicine to make there be more room for you… to love mommy's new baby,"

"Oh! Okay… will the baby have to take medicine for her heart too?"

"Well, it could be a boy and it may have to, but we don't know yet,"

"Mommy, we can't have a boy,"

"Why not?" Brooke laughed.

Maggie's jaw dropped, "You want a boy?"

Brooke put her hand on her still mostly flat stomach, "Maybe," she smiled.

"Oh mommy!" Maggie exclaimed dramatically.

Brooke grabbed Maggie's towel, "I turned the bubbles off,"

"Aww mom," Maggie whined.

"Up," Brooke said.

Maggie sighed and stood up.

Brooke wrapped the towel around Maggie's tiny frame and lifted her out of the tub.

Maggie yawned as Brooke towel-dried her hair.

"Sleepy?" Brooke asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No," she said, her eyes heavy.

"Okay," Brooke said running a comb through Maggie's hair. When she finished Brooke put Maggie's pj's on and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom, "Say 'night daddy'" Brooke told Maggie as the walked through the hallway.

"Night… daddy" Maggie said slowly, falling asleep.

NALEY

"I'm not sleep though daddy," Caroline told Nathan.

"Yeah, but Grandma and Grandpa are old and they are asleep, so we have to go lay down too,"

"Where I'm sleeping?"

"You are sleeping in my room,"

"K,"

"Um… I don't have any pajama's for you… here," Nathan said opening a drawer and throwing a shirt at Caroline.

She giggled catching the shirt with the help of her face, "Daddy," she laughed.

"What-y?" Nathan mocked.

"I don't have a bath tonight, right?" she practically begged.

Nathan glanced at the clock; it was almost 10:30, "No… I probably shouldn't keep you up much longer,"

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how bout you go brush your teeth and change for me,"

"K," Caroline said and skipped to the attached bathroom. "Daddy, I don't have a toothbrush,"

"Oh…"

"I use yours?"

"Sure," Nathan said, not so much knowing what else to do.

A few minutes later, Caroline came back into the bedroom, "All done," she announced.

"Alright, hop into bed," Nathan said pulling back the covers.

Caroline did just that , "Daddy, you have a BIG bed!"

Nathan nodded tucking her in, "Yep,"

"Don't leave daddy,"

"I've got to brush my teeth too,"

Caroline looked up at him scared.

"Two minutes, okay?"

"How do I count to two minutes?"

"Just close your eyes and count as big as you can,"

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes.

Nathan walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He splashed some water on his face and when he looked up at himself in the mirror, he jumped seeing Caroline in the reflection as well. "Care," he said catching his breath, "what are you doing?"

"I counted as big as I could…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Ten," she said holding up all ten fingers.

"You wanna stay with here while I finish?"

Caroline nodded.

"Okay," Nathan said and finished his bathroom routine. He carried Caroline back to bed and laid her down. "Night sweetie," he said kissing her forehead and turning the lamp off.

A couple of minutes later Nathan heard what sounded like slight crying. He clicked the lamp back on. "Caroline…?" He asked.

Caroline sniffled, "I miss mommy," she cried.

"Oh, baby girl,"

"I want mommy,"

"Um…"

Caroline continued to try to choke back her sobs.

"Okay, you wanna talk to mommy, how bout?"

Caroline nodded.

Nathan grabbed his cell phone and held down the number one.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

Haley shook her head, "No… can't much sleep,"

"Well, someone needs to talk to you"

"Um… okay,"

"Okay, hang on," Nathan said, "Here ya go baby," he said handing the phone to Caroline.

"Hello…?" Caroline said sheepishly.

Haley exhaled shakily, "Hey Care bear,"

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Whoa, baby, baby, what's wrong?" Haley asked, her heart breaking.

"Mommy, I miss you!"

"Aww, baby-girl, I miss you too," Haley told her truthfully. "Are you being a good girl for daddy?"

"No mommy, I want you!" Caroline cried.

"Caroline… you're breaking my heart,"

"No!!" Caroline screamed. "Mommy, no!" she cried.

Nathan watched his daughter with concern.

"Baby - -"

"I don't want your heart to be broken… like Maggie's and… for you to go to… the hospital!" Caroline cried.

"No, sweetie, that's not - -" Haley tried,

"Mommy," Caroline cried.

Deb quietly opened Nathan's door. She looked between Caroline and Nathan questioningly. "Is she okay?" she whispered.

"She misses Haley,"

Deb nodded.

"I'm sorry we woke you,"

She shook her head, "Just take care of her Nate,"

Nathan nodded and his mom walked back out.

"Put your daddy back on for me, okay?"

"No, mommy, I don't want to you go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I just needed to talk to daddy,"

Caroline looked up at Nathan. "Here,"

Nathan took the phone, "Hey,"

"Has she - -?"

"She just started, when we laid down…"

Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Nathan paused for a minute, "I'll bring her to you,"

"Nathan, you don't - - it's almost eleven,"

"And she's scared, it's okay,"

"Alright, can I talk to her?"

"Yeah," Nathan said and handed the phone to Caroline.

"Hello,"

"Hey baby,"

"Hi mommy," Caroline said, her voice beginning to shake.

"Daddy's gonna bring you home, okay?"

"Okay,"

"You gonna be okay?"

"I miss you,"

"I know, but I'll see you in a little bit, alright?"

"Okay, bye mommy,"

"Bye sweetie,"

Caroline closed the phone and looked up at her dad, "You're takin me home…?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "You ready?"

Caroline nodded and lifted her arms above her head, wanting Nathan to pick her up.

Nathan did just as she wanted and carried her to the car and drove to his and Haley's house.

Haley was sitting on the front porch looking up at the sky when Nathan pulled up, "Hey," she smiled as he walked towards her carrying a sleeping Caroline.

"Hey," Nathan whispered. "She just fell asleep in the car,"

Haley nodded.

"You want me to just take her to her room?"

Haley nodded, "Go ahead," she said still sitting down.

Nathan paused, the scent of the candles Haley lit all the time filling his nose and he immediately missed it.

"_No, Haley," Nathan said blowing out another candle._

_Haley glanced back at him, re-lighting the ones he already blew out. "What?"_

"_Caroline is just starting to walk around, we don't need an open flame on every table,"_

_Haley made a face, "Okay, one, she's asleep right now," Haley said as Nathan blew out yet another candle. "And two, stop that!" she said hitting him and re-lighting the candle._

_Nathan laughed, "Okay, okay," he said and pulled Haley closer to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I want more kids," she whispered, "Before Care gets too old…" she said looking up at Nathan._

"_I'm sure we can work on that," Nathan smiled._

_The two began kissing and bumped into a table with a lit candle on it, knocking it on the floor._

"_Shit!" both of them cursed._

_Haley picked up the candle as Nathan stomped out any flame on the floor._

_Haley looked down at the floor then up at Nathan, "Sorry…" she said sheepishly._

_Nathan looked at the spot on the floor and pulled Haley into a kiss, "It's okay," he smiled._

Nathan paused looking at the spot on the floor.

"You okay?" Haley asked walking in.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Nathan said and continued to Caroline's room.

Haley quietly followed Nathan and stood in Caroline's doorway as Nathan laid Caroline down.

Caroline blinked slowly, waking up a little.

"Hey," Nathan whispered.

"Daddy, you're home,"

"Shh, it's way past your bedtime," Nathan whispered.

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes, "Daddy?"

"Yeah,"

"Mommy's here too?"

"Yeah, get some sleep baby, k?"

"Mu-huh," Caroline mumbled and rolled over.

Nathan walked out of Caroline's room, "Damn it Haley!" he gasped.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay,"

Haley shrugged towards Caroline's room, "Guess she could have just stayed with you, huh?"

Nathan shrugged, "She wanted to be here…"

"She wants you to be here too," Haley whispered.

Nathan sighed slightly and kissed Haley's forehead, "Goodnight Hales," he whispered.

"Don't go," Haley said, her eyes still closed.

BRUCAS

Brooke sat on their bathroom floor, her head resting on the bathtub, wearing a long T-shirt and boxers.

Lucas rubbed her back, "Oh Pretty Girl,"

Brooke sighed, "So much vomiting…" she whispered holding her stomach. "I feel like shit Lucas," she said pulling her legs to her chest.

"You think you're done?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know…"

"Hold on to me, okay?"

Brooke wrapped her arm around Lucas' neck and he picked her up.

"Um… Brooke," he said looking at the floor.

Brooke laid her head on his chest.

"Hey sweetie… I think you're bleeding…"

Brooke slowly closed her eyes, "Yeah… me too," she said slowly, then he head fell back and Lucas felt her body get heavier.

UP NEXT:

Naley's night together.

Brooke and Lucas visit the doctor… again!

"Besides, Nathan and I aren't even together right now… so it'd be messy,"

"What better way to bring you two together than a baby!" Brooke suggested.

ooooookay, so i hope u guys liked it!! haha dangerously full of drama!! haha

let me know what yall thought!! and dont 4get to check out my new fic (she had it all brooke davis-scott)!!! im pretty proud of it! lol lol

r&r!!!

xoxo

-manda


	19. an

ok, i jus wanted to let yall all know that i am in ohio until next thursday for spring break so i wnt b able to post an UD until i get home... sorry!!

i meant to put an UD up last wk but i had my final draft of my research ppr due wednesday and my ONE TREE HILL 100 epi party on tuedsay... so yea, my wk has been the definition of chaos! ugh!

but def expect an UD as soon as i get home! 

love yall!!

manda


	20. Chapter 19

alright so it's been forever and a year since my last UD!! and i am soooo sorry!! you guys are such great reviewers and i feel bad for leaving yall without an UD for so long!

i was working on a three part that i did, she had it all brooke scott, he had it all lucas scott and she had it all lizzie scott and it just had me in such a different mind set that it took me a while to get back to this... and i'm still not all there yet, i'm not gonna lie... but i still have a few UDs written b4 i catch up to where i am now...

alright, so if yall get a chance, go R&R my "had it all" stories, they are VERY different from this so idk maybe yall wont be into them... but maybe u will!

ok, onto this chapter!! i hope you guys like it!! i honestly have NO IDEA what it's about!! haha!! lemme kno what yall thought!!

R&R ily!! xoxo

manda

NALEY

Haley woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She rolled over and almost jumped out of bed, seeing Nathan looking back at her. "Oh my God!" she gasped.

"Am I really that bad to wake up next to?" Nathan joked.

Haley laughed nervously, "No, no… it's just I forgot you were here,"

Nathan nodded, "I should probably go before Caroline knows I'm still here…"

Haley agreed but hated it. "Probably…" she whispered.

Nathan got up and began getting dressed, he grabbed his cell phone, checking his missed calls while Haley did the same.

"Lucas called me," Nathan said.

Haley looked up from her phone, "Me too…"

"Oh my God, Hales, listen to this voicemail,"

"Nathan… I can't get a hold of Haley, and you know this has to be important if I'm calling you. Don't freak Haley out, please, but I had to take Brooke to the hospital early this morning, she was throwing up and cramping and bleeding, so I just went ahead and brought her up here to get checked out. But they said she wouldn't be up anytime soon and my mom's with Maggie right now… I was just wondering if one of you two maybe could get her for a little bit today so she's not stuck at the café getting scared all day? Okay, well I'll let you two know when we know anything, bye." Lucas said and hung up.

"You think she's okay?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure, Luke's just being careful,"

"Yeah," Haley said assuring herself, "I'll probably go get Maggie in a bit," she said running her hand through her hair.

Nathan caught a glimpse of her arm.

Haley followed his stare and brought her arm down.

"Did I do that?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked down, and nodded.

"Haley," he sighed, gently grabbing her arm to look at the bruise he had caused.

Tears filled Haley's eyes.

"Haley, I am so sorry," Nathan said genuinely.

"I believe you," she said, "but I was still scared of you…"

Nathan's heart ached, not knowing he hurt Haley this badly.

"Mommy," Caroline said, tears in her eyes, her voice shaking, from outside the door.

Haley looked at Nathan panicked. "Yeah…"

"I think I weted my bed," she sobbed.

Haley swiftly left the room without Caroline being able to see in, "Baby that's okay,"

"No it's not! I'm a big girl mommy,"

"I know, but big girls have accidents too,"

Caroline looked up at her mom and Haley nodded.

"Why don't we get you in the bath?"

"K,"

"Hey mommy," Caroline asked, after she had been rinsed off and was sitting in the tub.

"What's up babe?"

"Why did you and daddy fight last night?"

Haley looked at her daughter confused.

Caroline nodded, "Yes, daddy said 'mmm'" she said making a face, wrinkling her forehead. "And you yelleded his name again and again!"

Haley's eyes grew, "Oh my God,"

BRUCAS

Brooke sighed and rubbed her forehead, she blinked slowly, her eyes focusing.

"Hey you,"

"…hi…"

"You know where you are?"

Brooke shook her head, "Hospital…?"

Lucas nodded.

"Okay," Brooke said slowly.

Lucas gently rubbed Brooke's face, "How you feelin?"

"I'm tired,"

"You still feel sick?"

"No,"

"They said you had a bug probably, with how much you threw up last night,"

"I threw up after we got here?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "Until about two this morning on and off,"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't remember,"

"That's probably a good thing. I'm surprised you haven't asked about going home yet,"

"I just wanted the baby and… oh my God, where's Maggie?"

"My mom's got her,"

"Okay… hey Luke… what about the baby… is it okay?"

"As far as I know, they haven't told me anything,"

That put Brooke at ease a little. She laid back and closed her eyes. "I can feel my heart in my neck,"

Lucas laughed a little.

Brooke opened the eye closest to Lucas, "I can,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the doctor said walking in.

Brooke opened both of her eyes and glanced at the doctor.

"You two single handedly are putting my kid through college," he joked.

Lucas laughed a little.

Brooke, however, didn't find it funny.

"Nice to see you not throwing up,"

Brooke nodded a little.

"How do you feel today?"

"I'm tired,"

The doctor nodded, "I would be too,"

"So is everything okay?"

Brooke's eyes darted from her husband who was asking the questions to the doctor, waiting for the reply.

"Spotting is normal during some pregnancies and we would have, depending on the amount of blood, sent you home after a little while and an examination. But because you were throwing up so much there was no doubt in my mind that you'd be dehydrated - -"

"Hence the IV?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, hence the IV, but you seem to be doing fine right now, which leads me to believe it was just a bug you could have caught pretty much anywhere,"

"Is the baby okay?"

"When we checked last night, yes, everything was okay."

Brooke still looked concerned.

"Would you like us to check again?"

Brooke nodded scared.

"Okay, give me just a minute and I'll set it up, I'll be right back,"

"K," Brooke said as the doctor walked out. She looked over at Lucas.

"It's okay, promise,"

Brooke nodded and held her breath as the doctor re-entered.

NALEY

"Alright kiddo, you go get dressed and then we'll head out, okay?" Haley told Caroline.

"K mommy," Caroline said and bounced off to her room.

Haley walked to her own room. "Damn it!" She yelled seeing Nathan in the room.

"I mean really, Haley,"

"Sorry, I just thought you had left…"

"I didn't want to go without telling you bye," he said pulling Haley closer to him.

"Mmm," Haley moaned as Nathan began kissing her.

"Mommy! Can I wear my skirt?!" Caroline yelled.

Haley pulled back, "Yeah baby, sure!" she looked at Nathan, "You should probably go,"

"I don't want to…"

"Yeah," Haley said and began kissing him again.

BRUCAS

"Alright Brooke, bed rest for the next three weeks, then I want to see you back for a check up,"

"Okay," Brooke nodded, right now just ready to go home.

Not half an hour later Brooke and Lucas were home.

"You need anything?" Lucas asked getting Brooke settled in bed.

"You'll check on Maggie?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah,"

"Okay, then I'm just gonna take a nap…"

"Okay, well call me if you need me, I'll be here,"

Brooke nodded, her eyes closed, "Okay, but Luke, you don't have to stay,"

"You just got out of the hospital,"

"And I'm okay, really, go hang with Maggie for the day, I'll call you if I need you, okay?"

Lucas tried to protest but was cut off by Brooke.

"I mean, do you really want me to get out of bed and push you out the door, 'cause you know I will,"

"Okay, I get it, I get it. You promise you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Swear,"

"Okay," Lucas said and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead, "I love you,"

"We love you too," Brooke said placing her hand on her stomach.

Lucas kissed Brooke's stomach. "I love you too baby," he said causing Brooke to smile.

"Now go be with your other baby," Brooke told him.

Lucas nodded and turned the bedroom light off as he left, making Brooke fall right to sleep.

NALEY

"Karen!" Haley said walking into the café.

"Haley," Karen said, "Miss Caroline,"

Caroline pretended to be shy and clung to her mother.

"You got Maggie?" Haley asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's in the back with Morgan making cookies,"

"Mommy?" Caroline asked looking up at Haley.

Haley looked at Karen.

"Yeah, no go ahead baby," Karen said.

Haley put Caroline down and she ran to the back.

"Carolines!" Maggie yelled.

"Hey kid," Morgan said.

"I can help?" Caroline asked.

"Of course," Morgan said draping an apron over the little girl's neck.

"So she's pretty good?" Haley asked looking towards the back.

"Yeah, considering my best waitress only works every now and then," Karen said giving Haley a look.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, there's just so much going on,"

Karen nodded. "I know and hence the reason I have Morgan,"

"Yeah, when school starts back up…"

"I'll have her work after school and obviously I'll drag your little butt down here to help," Karen teased.

Haley laughed. The two talked for about twenty minutes before Haley's phone rang, "Sorry," she said and stepped away. "Hello?"

BOTH

"Hi friend,"

"Brooke! Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just bored,"

"Why?"

"Bed rest for three weeks,"

"Aw, I'm sorry,"

"Will you come over?"

"Where's Lucas?"

"On his way to get Maggie for the day,"

"Um, yeah, okay, there's something I wanted to talk to you about anyway,"

"Where are you?"

"Café,"

"Is Maggs there?"

"Yeah, and Caroline,"

"Okay, just tell Lucas to take them both,"

"Okay," Haley said.

"Thanks,"  
"Anytime, I'll be there in a bit,"

"Hurry…?"

"I will," Haley said, "Just stay in bed,"

"Fine," Brooke sighed.

Haley laughed, "Bye B," she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Karen asked

"Oh, Brooke, she's bored,"

"Have her come down here,"

"Can't she's on bed rest for three weeks, hence the reason I need a coffee to go please,"

Karen nodded and made Haley's coffee.

"Thank you," Haley said taking the cup. "Will you have Lucas take Caroline with him when he comes to get Maggie?" She asked Karen.

"Sure,"

"Thank you, I better go before Brooke gets up,"

Karen nodded, agreeing completely.

"Baby, you're going with Uncle Luke, okay?" Haley yelled into the beck.

"K, bye mommy!"

Haley laughed slightly, "See ya Karen," she said and headed to Brooke's.

"I'm coming!" Brooke yelled at the knock on the door.

Haley opened the door and yelled at Brooke to get back in bed.

"Then why did you knock?" Brooke asked defensive.

"Well I'm not just going to barge into your house," Haley said following Brooke into her bedroom. "Bed," she told her friend.

Brooke groaned but did as she was told.

"You okay?" Haley asked seeing a pained expression on Brooke's face.

Brooke held her stomach and readjusted her position. "Yeah, just cramping a little bit, I'm okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well…" Haley said sitting on the bed. "So Nathan took Caroline yesterday right, but she got scared and wanted to come home. It was like eleven or something when he brought her back and, I told him just to stay,"

"Haley,"

Haley looked at Brooke, "I had sex with him,"

Brooke shot up, "What?!"

"I know," Haley said burying her head in her hands.

Brooke grabbed Haley's arm, "Haley," she said looking at the bruise.

Haley tried to snatch her arm back, "Brooke, stop it,"

"Did he do that?"

Haley paused.

"And you just let him back in!" Brooke yelled. "Haley! You can't let him just get away with that, especially when he leaves you bruised,"

"Okay, one, calm down, please," Haley said eyeing her stomach.

"Sorry," Brooke apologized. "I just…I'm worried about you Haley,"

"I know, I'm sorry," Haley said crying a little.

Brooke hugged Haley. "Okay, this is what we're going to do,"

Haley nodded.

"We're not telling Lucas you two had sex," Brooke said.

Haley shook her head, knowing that would only end badly.

"We're not showing Lucas your arm,"

Haley nodded.

"And Caroline is not-to-know," Brooke said stressing the last three words.

"Um… about that,"

"What?"

"She kind of… well she doesn't really know that he stayed over… she just kind of heard us having sex…"

"What?!" Brooke gasped.

Haley buried her head in her hands again. "I know!"

"Haley," Brooke laughed.

"No, she just thought we were fighting again… then she explained to me why she thought we were fighting, using sounds and facial expressions she thought went along with the sounds and words… it was horrible,"

Brooke tried to hold back her laughter, "Oh tutor mom,"

"Can you honestly tell me that Maggie has never heard you and Lucas having sex?"

"Yeah, I can. We wait until she's asleep for sure, and I mean, as crazy as it apparently seems, we're really careful about that…" Brooke said. "But, that's not the point here. So you're sure Caroline doesn't know he stayed over?"

Haley nodded, "He got out before she knew this morning,"  
"Good, I think that would just confuse her,"

Haley nodded, "So what do I do?"

Lucas walked into the café causing the bells above the door to go off.

Karen looked up and smiled seeing her son, "Hey Lucas," she greeted.

"Hi mom," Lucas said placing a kiss on her cheek. "How's my little girl been?"

"She's been an angel, really,"

Lucas laughed, "Wait, you are talking about Maggie Scott, right?"

"She's in the back," Karen said laughing.

"Thanks,"

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed seeing her dad. She ran right to him, cookie dough all over her.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said picking her up.

"Where's mommy?"

"At home,"

"How come her's not with you?"

"Because she's sleeping,"

"We're going to get her?"

"No… me and you are gonna run around today,"

"Yay!"

"Uncle Lucas…" Caroline whispered down by Luke's leg.

"What's up sweetie?"

"I think I'm posed to go with you…"

"Yeah?"

Caroline nodded a little, "Mommy saided,"

"Okay, let me ask Grandma,"

Caroline again nodded.

Lucas walked out from the back, Maggie still on his hip, "Hey, is Caroline coming with me?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, Haley went to go keep Brooke in bed, she asked if you could take Care for a bit?"

"Okay,"

"Yay!" Maggie cheered. "Caroline's You're coming wif us!"

Caroline looked up at her Uncle and he nodded assuring her Maggie was right.

"Daddy… what are we gonna do?"

"Um, well… what do you two want to do?"

"We go to the museum,"

"The museum?" Lucas asked.

Maggie nodded, "They have dinosaurs,"

Lucas looked at Caroline, "You want to?"

"Um… are they real?"

"No," "Yes!" Lucas and Maggie said at the same time.

"Daddy! Them are too! Rah!" Maggie said holding her hands like claws.

"Oh Maggie," Lucas laughed, "you can stick with me through the dinosaurs part Care,"

"Okay," Caroline agreed.

BOTH

Haley looked over at Brooke, "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Poking him, I want him to kick back," Brooke said continuing to poke her stomach.

"Well stop it," Haley said swatting away Brooke's hand.

"I'm bored! I want him to kick or something,"

"You keep saying him,"

"I think it's a boy,"

"Yeah,"

Brooke nodded, "Lucas wants another girl though, I don't know why, but he does,"

"Because Maggie looks just like you,"

"So…"

"Lucas loves having two of you. You don't see the way he looks at you and Maggie together, it's like he's in awe of the two of you, like he is somehow not lucky enough to have both of you,"

Brooke blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones! God, so what do you want it to be, a girl too?"

"No, I think you'd be cute with a little boy,"

"Then why would you tell me about Luke? Now I'm not even sure what I want,"

"Sure you are. Do you really think you could handle another Maggie?"

"Rahh!!" Maggie yelled running around the dinosaur displays scaring Caroline.

Caroline held onto her Uncle for dear life.

"Hahahahaha!" Maggie laughed.

"Maggie," Lucas said trying to get her attention.

"No," Maggie laughed, "Daddy, I want to play,"

Caroline looked at her cousin then back to her Uncle.

"Hey, no Maggs, look," Lucas said grabbing her hand as she ran past him.

"What?" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

"When we go home you cannot be this loud and running around,"

"How come?"

"Because mommy's gonna be in bed,"

"Still?"

Lucas nodded.

"Okay," Maggie sighed.

"Thank you," Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

Maggie gasped, "Daddy look!" she said all in one breath.

Caroline held onto Lucas' neck and looked around his body trying to see what Maggie was looking at.

"Puppies!" Maggie said and ran towards them.

Caroline scrunched up her nose and laid her head back down on Lucas' shoulder. "I love you," she told him.

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "I love you too kiddo,"

Caroline kept her head on Lucas' shoulder and began talking, "Why is Aunt Brooke sleeping all day?" Caroline asked with a yawn.

"Um… because she's kinda sick,"

"I think I'm sick like her,"

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, keeping an eye on Maggie in the dog area.

Caroline nodded.

Lucas moved her bangs and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Your hand is cold Uncle Lucas," Caroline said moving her head back.

"Is it?"

Caroline again nodded.

"Can I feel your forehead again, just for a second,"

"Okay,"

Lucas again placed the back of his hand on the four year old's forehead, "Yeah, you're pretty warm sweetie,"

Caroline snuggled into Lucas' body where he was holding her up, "It's not hot Uncle Luke, it's cold!"

Lucas rubbed Caroline's back. "You just lay on me, okay? You'll be fine,"

Caroline nodded.

Lucas got his phone out of his pocked and dialed his mom.

"Yes,"

"Mom, did Haley say anything about Caroline being sick?"

"Oh… um, no, Luke hold on, let me ask Morgan,"

"K,"

Karen came back a minute later, "She said Caroline said her belly was hurting a little bit,"

"Yeah, I think she's running a fever,"

"That would explain why she was being so shy,"

"Well, we're at the Children's museum… you think she'll be okay?"

"Just keep an eye on her,"

"She probably has the same thing Brooke had, the doctors said it was just a bug…"

"Maybe so, I would just watch her temp, but she should be fine."

"Okay, thanks mom,"

Karen laughed a little, "You've got this under control Luke," she assured him.

"Oh, I gotta go, Maggie's now IN the dog display,"

"Oh, okay, bye,"

"Bye," Lucas said and hung up, "Maggie James!"

Maggie's eyes grew, "Woops," she said. "Hi daddy," she said sweetly as he walked over to her.

"You are something, you know that?"

She nodded, "What's wrong with my cousin?"

"She doesn't feel well,"

"Aww, poor Caroline,"

"Yeah,"

"We can go home if you want to…"

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

Maggie nodded, "I'm bored,"

"Okay," Lucas laughed.

Maggie grabbed his hand and they headed out.

"Could you be pregnant?" Brooke asked eating a bowel of cereal on the bed.

"No," Haley replied quickly.

"Well did you use a condom?" Brooke asked like it was a casual question.

"Brooke," Haley said.

Brooke looked at her and shrugged, "What?" she asked, "I was just asking,"

Haley shook her head slightly amused, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Ugh, I don't want to!"

"Brooke, it's hardly been a day,"

"I know! And I'm so bored!" Brooke whined. "Maybe Luke'll let me play with Maggs when they get back."

"Yeah, I doubt it,"

"Yeah so do I," Brooke said taking another bite of her cereal. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Brooke,"

"What? I want us to be pregnant together again," Brooke whined.

"Sorry," Haley apologized, "Besides," she said leaning back, "me and Nathan aren't even together right now… so it would be messy."

"What better way to bring you two together than a baby?!"

"Brooke… drop it, I'm sorry, no more kids for me,"

Brooke crossed her arms, "Fine," she pouted.

"Daddy how come we have to be so quiet?" Maggie asked as the three walked in, Caroline asleep in Lucas' arms.

"Because," Lucas said closing the door, "mommy is resting, and Care is asleep,"

"Is mommy asleep?"

"Luke?!" Brooke called from the bedroom.

"No!" Maggie yelped and ran back to her mom's room. "Mommy!" she said running to her.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Hey baby girl,"

"Hi mommy," Maggie smiled, "Hi Aunt Haley," she said laying her head down on Brooke's stomach. "Caroline's sick. Hers asleep wif daddy,"

Haley looked concerned, "I'm gonna go check on her," she said and excused herself from the room.

"Hello little sister," Maggie said rubbing Brooke's stomach.

"Or brother," Brooke added.

"Mommy, no!" Maggie said purposely over-exaggerating.

"It's gonna be a boy Maggs, watch," Brooke teased her.

"Hey," Haley said catching Lucas in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were still gonna be here," Lucas said hugging Haley.

"Yeah, Brooke was bored out of her mind,"

Lucas laughed a little, "I bet,"

"Um, where's Caroline?"

"Oh, she's in Maggie's room. I think she may have caught what Brooke had, just the stomach bug,"

Haley nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna go get her, we'll head out,"

Lucas nodded, "Okay… Haley,"

She turned around and looked at Lucas, "You're welcome," she said with a wink, knowing just by the look in his eyes what Lucas was going to say. "And Luke," she added, "she's gonna be okay,"

"Thank you, Haley,"

Haley smiled, "Tell her and Maggie I love them,"

"I will," Lucas said and the two went entered the rooms they were heading to.

"Hey you two," Lucas said walking into his bedroom.

Brooke looked up at him, "Hi husband,"

"Rough day?" Lucas asked joining the girls on the bed.

"You have no idea," Brooke said laying her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on her stomach, "this is gonna be really hard,"

"But very worth it," Lucas said kissing her stomach.

Brooke smiled, "You're so corny Luke,"

"What can I say?"

Brooke laughed, "So Maggie here tells me Care's sick?"

"Yeah, I think she may have what you got,"

"Oh, ew, poor kid,"

Lucas nodded, "So Haley said she's just gonna take her home"

"Mmh," Brooke said playing with Maggie's hair.

"Hey mommy, wanna play wif me?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Brooke said excited.

"Um, baby, she has to stay in bed,"

Maggie looked up at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Not ALL day Luke,"

"Brooke,"

Brooke looked at Maggie, "I'm sorry baby,"

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because it's for the baby,"

"Mommy,"

"Maggie, don't whine," Lucas told her.

She crossed her arm, chin quivering.

"Maggs," Brooke said sadly.

Maggie got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized.

"I hate the baby!" She said and slammed the door.

Brooke flinched at the door slam. She looked at Lucas, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just let her go,"

"And do what Lucas? Have another fit and end back up in the hospital? No! I'm going to go check on her," Brooke said standing up.

"Brooke stop it," Lucas told her grabbing on to her arm.

Brooke looked at Lucas scared and yelled, "Let go Lucas!"

"Get back in bed,"

"No!" she yelled.

"You being up and getting angry is not good for the baby,"

"So I put that in front of Maggie? No, I won't, I'm sorry. I'm going to check on her," Brooke said pulling her arm from Lucas' grasp and walking to Maggie's room.

Lucas groaned frustrated.

"Maggie," Brooke said knocking on her door.

"Go away mommy,"

"Can I come in… please?"

"Okay…" Maggie said.

Brooke opened her door and walked in, "Can I sit?" she asked holding her stomach, eyeing the bed.

Maggie nodded.

Brooke sighed and sat down.

"I thought you were posed to be in bed?"

Brooke nodded, "I am," she told her, "but I wanted to come and make sure you were okay,"

"No,"

"Well what's up?"

"You don't ever haf time to play with me no more, or you haves to stay in bed,"

Brooke laughed slightly, "Oh Maggie, I'm sorry you feel like that, but… I was like this with you too," she said rubbing her stomach.

"You were?"

"Oh yea, I was worse, you were my first baby, you were spoiled before you even got here,"

A smiled crept on Maggie's face, she loved hearing about these things.

"And daddy, oh my goodness! You have had him wrapped around his finger since he saw you picture at the doctor's office,"

Maggie's eye sparkled listening to her mother.

"So… don't be mad at me, or daddy, or the baby, okay, please?"

Maggie nodded.

"Alright, now… I have to get back to bed before daddy goes crazy!" Brooke said widening her eyes.

Maggie giggled then sighed, "Fine," she said disappointed.

"But I do love you,"

"I know," Maggie said flopping back on her bed.

Brooke laughed, "You know you can come into my room anytime and we'll color or… ow… or play… okay?"

Maggie propped herself up on her elbows looking at her mother wide-eyed. "Okay," she said nodding.

Brooke sighed and slowly got off the bed. She grabbed her stomach quickly, a jolt of pain searing through her. "Maggie, get daddy,"

"Mommy…" Maggie said scared.

"Maggs, please," Brooke whimpered.

Maggie nodded and ran to go get her dad.

NALEY

"Mommy?" Caroline asked groggily.

"Hey baby," Haley smiled, kneeling by her daughter's bed, "how you feeling?"

"My belly is mad at me,"

"Yeah?"

Caroline nodded, "It says 'grr' then makes me feel sick,"

"I'm so sorry baby girl,"

"I want daddy," she said, a few tears in her eyes.

Haley figured this was going to happen. Caroline always went to Nathan when she felt sick, something she clearly got from Haley. "Baby, he's not here,"

Caroline sniffled, "Okay," she said being a big girl.

"Caroline, I need to talk to you about me and daddy,"

"Okay…"

"You know how sometimes daddy gets really mad at mommy?"

Caroline nodded.

"Well… he got mad too much and it made mommy not feel… um… happy anymore," Haley said tip-toeing around what words to use, not wanting to make her daughter feel scared of her own dad.

"Okay,"

"So that's why he's at Grandma and Grandpa's house,"

"For how long?"

Haley just looked at her daughter.

"Ever?" Caroline whimpered.

Haley sighed.

"Mommy," Caroline cried.

"I'm sorry baby,"

"But he's my daddy,"

"I know,"

"And he's a good daddy, mommy!"

"He is a good daddy, but he's…"

Caroline tilted her head.

"We just yelled too much,"

"Like last night. He yelled at you and you yelled back,"

"Yeah baby… so that won't happen anymore, okay?"

"Mommy…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love daddy?"

"I… I'm not sure baby,"

"Mommy…?"

Haley looked up at her daughter, moving some hair out of her face. "Yeah baby?"

"Do I still love daddy?"

Haley's face fell, "Caroline, you can always love your daddy, do you understand? No matter what I think of him… you can always love him, okay?"

Caroline nodded. "Mommy…" she said once more.

"Yeah baby," Haley repeated.

"Will you rub my belly?" she asked.

_Haley was laying on the couch, a bottle of water and a trash can right next to her._

_Nathan walked in the front door taking his wife beater off, "God, I swear it's like 100 degrees out there,"_

"_You at the River Court?" Haley asked weakly._

"_Yeah," Nathan replied his head in the fridge, "You want one?" he asked holding up a bottle of water._

"_No, I got one,"_

_Nathan walked over to the couch. "You okay?"_

"_I don't feel well," Haley sighed._

"_Yeah? What's wrong?" Nathan asked lifting Haley's legs up so he could sit on the couch, then placing her legs in his lap. He began rubbing her calves down to her feet._

"_You can't do that," Haley told him, a hand on her stomach._

"_You love it when I do this,"_

"_But I read - - but I read that you doing that can cause premature labor," Haley said pulling her feet back._

"_Hales, you're like four months pregnant,"_

"_Nathan, just don't, I don't feel good,"_

"_What do you want me to do?" He asked whole-heartedly._

"_Will you rub my belly?" Haley asked sounding like a child._

"_Yeah?"_

_She nodded._

"_Okay," Nathan said and began rubbing his hand in slow soothing circles._

"_I love you Nathan,"_

_Nathan placed a kiss on her belly, "I love you both," he said. "Always,"_

"_And forever," Haley finished, her eyes closed._

Those words pierced Haley's ears, forever ended short for the two of them, and it was sad for her still. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and sighed standing up. She quietly left Caroline's room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the fridge, but shut it quickly when a case of beer was standing right in front of her, "Nathan," She sighed.

BRUCAS

"Lucas," "Daddy," Lucas heard at the same time, one voice sounding young and scared, the other older, but just as scared.

Lucas ran out of the bathroom, he ran right into Maggie, not even seeing her.

"Oh! Daddy!" Maggie said grabbing hold of her dad.

""What is it baby?"

"Mommy needs you!"

"Okay," Lucas said and hurried to Maggie's room, his daughter right behind him.

"Luke," Brooke said relieved when she saw Lucas enter the room, "I'm sorry," she apologized as Lucas wrapped his arm around her.

"Shh, hold on, okay? I'm gonna take you to our room,"

Brooke nodded and clung to him, "Luke," she whimpered burying her head in his chest.

"Here ya go baby," Lucas said laying Brooke down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I… God this hurts,"

"What is it?"

"It just… ugh! Feels like cramping, really bad cramping," Brooke said, curling up into the fetal position.

"Yeah, if you would have listened to your doctor, you would have known this was bound to happen if you over exerted yourself," Lucas said rubbing Brooke's back, "and you need to stretch out, this isn't going to help,"

"Ugh, Luke," Brooke said, her whole body trembling.

"You're gonna be okay, just relax, alright?"

She nodded and tried to calm down and uncoil her body from its current position.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…" she told him, "but Luke… why can't I be up for like ten minutes?"

"The doctor said you could tear something, he said because of the spotting and because of the wreck maybe doing some damage, you just needed to stay put,"

"I know," Brooke groaned, "but I don't get it,"

"Well, were you in bed all day?"

"Yes,"

Lucas cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, well Haley knocked, then I wanted some cereal… and I got the mail,"

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke whined, "I needed to get up,"

"And Haley let you?"

Brooke scoffed, "No,"

Lucas looked at her confused.

"She yelled at me and made me get back in bed,"

"Good,"

"Luke… I don't want to be like… completely useless,"

"Three weeks Brooke, just hold out for three weeks,"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?"

Brooke shrugged slightly, "Yeah… despite what you may think, I don't want to hurt this baby - -"

"I never said that,"

"I'm not putting Maggie in front of this baby's health, okay? I know this baby needs me one hundred percent and Maggs can make it on her own… kinda, but I just thought I could handle it,"

Lucas nodded listening, his hands resting on Brooke's now crossed knees.

"Don't let me,"

"I tried, Brooke,"

"But don't _let_ me,"

"… Okay," he agreed.

"Maggie?"

"In the living room, she's okay, just wanted to make sure you were,"

Brooke nodded, feeling sleepy. "Luke… can we just," she said snuggling into his open arms, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

NALEY

"I love you too," Caroline whispered, knowing the phone conversation was about to end.

"Get to sleep baby girl,"

"But daddy, I miss you,"

"And I miss you too,"

"But my belly hurts," Caroline said, her voice cracking.

Tears filled Haley's eyes, why did she feel so guilty about this?

"Just close your eyes and it'll make it better,"

"I… already did that daddy, and I woke back up,"

"I love you so much little girl,"

"No daddy!" Caroline cried, knowing her dad was wrapping it up.

"Let me talk to mommy, okay?"

"Bye daddy…" Caroline whimpered and gave the phone to Haley.

"Hello," Haley said stepping out of Caroline's room.

"Hey,"

"Hi, yeah, I'm sorry for calling you… she just…"

"It's okay Haley,"

Haley nodded.

"I miss you Hales,"

"No, Nathan, don't do that," Haley said fighting off the urge to say the same thing back.

"Haley…"

"Nathan, I miss you too, you know I do! You know I always will,"

"Then let me move back in,"

"I can't do that,"

"Wha - - Haley!" he yelled, "Why?"

"Because Nathan, today when I opened the fridge, guess what I saw looking right back at me?"

Nathan sighed.

"I can't do that Nathan…"

"What about Caroline?" Nathan asked.

"No, she stays with me,"

"Haley, you can't do that,"

"Nathan! How can I trust you?! How can I leave my daughter alone with you?! Huh?!"

"Haley, she needs me,"

"And she'll get to see you Nathan, but she stays with me,"

BOTH  
"Alright Haley," Brooke said picking a nail polish color she was going to paint her toes with.

"Alright Brooke," Haley mocked, laying back on some pillows eating popcorn staring at the lifetime movie playing on the TV.

"It's been three weeks since you kicked Nathan out for good,"

"It's been longer than that," Haley said.

"Okay, well I'm starting from when you two had sex,"

"Oh…"

"Right, and so I have a doctor's appointment later today, then, because I'm going to be bed-rest free, we're going out to dinner,"

"You want me to keep Maggie?"

"No, Karen is,"

"Oh,"

"She's keeping Caroline too,"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

Brooke opened her bottle of nail polish about to start painting, "You're coming," she said looking at Haley.

"I'm not going," Haley said.

Brooke made a face at her nail polish, the smell getting to her. She closed the bottle and tossed it onto the bed somewhere, "What?" she asked.

Haley laughed, "Wow, one track mind much?"

"Sorry, but didn't that smell funky?"

Haley shrugged grabbing the nail polish. She took the cap off getting a slight smell of it, "Smells like nail polish,"

Brooke shrugged this time, "Whatever, what did you say though?"

"That I'm not going to dinner with you and Lucas,"

"Well then this guy I hooked you up with will be very bored,"

"What?! Brooke, come on,"

"What? It's been three weeks since you've had sex, and granted I'm pregnant and my hormones are off the wall, I KNOW it is killing you,"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm still married to Nathan, Brooke,"

"So? Haley, come on!"

Haley just looked at her best friend.

"Please,"

"Fine," Haley agreed with a sigh, "but I'm gonna let Nathan watch Caroline,"

"That's your call, not mine,"

Haley nodded, "So what time is your appointment?" she asked.

"Five,"

"Brooke!"

"What?" Brooke said, looking at Haley like she was a crazy person.

"It's a quarter till,"

"So… that's enough time,"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"You said a quarter…" Brooke said seriously,

"Oh my God!" Haley laughed, "Brooke…"

"Wha - - oh… well Lucas is supposed to be dropping off Maggie,"

As if he was waiting for just that line, Lucas entered the house. "Brooke, are you ready?"

"If by ready, you mean fat, then yes, I'm ready!" Brooke said walking out of their bedroom, Haley right behind her.

"Alright, you kids have fun," Haley told them.

"Of course,"

"Haley, The Great Wall, seven, k?" Brooke said.

Haley huffed and rolled her eyes as she walked out.

"Guess what your wife gets to do today?" Brooke asked Lucas excited.

"What would that be?"

"Got off of bed rest!"

"Maybe, Brooke,"

"No, I've sat still for THREE WEEKS! I'm good!"

Lucas laughed getting into the car.

"What took you so long anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Maggie didn't want to leave,"

"Aww Luke," Brooke said whole heartedly.

"She's fine, just a bit of separation anxiety,"

Brooke nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What cha thinking about?"

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing,"

Lucas glanced at her, "Come on Pretty Girl, what's on your mind?"

"The baby…"

"Yeah?"

"Mu-huh," Brooke nodded, "I just - - what if I really did screw it up Luke? I'm like the most careless person I know…"

"Oh… Brooke, that's not true,"

"It is, and what if I hurt this baby, Lucas?"

Lucas pulled into the parking slot, he looked over at the worried brunette sitting next to him.

Brooke sniffled back a few tears.

Lucas squeezed Brooke's knee, letting her know it was going to be okay.

She nodded, picking up on what Lucas was silently telling her.

"You ready?" He asked.

Brooke smiled slightly, "Yeah…"

NALEY

Haley glanced at her daughter via the rear view mirror.

Caroline smiled up at her mom, causing Haley to laugh a little. "Hey momma?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Are we going to daddy's?"

Haley nodded.

"Yay!" Caroline cheered, "I love daddy!"

Haley forced a smile.

"Are you staying?"

"No…"

"Aww, mommy! He misses you…"

Haley pulled into Nathan's, "Caroline,"

Caroline looked up at her mom so innocently.

"You can't be saying that,"

"Why mommy?"

"Because baby," Haley said lifting Caroline out of the car, "it's not the truth," she said walking towards the house.

Caroline ran after Haley, "It is mommy,"

"Well then it doesn't matter,"

"Why? You miss him too,"

Haley stopped in her tracks, "Caroline,"

"I love you?"

"I love you too,"

"And daddy?"

Haley looked down at her daughter, Caroline's eyes piercing for answers, "Yeah… I love daddy too," she said.

Haley followed Caroline's eyes looking right past her and to the front door where stood Nathan…

Next Time:

We're taking a vacation!


	21. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! i really meant to have an UD yesterday but i went to see kate voegele last night and well a tornado ripped thru my state! it was simply horrible! and to top it all off it flooded like the bible!_

_school was cancelled for me today b/c kauanaugh, the street my skol is on was blocked off by national guard... so yea... it's been kind of a wacky past 24hrs for me!!_

_okay and i am sorry for taking so long to UD... i just didnt feel like ppl were still reading so... idk, it sounds selfish, but i just figured it wouldn't be that much of a thing if it was longer inbetween the UDs... but i kno that's not fair to the ppl who do read and review religiously... so to you guys, i am truely sorry...!_

_on to the UD i really LOVE this chapter from what i can remember! haha i love b/h back and forth and this jumps right into that! lol and naley fans, hold your breath!! haha_

_hope you guys enjoy!! R&R please!!_

_xoxo_

_-manda_

BOTH  
KNOCK! KNOCK!

Haley rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She flicked the hall light on, the glowing time illumination from the stove, '7:15' "Good God," she whispered.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hold on," Haley growled opening the door. Standing in front of her was a slightly pregnant brunette, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and an eyebrow cocked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley mumbled, turning around walking back inside her house.

"Guess who didn't show up to dinner last night,"

"Brooke, I'm…"

"Yeah, save it!" Brooke said ripping open Haley's fridge door.

"Well really, for what it's worth, I am sorry,"

"Sure,"

"Brooke," Haley laughed.

Brooke closed the fridge, a bottle of water in her hand. She grabbed a banana and plopped herself on the counter, "I suppose it's for the best,"

"Why?" Haley said pouring a glass of coffee.

"Well your date didn't show up either,"

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

"So what did you do last night?" Brooke asked.

"Um…"

NALEY

_Haley followed Caroline's eyes looking right past her and to the front door where stood, "Nathan…"_

"_Do you really feel that way Haley?"_

_Haley looked down._

"_Haley… do you still love me…?"_

"_Nathan, you know I always will,"_

"_Then, please Haley, please give me another chance,"_

"_Why?" Haley shrugged, "why should I even give you the time of day, Nathan?!"_

_Caroline's eyes grew at her parents' conversation._

"_Care, how bout you go inside for me, okay?" Nathan suggested._

_Caroline made a face, but did as she was told._

"_Because it's been three weeks and I haven't had a drink, and it's been three weeks and I've seen my daughter ten days, and it's been three weeks… and you still love me,"_

BOTH  
"So what did you do?" Brooke asked.

"I told him not yet," Haley said opening a letter on the table.

Brooke nodded.

"Shit!" Haley cursed.

Brooke looked up, "What?"

"Ugh!" Haley groaned throwing the mail on the table, "Bills,"

"So get a job lazy-ass,"

"Coming from the girl who doesn't have one,"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not worried about bills either,"

"I suppose I could put Caroline in pre-school and work full-time,"

Brooke shrugged and jumped off the counter, "I don't know, I really just wanted a banana and we are out, oh… and I know what I'm having!"

(I made sense of this when I originally wrote it, Brooke about 2-3 weeks pregnant Maggie's b-day (end of July)

Maggie's heart problems were 2 months later (end of September)

Brooke on bed rest for three weeks (End of October) so that's a timeline I some how figured out! Lol but if you remember, I have earlier stated that I am HORRIBLE with dates/times… sorry!!)

Haley shot up, "Brooke!"

"Yep! And I'm off bed-rest,"

"Clearly," Haley laughed, "So… what is it?"

BRUCAS

"Oh boy," Lucas sighed looking down at his daughter.

"Hi daddy," She smiled.

"Maggie James, Maggie James,"

"What?" She giggled.

Lucas looked up and down the hall walls, "What did you do?"

Maggie shook her head, "I just colored daddy,"

"On mommy's walls?"

Maggie smiled, dimples showing as strong as ever.

"What are we gonna do Maggs?"

Maggie threw her head back laughing. "I don't know daddy,"

"Hello family," Brooke said walking into the house.

Maggie ran out to her mom and jumped in her arms, "Hi mommy,"

"What did you do?" Brooke said seriously.

"Hey babe," Lucas said from the hallway.

"Oh, Maggie James Scott," Brooke said walking towards Lucas' voice, Maggie on her hip.

"I didn't do it," Maggie quickly said.

"Oh Maggie," Brooke gasped seeing the hallway.

"But I didn't do it!"

"Then who did it?" Brooke asked.

"Daddy?" Maggie tried.

Brooke scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

Maggie dropped her jaw, "Puppy!" She said as if she had an epiphany.

"Oh yeah, the dog did this?!" Brooke asked, getting slightly angry.

"Brooke, it's no big deal, we have leftover paint,"

"It is Lucas! She just can't color on the walls and not even tell me the truth about it! I don't wanna smell paint for the next few days! And, where the hell were you while she did this?" Brooke asked, standing Maggie on the floor.

"Well since someone woke her up when they left, but told me 'oh no, she'll be fine, go ahead and take a shower.' You know, silly me, I thought that meant TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!" Lucas yelled.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes. She nodded slowly, and with a whisper of an, "Excuse me," she slipped right past the two people standing in the hallway.

"Damn it," Lucas sighed, "Maggie - -"

"Go to my room," Maggie finished.

Lucas nodded.

Maggie turned, her head down, and went to her room. She stopped at the door but didn't look up and whispered, "I'm sorry daddy…"

"It's okay Maggie," Lucas told her, stressing the 'okay'

Both of them walked into their room, both doors shutting carefully.

"I can't fight with you like that," Brooke said, her knees pulled up as close to her chest as possible, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I won't," she said, a few tears breaking through.

"I know," Lucas said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Brooke in one of the chairs in their room. "Baby… it's just a wall though,"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't think it's just that,"

"Well then what is it?" Lucas tried heartfelt.

"I'm just emotional right now, and I'm so stressed out, I just kinda need to cry for a little bit, okay?"

Lucas nodded, "Okay," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna go see what I can do to the wall without using paint,"

Brooke nodded.

Lucas left the room and went right to the kitchen, opening, and leaving open, every cabinet in there looking for cleaning stuff. Finally finding a 'Magic Eraser' that he figured would help some, he went to the hallway.

As Lucas scrubbed the walls in silence, he could hear Maggie clearly talking to herself, which made him smile. He could also hear Brooke's heartbreaking crying. The tears went from soft, to loud, to can't catch your breath, hic-upping and eventually back down to soft before they finally subsided.

Lucas was sitting in the hallway on the floor, his back up against the wall.

Brooke slowly emerged from the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top, "Hi…" she whispered.

Lucas opened his arms helping Brooke down to the floor with him.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed looking at the wall.

"I couldn't get myself to erase it,"

Brooke nodded, concentrating on the wall.

Granted the drawing was nothing more than stick figures, the one that was clearly Maggie had a heart with a bandage over it. The picture that was Brooke had another stick figure drawn on its belly area, and Lucas' hand was holding Maggie's stick hand, puppy by her feet.

"And how long were you in the shower?" Brooke joked.

"Haha,"

Brooke smiled and snuggled into her husband. "We should go on a vacation,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

"And where," Lucas said moving some of Brooke's hair, "do you suggest we go?"

"Australia,"

Lucas looked down at her, "Are you serious?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah! No, why not? Maggie's never been, hell, we've never been! Oh Lucas, please! It'd be so much fun!"

"Brooke, you're four months pregnant,"

"So? Luke, come on,"

Lucas looked into her childlike eyes, begging him to agree. "When would we leave?"

"What's today, Tuesday?"

Lucas nodded.

"Sunday?" Brooke suggested.

"You're serious?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "We'll tell Maggie what we're having like the day before we leave or something, then we go!"

"Don't we need passports and stuff Brooke?"

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, "Do you forget what our last name is?"

Lucas laughed, "Let's go talk to Maggie, then we'll call Dan,"

A huge smile grew on Brooke's face and she stood up.

The two walked into Maggie's room, she was curled up on her bed, sound asleep.

Brooke walked over to the bed.

"Don't wake her up,"

"Why?"

"She's sleeping, Brooke,"

"Oh, she needs to get up anyways," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Lucas sighed in defeat.

Brooke flashed him a smile and turned her attention back to her daughter, "Maggie…" she whispered rubbing the little girl's back.

Maggie groaned, not wanting to be woken up.

"Hey, Maggs, wake up babe," Lucas tried.

Maggie slowly opened her eyes, "What?" she asked confused looking up at her parents.

"We have something to tell you," Brooke said excitedly patting Maggie's knee.

"I'm in trouble?" Maggie asked worried. "I'm sorry mommy - -"

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's not that," she assured Maggie.

Maggie looked at Lucas and kinked an eyebrow.

'God she gets that from her mother,' Lucas thought. "We're gonna go somewhere…" he started.

"Where?" Maggie asked.

"Australia!" Brooke finished.

Maggie scrunched up her nose, "Where's that?"

"Well, we have to get on a plane… and then we fly and go see the kangaroos and the kola bears,"

"Do I get to go?!" Maggie asked hopeful.

"Yeah, all three of us are going," Lucas told her.

"When?"

"Sunday, we hope," Lucas said.

"Mommy… can we go shopping first?"

"God, you are SO my kid!" Brooke said hugging Maggie.

"I'm gonna go see what I can do about passports," Lucas said standing up.

"I think I actually have one," Brooke told him.

"Okay, I'll figure it all out," He said leaving the room.

NALEY

"I'll figure it out," Haley assured the person on the phone.

"And if you don't?"

"Peyton," Haley sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know I'm not there and haven't been around since the accident, but Haley, you two can't stay in limbo forever,"

Haley jumped onto the counter, a box of gram crackers with her. "I know… I'm just not sure which way to go," she said then chomped on the cracker.

"I mean, could you have picked a louder food to eat?" Peyton asked.

Haley laughed, "Sorry, habit, Care and I eat these when one of us doesn't feel good,"

"Oh is she okay?"

"Yeah, no it's not her,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Eh, you know, I've just been feeling weird lately," Haley shrugged.

"Well I hope you feel better,"

Haley nodded, "Me too,"

Peyton smiled slightly.

"So what do I do?" Haley asked sounding like a child.

"You just said you'd figure it out,"

"And clearly I can't, so help me,"

"Okay Brooke, jeez."

Haley kinked an eyebrow at the comment.

"I think for me, my biggest concern is that little girl. What's best for her, ya know? If you think you and Nathan could work it out, and you want to, then go for it! But, if you think that the two of you even being remotely close again will only lead to more fights and yelling… then what's that telling her?"

Haley took in every word Peyton was saying. "What if the way we are doing things now isn't good for her either?"

"Babe, there's a balance somewhere,"

Haley nodded slowly. She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Oh, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright,"

"Seriously, call me Peyton,"

Peyton smiled at the gesture. "I will,"

"Good, I'll talk to you later,"

"Mmk, bye Haley,"

"Bye," Haley said and hung up. "Just a sec!" She yelled to the person at the door. Haley jumped down from the counter, put the gram crackers up and ran to the door.

"Took you long enough!" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Haley glanced at Nathan questioning her daughter's behavior.

Nathan shrugged handing Caroline's overnight bag to Haley.

Haley offered him a weak smile.

Nathan nodded slightly, then looked more intently at Haley. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I think I just ate something bad," she told him.

Before either could get out another word, Haley took off to the bathroom, her stomach ridding itself of everything in it.

Nathan just a few steps behind her, quick to hold her hair back, "What have you eaten?" He asked concerned.

"Gram crackers and water," Haley mumbled.

"Oh, you know those stupid gram crackers, if you don't get them at just the right time, they'll get cha," Nathan joked, remembering how upset Haley gets after throwing up. "You want me to keep Caroline?"

Haley shook her head.

"Alright, then if you're okay… I'll head out,"

"Don't," Haley whispered.

He looked down at her. "I don't want to be sick and Care to be alone,"

Nathan nodded.

"Just stay for a while,"

"Okay, how about you get to bed though?"

"Kay," Haley said slowly standing up.

Nathan helped her to their room, "You need anything?" he asked.

Haley shook her head, "I'm okay,"

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell Caroline,"

Haley smiled at Nathan. "Thanks Nate,"

"Don't even worry about it,"

Haley nodded and curled into the bed, sleep becoming her priority at the moment.

"Good morning sleepy head," Nathan said as Haley emerged from the bedroom.

"Tell me it is not morning," Haley said rubbing her eyes, noticing the darkness outside.

"Close, it's about two, I'd still consider that night,"

"Oh God," Haley groaned. "I slept for like ten hours?"

Nathan nodded.

"I am so sorry," she apologized.

"Why?" Nathan laughed, "You do it all the time,"

"But it's different now,"

"No it's not,"

"I feel like I'm inconveniencing you,"

"But you're not,"

"That's sweet," Haley nodded. She opened the fridge door and stared blankly into it.

"You have nothing," "I have nothing," They both said at the same time.

Nathan shook his head, "You really don't,"

"You know what I really want?"

"Chinese?"

Haley nodded.

Both of them began laughing.

"Don't you always?"

"No…"

"Sure, and you've actually got Caroline just as addicted,"

"I told you eating healthy while I was pregnant would make her like healthy foods,"

"You're right, you win,"

"I know," Haley laughed and then yawned.

"There's no way you're tired,"

She frowned slightly. "Is it even humanly possible?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, no it's not,"

"Hence the reasoning behind previous accusations of being from a different planet,"

"Exactly! See, they did have plausible reasons!"

Haley again laughed, missing their playful back and forth banter. "What time does the sun rise?"

"Um… I don't know, five-ish?"

"You want to watch it with me?" Haley asked.

The question caught Nathan slightly off guard. "Yeah," he said, "I do,"

Haley smiled a little. After pouring a cup of coffee, grabbing the box of gram crackers, and a blanket from the living room, they went out to the front porch and sat on the porch swing.

Haley curled her feet up underneath her, Nathan's on the ground moving the swing back and forth slightly.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Haley said confused.

Nathan tapped the box of gram crackers, "You eat these when you don't feel good," he told her.

"Yeah… I don't know, I still just kinda feel off, ya know?"

Nathan nodded, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Haley just pulled the blanket tighter around her. "God this state is so crazy," she said, changing the subject.

"How so?" Nathan asked.

"It's like forty degrees,"

"But it's also two in the morning,"

"True, but it's still a bit cold," she said.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her, enabling her to lean on him… which she did.

Within minutes, Haley had fallen asleep; the slow movement of the swing and the cool air helping her do so.

A little after five Nathan noticed the street beginning to lighten up. He debated waking Haley up, but ultimately decided to, "Hales," he whispered rubbing her back.

Haley's eyes slowly opened.

"Sun's coming up," Nathan said gently.

Haley instinctively cuddled into him and looked at the now pink sky. "Did you stay awake this whole time?"

"Sure,"

Haley laughed and playfully hit him, "Seriously,"

"No, the sun woke me up,"

"Thanks for waking me,"

"Thanks for asking me to stay,"

Haley nodded.

Brucas

(Friday, Australia in 2 days)

"Okay Lucas, Maggie and I are going to the mall, we will be back later to pack. Is everything else ready?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and with two days to spare,"

Brooke flashed him a smile.

"Don't spend too much money Brooke, please,"

Brooke smiled to herself and continued to walk out.

Lucas shook his head knowing what she was doing.

"Alright Magster, you ready to spend all of daddy's money?" Brooke asked buckling Maggie in the car.

"Not yet,"

Brooke glanced at her daughter through the rear-view mirror.

"Wait till we get to Aus-railia!"

Brooke laughed, "Okay,"

"But let's still go shopping,"

"Of course," Brooke said and pulled out.

The two returned a few hours later, Maggie running in yelling for her dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Lucas came out of the bedroom. "What?" He asked concerned.

"Mommy said she needs your help,"

Lucas sighed and went to the car, "You called?" he asked reaching the vehicle.

"Will you help me carry this stuff in?"

"Sure," Lucas said and grabbed the bags from the back seat. "That's it?" He asked holding about five or six bags.

Brooke shook her head, "Trunk,"

Lucas sighed, "Brooke,"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it,"

He rolled his eyes and carried the bags in, setting them in the living room where Maggie was playing with Puppy. "Maggs, you wanna take these to mommy's room for me?"

Maggie frowned a bit, but got up and did as she was told.

Lucas went back outside where he saw Brooke lifting bags out of the trunk. "Hey, hey, stop it. I got it," he told her grabbing the bags. "Go help your daughter move the bags inside to our room."

Brooke smiled at him, "Thanks,"

Lucas smiled back and received a kiss before Brooke took off inside. Lucas sighed, looking into the trunk seeing suitcases in there. "Jesus Brooke,"

Lucas carried the rest of the stuff into the bedroom where Brooke and Maggie were laying on the bed watching TV. "Alright Maggs, how about you go get everything out you want to wear and put 'em on your bed, okay?" Lucas suggested.

"What about my new stuff?"

"We'll bring it in there in a bit," Brooke told her.

"K," Maggie nodded and went to her room.

Brooke looked at Lucas, he sent a sweet smile back at her. She kinked an eyebrow. "Wanna have sex?"

Lucas laughed, "Brooke,"

"What? I'm pregnant, my hormones and sex drive are off the wall,"

"Sorry baby, but it's almost seven at night on Friday,"

"Okay thanks Mr. Calendar,"

"We leave a five a.m. Sunday,"

"Eek! I know!" Brooke said excited.

"Show me what all you bought,"

"Okay, first we got new suitcases,"

"I saw that,"

"Yeah, I got purple, Maggs got pink and you get blue - -"

"Baby that's not blue,"

"It is too! It's… teal, okay whatever, it was either this or yellow…"

"Teal's great babe,"

"Thank you, oh and you don't wanna know how much they cost, k?"

"Brooke," Lucas groaned.

"What? We needed new ones anyways, and they are cute,"

"Alright, what else?"

Brooke went through everything she and Maggie got from swimsuits to new shorts and tops to dinner dresses to shoes, sunglasses and accessories. "Aren't you proud?"

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I spent less than the plane tickets,"

"Less than one?"

"Less than three,"

"We only bought two, Maggie was free, under five…"

"Oh…"

"You spent more on clothes than we did on tickets?!"

"Well… we could move to first class and then no!"

"We already did that!"

"Oh… sorry,"

"Brooke, I love you and I love that you and Maggie can have days like today, but not when we are taking a pretty expensive trip to Australia!"

"I said I was sorry Luke! God what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying,"

"Whatever, I'm taking Maggie her stuff, then I'm helping her pack," Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas shrugged. "Oh - - call Haley,"

"K, thanks," Brooke said and walked out.

"That's all mine?" Maggie asked.

Brooke nodded placing the bags on Maggie's bed and her suitcase on the floor. "Okay, we're putting all this in your bag," She said, kneeling on the floor by the bright pink luggage.

"What am I gonna wear before we get there?"

"You have clothes here,"

"Okay… I'll wear… this!" Maggie said grabbing a pair of jeans and a baby doll top, pink with black polka dots.

"Perfect," Brooke told her while neatly placing Maggie's clothes in the suitcase. "Alright kiddo, anything else?" She asked.

Maggie got a few more things and gave them to her mother.

Brooke sealed up the suitcase, "Okay baby, put anything you want on the plane with you in this bag, I'll be back, I've gotta go call Aunt Haley,"

"K,"

BOTH

Brooke smiled and grabbed her phone. She dialed Haley's number.

"Hello,"

"Nathan? Did I dial your number?" Brooke asked confused.

"No, Haley's in the bathroom right now, so I answered it. What's up?"

"Um, she asked me to call her,"

"Okay, I'll go check on her, let her know you're on the phone,"

"Wait, check on her? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well and just started throwing up,"

"Again?"

"I guess, oh here she is, hold on," Nathan said handing the phone to Haley.

Haley smiled weakly at him, "Hello,"

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Haley," Brooke said concerned.

"What?"

"Two things, are you sure you're okay? And why is Nathan at your house?"

"Yes I'm sure, and he was coming to drop Caroline off and I was throwing up, so he just stayed,"

"Okay, but didn't he drop her off like Tuesday night or something?"

"Yeah,"

"And you're still sick?" Brooke said worried. "Haley,"

"I'm okay, I swear. I was just wanting to know if you and Maggie wanted to come over tomorrow night and just hang out with me and Care, go to a movie or something,"

"Haley, we're leaving at like five Sunday morning,"

"Leaving where?"

Brooke paused for a moment, had she not told Haley they were leaving?

"Hello? Leaving where?"

"Did we not tell you?"

"Obviously…"

"Oh my God, I'm losing my mind!"

"Brooke, focus,"

"We're going to Australia…"

"What?!"

Brooke laughed a little.

"Wait, is that okay? I mean for you and the baby?"

"Yeah, no it's fine,"

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Haley asked sounding a bit upset.

"Two weeks,"

"Brooke," Haley whimpered.

Haley, don't be sad, we'll bring you back something,"

Haley laughed, "Okay, you better,"

Brooke smiled.

"So have you and Luke told Maggie what you're having yet?"

"No… Luke and I got into a fight…"

"Again?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know, I'm kinda hoping this vacation will help with that…"

"Me too, for you guys I mean,"

"Well I've got to go pack. Keep me posted on the Naley thing and on how you're feeling."

"I will," Haley mocked.

"I'm serious. I can't have this baby's Aunt all sick and yucky when I need a babysitter,"

Haley laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll leave your voicemail play by plays,"

"Perfect!"

Haley shook her head, "Have fun Brooke,"

"Plan to,"

"Be careful okay?" Haley said heartfelt.

"We will," Brooke said just as seriously.

"Alright, I love you"

"Love you too sis,"

"Bye," Haley said and after hearing the echo from Brooke, she hung up.

Brucas

Brooke walked into her bedroom Saturday evening, having avoided Lucas almost completely for twenty four hours, and found Lucas packing, "Luke,"

He turned and looked at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Brooke asked tearing up.

"I'm not mad Pretty Girl," He assured her. "I just wish you would have talked to me… we have this trip, the new baby, hospital bills, I mean we don't have an unlimited amount of money you know?"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Brooke told him truthfully.

Lucas hugged his clearly upset wife. "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"No, you didn't it's just, I feel stupid,"

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Don't…" he told her keeping Brooke close to him.

"I hate that we fight Luke…" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everybody fights babe,"

"I know… it just scares me,"

"Because of Nathan and Haley…"

Brooke nodded.

"You know that's completely different,"

"I know, but they started with just fighting too… and we went almost a whole day without saying anything to each other… I can't do that!"

"Okay, then we'll work on it,"

Brooke nodded, "Kay," She whispered, still a little upset.

Lucas sighed kissing the top of Brooke's head.

Brooke breathed into Lucas' arms, trying to just let it all go.

"We do have one thing we need to take care of…"

Brooke sniffled and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

NALEY

Haley raised and eyebrow at the question Nathan had just asked, "…N- -no, no, I'm, I've just caught the flu or something Nathan,"

"Okay," Nathan said backing off, "I was just asking,"

"I… I can't…" Haley said her mind wondering.

"I still think if you're not feeling better Monday, you should go to see the doctor,"

Haley looked at Nathan scared.

"I can go with you if you want me to,"

"No… this wasn't supposed to happen. Nathan, we weren't supposed to get back together…

okay so what did yall think?!

i actually, like i said really liked this chapter, not a whole lot of drama in it, and i thought the brooke/haley and haley/nathan stuff was fun to write!!

please let me know what yall thought so i kno ppl r still reading!!

luv u guys!!

xoxo

-manda


	22. Chapter 21

alright, so here goes the deal! i LOVE you guys DEARLY for your reviews! (and im doing personal reviews! b/c i feel you guys deserve them!)

i was gonna UD this past wkend, but i had prom and well... yeah that was MADDNESS!! so it didn't happen! so i was lk ok, ill UD monday, it's all good...

but last night a friend's dad died and (ok i go to a small all girl's school, and there is about 120 girls in my class) so this really hit my class hard! i wasn't planning on UDing today, but i kinda needed to get my mind off things... and well, here i am!

alright, i hit a HORRID writer's block around the end of chapter 24... so i kinda slowed the UDs... i think i've recovered from it tho! hehe, but that's a reason for lack of UDing... but like i said, im pretty sure im over it and i hope to spit a few chapters our soon!

_naley4ever323_- i totally get computer troubles!! haha thanks for taking the time to catch up and read all the chapters you missed!! haha yea, every1 seems to want that... glad yall all are wanting haley to be preggers... who knows...?! oh wait, i do!! hahah!! and don't worry, i am DEF working w/ naley!! hope you like tonight's UD!! thanks for the reviews!!

**ANaicole**- glad you liked the last chapter! haha i cant tell you if haley is preggers!! lol dont fret about naley! haha remember i DO love naley, i - - ah! i can't tell you! haha

HI- glad you "loved it like usually"!! haha that's an ego booster! haha. don't worry! i am working on naley!! lol glad you realized that nathan has changed... now haley needs to... haha! aww! yaya! glad u lked peyton! i missed her! haha! im pretty sure i have peyton hang around for a bit! lol thanks for the review! hope u lk this UD!!

_Kay23x3_- haha seems everyone has that same idea about haley! haha! haha man... you're good! lol just hang on! like i said, remember, i DO love naley!! haha

**CheerandBrood323**-um btw i 3 ur name!! haha! haha i lov e how every1 is saying that! lol im not as cool about it as i thought i was! hahah!! enjoy tonight's UD!!

LiZ457- hope you enjoy tonight's UD! thanks for the reply!!

_reina123_- thanks so much! glad u lked it! hope u like tonight's UD!!

**naley19**- im pretty sure this chapter is for you darling!! ur dedication to reviews makes my day!! glad u lked the previous chapter!! i hope u enjoy tonight's UD!! thanks so much for the reviews!!

**_323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323  
_**

Chapter 21

Okay so I lost a day in between chapters… um so just roll w/ it! It's insignificant… but yea… sorry!

Chapter 21

BRUCAS

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Brooke suggested late Saturday night. She sighed, tears wracking her small frame, lying on their bed, her hand resting on her stomach.

Four Hours Earlier:

"We do have some thing we need to take care of…"

Brooke sniffled and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"We need to tell Maggie what we're having,"

"Mmm," Brooke mumbled, snuggling back into Lucas' arms.

"What?"

"I'm sleepy,"

"Well let's just go ahead and tell her now, then you can get to sleep,"

"Luke," Brooke whined, she really wasn't up for this conversation right now.

"Come on," Lucas said intertwining their fingers, giving Brooke a slight tug.

Brooke sighed, "Fine"

The two walked into Maggie's room, Lucas' arm now wrapped around Brooke's waist.

"Hey baby girl, can we talk to you?" Lucas asked.

Maggie nodded.

Brooke sat down at the foot of Maggie's bed, "We have something exciting to tell you,"

Maggie looked back and forth between her parents, "What?"

"Do you wanna know if you're gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"I'mma be a big sister,"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, you are,"

"But do you wanna know what baby is in mommy's belly?" Lucas asked.

Maggie looked confused.

"A boy or girl," Brooke explained a little simpler.

"Oh! A girl!" Maggie smiled.

Brooke looked at Lucas, letting him know he could handle this one.

"Maggie," Lucas said, getting her attention. "You're going to have a little brother,"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, watching her daughter's expression.

"But I wanted a sister…" Maggie said confused.

Brooke sniffled, hating this.

Maggie looked at Brooke, "Mommy…" She said confused. "But I wanted a sister,"

Brooke nodded, "I know," she said her voice breaking a little. "But it's a boy, Maggs,"

Maggie now looked at her dad.

Lucas nodded.

"How come?" Maggie asked.

"Um…" Brooke said and looked at Lucas, then back at Maggie, "It just is…"

Maggie narrowed her eyes, almost looking as if she was brooding.

"God, she looks just like you when she does that," Brooke whispered to Lucas.

"You okay Bug?" Lucas asked holding onto Maggie's knee.

Maggie nodded.

"Yeah?" Brooke pressed.

"Well, I'm sad it's not a sister, but it's not here yet… so it could still be a sister,"

"Maggie, it's - -" Brooke started but decided not to go down that road with Maggie. Brooke placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm gonna go lay down," She whispered and stood up.

Lucas looked at Brooke concerned, she shook her head, letting him know not to worry.

"Bye mommy," Maggie said as Brooke walked out.

Brooke exhaled shakily when she closed the door, then she headed to her and Lucas' bedroom.

NALEY

Nathan walked into the bedroom and saw Haley sitting on the bed crying, "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Brooke's leaving tomorrow for two weeks and I really need her right now,"

"Well, did you tell her that?"

Haley shook her head, "That's not fair,"

"Why?"

"Because she shouldn't have to drop everything for me,"

"But would she?"

"In a heartbeat,"

Nathan clenched his jaw, wishing he could be that person for Haley again; it killed him that he couldn't be the one she needed. "Call her Haley," He sighed.

BOTH

Brooke tried to fight back her tears when she felt her phone vibrating. She sniffled, hitting the answer button, "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Um, are you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah… it's just, I'm just all over the place right now," Brooke said wiping under her eyes, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna miss you," Haley laughed through a few tears.

"Haley," Brooke said, her heart breaking. "Two weeks,"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, no, and I'm going to start working next Monday, so I'll be busy,"

Brooke rubbed her stomach, "What are you doing with Caroline while you work?"

Haley sighed, "Pre School,"

Brooke bit her lip.

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking about putting Maggs in a Pre School too,"

"Really?" Haley asked shocked.

"Don't seem so surprised Haley,"

"No, it's just Maggie said you told her that she didn't have to go to Pre School yet…"

"I know, but I think she needs it," Brooke said nodding, "So is 'he who can't be named' still there?"

Haley paused, "Yes…"

"Haley!" Brooke groaned.

"Brooke… I think I should - -" Haley started but Brooke interrupted her.

"Oh, Hales, Maggie's - -"

"Go," Haley said not needing an explanation.

"Sorry," Brooke apologized.

"You're fine Brooke,"

"Okay, I'll call you when we land tomorrow, alright?"

Haley nodded, "Okay, please be careful,"

"We will," Brooke promised and hung up, Maggie yelling for her.

Haley sighed and closed her phone shut.

BRUCAS

Brooke walked into Maggie's room, "What's up little girl?" Brooke asked leaning up against the doorframe rubbing her belly.

"I'm really having a brother?"

Brooke nodded slowly.

Maggie sighed, "But that means that me and you can still do girly stuff…?"

"Yeah, Maggs, it's always gonna be you and me, you know that right? You were my first baby,"

"And your favorite?"

Brooke shook her head, "I don't do favorites sister,"

"Favorite girl baby?" Maggie tried.

"Of course," Brooke smiled giving in. "But you, my favorite daughter, need to get to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow,"

Maggie's eyes got real big and she smiled, "Australia!" She said excited.

"Sleep," Brooke said turning off the light. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. "Hey Broody,"

Lucas turned around, "Cheery,"

She smiled slightly.

"How you doing?"

She nodded, "Okay, Maggie's going to sleep now,"

"That's good,"

Brooke sighed, "Luke," she said tired of their completely impersonal conversation.

Lucas knew that tone, "Brooke, I don't want to fight,"

"Then can we talk?" She begged.

"About what?"

"Us,"

"What, Brooke?"

"This! Why are we fighting? Are you still mad about the shopping?"

"No! I don't care about the damn shopping right now Brooke!"

"Then what is it?" Brooke asked tears in her eyes.

"I just don't think we should go,"

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Maggie - -"

"Is fine!"

"Now! Brooke, we'll be on a different continent!"

"So, what? We take away something she's looking forward to? No, I won't be the one who does that to her, I need more of a reason,"

"You damn it! You haven't been feeling all that great lately, Brooke. Don't you think I notice when something doesn't feel right with you, the little looks on your face, the way you rub your stomach. I'm not that stupid!"

"Lucas," Brooke tried.

"No! Do you really think this trip is the best idea?" Lucas asked finally breaking down. "This scares me to death Brooke! I'm worried about Maggie, and I'm worried about you and our little boy, I just…" Lucas said and sighed.

Brooke's eyes were full of tears.

"Do you get it now, Brooke?" Lucas yelled.

Brooke took a short breath, knowing anything more than that and she would completely break down. She looked into Lucas' piercing blue eyes, and turned and walked to their room.

"Damn it!" Lucas cursed slamming his hand down on the counter.

Brooke flinched, startled by Lucas' actions. She climbed into her and Lucas' bed, pulling the covers up as far as they would go.

NALEY

"Goodnight Mommy,"

Haley smiled, "Night baby. You sure you're gonna stay in here now?"

Caroline smiled, "Yes,"

"Alright, I love you,"

"Love you too," Caroline said curling up in her bed.

Haley clicked the light off and closed the door. "I think she's finally done."

Nathan laughed.

"It's not funny," Haley sighed plopping on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Because she needs to go to bed…"

"Or, she's four and has nothing to do tomorrow,"

"Nathan, I'm putting her in Pre School next Monday,"

"Oh…"

"I thought you knew,"

"Clearly,"

"What? Do - - do you have a problem with that?" Haley said slightly pissed.

Nathan shrugged, "I just think she's four, why start early?"

"Um because I have bills to pay Nathan! I have to start working."

Nathan paused; he knew that part was his fault. He loved Haley being able to stay home with Caroline all day and he loved that she never had to worry about being able to pay the bills.

"So… I'm feeling better, I guess you can… go," Haley said running her hand through her hair.

"Haley," Nathan tried.

"Nathan I said you could stay while I was sick. I'm not anymore…"

"Right now,"

Haley sighed, "I think you should go,"

Nathan sighed and got up. He looked at Haley, but she looked away, avoiding his piercing eyes. "Goodnight,"

Haley nodded.

"Call me if you need me," He said, "I love you" he added before closing the door.

BRUCAS

Lucas walked into the bedroom. "You're still up?"

Brooke nodded slowly.

Lucas too nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Brooke suggested late that night. She sighed, tears wracking her small frame, lying on their bed, her hand resting on her stomach.

Lucas turned the water off in the bathroom.

Brooke continued to talk while Lucas stayed in the bathroom. "And I don't mean to give you an ultimatum, but Luke… I can't do this anymore,"

Lucas now came out of the bathroom, "What?"

Brooke shook her head, "I've been sitting in here thinking about it, and this is the only thing I've come up with."

Lucas looked at Brooke scared, she was deathly serious and that worried Lucas more than she could know.

"We don't go tomorrow, but Maggie and I leave,"

"Brooke!"

She shook her head, "No, Lucas, you don't understand! I can't fight with you like this!"

"Please Brooke, don't do this!"

"If we do go tomorrow… we don't fight while we are over there… and if we can't fix things, when we get back, me and Maggie leave, Luke,"

"That's not fair Brooke!"

Brooke sighed, "It's the only thing I could come up with. And personally, as much as it would kill Maggie to take this trip away from her, I would rather me and her leave now and save all of us from the fighting between me and you,"

Lucas shook his head, "No. I won't let you,"

"Lucas, you can't stop us," Brooke said tearing up more.

Lucas shut his eyes, "Brooke," he begged.

"It's your call Luke, we are packed either way."

NALEY

Haley checked that all the doors were locked and went into Caroline's room to check on her one last time before heading to bed herself.

She climbed into bed, wrapping her covers around her. It had only been a few days that he had been there, but just having Nathan at the house at night made Haley feel a little bit safer, and now that he was gone, she seemed to have a hard time relaxing and going to sleep.

Haley found herself worrying about what she and Nathan briefly discussed earlier, and as much as she would love for it to be true, she prayed that it wasn't. She didn't want to let him back in, and if he kept being around, she knew she would.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she sniffled rolling onto her side, clenching a pillow as she let her tears to continue to fall, eventually falling asleep.

BRUCAS

"Brooke," Lucas whispered rubbing Brooke's back.

"Mmm," Brooke groaned.

"Babe, you need to get up, we're leaving in like 45 minutes,"

"Come get me in 30,"

"I'm going to get your daughter up, then I'm getting in the shower. You need to be up by then Pretty Girl,"

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled snuggling into the bed even more.

Lucas walked into Maggie's room. He clicked on the lamp by her bed, "Maggs," he whispered rubbing her back.

Maggie didn't move.

"Maggie James, it's time to get up. We have to leave for the airport,"

"Daddy," she yawned.

"Yeah,"

Maggie smiled, her eyes still closed. "We're going to Australia!"

Lucas smiled slightly, it was almost bitter sweet for him, because he was so concerned with his and Brooke's failing relationship right now to be as excited as his daughter about the trip. "You and mommy have to get up before we can go though baby,"

Maggie groaned.

Lucas laughed, "I'm gonna go take a shower, then we are leaving, okay?"

Maggie nodded, showing no signs of getting up.

"I mean it Scott," he said, "Watch your eyes," he warned before clicking the big light on.

Maggie groaned and buried her head in her pillows.

Lucas walked back into his room, "Brooke, get up honey,"

"Don't call me honey," Brooke bit back.

Lucas sighed, "Watch your eyes," he repeated and turned the big light on in their room.

Brooke groaned and rolled over, face-down in the pillows.

"Roll over," Lucas instructed.

Brooke again groaned but did as she was told, bringing her pillow with her.

"Thank you," Lucas said and started his shower.

"Mommy," Maggie whimpered a few minutes later.

Brooke shot up, "Yeah?"

"Daddy woke me up and turned my big light on, and I can't reach it," She said almost in tears.

"Mine too," Brooke frowned. "You wanna come lay with me?"

Maggie nodded and crawled into bed with her mom.

Brooke stroked Maggie's hair, staring off.

"Brooke!" Lucas said walking back into the bedroom.

"We're gonna miss our flight,"

"No we're not. She can wear her pajamas and I'm not doing much else."

"Okay, I'm putting the luggage in the car. You think you can meet me out there in ten minutes?"

"Yes," Brooke said annoyed.

"Brooke," Lucas said rolling his eyes, grabbing a suitcase.

Brooke too rolled her eyes once Lucas walked out. She quietly got out of bed and after going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she went back into her bedroom. "Come on little girl," she said picking Maggie up.

Maggie wrapped her arms and legs around her mother as best she could.

Brooke rubbed the back of Maggie's head, coaxing her to lay her head down. Brooke walked to the car, but was met at the front door by Lucas.

"Here," he said grabbing their daughter, "Please don't carry her Brooke," he practically begged.

"I'm gonna go get my cell phone," Brooke said returning inside.

Lucas sighed and carried Maggie to the car.

Brooke quickly exited the house, pulling the door shut, locking it behind her.

"You ready?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

Brooke sat next to the window on the plane, Maggie's seat in the middle and Lucas in the aisle seat. Brooke had Maggie in her lap, the four year old sound asleep.

"Excuse me ma'am, we need everyone in their seats, we are about to take off," A flight attendant informed Brooke.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled and woke Maggie up slightly.

Maggie scooted over in her chair as close to Brooke as she could, leaning on her arm.

Brooke slinked her arm around Maggie, her grip tightening and teeth clenching as the airplane started moving.

Maggie hardly moved, un-phased by everything.

Lucas noticed Brooke tensing up and placed his hand on top of Brooke's that was resting on Maggie.

Brooke glanced at Lucas.

"You okay?"

"I hate flying," She said leaning her head back, closing her eyes.

"Really?"

"Well, not flying… just taking off…"

Lucas nodded. "You're okay,"

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"You thought of any baby names yet?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"For the baby, you thought of any names?"

"Um…" Brooke said placing her hand on her stomach. "Not really… you?"

Lucas shook his head.

Brooke nodded.

"You ready for two kids?"

"Yeah… I mean, I like Maggie being an only child, but I hated it,"

Lucas nodded. "She'll be a great big sister,"

Brooke looked at her sleeping daughter, "Yeah. So how bout you, you excited to have a boy?"

Lucas laughed a little. "You know I wouldn't have cared either way,"

"I know, but what guy doesn't want a boy?"

Lucas laughed again. "Sucks for Nathan,"

Brooke nodded.

"What do you know that I don't?"

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing,"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you,"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said and looked out the window, they were flying smooth a mile high. She looked back at Lucas. "Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"That's what I'm here for," He said squeezing her hand, a small smile forming on his lips, hoping this was how the next two weeks would go.

NALEY

"Mommy!" Caroline yelled running into her mother's room. She jumped on Haley's bed. "Mommy!"

Haley exhaled, "What Care?"

"Wake up!"

"Baby, I'm tired,"

"Mommy!"

"Care!" Haley mocked.

"Mommy, you have to get up,"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Cause I opened the door,"

"I know, and then you came in here,"

"No," Caroline said shaking her head furiously. "Not your door,"

Haley opened one eye, "What door?"

"The big one,"

Haley shot up, "The front door?!"

Caroline nodded.

"Caroline!" Haley yelled jumping out of bed. She ran into the living room and found no one.

"Mommy…?" Caroline peered from around the corner.

"Caroline, who did you let in?" Haley asked.

"You know, you really shouldn't let you four year old open the door," Peyton said walking out of the kitchen. "And by the way, what four year old can even reach the door?"

"Peyton!" Haley said wrapping her arms around her friend. "Hi,"

"Hi," Peyton laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Why not?"

"Um I don't know… maybe because it's like really, really random…"

Peyton laughed.

"Where are Jake and Jenny?" Haley asked as the two walked into the living room.

"Jenny's sick, they stayed home."

"Aw, Peyton, you shouldn't have come down here… especially if Jenny's sick, she probably needs you,"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, but she has Jake, he's a good mom,"

Haley laughed.

"And last I heard, you were sick too, and you have a four year old to take care of,"

"I'm almost five!" Caroline corrected.

Peyton turned to the little girl, "Sorry," she said with a wink.

Caroline smiled.

"So how are you?"

Haley looked down.

"Haley…" Peyton asked concerned.

"Peyton, if I tell you something, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I swear," Peyton said wide-eyed.

"I think I'm pregnant," Haley whispered.

Peyton's jaw dropped, literally. "Wh- - What?" She said shaking her head.

Haley just looked at her friend.

"Pregnant," Peyton whispered, "Like, a baby?" she said shocked.

Haley nodded.

Peyton smiled, "Haley, that's great! Have you told Nathan, or Brooke?"

Haley shook her head. "Nathan kinda is the one that suggested it, cause of how sick I've been lately… and we did sort of have sex… "

Peyton laughed. "Oh, I do not miss Tree Hill, I swear!"

Haley gave Peyton a look.

"Do you have a test?"

"I think I may have an extra box in the bathroom…"

"What? Who keeps pregnancy tests stocked?"

Haley kinked her eyebrow, "Have you met Brooke and Lucas, they are at it like rabbits."

"They have one kid," Peyton laughed.

"But had she been pregnant every time she came over here in tears thinking she was, they would have about twelve more…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah," Haley said opening a cabinet in the bathroom.

"Oh, what do you know?" Peyton said pulling a box out. She tossed it to Haley "Here, I'll distract my niece, you pee."

Haley laughed and shook her head.

Peyton shut the door behind her as she left the bathroom. "Care?" She called.

"Yeah?" Caroline replied.

Peyton followed the four year old's voice into the kitchen. "What cha doing?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at her aunt. "Fixing breakfast…"

"I thought you were four, kid?"

Caroline nodded.

"Okay, Jenny is like two years older than you or something and she doesn't even make her own breakfast…"

Caroline laughed. "It's just cereal,"

"Mind if I join?"

Caroline nodded, not really understanding what her answer meant, but wanting Peyton to sit with her.

Peyton smiled and joined the blue eyed girl. "So how's life?" Peyton asked Caroline as if she were an adult.

Caroline sighed rolling her eyes, a bite of cereal in her mouth.

Peyton held back a slight laugh at the mature-ness of this four year old.

"Well, daddy left…"

"Yeah, I heard about that… how you doing with that?" Peyton asked seriously.

Caroline shrugged. "I'm fine. I get to see daddy a lot… but mommy misses him. She never gets to see him no more."

Peyton nodded, just listening.

"But mommy told me that daddy doesn't stay here anymore because they used to fight… but he stayed here for all week and they didn't fight!"

"Your daddy was here?"

Caroline nodded. "Mu-huh, he stayed with mommy cause her was sick, but he left last night…"

"Why?" Peyton asked.

Caroline shrugged, "Mommy's not sick anymore,"

"Peyton," A shaky Haley said from the bathroom.

"Can you pause it for a sec kiddo? I gotta go check on your mom,"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah,"

Peyton kissed her forehead and smiled. She walked back into the bathroom. "Okay, so one, you have the smartest four year old I have ever met. She is so mature, Haley."

Haley smiled thinking about her daughter.

"So… do we get to have another?"

"I couldn't look…"

"Haley!"

"Will you do it,"

"No. That's weird,"

Haley looked up at Peyton in tears.

"Oh my God, you are not crying, Haley," Peyton said pulling her friend into a hug. "Fine, where's the damn thing?"

Haley pointed to the counter and Peyton flipped the stick over.

Haley chewed on her lip nervously as she waited for Peyton to tell her.

Peyton looked at the test, then over at Haley.

"Well…"

Peyton smiled.

Haley's eyes grew questioningly.

Peyton nodded, "You're pregnant," she said with a little laugh.

Tears filled Haley's eyes. She grasped the counter, trying to catch her breath.

"Haley,"

"I think I'm gonna go lay down… Will you watch Care for a little bit?" Haley asked completely shocked.

Peyton nodded and walked Haley to her bedroom. "You sure you're okay?"

Haley nodded, "I just need to rest for a minute,"

"Okay, we'll be in the living room or something,"

"Thanks," Haley said curling up.

BRUCAS

Brooke glanced out the window and sighed.

"What's up Pretty Girl?"

"I have to pee…"

Lucas laughed a little.

Brooke gave him a look.

"Okay, well… go…"

"I can't,"

Lucas tilted his head confused, "Why?"

"I can't undo the seatbelt thingy yet,"

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, the unbuckle sign is not on."

"Baby," Lucas again laughed. "When the sign that shows your seatbelt on goes off, that means you can take the seatbelt off… there's not really a unbuckle sign… they can't force you to unbuckle,"

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked wide eyed.

Lucas nodded.

Brooke groaned. "Excuse me," she said and hurried back to the restroom.

Lucas looked at Maggie, who was still asleep. He ran his through her auburn hair, causing her to resituate, her dimples showing slightly.

Brooke made her way back to her seat, not buckling her seat belt.

"Better?" Lucas asked.

"Much" Brooke assured him.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Lucas asked after a few moments of silence.

"About what?" Brooked asked.

Lucas looked at her, "Brooke,"

She sighed, "Oh, that…"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah,"

_"Lucas, you can't stop us," Brooke said tearing up more._

_Lucas shut his eyes, "Brooke," he begged._

_"It's your call Luke, we are packed either way."_

_Lucas shook his head. "I won't let you give up, not that easily."_

_"You think this is easy?!" Brooke cried._

_"I think you taking MY daughter and leaving, while you're pregnant with MY son, just because we get into little fights, is taking the easy way out Brooke!"_

_"Lucas!!" Brooke screamed._

_Lucas was slightly taken back._

_Tears rolled down Brooke's face, "I hate you sometimes…" She said and nodded. "I do. And I hate that. I don't want to hate you EVER, Lucas."_

_"Then don't. I never hate you, Brooke,"_

_"Listen, I know you've heard this before, all of it I'm sure, but I grew up in a screwed up family. My parents were the only examples I had growing up, okay? And I would rather be by myself than have the kind of relationship they ever had."_

_"Brooke, you are not your mom…"_

_Brooke closed her eyes, letting her tears pour down her face. "I won't bring another child into this family if we can't fix things Lucas… I don't want to."_

_"You would never give him up,"_

_"You don't think so?" Brooke said just pushing it, her emotions running wild._

_Lucas' eyes grew, "Brooke,"_

_"It's not fair to Maggie, but she's stuck here, so either we get this fixed, or so help me God, I will split up this family, Luke." Brooke told him, crying hard._

_Lucas knew that is not what she wanted, but he also knew she would do it. "Can I say how I feel, please?"_

_Brooke nodded._

_"I think, we are both upset right now. Over what, I have no idea. And I'm sure most of it is me, okay? But I'm not going to let one rough night tear us apart…" Lucas said shaking his head._

_"So what do you suppose we do Lucas?"_

_"Tomorrow, we get on that plane, and just get away from here… just take a break and straighten everything out. Fix us."_

_Brooke curled up in bed, "Okay," she said slowly closing her eyes._

_"Goodnight Pretty Girl,"_

_Brooke sighed, "Night Luke," she whispered._

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes. "Would you really split this family up, Brooke?"

Brooke slowly closed her eyes, a hand going to her stomach. "I don't know…"

Lucas sighed. "It doesn't really look like it is working for Nathan and Haley…"

Brooke sighed, she knew different, Nathan and Haley weren't doing that bad last she heard, despite what she thought was best.

"And, Nathan had a problem, Brooke… he could have hurt Haley or Caroline,"

"Yeah, no I know, but I don't see how fighting isn't as bad. Is it not sending Maggie the wrong messages? I don't want her to ever be in a relationship where she's not happy."

Lucas' heart broke. "You're not happy?"

Brooke looked away.

"Brooke…"

Maggie groaned and moved around waking up. "Mommy," she whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Brooke asked.

"I have to potty," she said.

"Alright, I got cha," Brooke said unbuckling her daughter, taking her hand and walking to the bathroom.

"Mommy,"

"Yeah…"

Maggie looked up at Brooke, "I love you,"

"I love you too baby,"

Maggie paused, "I'm glad I get to have a little brother," she said.

Brooke's heart broke, "Maggs,"

Maggie smiled, "It will be fun," she assured her mom.

Brooke nodded, tears in her eyes.

Maggie giggled and walked into the restroom.

NALEY

"Aunt Peyton," Caroline asked.

"Yeah,"

"Where's mommy?"

"Asleep…"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What?" Peyton laughed.

"That's boring,"

Peyton looked at Caroline and smiled.

"Did you know Aunt Brooke's having a baby?!"

Peyton nodded, "Yep."

"Do you know what it is?"

Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "Do you?"

Caroline nodded, "But mommy said not to blurt it out, cause some people may not know, like Grandma Karen. And that would be mean of me to spo… to… um… to do it instead of Aunt Brooke,"

Peyton nodded, "Spoil it?"

"That's it!" Caroline nodded.

Peyton laughed, "You can tell me," Peyton smiled, she already knew, she got a phone call a few days ago, but she figured Caroline had been so polite about it, that she probably hadn't gotten to tell anyone.

"A boy!" Caroline exclaimed.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah?"

Caroline nodded. "I heard Mommy talking to her, I think she's excited!"

"Who?"

"Aunt Brooke!"

Peyton laughed "Why do you say that…"

"Because… have you met Maggie?" Caroline asked and burst out into a fit of giggles. "She's crazy!" Caroline laughed.

"Caroline," Peyton laughed.

"She is. Two Maggies would be CRAZY!"

"Two Maggies would be THREE Aunt Brookes!"

Caroline's eyes grew.

Peyton again laughed.

"I want a little brother or sister… I don't know why I don't have one…" Caroline said.

Just then Peyton remembered something. "Hey Care, I'll be right back, okay?"

"K," Caroline said with a smile.

Peyton got off the couch and went to Haley's room. "Haley," she whispered and opened the door a little.

Haley was curled up on the bed, still crying.

Peyton went over to her friend hugging her.

"They said I couldn't get pregnant, Peyton,"

"I know," Peyton said rocking Haley back and forth.

"And they said if I did… there's no way I'd make it to term," Haley sobbed.

Peyton kissed the top of Haley's head. "I remember,"

_BOTH_

_Brooke dialed a familiar number on her phone, sighing as it rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Jake, is Peyton there?" Brooke asked sniffling back some tears._

_"Yeah. Is everything okay?"_

_Brooke paused, "I need Peyton…"_

_Jake took the hint and cut the small talk with Brooke, handing the phone over to his wife._

_"Brooke?" Peyton asked retrieving the phone._

_"Peyton," Brooke said in tears._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Haley," Brooke barely got out._

_Peyton paused, scared to continue with the conversation, "What happened?" she finally asked._

_"She lost the baby Peyton," Brooke sobbed._

_Peyton almost dropped the phone, her hand went right to her mouth and she slowly lowered herself onto the couch. "What?"_

_Brooke bit her bottom lip, "We were at the park, and…"_

_"Is she okay?"_

_Brooke tried to choke back her tears._

_"Brooke…"_

_"They said she won't be able to have more kids Pey,"_

_Peyton closed her eyes as her own set of tears began. They both knew how much Haley wanted to have a big family._

_Brooke sniffled, "I just, I thought I should let you know…"_

_"No, um thank you…" Peyton said._

_"I'm sorry Peyton," Brooke whispered._

_"Brooke, it's not your fault,"_

_Brooke shook her head, "I um… I gotta go, Peyton…" she said, her voice breaking._

_"Okay. I love you, Brooke,"_

_Brooke nodded._

_"Will you tell Haley too?"_

_"Yeah," Brooke nodded and whispered a goodbye, then hung up._

NALEY

"Maybe they're wrong, Haley… I mean, this could happen." Peyton said trying to stay positive.

Haley nodded, "Maybe,"

"Do you… want it to?"

Haley looked up at Peyton.

**_  
3-23-3-23-3-23-3-23-3-23-3-23-3-23-3_**

**eh i feel like i already hit this subject with brooke... but it's so different w/ haley! i feel like haley is questioning this b/c of the heartache she felt after going thru losing her baby before ya kno... okay, well i just felt like i needed to explain that... **

**okay, well let me know what yall thought!**

**i luv you guys!! thanks for taking the time to read and HOPEFULLY review!!**

**xoxo**

**-manda**


	23. Chapter 22

alright guys and gals!! you can HATE me all day long for not UDing sooner!! i will COMPLETELY understand!! why havent i UDed sooner? simply, life. shrugs some hard stuff is going down in my life right now and it's KILLING ME!! not to mention ive been coming home and CRASHING everyday after skol!! but w/ that said, i am truely sorry for not UDing sooner!! PLEASE forgive me and know you all mean the WORLD to me!! ur reviews make my day soooo much better!! so if u get tha chance, take 2 seconds, hit that reply button and lemme a lil message! haha even if it's just lk ":D" lol but feel free to write more than that!! haha

alright! so personals!!

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

**naley19**

_thegetupkay_

brutus

**HI**

_reina123_

ANicole

**naley4ever323**

_LiZ457_

hollyvince (x2!!)

you guys ROCK to NO END!! i love yall to DEATH for hanging in there w/ me and replying!!

Chapter 22

BRUCAS

Brooke looked at her daughter, "Maggie, I'm bored!" she whined, clearly bored out of her mind.

Maggie laughed, "Mommy."

"What? There's nothing to do!"

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Maggie," Brooke pouted.

"Shh, I'm watching a movie," Maggie said placing a finger over Brooke's lips.

Brooke scoffed. "Fine" she whispered.

Lucas laughed at the two interacting with each other.

Brooke looked at Lucas from the corner of her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing,"

"Lucas,"

"I just think it's funny how our four year old is easier to be on a plane with than a twenty something year old."

"Ouch," Brooke said faking being hurt by Lucas' comment. Not being able to be serious more than a few seconds, a smile followed by a slight laugh escaped from Brooke. "You want to talk…?" she asked cautiously.

"You're initiating it?"

Brooke nodded.

"Yeah…" Lucas said.

"Hey Maggs, will you switch seats with mommy?" Brooke asked her daughter politely.

Maggie looked at her mom confused. "Why?"

Brooke laughed, "Please,"

"Fine," Maggie said rolling her eyes a little.

Brooke laughed as she and her daughter swapped seats.

"Hi," Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke smiled smaller, "Hi,"

"How you doing?"

Brooke placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm good. You?"

"To be honest, I'm a little scared,"

Brooke's eyes grew, "About what?" scared he knew something about the flight that she didn't.

"I really don't want you and Maggie to leave,"

"Oh… Luke," Brooke said and took a deep breath. "I don't want to split up this family. I love our little family like nothing else." She said a few tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, we've got to stop fighting," Lucas said with a heavy sigh, knowing where this was going.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, we do. But I don't remember us fighting like this before… and I just wanted to know if it's something I'm doing that's making us off… or…" she asked a little upset.

Lucas shook his head. "No, I don't think it's just one thing that either you or I are doing that's making us fight so much. I mean, I know me, I'm just stressing about Maggie, and you, and now this baby, and money and - -"

"What about money…?" Brooke questioned.

"Nothing bad, it's just a little tight," Lucas assured her.

"Luke, if money's tight, then why the hell are we going to Australia?!" Brooke asked shocked.

"Brooke… it's just like… it's not bad, okay? It's natural for me to worry about those things; that's what I do."

Brooke looked at Maggie, then back at Lucas, "I'm thinking about putting her in Pre School with Caroline when we get back…" she whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked wide-eyed.

"What? You think that's bad?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said shaking his head. "No, I think it'll be good for her,"

"I think she'll do fine, and Care will be there, so she'll be playing with her, and it will give me some free time,"

Lucas nodded, "Sounds good to me,"

Brooke groaned a little, sounding frustrated.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, no, I just can't get comfortable, your baby keeps resituating," She said annoyed. "I don't think he likes flying,"

"I wonder who he gets that from?" Lucas joked.

"Leave me alone!" Brooke said and playfully hit him.

"Here," Lucas said lifting the arm rest up between the two of them.

Brooke leaned into him, gaining more room to stretch out a little bit. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Lucas said kissing the top of her head.

NALEY

Haley looked up at Peyton.

"Haley…?"

"Of course I want to have this baby," Haley said rolling her eyes. "I've wanted more kids for at least a year now,"

"But…" Peyton said hearing an end to Haley's statement.

"But I'm scared, okay?" Haley said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to lose another baby Peyton,"

"Oh Haley," Peyton said wrapping her friend in her arms.

"Mommy!" Caroline called from the living room.

Haley sniffled and wiped under her eyes just in time as her daughter came into the bedroom.

Caroline tilted her head, wanting to know what was going on in the bedroom that she didn't know.

Haley gave her a smile, "What's up?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know…" she said honestly.

Haley looked at her daughter confused. "What'd you need?"

"Oh!" Caroline said remembering why she came into the room. "I'm finished with breakfast, can we do something today?"

Haley took a deep breath, "Like what?"

Caroline shrugged, "Can we go get daddy?" she asked.

"Why?" Haley asked, really not liking that plan.

"Because he's my daddy… and I wanna go play with him at the basketball court!"

"Care, you hate basketball…"

Caroline shook her head, "No, I like it when I can play with daddy,"

Peyton looked at Haley, who was trying to find another excuse to void this idea. Peyton gave her a little nudge. "Strength in numbers," she whispered.

Haley sighed, "Peyton,"

"Please mommy!" Caroline begged.

Haley sighed, "I'll call him. You go put some clothes on," she instructed the almost five year old.

"Yay!" Caroline cheered running off to her room.

Haley looked at Peyton, "I don't wanna go…"

"What? She can play with her dad and you and I can talk about baby names!"

"God you sound like Brooke," Haley said rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah… I kinda did," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, grabbing her cell phone.

"Look, maybe you can just pull the, 'I'm not feeling well' thing with him, and you can just drop Care off," Peyton suggested.

"Mu-uh," Haley said shaking her head, her cell resting between her shoulder and ear. "He'd want to stay with me, and take me to a doctor and… yeah, no, that one won't work," she whispered.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you okay Hales?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Um, Caroline wanted to know if you could hook up with her at the river court, she wants to play around with you,"

"Yeah, sure. When?" Nathan asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Like twenty minutes?"

"Okay, I'll see you guys there,"

Haley nodded, "Thanks" she said and hung up after saying goodbye.

"You forgot to tell him I was here," Peyton laughed a little.

"Ah, yes, on purpose," Haley said walking to the bathroom.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You know, if you two are going to have another baby, you need to learn to get along…"

Haley turned to give Peyton an annoyed look, but saw Caroline standing in her doorway.

"You're having a baby?!" Caroline asked.

BRUCAS

"Brooke," Lucas whispered rubbing her arm gently.

Brooke groaned, not wanting to be woken up.

Maggie giggled at her mother, "Mommy," she whispered, a little more impatient than Lucas had.

Brooke opened her eyes slightly, "What?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleeping.

"Look at the moon!" Maggie said completely engulfed by the sight in front of her.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "You did not wake me up to show me the moon," she whispered in disbelief.

Lucas smiled. "She was excited,"

Brooke groaned and sat up, "I gotta pee." She said mostly to herself and stood up, her legs going a little wobbly.

"You alright?" Lucas asked, placing his hand on her back, helping to steady her.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said with a smile, "Maggs, you need to potty?" she asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No momma, I'm watching the sky,"

"Mmk," Brooke said and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey daddy," Maggie asked.

"What's up little girl?"

"How much longer til we get there?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "A little bit longer baby,"

Maggie sighed and started coloring.

Brooke walked back to their seats.

"Hey," Lucas smiled up at her. "Whoa, you look a little pale, you sure you feel okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "Can I sit on the outside?" she asked.

"Sure," Lucas said getting up.

Brooke sat down in the aisle seat, breathing heavily. "He really doesn't like flying," she said closing her eyes, rubbing her stomach soothingly.

Lucas looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Pretty Girl,"

Brooke nodded, leaning her head onto Lucas' shoulder. "Me too," she whispered.

"Want me to wake you up when we get there?"

"Yeah," Brooke said pathetically snuggling back up on Lucas.

NALEY

Haley's eyes grew, "Peyton…" she whispered not knowing what to do.

"Um… Caroline," Peyton started.

"Mommy," Caroline pressed.

Haley looked at her daughter,

"Are you having a baby?"

Haley shook her head. "No," she said, being on the safe side, she didn't want to say yes, and then later have to explain to Caroline that she wasn't.

"Oh," Caroline said seeming confused now.

Haley flashed her daughter a smile. "Daddy's gonna meet us in about ten minutes or so,"

Caroline nodded, "Okay, I'm ready,"

"Alright, give me a sec, okay and then we can go,"

Caroline nodded, "I'm going to the living room," she said and skipped off.

"That was close," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Haley sighed. "I don't want to lie to her, but I really don't want to talk to Nathan about this today…"

"Daddy!" Caroline said running and jumping into her dad's arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Nathan gushed, hugging Caroline tight. "So you wanna play?"

"Mu-huh," Caroline nodded.

"Where's your mommy?" Nathan asked.

"She's in the car. She said her belly was upset, so she wanted to just stay in the car." Caroline said matter of factly.

"Can you give me a minute, I'm gonna go check on her, okay?" Nathan said putting his daughter down. He walked over to the car. "Hey Haley, Caroline said - -" he started, but stopped seeing Peyton. "Peyton?"

"Don't seem so happy to see me Nate,"

"No," Nathan laughed, "it's not that, I just wasn't expecting to see you."

Peyton smiled, "Came to check up on your wife."

Nathan liked that Peyton still called Haley his wife, and he really liked that Haley let her. "How you doing Hales? Care said you weren't feeling so well,"

Haley rubbed her stomach, "I'll be fine. Go play," she ordered.

"Let me know if you need me,"

"I've got Peyton," Haley said, not meaning to sound rude, but coming off a little that way.

Nathan sighed and walked off.

"Good job," Peyton told her friend.

Haley looked at the blonde, "Peyton," she whimpered, "I don't WANT to be mean to him." She said bringing her hand up to her head.

Peyton looked at Haley's forearm, "Haley," she gasped gently pulling the arm towards her.

Haley tried to jerk away, but Peyton wasn't budging.

"What the hell happened?!" Peyton asked worried.

"Nothing… I just - - I ran into something,"

"Like what? A mugger in a dark alley?"

Haley looked up at Peyton.

"Oh my God, no!"

"Peyton…"

"Haley! Did Nathan do this?!" she asked shocked.

Haley pulled her arm away from her friend, "It was a while ago,"

"Clearly, Haley, there is still a visible bruise here, honey,"

"So I bruise easily…" Haley said blowing it off.

"Or, he hurt you really badly. Haley," Peyton said trying to get her friend's attention.

Haley looked at Peyton, tears in her eyes.

"Does Lucas know?"

Haley scoffed, "No, nor will he find out. I've not let him see it yet, and he won't…"

Peyton nodded, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it… but if you ever do, you know I'm here, right?"

Haley grabbed Peyton's hand giving it a little squeeze, "I know,"

"So bug, what's wrong with mommy?" Nathan asked as he picked his daughter up putting her on his shoulders so she could make a basket.

"Nathan be careful with her!" Haley yelled out the car window.

Caroline smiled and waved, "Hi mommy!"

"Hi Care," Haley smiled back. "I'm serious, Nathan." She warned.

"Okay, I will." Nathan assured his wife. "You ready Care?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Caroline cheered bouncing up and down on her dad's shoulders.

"Oh my God," Haley said covering her eyes from her daughter and husband on the basketball court, "I just see her slipping and falling, hitting her head on this cement… ugh," she shuddered.

"Alright, well I'll give you a play by play," Peyton suggested to her friend. "Okay, Nate is moving closer to the hoop, Caroline is laughing and jumping around. She's leaning up off of Nathan's shoulder's to get closer to the basket - - oh, she's slipping, he's not catching her!"

"What?!" Haley yelled panicked quickly turning around to see her daughter securely sitting on her father's shoulders. "I hate you, you know that, right?" Haley asked smacking Peyton.

Peyton laughed holding onto her arm where Haley had hit her. "I was just messing with you!"

"Not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Peyton apologized.

"Good shot baby," Nathan said bringing Caroline safely back down to the ground.

"Thanks!" she smiled giving her dad a high-five.

"So, mommy…"

"Oh! Well, she felt okay after you left, but this morning when Aunt Peyton came, mommy was really upset and crying a lot." Caroline explained all while trying to dribble.

"Yeah…that's it though, right?"

Caroline nodded, very distracted. "Oh wait!" she said picking up the basketball wide-eyed, clearly remembering something.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned.

"Aunt Peyton said something about if you and mommy are going to have another baby, you have to get along,"

Nathan's eyes grew.

BRUCAS

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said rubbing Brooke's back.

Brooke sighed heavily opening her still very tired eyes.

Lucas smiled at her, receiving one back from his wife. "We're here," he whispered.

Brooke's smile grew even more, "Really?" she asked excited.

Lucas nodded, "They've put the fasten seatbelts light back on and said we'd be landing in the next five minutes,"

"Is Maggie up?" she asked with a yawn.

Lucas shook his head, "No, you Scott girls sleep a lot,"

"Wait, you didn't sleep any?"

Lucas again shook his head. "I wasn't tired, plus I wanted to keep an eye on you two,"

"Luke," Brooke said with a grateful smile painted across her face. "I love you for that, but you're gonna be so jet-lagged." She laughed.

Lucas nodded, "Probably, but I'll be fine."

Brooke glanced out the window next to Maggie and saw the airport becoming closer and closer. She closed her eyes holding on to her armrests. "I hate this part too," she said through clenched teeth.

Lucas grabbed her hand rubbing it soothingly. "I'm right here, this is the easy part, we get to get off now."

Brooke nodded, but still flinched, squeezing Lucas' hand hard when they first hit the land.

"Brooke, you're okay," he assured her as a tear ran down her cheek.

She leaned into him receiving a kiss on her forehead. She looked at Maggie, "She kinda sleeps like a dead person on planes…"

Lucas laughed at the comment and glanced at his daughter as well.

"Wake her up," Brooke said feeling the plane slow.

"No, I'll just carry her," Lucas said shaking his head.

"No, Luke, she'll want to see all of this. Come on," Brooke practically pleaded.

"Fine," Lucas said and began rubbing his daughter's back.

"Daddy, stop," Maggie groaned.

Lucas looked at Brooke, she nodded for him to keep going.

"Maggs," Lucas whispered. "Baby girl, we're here…"

"No we're not, sleep!"

"Maggie, we're in Australia!" Brooke whispered excited immediately causing her daughter's eyes to shoot open.

"We're here!" she cheered looking out the window seeing they were no longer in the sky.

"Let's get off this plane," Brooke said as all the passengers around them exited.

NALEY

Nathan stormed to Haley's car, "Haley!" he yelled.

Haley jumped from her reclined position with her eyes closed, startled by Nathan's voice.

Peyton looked on wide-eyed, ready to jump in if she needed to.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"So you _are_ pregnant?!" Nathan again yelled.

"Stop yelling," Haley said annoyed.

"Haley! You have to talk to me about this!"

"Actually, no I don't," she said turning away from her husband again closing her eyes.

Nathan rolled his eyes and opened Haley's door.

"Nathan," Peyton tried to be a mediator.

"Peyton, just… Haley get out," Nathan insisted.

Haley groaned, but got out of the car. "What?" she asked pissed off, her arms folded across her chest.

Caroline walked to the opposite side of the car knocking on Peyton's door.

Peyton looked out the window and down, she smiled seeing her niece and opened the door for Caroline to join her sitting in Peyton's lap.

"Is daddy mad again?"

Peyton shook her head, not thinking it was her place to say.

Caroline leaned back resting her back against Peyton's chest, both girls staring out the window at Nathan and Haley.

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I've been worried about you!"

"Because I wasn't in the mood to talk to you today," Haley said honestly and turned around to walk back to the car.

Nathan grabbed Haley's wrist preventing her from going any further.

"Nathan, let go," Haley said eerily calm.

"No! We need to talk, Haley!" He yelled, not trying to be mean, but he knew that was the only way they could fix things, to talk.

"Not here! Not now," she told him trying to wiggle her arm out of Nathan's grasp.

"Damn it Haley!" Nathan cursed letting go of Haley.

"Well what do you want, Nathan?!" Haley yelled annoyed.

"Haley, I want you to talk to me, please!" Nathan begged.

"What do you think we are doing?"

"Haley, stop! Okay, I'm sorry for how I used to be! I am sorry for having to leave you and Caroline because I couldn't control myself. But you have to know… it's different now,"

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Haley," Nathan said, his heart breaking. "Hales, your pregnant, please don't shut me out of this… I want to be there for you!"

Haley, for the first time, looked into Nathan's watery ice blue eyes and she just sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

Haley's hands were trembling, her heart was telling her to collapse into Nathan's arms and let him make everything better, but her head was telling her not to trust him again. "I don't know what to do, Nathan," she whimpered.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked his vulnerability showing.

Haley took a deep breath… "Just be here, Nate… not all the time yet, not for everything, but… if I need you, I have to know you'll be able to pull through,"

Nathan nodded, "I will, I promise!"

Haley nodded slowly, "Okay, well… we're gonna head home, I'm really not up to being running around right now…"

"Okay, call me if you need anything, please," Nathan begged.

Haley again nodded, "I will, thanks…" she whispered as she walked back to the car.

"Get in your seat." Haley told Caroline a little sterner than she intended to.

Caroline crawled into the backseat with Peyton's help, her eyes filling with tears. "Mommy…" she whispered.

"Not now, Caroline. I will talk to you when we get home," Haley said upset as she pulled out of the river court.

"Hales…" Peyton tried.

Haley continued to stare forward, not acknowledging her friend.

Peyton looked back at Caroline who seemed very upset. Peyton reached her hand backwards, grabbing Caroline's little hand in hers, and rubbing her thumb over the small hand she was holding, letting her niece know it was okay.

After a very long and eerily quiet twenty minute car ride, Haley pulled into the driveway.

Peyton got Caroline out of the car and carried her to the door, both girls following a very upset Haley.

"Caroline, go to your room," Haley ordered.

"Mommy," Caroline pleaded.

"Go!"

Caroline crossed her arm and frowned, not knowing why she was in trouble, but still did what she was told and went to her room.

Haley was hot on Caroline's heels, ready to chew her out.

"Haley, don't." Peyton tried once again.

"Peyton, please, just let me handle this," Haley snipped.

Peyton put her hands up in defeat.

Haley sighed and went into Caroline's room. "Caroline,"

Caroline looked up at her mother wide-eyed.

"What you did today at the river court was out of line," Haley told her daughter, her voice stern and serious.

"What did I do?" Caroline asked confused.

"What did you tell daddy?" Haley asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Um…" Caroline said thinking. "I told him you said your tummy hurt, and… then… I told him that Aunt Peyton said that for you to have a baby you and daddy had to get along,"

"You can't say that!" Haley exclaimed.

Caroline was taken aback.

"Caroline, I thought I had told you that I WASN'T having a baby?"

Caroline shrugged, "Daddy just asked me, and I told him what I remembered." She said honestly. "I'm sorry," she apologized whole heartedly.

Haley groaned, "Oh Care, it's not your fault… I shouldn't have expected you to not tell him that… I mean, you're only four - -"

"I'm almost five, mommy!"

"Okay, sorry." Haley said with a laugh, "I really am sorry babe,"

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I love you mommy,"

"Oh, I love you too little girl,"

BRUCAS

Maggie stared out the window wide-eyed as her dad drove from the airport to their hotel. "Daddy!" she yelped.

Brooke looked back at her daughter concerned, "What's up little bit?" she asked.

"We on the wrong side!" Maggie said scared.

Brooke laughed a little, "Yeah, we are." She said with a nod, "But, everyone is,"

"You're supposed to Maggs," Lucas told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

Brooke looked at Lucas, then back at her daughter, "I don't know…" she said honestly.

"You don't know?!" Maggie asked shocked.

Lucas laughed, "Mommy doesn't know everything?" he fake gasped.

Maggie gasped too, "I thought you said you did!"

"I know everything when we are in the United States," Brooke clarified.

"Oh," Maggie said like she understood as Lucas laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God… is that it, Luke?" Brooke asked looking out the window at the resort coming up on the right.

"Looks like it," Lucas said turning into the hotel.

Maggie tried to lean over so she could see out the window, but was having a hard time. "Mommy! I can't see!" she strained.

"Just hold on a sec, Maggs, we'll be out in a minute," Brooke told her.

Maggie sighed, but sat back in her seat like she was told.

"Alright, Brooke, you wanna go check in, or wait here?" Lucas asked pulling up to the main office building.

Brooke glanced back at Maggie, "We'll do it," she said holding out her hand for the credit card which Lucas gave her. "Unbuckle Maggs, we're getting out," Brooke told her 4 year old.

Maggie struggled with her seat belt, but finally mastered it and freed herself from the restraint while Brooke stood with the car door open waiting patiently on her stubborn, I want to do it myself attitude, child.

Brooke absentmindedly rubbed her slightly pregnant belly as she reached for Maggie's hand looking around her, taking everything in.

"I wanna hold you," Maggie insisted.

"K," Brooke said still engulfed in her surroundings and bent down and picked Maggie up, resting her on her hip.

Lucas rolled the car window down, "Brooke," he said getting her attention.

Brooke looked over at him.

"Put her down," he told his pregnant wife.

Brooke brushed his comment off, knowing Maggie was okay for now. She walked into the building they were parked in front of and went up to the front desk.

"Helloooo…?" Maggie said not seeing anybody.

"Maggie," Brooke laughed looking at her, now to add to the list, impatient daughter.

"Nobody's home momma," Maggie said shrugging.

Brooke craned her neck back behind the front desk looking around to see if she saw anyone.

"Bell!" Maggie said wide-eyed and hit the bell over and over again.

Both girls jumped slightly startled when a late teen, early twenty year old boy emerged from a closed door. "Good Evening Shelas," He said with a thick Australian accent

Brooke smiled politely, but Maggie scrunched up her face, "We not a Shela…" she said confused, "I'm Maggie, and this is mommy," she informed the young man.

The worker laughed and introduced himself as Joey, which gained a smile from Maggie.

"How can I help you Miss Maggie?"

Maggie shrugged, "Momma…?"

Brooke again smiled at the very patient and polite boy, "Hi," she greeted, her dimples showing. "Um, I'm Brooke Scott… we're here for two weeks. We have a reservation… it could be under my husband… Lucas Scott?" she asked as Joey typed on the computer.

"Ah, here it is. Mrs. Scott, you guys are off the third street here on your right, house number 729," Joey said lying a few booklets of travelers info on the counter for Brooke to take with her.

"That's your birthday Maggs, 7.29," Brooke told her daughter.

Maggie looked at her confused.

"Never mind," Brooke said shaking her head. She turned her attention back to the man behind the counter and gave him her credit card and after she signed for it and received the receipt, Joey gave her two room keys.

"We have an extra one here incase you lock yourself out or anything like that." He informed the brunette.

Brooke nodded listening and shifted Maggie to her opposite hip.

"There are three pools on this resort. One is actually off the road your house is on. There is another which is slightly larger on the main road just right up here. And the third is indoors in the pool house just around the corner as well. Each pool has a child's pool also and a hot tub. Tuesdays are our cook out nights and Fridays we have karaoke if enough people are here and would like to participate."

"Do you have a basketball court…?" Brooke asked, knowing Lucas would be in heaven if they did.

"We do, it's up at the club house near the larger pools, there is basketball court, a small playground, shuffle board, sand volleyball. It's pretty full of things to do if you don't want to leave the resort," Joey informed the girls.

Maggie laid her head on Brooke's shoulder and yawned.

"And your house has two beds plus a pull out sofa," Joey said referring to the clearly sleep young child.

"Alright, well it sounds like we are all set," Brooke said picking up everything he had laid out on the counter.

"Come back by here if you have any questions or if there is something in particular you would like to do and we'll see if we can't set something up," Joey told Brooke.

Brooke again smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm sure me and trouble here will be back eventually… we get bored easily, huh Maggs?" She asked tickling her daughter slightly.  
Maggie giggled, "Yeah," she laughed.

"Thank you again," Brooke said with a slight wave as she walked out, Maggie still in her arms.

Maggie smiled and waved big as they left, "Bye Mr. Joey!" she said.

Joey waved back, "Goodbye little Maggie,"

Maggie laid her head back on Brooke's shoulder, "Him was nice," she said as they walked back to the car.

Brooke laughed, "Wow," she said under her breath rolling her eyes.

Brooke opened the passenger door and carefully got in, keeping Maggie in her lap. "Third street on right, 729," she informed her husband.

"That's Maggie's birthday," Lucas said as he put the car in drive and headed to their home for the next two weeks.

"That's what I said," Brooke said with a smile. "This guy told me about all kinds of stuff they have here and what not…" she said as they drove.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, but can that be a tomorrow thing? I think everyone's a little tired," he said looking at Maggie.

Brooke nodded and rubbed her belly, "Yeah, I know we're pooped,"

Lucas laughed a little, "You two slept the whole time practically," he said referring to Brooke and the baby.

"Correction, I slept while your son kicked the hell out of my insides or did something to make his poor little mommy sick, which has worn me out and I am now tired again!" Brooke explained.

Lucas laughed, "Can he even kick yet?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. But he was not liking that plane ride, I can tell you that. And whether it be kicking or whatever other measures he was using, he sure was letting me know how he felt about the ride."

Lucas pulled into their 'house' "We're here," he announced.

"Let's check it out," Brooke said opening the door getting out.

"Would you please not carry her?" Lucas practically begged.

"Luke," Brooke whispered, "She's out, what am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked feeling obligated.

"Here," Lucas said taking his daughter from her mother, "You got the key?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and led the two into house number 729.

NALEY

Haley walked out of Caroline's room and into the living room plopping down on the couch.

"You just gonna lie to her until she notices?" Peyton asked from a chair across from Haley.

Haley sighed, her eyes closed. "Peyton, I don't want to lie to her," she informed her friend.

"Then don't," Peyton said like it was obvious.

Haley looked at the blonde.

"Seriously, Haley, Nathan already knows…"

Haley sighed, Peyton was right.

Peyton sighed and went and sat by Haley on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her friend, "Haley," she said as Haley began to cry.

"It shouldn't be like this Peyton," Haley cried.

"I know," Peyton said soothingly, gently rocking the two back and forth.

"I should want him around all the time, right? I'm his wife! I should be horribly sad without him…"

Peyton's heart broke, what had happened to Nathan and Haley? They were Naley, they were the unbreakable couple.

"I do," Haley said having a revelation.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I want him around, Peyton," Haley cried. "I am horribly sad without him, I need my husband back," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Peyton smiled relieved and wrapped her arms around her friend.

The two were startled from their comforting position by the sound of the house phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Peyton whispered to Haley, rubbing her back as she stood up to retrieve the phone. "Hello," she said from the kitchen.

"Is this Haley Scott?" a male voice asked from the other line.

"Who's asking?"

"This is the receptionist from Tree Hill Memorial,"

Peyton's heart fell to the floor. She contemplated pretending to be Haley so Haley wouldn't have to hear whatever was about to be told, but Peyton figured if it was bad, Haley needed to hear it from the source. "Hold on one second," she whispered into the phone. She walked into the living room, "Hales," she said getting the now happy girl's attention.

Haley looked up at Peyton and sniffled, a smile on her face.

Peyton held out the phone to her friend.

Haley again sniffled and took the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Haley Scott?" the same male voice repeated.

"Yes…" Haley said cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Sam from Tree Hill Memorial,"

Haley felt her heart stop beating she was sure.

"Is your husband Nathan Scott?" the man asked.

Haley nodded, not realizing the man could not see her.

"Ma'am…?"

"I'm sorry, yes, he is… why?"

"Mr. Scott was in a car accident and is with us right now. You were listed on the insurance policy with him that was in his wallet," the receptionist explained.

"Okay…"

"You probably should come down here…" he said somberly.

Haley's breath was cut off and she again just nodded, then after a moment she managed to get out an "Okay, thank you," before she hung up. She looked up at Peyton. "Nathan was in an accident," she told her.

Peyton's face paled, "Is he okay?" she asked worried.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, they said I should come down there," Haley explained emotionless.

"Okay," Peyton said with a nod, "I'll stay with Care," she said sniffling back a few tears.

Haley just looked past her friend…

"Haley…?" Peyton asked a little concerned about the young mother now.

Haley looked up at her.

"You need to go to him," Peyton told her.

Haley didn't move.

"You're not gonna go are you?" Peyton asked realizing what was going on in Haley's mind.

_**(alright, so a big thing i did w/ this one was EDIT THE NALEY! you guys have been asking for them to get back together for a LONG TIME now and... well i had them apart for a bit more, but i figured this would b more liked by yall a bit more!! so bare w/ my rough UDs! im having to go back in and edit the naley stuff!! but u guys wanted it, so im wrkin on it!!)**_

_**there ya go!! let me know what yall thought!!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-manda**_


	24. Chapter 23

oooaky, so you guys are great for sticking with me! i started a new story and then exams snuck up on me! that's what this wk is for me... so i hope this UD lasts for yall till summer!! i love the support from yalls reviews!! i hope yall like this one!!

**_PERSONALS!!_**

**naley19**

_CheerandBrood323_

Adnama23

**thinkofme330**

_naley4ever323_

Brooke6404

**flipflopgal**

_reina123_

thegetupkay.

**ANicole**

_HI_

HOLLYVINCE

himym UD 23

It's Just a Baby Lizard

BRUCAS

Brooke carried Maggie in, both girls extremely tired.

"Brooke, are you gonna get any bags?" Lucas asked as he followed Brooke into their house on the resort both of his hands full with stuff from the car.

Brooke shook her head, not even turning around to look at Lucas as she answered.

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes.

Brooke walked into the spare bedroom and saw the bed where Maggie would be sleeping, then she walked through the living room and into her and Lucas' new bedroom for the next two weeks. She walked over to the bed and laid Maggie down then laid down next to her, Maggie curling up next to her mother.

Brooke kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Love you Maggs," she whispered.

"Love you too mommy," Maggie mumbled.

Brooke felt the four year old's breathing even out, which quickly made Brooke feel even sleepier. She was going to try and stay awake until Lucas was done bringing everything in, but her eyes were just too heavy, and she eventually gave into her sleepiness and passed out.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled from the front door closing it behind him. He got no response. "Brooke?" he repeated walking around trying to find his wife and daughter. He sighed when he saw Brooke and Maggie curled up next to each other, both still in their clothes they had changed into on the plane, and both on top of the covers, Brooke shivering slightly.

Lucas walked over to the bed and gently picked Maggie up, taking her to her room. He slid his daughter's shoes and jeans off, slipping one of his old t-shirts on over her tiny frame, the shirt coming down past her knees. He carefully pulled the covers back off the bed and tucked Maggie in, placing a kiss on her forehead. He left the bathroom door that was attached to her bedroom slightly open with the dim light on in the bathroom.

He walked back to his and Brooke's bedroom, she had not moved since he had left with Maggie. He debated waking her up, but decided against it and slid her shoes that matched Maggie's only bigger, off her feet. Brooke sighed a little when Lucas slid her jeans off, helping him by lifting her hips off the bed. She quickly curled back up, clearly cold. Brooke was not wearing a shirt that she should probably sleep in so Lucas grabbed another one of his shirts out of his luggage he had already in the room and replaced the shirt Brooke had on with one of his t-shirts and pulled the covers back just like he had done with Maggie a few minutes before and covered Brooke up, brushing some hair out of her face after she got settled.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl," he whispered kissing her forehead as well.

"Night Luke," Brooke mumbled snuggling into the covers. "Thanks," she breathed, quickly falling back asleep.

Lucas changed into some more comfortable clothes and after brushing his teeth, he crawled into bed next to his sleeping wife.

Brooke immediately snuggled up close to Lucas and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, both of them falling asleep quickly after that.

NALEY  
"Haley…" Peyton said.

Haley shook her head, "How can I go, Peyton?" she asked.

"How can you NOT go, Hales?!"

"He… he thinks I hate him, Peyt… I…" Haley stammered.

"No he doesn't honey, he knows you love him, I swear!"

Haley looked forward, her eyes full of tears.

"Haley, he needs you," Peyton told her.

Haley nodded, "I know he does," she said.

"You're still not gonna go…?"

"Peyton…" Haley stumbled.

"Okay, well… then I'm going to,"

Haley clenched her jaw. "Wait," she said her tears falling freely now.

Peyton turned around and looked at her friend.

"I probably need to go get the insurance all figured out," Haley said standing up.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah," she said, "I'll stay with Care, okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Call me if you hear anything, alright?"

"I will…" Haley said softly as she left the house. She drove silently to the hospital, tears pouring from her eyes. She pulled into the parking lot and calmly walked through the main doors in the ER. She walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me," she said making her presence known.

The woman looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I just got a call from here about my husband, Nathan Scott… they said he was in an accident," Haley informed the nurse shaking slightly.

She punched in some things on her computer. "Yes, he's in room 104," she said.

Haley paused, she really didn't think she could see him, but she politely thanked the nurse then went towards his room. 'God, it's hot in here,' she thought and shed her jacket. She reached Nathan's door and stood outside it for a good three or four minutes before she gently pushed it open. Nathan was not awake, he laid there seeming very peaceful. Haley tip-toed her way over to him, worried if he woke up he would be mad at her. She practically jumped out of her skin when the doctor knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Johnson, you must be Mrs. Scott," he said sticking out his hand.

Haley shook the doctor's hand and nodded informing him that she was indeed Mrs. Scott. "Is he okay?" she asked.

The doctor nodded, "He should be, just a few bruised ribs and a slightly sprained knee," he said.

Haley nodded, "What happened?" she asked moving her hand to her stomach that was getting queasier by the second.

"Well, he was driving east on - -" Dr. Johnson started but stopped noticing Haley's hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Haley nodded, "I'm just feeling a little nauseas," she said "It's really warm in here, right?" she asked pulling her sleeves up of her sweatshirt she had on.

"Um… not…" the doctor stumbled, stopping when he caught a glimpse of Haley's arm. "Mrs. Scott, I don't mean to intrude, but… what has happened to your arms?"

Haley looked down at her left arm that still contained a slightly faded bruise. "Um…" she said shaking her head, "I don't know… I have a four year old, so there's no telling…" she lied pulling her hair back off of her neck holding it in a pony tale above her neck. "I'm sorry, I just feel - -" Haley said, but fell to the floor.

"Mrs. Scott," Dr. Johnson said, Haley's head resting on his lap. "Mrs. Scott," he repeated fanning her face slightly.

Haley's eyes fluttered open, a little glossy, but open for sure.

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

Haley nodded.

"You fainted, I'm going to get you checked out by one of my nurses," he suggested to Haley as she sat up a little more.

She shook her head, "No… I'm okay…" she said rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure…?" he pressed.

Haley nodded, "I think I just need some air," she said standing up and walked out of the room without another word. She took a deep breath when she got outside of the hospital, then grabbed her phone.

"Hey, how is he?" Peyton asked from the other end.

"He's gonna be okay," Haley said completely emotionless.

Peyton breathed out relieved. "Are you okay?" she asked picking up on something off with her friend.

"I just fainted…"

"Haley! Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, I think I just got too hot, and I'm feeling a little nauseas,"

"Did you get checked out?" Peyton asked worried.

"No, I mean I feel fine, just a little warm,"

"Haley… you should have someone check on you… and the baby…"

Haley's heart stopped beating; she didn't think this could have had anything to do with the baby, so she never thought to have it checked on. "Peyton… I…"

"You want me to come down there?" Peyton asked.

Haley didn't say anything.

"Haley…" Peyton asked. "Haley," she repeated when she got no response.

Haley snapped out of whatever she was in. "Huh?" she asked confused.

"You want me to come down there?" Peyton repeated.

"Yeah," Haley said, fear dripping from her voice.

Peyton nodded. "Okay, you need to go sit down somewhere, alright? I'll be there in a few minutes, okay,"

"Okay…" Haley whimpered.

"Haley, you're okay, just don't freak yourself out,"

Haley nodded, "Okay," she said with a sniffle. "I'll see you in a few minutes," she said and after hearing Peyton confirm what she had just asked, both girls said goodbye and hung up.

BOTH

Brooke groaned hearing her phone ring.

"Brooke," Lucas mumbled, "that's your phone,"

"Leave it," Brooke whispered half asleep.

The ringing subsided then after a pause started up again.

"Oh my God!" Brooke practically cried not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"Brooke," Lucas said annoyed.

"Fine," she whimpered and got out of bed stumbling to her purse, quickly retrieving the phone. "Hello?" she said confused.

"Brooke," Haley said from the other line, her voice cracking.

"Haley?" Brooke asked worried by the girl's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she said between cries she attempted to keep under control.

"What?" Brooke asked, her heart hitting the floor, "…how, Haley?" She asked.

Lucas was now up and he flicked a lamp on and walked over beside Brooke.

"Nathan's in the hospital…" she said breathing quickly.

"Oh my God," Brooke said.

"And I passed out, and I think I screwed up, Brooke," Haley full on sobbed.

Brooke brought her hand to her mouth, unable to believe all of this information. "Okay, where's Caroline?" she asked trying to talk Haley down from her current hysterics.

"With Peyton,"

"Wait, Peyton's there?!" Brooke said beyond confused.

Haley nodded, "She's on her way down here to come with me while I get the baby checked on,"

"Okay, that's good, you won't have to be alone." Brooke rationalized.

"I'm scared, Brooke." Haley admitted. "I don't want to lose it,"

"No," Brooke said shaking her head, "You're not going to, okay? You're going to be fine," she assured her friend.

Brooke's calm assertive voice was putting Haley at ease for now. "Okay…" she said calming down tremendously.

Brooke exhaled deeply when she heard Haley calm down. "Call me when find anything out, okay?"

Haley nodded, "Okay,"

"Alright, how close is Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Um… I don't - - oh, she's here. Brooke!" Haley said getting scared again.

"No, no, no Haley, stop it, Peyton's gonna take care of you, okay? You just have to be calm, because you're gonna be okay, you understand?"

Haley nodded and swallowed hard.

"Okay, you stay strong tutor mom, everything's gonna be fine," Brooke assured her.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said as Peyton reached her, Caroline in her arms.

Brooke nodded, "I love you, Haley,"

"I love you too,"

"Don't forget, have Peyton call me after they tell you that everything's okay,"

Haley nodded, "I will,"

"Alright, bye sweetie," Brooke said sounding very motherly.

"Bye," Haley said and hung up.

BRUCAS

"Wow…" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked completely in the dark as to what was happening in Tree Hill.

"Haley's pregnant, Nathan's in the hospital, and then Haley fainted and she's freaking out about getting the baby checked…"

"Wow…" Lucas repeated.

Brooke nodded. "Peyton's gonna call me back after they are done, so, I'm just gonna stay up. I'll go to the living room though, you can go back to sleep." She told her husband.

Lucas shook his head, "Brooke, stay in here, lie down, get some rest while you can, I'll wake you up when they call back," He said walking back to the bed with Brooke.

"Yeah, I just really can't miss it,"

"You won't, promise."

Brooke nodded and crawled back into bed curling up against Lucas as soon as he got into the bed as well. "God that town falls apart when we aren't there," she joked.

Lucas laughed, "It kinda does, doesn't it?"

Brooke nodded, her eyes closed, but her mind wide awake. She sighed, "I'm not tired anymore,"

Lucas shook his head, "Me neither…"

"You wanna go sit outside?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure," Lucas said sitting up.

Brooke grabbed her phone and a blanket which she wrapped herself in, and the two went out onto the back deck.

NALEY

"Mommy…?" Caroline asked. "Why are we here…?"

Peyton shrugged, "I didn't know where to take her, Karen didn't answer," she told Haley.

Haley nodded. "Um, daddy got just a little bit hurt and they wanted him to sleep here today, so… that's what we're doing here," Haley half lied.

"I can go to him?" Caroline asked.

Haley again nodded, "Yeah, let's go," she said and led the two to Nathan's room. "Will you hold on just a - -" Haley started but Peyton cut her off by nodding, knowing what Haley was asking.

Haley walked into Nathan's room and looked at her husband, he was awake. "Nathan…" she whispered.

Nathan opened one of his eyes, "Haley! Are you okay? They told me you passed out!" he panicked after seeing his wife.

"You're daughter's here, and she's gonna stay here while Peyton and I go check up on something. She doesn't know I fainted, nor does she need to, so… keep it that way," Haley instructed then took in a sharp breath.

"Haley," Nathan said worried.

Haley held out her hand to Nathan, telling him to stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan pressed.

Haley took a shaky breath, the pain she had just been feeling, slowly going away. She turned to the door and pulled it open.

"Daddy!" Caroline yelped and ran to her dad.

"Care, be careful, he's hurt a little bit," Haley told her daughter.

"What hurts?" Caroline asked sitting on the side of the bed next to Nathan.

"Nothing anymore," Nathan said placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Caroline giggled at her father's kisses.

"Brooklyn, we'll be right back, okay?" Peyton said referring to Caroline, addressing her by her middle name.

Caroline nodded, knowing exactly who Peyton was talking to. "Kay," she said still talking with her dad.

Peyton wrapped her arm around Haley and the two girls exited the room.

Haley breathed heavily, applying pressure slightly in from her hip bone.

"Are you okay?"

Haley scrunched up her nose, "Cramping," she said.

"Okay, come on," Peyton said leading her friend to the nurses' station so she could get a doctor to look at her.

BRUCAS

"This is nice," Lucas said looking out at the still mostly dark view of Australia they had.

Brooke nodded, "It is, isn't it?" she said completely engulfed by the little scenery they could see.

"I've missed this," Lucas admitted.

Brooke looked up at him, "Luke…" she said shaking her head.

"Why do you always do that, Brooke?" Lucas groaned annoyed.

Brooke narrowed her eyes "Do what?" she asked getting upset.

"Push me away,"

"I'm not!" she yelled.

"Really?" Lucas bit back.

"Yeah, Lucas, I thought we were doing really well, I really did, but… I can't just let this, where we are, act like a band-aid. It can't just fix everything like you want it to!"

"Why not?! Why can't we just start over?!"

"Because, Lucas, we have a four year old who has heard us fighting, we have a baby due in less than 5 months, and because before we left for this trip, you and I fought, a lot! And that killed me, Luke." Brooke said breaking down. "And it hurt me too much to just to act like it never happened!" she cried and looked away, not wanting him to see her so weak and vulnerable.

"Brooke," Lucas said rubbing her back.

She shrugged off his hand.

"…She's gonna be okay," Lucas said, knowing why Brooke was really this upset.

Brooke turned to him, tears pouring from her eyes, her dimples showing because she was trying to keep her cries from escaping from her mouth.

Lucas nodded, "She is," he assured her.

Brooke collapsed into Lucas' arms, crying hard.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her petit body and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"If we hadn't left, or if I had called her when we landed or - -"

"Stop it," Lucas said interrupting Brooke from blaming herself even more for something she had no control of. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have prevented it, and she's going to be okay," he said making sure to stress that lest part.

Brooke attempted to catch her breath, her whole body trembling.

NALEY

Haley's hands shook uncontrollably as she and Peyton waited in the exam room for the doctor to come in. "Peyton," she whimpered, still clenching her abdomen.

Peyton rubbed Haley's back, "Shh, everything's going to be okay," Peyton assured her. "Just breathe," she told Haley.

Haley took deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm.

"There ya go," Peyton said with a smile.

"Mrs. Scott?" A doctor asked entering the room.

Haley looked up, "Yes,"

"Hi, I'm doctor Regan, my notes here said that you fainted?"

"Yeah, for like two minutes, I think I just got too hot," Haley explained.

Dr. Regan nodded writing something down. "Alright, and how are you feeling now?"

"I'm kinda cramping pretty badly,"

"Okay," she said "Would you lie back please?" she asked.

Haley did as she was told, bringing an arm across her eyes.

The doctor applied slight pressure around Haley's abdomen. "Alright, you can sit up Mrs. Scott," she said after a few minutes of examining the young woman.

Haley sat back up searching the doctor for answers.

"I'm gonna go ahead and draw some blood, okay? And then we'll take it from there,"

Haley nodded.

"Okay, I need you to remove your sweat shirt please," Dr. Regan said politely.

Haley hesitated for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Mrs. Scott, are you alright?"

Haley nodded.

"Alright, then your sweatshirt, please,"

Haley again nodded and slowly pulled the sweatshirt off of her body.

Dr. Regan noticed the bruise on Haley's arm immediately. "Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry, I have to ask… what happened?" she asked seriously.

Haley looked over at Peyton then quickly back to the doctor. She shook her head and shrugged.

Peyton kept her mouth shut.

"Mrs. Scott, I've been doing this long enough to know that someone doesn't ever not know where bruises come from…"

"I have a four year old, we play tickle fight all the time," Haley lied, knowing the marks on her arms were defiantly not something Caroline could do.

"I'm sorry, but these are bigger than my hand…"

"It's not a big deal," Haley said shaking her head. "Um, but I do need to get back to my daughter and husband… so…"

"Okay," Dr. Regan nodded and began setting Haley up to draw some blood.

BRUCAS

Brooke held her breath as her phone rang. She looked up at Lucas fear in her brown eyes that still glistened with tears. He nodded at her to go ahead and answer it. "Hello…?" she said cautiously.

"Brooke,"

"Peyton," Brooke whimpered, "How's Haley?" she asked.

Peyton shrugged, "She's fine. The baby's fine," she said with a nod.

"Oh my God," Brooke breathed letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"She just wanted me to call you and fill you in, she's with Caroline and Nathan right now, so…"

"Oh… how are they doing?" Brooke asked picking up on something odd in Peyton's voice.

"They kinda got into a fight today at the River Court…" Peyton said then paused for a moment, "They both got pretty mad"

Brooke's heart stopped beating she was sure, she was scared of what Peyton was about to tell her. "What happened…?" Brooke asked cautiously.

Peyton shook her head, "I'm not real sure," she said somewhat honestly, "But Haley… she's falling apart, Brooke… she wants Nathan back, but she doesn't know if she can trust him…I don't know what to do…"

Brooke closed her eyes, hearing what she was afraid of. "I should come home, shouldn't I?" she asked seriously.

"No," Peyton assured her, "Jake and Jenny are going to fly down here and we'll keep an eye on Haley until you guys get home."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked not wanting to inconvenience them.

"Yes, it's not a big deal,"

"Peyton, Jenny's in school…"

"It's kindergarten, she can miss a few days." Peyton said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke nodded, "Okay, thanks Peyton."

"It's not a big deal, Brooke, Haley's our friend too."

"I know it's just…"

"Don't worry about it." Peyton laughed.

"Where are you guys staying?" Brooke asked.

"With Haley,"

"You sure?" Brooke pressed.

"Yes, she said it was fine, and they have enough room, but thanks," Peyton said knowing what Brooke was going to offer.

"Okay, well tell Haley I love her, and to call me if she needs me."

Peyton nodded. "Alright, I will. Love you B. be careful please,"

"Okay, love you too… okay, bye," Brooke said and hung up. She looked at Lucas and breathed relieved. "They're both okay,"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke hugging her tightly. "See, I told you," he laughed slightly.

Brooke nodded. "I was just scared,"

"I know you were, so was I…" Lucas admitted.

NALEY

"Come on Care, we gotta go," Haley said standing near the door of Nathan's room, her arms crossed over her stomach.

Nathan looked at Haley, wanting to know if she was okay, but Haley spectacularly avoided eye contact.

"Caroline," Haley said getting slightly annoyed with the lack of response she was getting from her daughter.

"Mommy, I don't want to go yet," Caroline said shaking her head.

"Please, Caroline, I'm tired, and I don't feel very well… please," Haley practically begged her four year old.

Caroline looked at her dad and he nodded telling her to listen to her mother. Caroline pouted, "Fine," she grumbled.

"Give me a hug first?" Nathan asked and Caroline leaned into him as he wrapped his muscular arms around his tiny girl. "I love you," he whispered and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you too daddy," Caroline said as she got off of his bed. She looked up at her mother angrily and put her hands on her hips walking towards the door.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes turning to follow her daughter out the door.

"Haley, wait," Nathan said trying to stop her.

Haley paused then turned around.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Haley sighed and opened the door for Caroline to walk out. She looked at Peyton, then down to her daughter and Peyton nodded letting the young mother know she would watch the four year old.

Haley turned back into the room and looked at her husband, her eyes full of tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Haley's eyes grew at his ridiculous question. "No!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, "I'm not, Nathan." She cried.

"Haley…" Nathan said not knowing what to do. "Come here," he said opening his arms wanting to comfort her.

Haley took a few steps towards Nathan instinctively, but paused once she realized what she was doing. "Nathan," she whimpered.

Nathan looked down, feeling hurt that she didn't let him comfort her anymore. "I'm sorry, Haley," he tried, thinking that would make it better somehow.

Haley shook her head, "Nathan," she cried looking down.

Nathan's eyes searched Haley's entire body for some clue as to what she was going to say.

Haley inhaled sharply and both of them stayed quiet for a moment. "They said you'll be okay… if you need someone…" she stumbled, scared to put herself out there like that again.

Nathan looked at Haley, her vulnerability pouring from her tiny frame. "You too," he finally said, letting Haley know he was there for her too.

Haley bit her bottom lip and nodded. "…Bye Nathan," she whispered and walked out of the room.

(A/N I'm not real sure the time difference from Australia to NC, but I know Australia is a day ahead, but hours I'm not sure, so I'll mostly just try to keep brucas at night when the naley part is at day and vice versa)

BRUCAS

Brooke woke up around nine that morning, she took a deep breath and blinked fast trying to wake herself up. She groaned as she moved around in the bed, then stopped when she realized Lucas wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and looked around the still slightly unfamiliar room confused. "Luke…?" she asked pulling the covers back.

Lucas was in the living room with Maggie when he heard Brooke. "Hold on Pretty Girl," he told his daughter. He walked into their bedroom. "Good morning my other Pretty Girl," he said and kissed her nose.

Brooke closed her eyes as she received a kiss. Her hair was messy, she still had on one of Lucas' baggy shirts and her baby bump was showing a little more than slightly, but she wore a frown on her barely awake face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked picking right up on Brooke's saddened expression.

Brooke shrugged like a little kid.

"You okay…" Lucas pressed seriously.

Brooke nodded, "I just don't like waking up in a different place by myself…" she admitted.

"You're not by yourself,"

"But I was when I woke up,"

Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife, "Well, you're not anymore." He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Brooke nodded, "Okay," she whispered. "Where's my kid?" she asked.

"Living room," Lucas said leading the two of them out of their bedroom and into the living room where Maggie was sitting in front of the TV.

"Morning Maggs," Brooke smiled.

Maggie turned around quickly and smiled genuinely then turned back to the TV.

Brooke laughed as she walked to the kitchen, "Do we have any food…?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No, but we have coffee…"

"Ugh! I wish!" Brooke said closing her eyes and smelling the coffee. "But no. So what are we doing for food, because me and your baby are starving!" She said over dramatically.

Lucas laughed, "They have a food service thing," he said holding up a menu.

Brooke walked over to him and grabbed the menu, "Maggs, you hungry?"

Maggie looked over at her mom interested by what she was saying, but not enough to actually leave the television.

"Maggie," Brooke repeated after not getting a response.

"Yes, I'm hungry mommy," Maggie answered.

"Come look at this, what do you want…?" Brooke asked squatting down to Maggie's level as the four year old came over to her mom.

"What's that?" Maggie asked crinkling her nose pointing to a picture.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Can I haves… bacon?" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah,"

"What else, Maggie?" Lucas asked.

Maggie looked at her dad with her big hazel eyes which she clearly got from her mother. "Nothing," she said innocently.

"You're gonna get hungry," Lucas tried to reason.

Maggie shook her head, "No I'm not," she said confidently and skipped back over to the TV.

Brooke held back her giggles as she contemplated the menu. "Do you know what you want?" she asked looking up at Lucas.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to get the crocodile toes… and the fried lizard," Lucas said seriously, raising his voice so Maggie could hear him clearly.

Brooke looked at her husband wide-eyed, but quickly caught on. "Oh, really? Cause, I think I'm gonna go for the lizard too, but I want mine chopped and grilled," she just as loud.

Maggie looked at her mother in disbelief. "Mommy!" she gasped.

Brooke looked at Maggie playing dumb, "What?"

"You can't eats a lizard!" The four year old exclaimed throwing her little arms in the air.

"Yeah you can Maggs, it says right here," Lucas lied.

Maggie's jaw dropped, not being able to read, she believed what her dad was pointing to said lizard. Then her eyes began to fill with tears, and her chin began to quiver.

"Maggie…" Brooke whispered gently.

"That's just so sad, mommy! It's just a baby lizard!" she cried.

Brooke's heart shattered! She knelt down and opened her arms for Maggie to come into, which she did. The four year old clung to her mother as she cried her little heart out for the poor lizard. Brooke stood up and rubbed Maggie's back, walking over to the couch so she could sit down with her. "Shh," she soothed. She looked at Lucas and they both stifled a laugh. There was no way they were telling her what bacon was.

NALEY

Haley exhaled heavily as she finally sat down.

"You okay?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked at her.

Peyton got up off of the chair she was sitting in and went and sat next to Haley, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Long day, huh?"

Haley nodded, tears in her eyes.

"But let's look on the bright side, okay? You and this baby are healthy! That's good, right?" Peyton said rubbing Haley's back.

Haley placed her hand on her very flat stomach and held back her tears.

Peyton frowned, "It's all happening for a reason, Hales,"

Haley nodded and leaned her head onto Peyton's shoulder.

"Haley, you said you wanted to let Nathan back in, right?"

Haley nodded.

"Well, you can. And this baby may help you do just that…"

"Is it bad that I'm scared?" Haley whimpered.

Peyton shook her head, "No baby, it just shows that it means that much more to you,"

Haley sniffled and let her tears roll freely down her cheeks and onto Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton continued to rub her back, "How bout you go on ahead and go to bed sweetie… you're exhausted,"

Haley nodded, "Yeah… when are Jake and Jenny getting here tomorrow?"

"Around ten," Peyton said.

"Okay," Haley said with a smile, "Thanks Peyton,"

Peyton nodded, "Not a problem," she assured Haley. "I think I'm gonna stay up a bit though, okay?"

Haley nodded with a yawn, "K," she said as she headed to her room. She shut her bedroom door quietly after checking on Caroline. Haley removed her jeans and shirt and slid into her most comfortable pajamas. After doing her bathroom stuff, she quickly crawled into her large bed once shared by her and Nathan… now it seemed so empty. Haley placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it in small circles. "If all of this doesn't work… I'm so sorry. But you have to know… I'm gonna try." She whispered to her and Nathan's unborn baby.

_**okay!! well let me know what yall thought!! PLEASE tell me what u wanna see in this!! i will do everything in my power to put that in!!**_

_**i love u guys for reviewing!!**_

_**(good luck to anyone who is taking finals soon!!)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-manda**_


	25. Chapter 24

hey guys!! im back and just wanted to let yall know that i have not forgotten about yall!! i started this new story and it's been taking over my free time! (which believe it or not is even less now that school's out. i work more hours than i am at school!) so i have like... 3 chapters left written on this one, and i WILL UD again before i leave for europe on the 11th, b/c i will b gone for 2 weeks!! so don't forget about me during that time! lol

alright w/ that said, _**PERSONAL THANK YOUS!!**_

**thinkofme330**

_reina123_

Adnama23

**HI**

_HollyVince_

naley4ever323

**naley19**

_Brooke6404_

flipflopgal

**thegetupk.**

_LiZ457_

and the ppl who added me/this fic to their fave author/story 

**and to the ones who added this under thier story alerts!! :D **

_thanks everybody!_

UD 24

BRUCAS

It was Lucas, Brooke and Maggie's forth day in Australia, and today the family was going to the zoo… only some people weren't as happy about it as others.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't get it," she said clearly frustrated.

"Brooke," Lucas said from their bathroom while brushing his teeth.

She kinked an eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

Lucas walked out of the bathroom, "I love you, but sometimes, you just gotta go with stuff," He told her running his hand through her hair.

She frowned, "But I don't wanna go," she said stressing the 'I'.

"Well, this isn't about you," Lucas said.

Brooke tilted her head, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean…"

Brooke crossed her arms waiting for Lucas to continue. "Mu-huh" Brooke said after not receiving the end of Lucas' statement. She got off the bed and went to the closet.

"Well it's not," Lucas finally said.

Brooke turned around, "And I never said it was…"

"Okay, but, you're acting like you're the four year old,"

Brooke groaned getting more aggravated with every word Lucas said. She forcefully closed the closet door and stormed out of the bedroom.

Lucas sighed and followed her. "Brooke," he said trying to reason with her.

Brooke continued to walk through the house, heading to Maggie's room to get her ready.

"Brooke, stop!" Lucas said grabbing a hold of her wrist.

Brooke froze, she turned around and up looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, her eyes were screaming something and it wasn't mad, she was scared.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked confused.

Brooke tugged her arm backwards, Lucas' hand still wrapped around her tiny wrist. "Let go," she whispered terrified, a few tears coming dangerously close to falling from her eyes.

Lucas realized he still had a hold of Brooke's arm and quickly let it go.

Brooke quickly slid past Lucas and instead of going to Maggie's room, she made a bee line for the front door.

Lucas stood in the hallway for a moment before deciding he needed to go after Brooke. He walked out the front door, leaving it open slightly, and saw Brooke's petite frame standing on the corner of the porch. "Brooke," he whispered cautiously.

Brooke didn't move or acknowledge the fact that Lucas had joined her on the front porch.

Lucas walked closer to his wife, neither saying a word.

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas when he was a few steps away from her. "Stop," she said barely audible.

"Okay," Lucas nodded, "But, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I just… I didn't sleep well, and then we have to go to the zoo today…"

"Okay, yeah, I get that, but… that's not what I'm talking about."

Brooke looked at him like a child.

"What was that in the hallway?" He asked.

"I don't know Luke, what was it?" Brooke asked getting upset again.

Lucas took a step closer to her, "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Brooke,"

She shook her head and cowered backwards a little, "That wasn't it,"

"Then what was it?"

"You can't just grab a hold of me like that, Lucas!"

Lucas' heart fell to the floor, he felt like such an ass. "Brooke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I swear that won't happen again," he promised her.

'That's what Nathan tells Haley, but I've seen her arms,' Brooke said to herself, truly concerned that Lucas may be like Nathan.

"Why did you get so scared when I grabbed your hand," He pressed

"You grabbed my by the wrist Lucas," Brooke corrected, "And it caught me off guard and yes, it scares me!"

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you, Brooke, right?" Lucas asked, mad at himself for even having to ask.

Brooke just looked at him.

"Brooke," Lucas said taking a cautious step towards her.

Brooke collapsed right into his arms, "I'm sorry, Luke," she bawled. "I just feel out of it, and… I don't know…" she tried to cover up how scared this whole thing made her. She put her hand to her stomach rubbing it soothingly.

"What? Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

Brooke nodded "Mu-huh," she mumbled continuing to rub her pregnant belly.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said whole heartedly.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde. She nodded, "Me too,"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I think he's just tired or… cabin fever," she said with a shrug.

"Cabin fever?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, he wants out,"

"Not yet he doesn't," Lucas said rubbing her belly.

"Did I ever tell you that I thought that was kinda weird?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas.

"What is?"

She glanced down at Lucas' hand.

"Yeah, but I'm talking to him," Lucas whined.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, sometimes it just kinda feels like you're talking to my like actual belly…"

Lucas laughed, "That's weird,"

Brooke nodded, "I think it is,"

"Okay, well then I won't do it anymore… unless you say I can,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're such a puppy! Of course I don't think you're talking to by belly… are you kidding me? I know better than anyone else there is a baby in there,"

Lucas laughed, "You're crazy,"

"I know," Brooke said with a shrug, "You get Maggie ready… and I suppose I will go get ready," she said reluctantly.

"Thank you," Lucas said and kissed her nose.

Brooke gave him a cheesy smile as she walked into her and Luke's bedroom, Lucas going to Maggie's room.

"Hello," Lucas said knocking on Maggie's door. "Can I come in?" he asked pushing the door open slightly.

Maggie was curled up in bed, her back to the door appearing to be asleep.

"Maggs, wake up Pretty Girl, we're going to the zoo," Lucas said rubbing her back.

Maggie rolled over and looked up at her dad. "Do you and mommy love each other?" she asked genuinely concerned, as concerned as a four year old could genuinely be.

NALEY

"Do mommy and daddy love each other?" Caroline asked Jake late that night while they were sitting on the couch.

Jake smiled sadly at the little girl, "I don't know kiddo,"

Caroline nodded, "I don't think mommy does anymore, Uncle Jake…" she said sadly.

Jake looked at the wise beyond her years four year old and his heart broke, "I don't know, Care," he repeated.

"Where's Jenny?" The four year old asked.

"Um… I think she's actually asleep," Jake said looking at the clock.

"And Aunt Peyton is with my mom?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I think she is,"

Caroline smiled slightly to her uncle.

"You're a good kid, you know that, right?"

Caroline nodded, "Sure, that's what momma always tells me, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Jake asked.

Caroline shook her head, "Nothing," she said looking away.

"Care, if you have something to say, just say it, silly!" He said squeezing her knee.

Caroline looked back over at Jake and took a deep breath, "But, if I was a better kid mommy and daddy would still love each other, wouldn't they?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Peyton, I don't know what to say to that!" Jake explained to his wife around one in the morning.

Peyton sighed, "Well what did you say…?"

"I told her that her parents love her no matter what and I told her to never ever think that anything bad between them is her fault…"

Peyton nodded. "You did a good job Jake," she whispered.

"What are you supposed to say to that Peyton?!" Jake asked clearly upset.

Peyton shook her head, "I don't know…"

Jake clenched his jaw… "How's Haley?" he asked.

"Asleep," Peyton said simply. "She wants to let Nathan back in, but it scares her, ya know? And… I don't know, she just… it's just hard on her right now."

Caroline opened her bedroom door quietly and looked out into the hallway making sure nobody was out there. She tiptoed out of her room and across the house to her mom's room. She gently pushed her door open and saw Haley curled up in her bed sound asleep. Caroline went over to the bed and crawled onto it with her mom, curling right up next to her.

Haley instinctively woke up. She opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter whose face was red and tear stained. "Baby…" she whispered rubbing Caroline's head.

Caroline looked up at her mother, "Mommy," she whimpered wrapping her arms around Haley like her life depended on it.

Haley almost seemed shocked by Caroline's actions. "Care, what's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"What?" Haley asked pulling Caroline back to where she could see her. "Sorry, sorry for what baby?"

"Well, you don't love daddy anymore, and it's because I told him what I wasn't supposed to, and now you cry all the time and Aunt Peyton always has to make you feel better and - -"

"Whoa, hold on kiddo," Haley stopped her daughter. "Who says I don't love your daddy anymore? Baby, that's big people stuff you're talking about… and no matter what happens between me and your daddy, it is NEVER your fault, got it?"

Caroline sniffled and nodded.

"Oh baby…" Haley whispered pulling Caroline close to her just holding her.

"When am I gonna start school?"

Haley titled her head. "Do you still want to go?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip, "Yes,"

"Okay, Monday… that's okay with you, right?"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

Haley laughed, "Okay, you wanna sleep in here with me tonight?" she asked.

Caroline nodded and snuggled up close to her mom, "I love you mommy,"

Haley kissed the top of Caroline's head, "I love you too little girl,"

BRUCAS

"She what?" Brooke asked Lucas tying her shoes.

"She asked if we still loved each other," Lucas repeated.

"Ugh," Brooke said putting her hand to her head, "What did you say?"

_I_

"_Maggs, why would you ask me that?" Lucas asked._

"_Well… I heard you and mommy yelling, and… mommy sounded sad. Caroline said that's what her mommy and daddy do…" Maggie explained. "And Uncle Nate doesn't sleep at Caroline's no more because Aunt Haley doesn't love him,"_

_Lucas' eyes softened, "Oh, little girl," he said hugging her. "Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate are different honey. Me and mommy love each other so much,"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Of course, and that's why we are having another baby…we wouldn't do that if we weren't in love, okay?" Lucas tried to convince his daughter._

_Maggie nodded. "Can we still go to the zoo?"_

"_Uh, yeah!" Lucas said like it was obvious, "Are you kidding? Me and mommy cannot wait!" he over exaggerated._

_Maggie laughed, "Kay!" she said, "I'mma pick what I want to wear!" she said jumping up from her bed._

"_Okay," Lucas agreed, "Come get me when you're done and we'll fix you some breakfast,"_

_Maggie gave her dad a toothy grin as he walked out._

_END I_

Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap, "I love you, you know that?"

Lucas nodded, "And I love you too," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Brooke closed her eyes at his touch.

"Daddy! I'm ready!" Maggie yelped standing in her parent's doorway.

Brooke turned and looked at her daughter, trying to hold back her laughter when she saw what she was wearing, "Maggie James,"

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

Brooke stood up off of Lucas' lap and looked down at what she was wearing. Both girls had on blue jean shorts and green tops, Brooke's was a flowy tank top high waist and lighter green while Maggie's was a shade darker than Brooke's and was a tight scrunchy material at the top and just a bit flowy below it.

Maggie's jaw dropped, "Mommy! We have the same thing on!"

Brooke laughed, "We do, except for… your shirt's on backwards…" she said biting her bottom lip.

Maggie looked down at her shirt, "No?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah," she said, "Come here,"

"I'll go fix breakfast," Lucas said and went to the kitchen.

Maggie walked over to her mom, "Maybe your shirt is on backwards, mommy,"

Brooke squatted down and pulled the front of Maggie's shirt out a little bit, "Ah, you see, a tag,"

Maggie attempted to look down, but her eyes crossed, "Yes," she said knowing what her mom was talking about, "It goes in the back…"

Brooke nodded.

"Kay!" Maggie said and took her shirt off then put it back on right.

"Perfect!" Brooke said and kissed her daughter's head.

"You two coming?" Lucas asked from the kitchen.

"Mommy, come on!!" Maggie said pulling Brooke's arms over to the kangaroos.

"Maggs, go slower," Brooke whined.

"Look it," Maggie said in awe. "How do you say their names?"

Lucas picked Maggie up and held her up to the sign and read, "Kangaroo,"

"Kangaroo," Maggie repeated.

"Yep,"

"I love them!" Maggie said whole heartedly.

"Yeah? What's your favorite?" Brooke asked.

"Aww, that little baby one," Maggie said all cutesy pointing at the baby kangaroo. "He's so pretty!"

Brooke and Lucas held back their laughter.

"You wanna go see the birds?" Lucas asked.

"Can we come back?" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

Brooke nodded, "If you wanna, sure."

Maggie smiled, "Kay! Come on mommy!" she said getting out of her dad's arms and running towards the bird area with her mom's hand.

Maggie tapped her foot impatiently as Lucas looked at all the birds. Brooke had her back to the bird cages, hands resting on her stomach. Maggie went over to her mom, "Can we go see the kangaroos now, please?"

"Luke…?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure, hey, the Dingo's are on the way, you wanna see them first?"

"What the hell is a Dingo?" Brooke asked, an eyebrow kinked.

"Yeah daddy, what the hell is a Dingo?" Maggie asked also kinking her eyebrow.

Brooke laughed a bit, 'Sorry' she mouthed to Lucas.

"Maggs, a Dingo is a dog, it's like puppy,"

"Puppy's here?!" Maggie said excited.

"No," Lucas said shaking his head. "Puppy's in the kennel, but puppies are here,"

"Huh?" Maggie asked confused.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Let's just go see them, kay?" she said taking Maggie's hand.

Maggie stood at the Dingo exhibit and furrowed her brow, "They don't look like Puppy daddy…" she said and looked up at Brooke. Brooke shook her head agreeing with Maggie. "Kangaroos now?" Maggie begged.

Brooke laughed, sticking her tongue out a bit, "Let's go,"

The Scott family had been at the zoo for over four hours, how, Brooke had no idea, and half that time they were at the kangaroo exhibit just watching them jump around occasionally punching, which scared Maggie more than Brooke or Lucas expected it would.

"Mommy LOOK!" Maggie said while they were walking through the souvenir shop.

Brooke turned to where her daughter was pointing.

"Can I have it?" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

"Um… yeah, yeah, let me get it," Brooke said reaching for the stuffed kangaroo that was almost as big as Maggie was.

Lucas walked over to the girls, "Look what I found," he said holding up a kangaroo sweatshirt that had the pouch and the hoody part had kangaroo ears.

Maggie's jaw dropped, "Daddy! I NEED it!"

"Maggie," Brooke said in a warning tone, she hated it when Maggie exclaimed she 'Needed' something.

"I want it," Maggie corrected.

"What's that?" Lucas asked looking at the big stuffed animal.

"It's my kangaroo, and it has a baby in its pouch!" Maggie said excited.

Lucas looked at Brooke.

"I kinda told her she could get it…"

Lucas sighed, "Fine," he said as they walked to the purchase counter.

Brooke plopped down on her and Lucas' bed, her hair wet. "Oh my God! I'm exhausted!"

Lucas laughed flipping through the channels on the TV, "Maggie fell asleep while you were in the shower,"

"Kay, I'm gonna go tell her goodnight," Brooke said walking to Maggie's bedroom. She opened the door slightly, and smiled when she saw the four year old holding on to the stuffed animal she had gotten earlier that day, her kangaroo blanket that she and Brooke snuck back into the store to get wrapped tightly around her body. Brooke walked over to Maggie and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you baby girl," she whispered.

Maggie stirred slightly in her sleep.

Brooke quietly walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She walked back into her and Lucas' bedroom.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered.

Brooke crawled into bed snuggling up next to Lucas, "She's so happy," Brooke smiled.

Lucas nodded, "You're a good mom Brooke Scott,"

Brooke snuggled against Lucas' chest, "You're a good dad too Lucas Scott," she said with a smile.

BOTH

_**Where You Lead, I Will Follow, Any-anywhere, That You Tell Me To.**_

Brooke groaned as her ringer for Haley sounded through their room. "Hello," she said hitting the answer button.

"Good morning!" Haley said happy.

"Oh honey, it's bedtime here," Brooke said with a yawn.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," Haley laughed, "Sorry! Just wanted to say hey, check in on how you guys are doing,"

"We're good, you?"

"Eh… I'll be fine. Ready for you to come home…"

Brooke smiled, "Week and a half Hales,"

Haley laughed, "True, tell Luke and Maggs I say hi, alright? Me and Care are off to get some clothes for her for school,"

"Aww, is she excited?"

"So excited!" Haley laughed

Brooke laughed, "Oh she so would be! I wish I could be there for her first day," she frowned. "Tell her I love her for me?"

"Of course, and I think Peyton said them are staying until you get here… or she is at least, Jenny's got to get back to school before then I think…"

"Aww, okay, well tell everyone we said hi and we love them! Oh and tell Care and Jenn I got them each something!"

"Okay," Haley laughed.

Brooke yawned, "I'm going to sleep Hales, I love you."

"I love you too," Haley smiled and both girls hung up.

BRUCAS

"Hales said hi," Brooke told Lucas her eyes closed.

"Alright, thanks baby. Get some sleep… "

Brooke's breathing slowed and her grip around Lucas loosened and Lucas kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

NALEY

"Alright Care, let's go shopping," Haley said opening the front door.

"Aunt Haley…?"

Haley turned to the hallway and saw Jenny standing there by herself. "You okay?"

"Can I come with you…?" she asked sheepishly.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Asleep…"

"Um… yeah, go get in the car with Caroline, I'll go write your mom a note."

Jenny smiled and hurried to the car. "Uncle Nathan!" she said excited when she reached the car.

Nathan had Caroline in his arms, "Hey Jenn," he said leaning down kissing her.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!" Jenny exclaimed.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah…"

"Are you coming home, daddy?" Maggie asked excited.

"I hope so," Nathan said getting his daughter's hopes up.

"I'm staying here too!" Jenny said excited.

Nathan smiled down at his 'niece'.

"Mommy look! Daddy's back!" Caroline said excited as Haley walked out of the front door.

Haley froze seeing Nathan standing by the car in the driveway, her heart skipping a beat. "Hey Jenny… go and get a jacket real quick, okay?" she said wanting to talk to Nathan alone.

"Okay!" Jenny said and ran inside.

"Mommy! Aren't you excited?!" Caroline said happy that her dad was here.

Haley smiled at her daughter, "Nate, will you let her go in and get a jacket too?" she asked.

Nathan bent down and stood Caroline on the ground and she took off towards the house.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked,

"Haley, I can't be away from you two," Nathan said stepping closer to Haley.

"Yeah…" Haley whispered.

"What are we supposed to do…?"

Haley shrugged, "I've got to go check on the girls," Haley said finding a way to cower out of the situation quickly.

"Haley," Nathan said grabbing Haley by her upper arms, not hard, but just to get her attention.

"Nathan, let go!" Haley yelled out of instinct.

"Stop!!"

Haley and Nathan both looked at the door shocked.

"Let her go daddy," Caroline cried running to her mom.

Nathan's hands fell from Haley's arms. He bent down to Caroline's level, "Care…" he tried.

"Daddy, go away," Caroline said shaking her head standing in front of her mother.

"Caroline," Haley said trying to correct her daughter.

Caroline looked up at her mom, then back at her dad.

Nathan looked at Haley and she shrugged. He nodded and walked to the street and got into his car and drove off.

Haley knelt down on the ground looking up at Caroline.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Caroline asked scared.

"Caroline," she said shaking her head slowly.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"What you saw - -"

"Daddy was hurting you,"

Haley shook her head, trying to explain to her daughter that Nathan wasn't hurting her at all. "No baby…"

"Then why did you yell?"

"He scared me," Haley said honestly, but quickly decided to change the subject. "Where's Jenn?" she asked.

"Potty,"

"Okay, you ready to go shopping?"

Caroline nodded and hopped in the car.

"You good to go Jenn?" Haley asked

Jenny smiled big and nodded, "Where did Uncle Nathan go?" she asked confused.

"Daddy had to leave Jenny…" Caroline told her cousin.

"Oh, okay," She shrugged and got into the car.

The three girls drove off to the mall, the two younger girls laughing the whole way there, while Haley had more things on her mind.

It was almost dark by the time the girls got back home and they were all exhausted.

"Alright, you two go in and clean up for dinner, I'll bring the stuff in," Haley instructed.

"Kay!" both girls cheered and ran inside.

"Mommy!" Jenny yelped when she saw Peyton.

"Hey Bunny, I missed you today," Peyton said hugging her daughter tight.

Jenny hugged Peyton back just as tight, "We got a LOT of stuff!" she said excited.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked.

Both girls nodded wildly.

"And, I got to see Uncle Nathan too!" Jenny said wide-eyed.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Jenny nodded, "But, when I came back outside after I went potty he was gone…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Peyton frowned.

Jenny nodded, "Me too. I love Uncle Nathan!" she said almost dreamily.

"Where's your mom Care?"

"Getting the stuff out of the car,"

"Alright, you two go clean up for dinner, I'll go help Haley," Peyton said putting Jenny down.

Both girls giggled as they ran off to the bathroom.

Peyton walked outside and saw Haley sitting in the driver's seat crying. She hurried to the car and opened the door immediately hugging Haley, "Hales," she tried to soothe. "What's wrong?"

"Caroline hates him," Haley whimpered.

"What? Why?"

Haley shook her head, "I was walking inside and Nathan grabbed me, not hard, but I got scared, and I yelled at him to let go… and Caroline was at the door and she told him to stop,"

Peyton's heart broke, "Oh, Haley," she said shaking her head, "I don't - - I don't know what to say…"

Haley inhaled shakily, "I don't want her to be angry with him. He didn't do anything to her," she said honestly looking into Peyton's eyes.

"Yeah…"

Haley sighed wiping under her eyes.

"Let's just go inside, I'll fix the kids dinner, and you and I can talk, alright?"

Haley nodded and got out of the car.

Peyton grabbed most of the bags and followed Haley inside. "Alright kiddos," Peyton said after putting the bags in Haley's room, "What do y'all want to eat?"

Jenny and Caroline looked at each other and shrugged.

Peyton laughed, "Well… what do we have," she said opening the pantry.

"We have Aunt Brooke proof food in the freezer, Aunt Peyton," Caroline said running to the freezer opening it up revealing pre-cooked food that all you have to do is put in the oven or microwave.

Peyton laughed, "Aunt Brooke proof?" she asked.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, then shook her head, "She can't cook…"

Peyton continued to laugh, "Well… how bout I pull and Aunt Brooke and put a pizza in the oven for you two?"

"Yeah!" both girls cheered.

"Alright," Peyton said and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer and pre-heated the oven. "Jenn, come get me when it's pre-heated,"

Jenny nodded, she knew what pre-heated meant and pretty much how to work and oven because she was always in the kitchen with Peyton making something.

"Alright, I'm gonna go help Aunt Haley go through all those clothes you two got her to buy today, you'll be okay in here?"

"Yep," Caroline said sure of herself.

"Where's daddy?"

"Playing with your Wii in the bedroom," Peyton said with a laugh.

Jenny's jaw dropped, "Come on Caroline," she said pulling her cousin with her.

Peyton laughed as the young girls went to find Jake as she went to Haley's room. She knocked on the door and listened for a response, but she heard Haley on the phone so she quietly opened the door and went in.

"I can't help it, as much as I want to… I just can't," Haley said in tears.

"Who are you talking to?" Peyton mouthed.

Haley shook her head and walked into her bathroom shutting the door.

Peyton scoffed slightly then rolled her eyes realizing she could still hear Haley.

Haley turned the shower on so Peyton couldn't hear her after a moment.

Peyton again scoffed and gave up, plopping down on the big bed.

"Haley, you know I'm sorry,"

"I know you are, and you know I've already begun to forgive you, but your daughter saw her hero make her mother yell scared today…" Haley tried to get him to understand.

"I know…"

"You weren't hurting me, Nathan. I want you to know that," She assured him.

Nathan shook his head, "You and I both know that doesn't matter, Haley. I shouldn't have done anything like that…" he said shaking his head.

Haley took a shaky breath, "I want you to talk to Caroline,"

Nathan sighed, "Haley… I'm not sure - -"

"Nathan, I don't want her to be scared of you,"

Nathan nodded. "Me neither," He whispered then paused, "How are you feeling, Haley… I mean with the baby and everything?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"I haven't really thought much about it," Haley said honestly.

"Why not? You love being pregnant,"

"Because, it makes me sad, Nathan… it makes me think of you," Haley admitted.

Nathan closed his eyes, he wanted to hold Haley, he wanted to see her pregnant belly that she secretly LOVED to show off, but pretended to hide, claiming she was getting fat. "Haley, I miss you," he finally admitted, his voice cracking.

"I miss you too," Haley whimpered.

"I'm not going to ask you to let me move back in, Haley,"

Haley nodded.

"But, if you need me, you know I'm always here for you, right?"

Haley again nodded, "Yeah. Um you want to meet me tomorrow at the River Court, I'll bring Caroline,"

Nathan nodded, "Okay,"

"Bye Nathan," Haley said and waited for his echo and hung up. She was about to turn the shower off, but decided she might as well take a shower while she was in there.

About twenty minutes later, Haley came out of the bathroom and found no Peyton, she shut her door and began slipping into her pajamas.

"Hey hooch," Peyton said tapping Haley's butt as she walked past her.

Haley quickly turned around to Peyton, "Hey," she laughed.

"The girls wanted dinner, so I got into the Aunt Brooke proof food and got them a pizza," Peyton laughed.

Haley looked into the living room and saw Jake, Jenny and Caroline sitting in front of the TV eating pizza. She laughed, "Okay," she said.

"So… who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, nosey!" Haley said grabbing a piece of pizza.

Peyton gave Haley a look.

Haley pretended not to see her and sat down eating her pizza.

"So what was this you said about you don't want Nathan to go away?" Peyton asked sitting down across the table from Haley.

Haley sighed, "Peyton, he's my husband… I miss NATHAN! I miss my old husband," Haley frowned. "He wasn't always like that, you know that."

Peyton nodded, "I do,"

"Peyton, I will always love him, you know?"

Peyton nodded, she placed her hand on top of Haley's. "I just worry about you, Haley…"

"And I love you for that," Haley smiled.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you… or Caroline, or this baby."

"Okay, Brooke," Haley tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad Brooke's like this, Haley… " Peyton said nodding as Haley laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. Neither of the girls said much anything else that night to each other or to anyone else either, both of them just with each other until it was time to put the girl's in bed.

Haley tucked Caroline into bed around ten that night and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you so much little girl," She said whole heartedly.

"I love you too mommy," Caroline said with a smile.

Haley took a deep breath, "You and I have something to do tomorrow… okay?"

"What is it?" Caroline asked excited. "Can Jenny come?"

Haley shook her head, "It's kind of just a you and me type thing,"

Caroline nodded, "Okay," she said with a smile.

"Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes!" Caroline said with a yawn.

Haley laughed, "Get some sleep," she said and clicked off the light. She walked to her bedroom and laid down hoping tomorrow would go over as smoothly as possible.

BRUCAS

Brooke and Maggie sat out on the back deck playing 'Go Fish'.

"Do you have any purples?" Maggie asked.

Brooke glanced at her hand, "Go fish,"

"Aww," Maggie said and picked up a card from the deck.

"Do you have any green?" Brooke asked looking at her daughter.

"Gold Fish," Maggie said confidently.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow and drew from the stack.

"Do you have any green?" Maggie asked.

"Hey! I just asked you that!" Brooke said.

"Nu-uh," Maggie shook her head.

"Uh-huh," Brooke said nodded.

Maggie put her cards down, "I'm bored, mommy,"

Brooke made a face, "Me too,"

"We can go back to the zoo?" Maggie suggested.

"I don't think so, not today,"

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"Because, daddy would have to go with us and he's hurt,"

Maggie frowned, "How long is daddy gonna be hurt?"

Brooke shrugged, "You wanna go check on him with me?" she asked.

Maggie nodded and jumped up.

The two walked into the condo and saw Lucas on the couch a bag of ice resting on his knee.

Maggie jumped on the couch by her father. "Hey daddy!" she said happily.

"Hey Maggs," He smiled.

Brooke stood in the doorway just watching Maggie and Lucas.

"What happened?" Maggie asked shaking her head, looking at her dad's knee.

Lucas laughed a little, "I hurt it at the zoo yesterday…"

"How?" Maggie pried.

"Well… when we were walking after lunch, remember when we had to stop for a little bit?"

Maggie nodded, "Yep, and we sat down and watched the rhino…rhino-soar… how do you say it mommy?" she asked looking up at Brooke.

"Rhinoceros,"

"Yes, the rhino-soar-us," Maggie finished.

Lucas laughed. "My knee popped funny and it hurt,"

"Oh… how long will it hurt for daddy?"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know, probably better by tomorrow," he assured his little girl.

"Yay!"

Brooke smiled at Maggie "How bout we leave daddy alone for a bit and you go get some regular clothes on and we'll go find something to do!"

"Kay!" Maggie yelped and ran to her room to change.

Brooke sat down on the couch next to Lucas, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Pretty Girl,"

"Hi husband," she said with a smile.

Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"You know that's not what happened to your knee," She said looking up at him. "We sat down at the Rhinoceros because I was tired, not because you were hurt…"

Lucas moved around a little bit, "Yes, but it would kill her if she knew when she jumped on me last night that it made my knee go out of place,"

Brooke shook her head, "You're such a good dad, Lucas."

Lucas kissed her cheek, "I know," he laughed.

Brooke hit him playfully and laughed as well. She picked the ice up off of his knee to look at it, "Oh, Luke, that doesn't look pretty…" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Brooke, put it back. Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off," he reminded her.

"Yes sir," Brooke frowned and put the ice back on his knee. "Well, me and Maggs are gonna go find something to do around here. Call me if you need anything, okay?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "I will,"

"Okay," Brooke said and got up.

Lucas grabbed her waist and gently pulled her back down to him, "Be careful," he said, his forehead pressed up against hers.

Brooke smiled, "I will,"

"I love you,"

Brooke rubbed her nose against Lucas', "I love you too," she said.

"Ready mommy!" Maggie said standing by the front door undoing the lock.

"Gotta go," Brooke smiled and got off the couch. "Alright M. James, what do you think we should do…?"

Maggie shrugged, "What is there to do?"

"Hmm…get in the car, I know what we can do," Brooke said unlocking the car.

Maggie got in the front seat and smiled at her mom.

"Maggie, you can't sit up here," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Mommy," Maggie whined, "Move it Scott," she said and slapped Maggie's butt as she climbed into the backseat. "Buckle up please," Brooke instructed looking at her daughter thru the rear-view mirror.

"Fine," Maggie said and put her seatbelt on. She swung her feet back and forth as Brooke pulled out.

"Maggs," Brooke said as Maggie's feet collided with the back of her seat.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop it,"

"Sorry," Maggie said and looked out the window.

Brooke pulled into the main office and put the car in park. "Come on, let's go see if Joey knows something we can do,"

"Okay!" Maggie said excited climbing back into the front seat and getting out on Brooke's side.

Brooke grabbed Maggie's hand and they walked inside.

"Mommy, I wanna hold you," Maggie said holding her arms up in the air.

Brooke bent down and picked Maggie up, "Okay," she said placing her daughter on her hip.

"Mr. Joey?!" Maggie yelled seeing no one when they walked in.

A few seconds later the young boy walked out into the main office. "Miss Maggie," Joey smiled seeing the young girl.

"Hi!" Maggie said excited.

"You look awful pretty today, huh?"

Maggie nodded, "Mommy braided my hair for me,"

"Well it's adorable," he told her. "What can I do for you two today? Lock yourself out of your place?" he asked.

Brooke made a face, "No, actually," she said smiling. "We're bored," she said placing Maggie on the counter, leaning on it also.

"Oh no, already? You've only been here just five days,"

"Well daddy got hurt yesterday, so me and mommy don't have nothing to do," Maggie said mater-of-factly.

"Well… do you like to swim?" Joey asked.

Maggie nodded wildly, "But mommy doesn't, so I have to play with daddy in the pool"

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "What else you got?"

"Well, we do have a movie room…"

"What movie?" Maggie asked.

"You get to pick," Joey said.

"Hmmm…" Brooke thought, "That sounds fun, huh Maggs? I bet we could even get daddy…"

"Oh yeah!" Maggie said excited.

"Would you like a list of our movies?"

"Do you have kangaroos?!" Maggie asked hopeful.

Joey paused for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

Maggie's eyes grew in pure excitement.

"What time do you want it ready Mrs. Scott?"

"Um… four?" she asked.

Joey nodded, "Will do,"

Brooke picked Maggie up, "Thank you," she said with a smile as she and Maggie walked out.

"Bye!" Maggie waved smiling.

"Alright little girl, we gotta get to the condo and get daddy ready and up to the movie house by four,"

"How far is that?" Maggie asked.

Brooke looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes,"

Maggie's jaw dropped. "We better hurry,"

Brooke laughed "Okay," she said and pulled into their condo.

The girls walked into the house, Lucas was still on the sofa.

"I gotta go potty mommy," Maggie said almost panicked.

"Okay, can you handle it?"

Maggie nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Brooke walked to the couch, "Hey Luke," she smiled.

"What's up Pretty Girl?"

"You gotta get up,"

"What?"

"Just get to the car,"

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we're going to the movie room up at the club house and Maggie wants you to come…"

Lucas paused for a minute, "Okay,"

Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas, "Thanks Broody,"

"I'm ready mommy! Is daddy coming?" Maggie asked hopeful.

"Yep," Lucas said struggling to get to his feet.

"Yay!" Maggie said excited. "Oh, hold on!" she said and ran to her room and grabbed the kangaroo she had gotten from the zoo yesterday. "Now I'm ready," she smiled.

Lucas and Brooke both laughed. "Alright, let's go." Brooke said holding Maggie's hand. "You got it?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded, putting little weight on his right leg as he made his way to the car.

The three drove to the club house and parked outside.

"Come on mommy!" Maggie said excited standing outside the car.

Brooke again grabbed Maggie's hand and the two waited for Lucas. "You doing okay?" she asked concerned.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke, "I'm fine," he assured her.

"Ah, Miss Maggie, right this way," Joey said opening the door to the movie room.

"Wow," Maggie said in awe of the room.

Brooke and Lucas were thinking the same thing. The room was much bigger than they expected.

"Alright, your movie will start in just a few minutes, is there anything I can get you three?"

"Can he get a bag of ice," Brooke asked looking at Lucas' knee.

"Of course, anything else?"

Maggie and Brooke both got a water and some M&M's and shortly after the movie started Brooke fell asleep leaning on Lucas, Lucas not far from doing the same thing while Maggie stared at the movie wide-eyed.

Maggie insisted they watch the movie once more before going back to the condo.

It was dark by the time the threesome headed back and Maggie too was now tired. Lucas carried a sleepy Maggie inside and laid her down in her bed, "Goodnight little girl," he said kissing her.

Maggie snuggled into her bed, "Night daddy," she whispered.

Lucas smiled and shut the light off, closing her door. He walked back outside to the car. "Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered.

"Mmm," Brooke groaned.

"Come here," Lucas said wrapping his arms around her.

"Luke, your knee," she whimpered sounding pitiful.

"Mmm, you're okay," he assured her and took her inside as well. He gently laid Brooke down in their bed. "You wanna change?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head and simply curled up into the bed. "How's your knee?"

"Oh I think you broke it for sure," Lucas joked.

Brooke opened the eye closest to Lucas, "I'm serious,"

"So am I," he said looking down at his swollen knee.

Brooke too looked at Lucas' knee. "Honey, you may want to have someone look at it,"

Lucas shrugged it off, "It'll be fine,"

"Okay," Brooke said giving up, too tired to argue about it.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl,"

"Night Broody," she said and drifted to sleep.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. The rhythm of her slow breathing coaxed him to sleep shortly after he laid next to her.

NALEY

"You ready Carebear?" Haley asked.

Caroline nodded, "Where are we going?" she asked as Haley made sure she was buckled in properly.

"Somewhere," Haley said being very vague.

"Okay," Caroline shrugged.

"Music?" Haley asked.

Caroline nodded.

"What cha feeling like?"

"Um… surprise me!"

_**There's a downtown corner,**_

_**People downtown know.**_

_**And a bop "be-bidding" on the radio**_

_**And a girl who listens to a young man's song**_

_**On the block I live on, in the place I'm from**_

_**With a young man sitting**_

_**On the dock of the day,**_

_**Took a long term trip, first class paid**_

_**Now the whole world listens**_

_**To that one man's song**_

_**On the block I live on, in the place I'm from**_

_**Tell me does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**While the men in black suits,**_

_**On a screened in porch**_

_**Making birthday wishes**_

_**That they won't know most**_

_**You can hear him singing,**_

_**Chariot swing low,**_

_**On the block I live on, in the place I know**_

_**Tell me does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**Rock and Roll,**_

_**Tell me does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Does it, move you, **_

_**Does it, soothe you,**_

_**Does it, fill your heart and soul, **_

_**With room to rock and roll,**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na, **_

_**Been there before**_

"I love that song!" Caroline said once it finished.

Haley laughed "Me too," she smiled as they pulled into the River Court.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked.

"Well… I just thought you might want to play a little bit…?"

Caroline thought for a moment… "I don't know,"

"Care, please," Haley begged.

Caroline nodded.

"Okay then, come on," Haley said getting out of the car.

Caroline smiled and got out of the car. Haley grabbed a ball out of the trunk and gave it to Caroline, "Okay, show me what you've got," she said.

Caroline smiled and shot the ball towards the goal and both girls cheered as the ball went thru the hoop.

"Oh, you're amazing!" Haley praised her.

Caroline laughed and continued shooting around. She stopped startled when another car pulled up to the River Court. Caroline's happy smile immediately dropped as she saw who got out of the car.

Haley smiled slightly as Nathan walked towards the court.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline asked coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"Caroline, he came to talk to you,"

"Hey Caroline," Nathan said walking gently towards his daughter.

Caroline shook her head, "No, get away from me!" she said violently. She looked at Haley, "I don't want to talk to him," she told her mom.

Nathan reached for his daughter, "Caroline…"

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Caroline yelled. "Go away!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

_**Alright! So I knew how I wanted to end the Naley part… actually, that's a lie, I def. was not intending on Caroline to get involved at all… but it just sort of happened that way… but as you can see I am working on getting Naley back on some kind of track… just a little bit…**_

_**I have just a little idea for a next chapter with Brucas, but not much left in my Brucas bank lol… so any suggestions would be GREAT!!**_

_**I don't want to make everything with both couple full of drama b/c I fear that would just get old with you guys and each time less significant… if you guys feel any different let me know!!**_

_**If you know me at all, I bet you can guess I'm not one for a lot of fluff… I find the whole "dues ex machina" gig insanely boring! But I will try and find some happy medium b/w everything! Just don't want to bore or disappoint anyone!!**_

_**Let me know what you guys thought!!**_

_**It took me a bit longer to get this chapter up b/c I had to go thru and edit the NALEY parts… I felt lk I should get them more on track then I had them, I hope u guys enjoyed it…!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!**_

_**Oh! And song credit goes to… HANSON!! Lol "Been There Before" it's really great! Everyone should check it out!!**_

_**Alright, R&R guys!!**_

**_(oh! my new story is called Everywhere In MY Mind! check it out if you get the chance!!)_**

_**Xoxo**_

_**-manda**_


	26. Chapter 25

HIMYM UD25! okay, well i wanted to hold this one out for as long as i could because i'm going to be in EUROPE for 2WEEKS! so i wanted to give yall an UD b4 i left!!

i hope yall enjoy! (would LOVE to have an inbox full of reviews when i get back!) --speaking of reviews, i got 12 last chapter!! thank u guys sooo much!! i'll do personals in a sec! but w/ me being gone, don't fret i will reply to yalls reviews when i get home! they really do mean the world to me --even the negative ones... i will try and incorp. what yall ask me to... but i do have these pre-written, so i take what yall say into consideration but you may not see the afteeffects of it for a few chapters... but i AM NOT ignoring what you ask for-- PROMISE!

alright,

_**PERSONALS!!**_

**Adnama23**

_flipflopgal_

brutus (i couldnt reply to ur review b/c u werent logged in, but thaks for the review...)

**reina123**

_nickcheer_

thinkofme330

**onetreehillgirl066**

_Danielle (i couldnt reply to your review either, but you stated something interesting... but you didn't say which one... care to specify. thanks for the review!)_

naley19

**thegetupkay.**

_HI (:D ur reviews are always what reminds me to UD!! but i also could not reply to urs... :C but thanks SOOO much for the review!)_

thanks for all yalls reviews and adds to ur alerts! i 333 u ALL!!

BRUCAS

"So I think I wanna go back to school…" Brooke said her head resting in Lucas' lap, both lying on the couch.

Lucas ran his hands through Brooke's hair, "What?" he asked.

"I wanna go back to school," Brooke repeated.

"Why?" Lucas asked curious, Brooke never was a FAN of school as long as he knew her.

"I want to do something, Luke,"

"Okay, like what?"

She exhaled heavily, "I don't know… I was thinking like a counselor… or something like that…"

"I think that would be great, Brooke."

She sat up a little bit and looked at Lucas, "You do?"

"Yeah, for sure. I think you'd be great at it,"

Brooke laid back down in Lucas' lap, and smiled.

"So you're gonna put Maggs in school?"

"Yeah, I plan to when we get back home,"

Lucas nodded, "I think that's good, that way when she starts kindergarten it won't be so new to her,"

"That, and Caroline is gonna be there too, so… I think she'll like it,"

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head, "You're a good mom, B,"

"I hope so," Brooke breathed.

"No, you really are,"

"You're a good dad, too,"

Lucas laughed.

"How's your knee feel today?"

"Better," Lucas said bending his knee showing Brooke that it was much better today.

"Good!" Brooke smiled, "Maybe tomorrow we can go do something!"

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know… maybe shop or something,"

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

The two stayed like that for almost three hours before Lucas finally said something, "You should probably go wake Maggie up, she's been asleep for a while now,"

Brooke looked at the clock, it was almost four, and Maggie went to lay down around one. "Fine," she sighed and got up, "I'll go check on her,"

"Brooke, wake her up," Lucas laughed, "She'll be up all night if you don't."

"Okay," Brooke whined, not liking waking Maggie up. She went to the bedroom and opened the door gently, "Maggs?" she asked sticking her head in. She got no response. "Luke, she's still asleep," Brooke said sticking her head back out of the room.

"Wake her up," Lucas repeated.

Brooke rolled her eyes and went over to the bed, and quickly noticed that Maggie wasn't in it. "Maggie?" She asked in a normal voice. "Luke," Brooke said worried after looking in the bathroom and not finding her daughter.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked from the living room.

Brooke ran out of the room. "She's not here,"

"What?!" Lucas asked sitting up panicked.

Brooke shook her head, "She's not here. Not in her room, or the bathroom, or the laundry room, or our room, or - -"

"Okay, come on, she's here somewhere," Lucas said cutting Brooke off before she made herself sick.

Brooke looked at Lucas with tear filled eyes.

"Maggie!" Lucas yelled from the back deck. "Maggs, this isn't funny! Come out!" he yelled.

"Maggie!!" Brooke did the same from the front of the condo.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" a worker who was driving a cart around the resort asked.

"Have you seen a four year old girl around here?" Brooke asked clearly shaken up.

"No, I'm- - I'm sorry, I haven't," he said shaking his head.

Brooke ran her hands through her hair, her hands trembling.

"Brooke, she's not out back," Lucas said running up to his wife.

"Can you two tell me what she looks like and what she was wearing and I'll have the crew look out for her,"

"Um…" Brooke said shaky. "She has…" she whimpered, her voice cracking.

"Brown wavy hair, hazel eyes, dimples,"

"Look just like her?" the man asked looking at Brooke.

Lucas nodded, "But four,"

"Okay, what was she wearing?"

Lucas looked to Brooke.

"Um," Brooke paused for a second. "God! Why don't I remember?" she cried.

Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms, "You're fine, just think, Pretty Girl,"

"Oh! She had her kangaroo sweatshirt on and a jean skirt," Brooke told the man.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"All call, repeat, all call." The worker said over the radio. "We have a code two, four year old brown hair hazel eyed girl, wearing a kangaroo sweatshirt and jeans skirt," he relayed the information over their line to where every worker on the resort heard it.

Joey looked down at the radio on the desk, "Andrew, this is Joey, will you repeat that?" he asked hoping he hadn't heard right. "She's missing?" he asked

"Yes sir, Joey, brown hair, hazel eyes - -"

"I know who she is," Joey interrupted then ran out of the front office.

Brooke looked at Andrew hopeful.

"You know Joey,"

Brooke shrugged, "Vaguely,"

Andrew nodded, "Well, everyone here knows and is one alert to be looking. The resort security is on red, so if she's here, she's not going anywhere," the man assured the young parents.

Brooke and Lucas both nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Brooke said walking off.

"Where?" Lucas asked confused.

"To find Maggie, Lucas, I can't just sit here and wait!"

"Okay, shh, Brooke, she's gonna be okay. We'll find her."

"What are you doing out here miss Maggie?" Joey asked seeing the clearly shaken up four year old.

Maggie lunged into Joey's arms and began crying.

Joey was caught off guard but picked Maggie up. "You want me to call your mom?" he asked.

Maggie shook her head.

"Well what are you doing out here?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because mommy is making me go to school,"

"That's not a bad thing," Joey tried to convince the little girl.

"Yes it is!" Maggie wailed.

"Well, Maggie, your mommy and dad are scared, they can't find you,"

"I can stay with you?"

"I have to call someone… everyone is looking for you,"

Maggie looked up at Joey with puppy dog eyes. "Please," she begged.

"How bout, you want to do it?"

Maggie kinked an eyebrow.

Joey handed Maggie the radio.

"Mommy," Maggie said over the radio.

"Wait!" Brooke grabbed a hold of Andrew's arm hearing the voice over the radio, "Listen"

"Say it again," Joey encouraged.

"Mommy!" Maggie yelped.

"Joey, this is Andrew, do you have her?"

"This is Maggie," Maggie said confused.

"That's her!" Brooke yelled.

"Maggie, this is Andrew, where are you?"

"At the big desk with Joey, where's mommy?"

Andrew handed the radio over to Brooke, "Maggie,"

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school," Maggie said shaking her head.

"Maggs,"

"I ran away," Maggie told her.

"I know! I miss you," Brooke said holding back her tears. "Can I come get you, please?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes," she said her voice beginning to quiver, "I miss you too mommy!" she said bursting into tears.

Brooke's heart broke, they were almost to the front desk, "Okay baby, we're on the way. You stay with Joey, okay?"

"Kay," she agreed.

A few minutes later Brooke came running in through the doors of the main office, "Maggie!"

Maggie looked up, "Mommy!" she yelled and threw her arms in the air wanting her mother to pick her up, which she did.

"Hi baby," Brooke said holding her daughter close to her own body.

"I don't wanna go to school," Maggie said shaking her head.

"Maggs…" Brooke tried to reason.

"No!" Maggie whimpered.

"Baby, you have to,"

"But I love you mommy," she tried to bat her eyes.

"I love you too,"

"Can we get in the hot tub?" Maggie asked, her attention span, or lack there of rather, kicking in.

"You can," Brooke said dropping the school thing for now.

"Okay!" Maggie said excited.

"Thank you," Brooke said to Joey behind the front desk.

Joey nodded. "Not a problem. Bye Maggie,"

Maggie waved and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder as they walked out.

NALEY  
"Stop it!" Caroline cried flopping around in her bed. "No! Daddy!" she yelled.

Jenny woke and rubbed her eyes, her cousin waking her up. She looked over at Caroline curiously. "Caroline…?" she asked but Caroline continued to cry.

Jenny's eyes grew and she jumped out of bed and scurried to her parent's room, "Mommy!" she yelped scared.

Peyton and Jake both woke up at the sound of Jenny's panicked voice.

"What's up Jenn?" Peyton asked.

"There's something wrong with Caroline!" She told her mom.

Both adults quickly got out of bed and went to the bedroom the two girls were currently sharing.

Peyton sat on the bed next to Caroline, "Jenny, you can go lay down in me and daddy's bed, okay?"

Jenny nodded and slowly made her way to the other room.

"Caroline," Peyton said soothingly rubbing the little girl's back trying to gently wake her up.

Caroline jolted up in the bed gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

Peyton wrapped her arms around the four year old, "Shh," she whispered.

Just then Haley walked in followed by Jake, "Caroline," Haley said, her heart breaking. "What's the matter?" she asked, Caroline moving to Haley's lap.

"Dad-dy," Caroline said sounding close to hyperventilating.

Peyton looked at Jake, and the two quietly made their way out of the room.

"What about daddy?" Haley asked.

"I'm scared,"

"Of what?" Haley pressed.

"Him hurting you,"

"Caroline," Haley said, her voice cracking.

"I don't want him to hurt me too…" she whispered.

"Baby, your daddy would NEVER hurt you, I promise."

Caroline looked up at her mom, her eyes still full of tears.

_Haley smiled slightly as Nathan walked towards the court._

"_What's he doing here?" Caroline asked coldly, her eyes narrowing._

"_Caroline, he came to talk to you,"_

"_Hey Caroline," Nathan said walking gently towards his daughter._

_Caroline shook her head, "No, get away from me!" she said violently. She looked at Haley, "I don't want to talk to him," she told her mom._

_Nathan reached for his daughter, "Caroline…"_

"_No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Caroline yelled. "Go away!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face. _

_Haley looked at Nathan not knowing what to do._

_Caroline wrapped herself in her mother's arms. "I don't like you anymore daddy…" she said calming down considerably._

_Nathan's heart shattered._

"_Caroline," Haley whispered._

_Caroline looked up at her mom, "What?"_

_Haley sighed seeing the determination in her daughter's eyes. She looked up at Nathan and frowned… "I- - I don't know what to do," she mouthed shrugging._

_Nathan nodded. "Alright, Care, I'm gonna go…"_

_Caroline just looked at her dad._

"_I'll see you later, okay?"_

_Caroline shook her head._

_Nathan sighed, "I'll call you, Hales," he told his wife and received a nod._

Haley sat in her bed, Caroline finally asleep in her arms. She had her cell phone to her making sure to whisper as she talked. "I don't know what to do,"

"It's my fault Haley…"

"It is, but you're still her dad," Haley whispered looking down at her daughter.

"Maybe if it were just me and her for a little bit - -"

"Nathan," Haley cut in. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea,"

"Why not Haley? Clearly having you there didn't work,"

"Oh you think it was because of me?" Haley asked shocked.

"No! No I was just saying that if you're not there for her to try to protect then maybe she'll talk to me,"

Haley sighed, "Yeah… okay, tomorrow, but she has school the next day, so she needs to be home early,"

"Okay…" Nathan said actually surprised that Haley agreed. "So how are you…?" He tried.

Haley sighed, "Nathan,"

"I'm sorry, I just, Haley, it's my baby too, and you're still my wife, I just want to make sure you both are okay,"

"… we're okay, I'll let you know when I have a doctor's appointment,"

Nathan breathed relieved, "Thank you,"

Haley bit on her bottom lip and nodded. "I think I'm gonna get off now… I don't want to wake Care up,"

"Yeah, no, okay, I'll pick her up before lunch,"

"Alright,"

"Goodnight Hales, I love you,"

"… Goodnight Nathan," Haley said not going down that road just yet.

BRUCAS

Brooke and Lucas both were sitting on the back deck watching the sun come up. "It's so pretty here," Brooke observed.

"It really is," Lucas agreed.

Brooke looked over at Lucas, "I'm worried about Maggie," she whispered.

Lucas looked at Brooke confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Because… she just, she doesn't handle things well,"

"Well baby, she's four,"

"Yeah, but… I mean, Luke, she ran away. And, her heart… it just scares me," Brooke said almost tearing up.

"Brooke," Lucas said pulling her closer to him.

"I just worry about her,"

"I know you do… you should, she's your daughter," Lucas laughed.

"Don't you want her to be able to deal with it when things don't go her way?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, of course I do,"

"Then why am I the one crying?" Brooke asked looking up trying to stop her tears.

"Because you are hormonal," Lucas laughed.

Brooke slapped Lucas on the chest. "Stop it,"

"You're the one hitting people,"

"I miss home,"

"Do you?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, this place is beautiful, but… home is where I like to be…"

Lucas smiled. "You know we are here for another week, right?"

"Yeah, but I still miss home,"

"Maybe Maggie will be okay once she's back home,"

"Luke, she had to go to the hospital back home…"

"True… well maybe school will help her,"

Brooke leaned into Lucas' chest, "I hope so,"

Brooke and Lucas jumped startled when they heard something fall inside.

"Your daughter broke something," Lucas said.

"My daughter?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "She's just like you, clumsy."

Brooke pouted, "I am not clumsy,"

Lucas stood up heading inside, "Yes you are." He said with a smile then walked in. "Maggie James, what did you do?" he asked.

Maggie was sitting on the counter, a bowel in her hands. "I was hungry,"

"Me and mommy were just outside, you could have come and gotten us,"

"I'm big enough to do it by myself,"

Lucas walked over to the spilt cereal on the floor, "Clearly," he said raising an eyebrow. "You gonna clean this up, or am I?" he asked.

"You…?" Maggie said smiling.

"Mu-huh," Lucas said rolling his eyes cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Where's mommy?" Maggie asked.

"She's still out back,"

"K," Maggie said and jumped down off the counter and grabbed her bowel of cereal and walked out back. "Hi mommy," she said sitting down next to the older brunette.

"Hey baby," Brooke smiled.

"You want some?" Maggie asked holding a spoonful of Trix up.

Brooke leaned her head closer to the spoon and took it in her mouth, "Thanks," she smiled after she swallowed.

Maggie smiled back at her mom.

"So," Brooke said taking a drink of her hot chocolate. "Have you thought about school any more?" she asked.

Maggie stared forward, almost a tired blank stare and she nodded.

"Yeah, so…?"

Maggie quickly turned her head around to Brooke, snapping out of her daze. "You said Caroline is gonna be there?" She made sure

Brooke nodded, "She starts tomorrow,"

Maggie took another bite of Trix and again stared forward, "Okay," she mumbled, her mouth full of food.

NALEY

Caroline sat on the floor in the living room, Jenny next to her watching cartoons.

"There's a car!" Jenny said noticing the car pull up.

Caroline looked out the window, but couldn't see the car. She stood up and quickly made her way to the door. "Who was it?" she asked Jenny.

Jenny shrugged, her attention back on the TV.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes to un-do the lock. She pulled the heavy door back and stopped startled at the person standing in front of her.

Jenny looked over at the door and smiled when she saw her uncle. "Uncle Nathan!" she yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked furrowing her brow.

"What are you doing answering the door?" Nathan asked seriously.

Caroline crossed her arms and huffed.

"Where's your mom?"

Caroline just looked up at her dad not saying anything.

"Caroline…" he tried, but still got no response. "Hey, Jenn, where's Aunt Haley?" Nathan asked deciding to try a different approach.

"Um…" Jenny stumbled and looked at Caroline. "I don't know," she lied shaking her head.

Nathan sighed frustrated.

"Alright Jenn, let's go!" Peyton said walking out of the bedroom with Jake holding her hand.

Nathan looked at Peyton and Jake.

"Hey Nate…" Peyton said caught off guard by him being there.

Nathan smiled slightly at the two.

"Are you looking for Haley?" Jake asked being protective of all 4 girls.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, she knew I was coming,"

"I'll go get her," Peyton said, "Come on Jenn,"

Jenny walked back to Peyton and grabbed her hand as the two went to get Haley.

Caroline clenched her jaw and stared at her dad.

"Caroline, you okay?" Jake asked.

The young girl nodded.

"Okay," Jake said but stayed where he was, his trust in Nathan not fully restored.

"Hey," Haley said hurrying out of her room. "I didn't even hear you knock, sorry," she apologized

"I didn't get the chance,"

Haley tilted her head confused.

Nathan paused, glancing at Caroline inconspicuously; she had a braced look on her face, knowing she was going to get into trouble for opening the door. Nathan didn't want to get her in trouble… "Um…" he said glancing at Jake who nodded. "The girls heard me and Jake opened the door as I was walking up."

"Oh, okay," Haley smiled.

"Care, go get your jacket," Haley instructed.

Caroline scrunched up her nose.

"Now," Haley said with a little more force behind her words.

Caroline sighed dramatically and stomped off to the jacket closet.

"And on that note, we'll see you two later," Peyton said to Haley and she, Jake and Jenny all left.

"Happy?" Caroline asked with the attitude of a 14 year old.

"Caroline, knock it off, please," Haley said placing a hand on her head.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why is he here?"

"Your DAD is taking you to lunch,"

"No he's not," Caroline said adamantly.

"Actually, he is," Haley bit back.

"Ugh! Mom!" Caroline said stomping her foot, her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop it," Haley said gently.

Caroline looked up at her mom pitifully, "Are you coming…?"

Haley bent down to Caroline's level, "No," she whispered shaking her head.  
Caroline whimpered. "Please,"

"You and your dad need to talk about some things…"

Caroline's nostrils flared as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

Haley kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you,"

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around Haley's neck, "I love you too,"

Haley stood back up and smiled at Nathan.

"You sure?" Nathan whispered.

Haley nodded. "I'll see you later little girl,"

"Okay," Caroline whispered and looked up at her dad.

Nathan smiled at his little girl and his heart melted when instinctively she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked softly.

Nathan looked down at her, "Where do you want to go?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Alright, come here," Nathan said and picked Caroline up sitting her on the hood of his car. He bent his knees to where he was eye level with his daughter. "You and I need to talk,"

Caroline looked at him.

"You and me used to be best buds little girl… it kills me that you won't be around me anymore…"

Caroline swallowed hard.

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

Caroline curled her lips in and shook her head.

"Okay," Nathan said and took her off the car letting her get into the backseat.

The two drove to one of Caroline's favorite places to eat and got a booth inside quickly.

"You hurt mommy," Caroline said looking up.

Nathan looked at his daughter. "I… um…"

Caroline nodded, "I saw you."

"Caroline, I wasn't hurting your mom when you saw that,"

"She was scared and told you to stop,"

Nathan nodded.

"And I was scared of you too," Caroline admitted.

"Baby, I would never hurt you,"

Caroline looked right into her dad's eyes.

"I promise,"

"Mommy's gonna have a baby," Caroline said.

"I know,"

"You can't be mean to her daddy," the wise four year old told her dad.

"I know Care,"

Caroline looked up at Nathan, her defensive guard crumbling and tears filling her eyes. "I miss you daddy!" she cried.

Nathan moved next to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "I miss you too baby girl,"

"Will you come home soon?"

Nathan kissed the top of Caroline's head. "Oh honey, I want to, but I gotta work some things out with your mommy,"

Caroline sniffled and nodded.

Nathan pulled Caroline even closer to him and inhaled deeply, he missed her so much.

"Care, come on, you gotta get up," Haley said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Mommy," Caroline whined. "I don't want to go to school,"

Haley laughed, "Sorry kiddo, besides it's gonna be fun." She assured Caroline.

Caroline sat up, "Breakfast?"

"Cereal?"

"Banana?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"And milk?"

"Deal!" Caroline smiled and got out of bed.

"Okay, your clothes are set out, move it!" Haley said and slapped Caroline's butt.

"Mommy!" Caroline giggled.

Haley walked to the kitchen to get Caroline's breakfast ready.

"Do I look cute?" Caroline asked as she ran into the kitchen.

Haley smiled, "You have been hanging out with Aunt Brooke way too much!"

Caroline frowned, "How much longer until they get back?"

"A week,"

"Aw man!"

Haley laughed, "But then Maggie's coming to school with you,"

Caroline sat down at the bar and took a bite of her banana. "That's fun," she said with her mouth full.

Haley shook her head, "Don't talk with your mouth full,"

Caroline swallowed hard, "Sorry," she said.

Haley glanced at the clock, "You almost ready?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm full," she said and got up.

"Alright, to the car," Haley said grabbing her jacket and followed her daughter to the car. "Okay, remember, if you need me, where am I going to be?"

"At the café,"

Haley nodded, "Right, and you're gonna have lots of fun, right?"

Caroline smiled, "Mom, I'm almost five, I'm not a little kid," she said shaking her head.

Haley smiled, "No, of course not," she laughed as she pulled into the pre-school. "We're here,"

Caroline's smile faded.

"You okay?"

"You'll come in with me?"

"Of course!" Haley said holding Caroline's hand. The two walked into the school and went to the four year old class. "This is it," Haley said holding her breath.

Caroline squeezed Haley's hand tight. "Mommy…"

Haley looked down, "You don't wanna do it, do you?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Okay," Haley said taking a deep breath. She knelt down on the floor to where she was eye-to-eye with Caroline. "Here's the thing, I know it's scary, and new and… but you're gonna have so much fun,"

"I wish daddy was here," Caroline frowned.

Haley nodded, "He wanted to, but…"

"He wasn't allowed?"

Haley shook her head, "He already had to be somewhere…"

"Okay,"

Haley lifted Caroline's chin up, "You're gonna be fine,"

Caroline nodded. "I love you,"

Haley wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I love you too,"

"And Maggie will be here next week?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay! I can do it!" Caroline said trying to be a big girl and put a smile on her face.

Haley led Caroline inside and the teacher quickly separated the two. Haley walked out of the classroom and inhaled shakily. She wiped under her eyes and sniffled as she walked to her car. This was much harder than she expected, and she hated lying to Caroline about Nathan. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I can't do it," She cried.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked concerned.

"The school,"

"I'll be right there,"

Within fifteen minutes Nathan pulled up next to Haley. He got out of his car and went to the passenger seat of Haley's.

"I'm sorry, I feel stupid," Haley blushed.

"Don't, Haley you're fine,"

"She wanted you here, and I lied, and… I really miss her,"

Nathan wrapped Haley in his arms, "You're supposed to,"

"Miss her?"

Nathan nodded, "Every mom does… plus, you're pregnant, so your hormones are a bit high… it's okay,"

Haley nodded. "God," she sniffled. "I hate that she's growing up,"

"She's only four," Nathan laughed.

Haley smiled.

"Well, you gotta be strong so Care doesn't think this is bad, ya know?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, no, I know,"

"And next week when Maggie starts… Brooke's gonna be rough,"

Haley laughed, "God, she's gonna be such a mess!"

Nathan nodded. "When do they leave anyway?"

"This week!!" Haley said excited.

"You excited, huh?"

Haley nodded, "I've missed them,"

"God, I've missed you," Nathan breathed.

Haley looked over at her husband.

"I'm sorry, but…"

Haley shook her head, "I miss you too Nate,"

"But…?"

"It's just gonna take a while…"

"Hasn't it been a while?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked down.

"Sorry," Nathan again apologized.

"… Me too…" Haley whispered.

BRUCAS

"Is that everything?" Lucas asked shutting the trunk.

Brooke looked back at Maggie, "You got everything?" she asked.

Maggie nodded sadly.

Brooke turned back to Lucas, "I think we're good Broody,"

"Alright," Lucas smiled and got in the drivers seat.

"Okay, Maggs, you wanna come in with me and tell Joey bye?" Brooke asked as Lucas pulled up to the main office.

Maggie nodded and unbuckled herself.

Brooke grabbed her daughter's hand and headed inside with the room keys.

"Mrs. and Maggie Scott," Joey said as the two walked in.

Brooke smiled politely, "Hi,"

Maggie looked down at her feet.

"What's the matter?"

"We have to leave today," Maggie said sadly.

Joey nodded, "I see that… did you have fun though?"

Maggie nodded slowly, "Yes,"

Brooke rolled her eyes laughing. "Thank you so much," she smiled as she signed the last piece of paper.

"Not one bit of a problem Mrs. Scott,"

"Alright, Maggs, tell Joey bye,"

Maggie stood on her tip toes, "Bye Joey," she said her eyes filling with tears. She grabbed a hold of Brooke's leg sobbing.

Brooke picked Maggie up, "Oh Maggie James," she sighed.

"I love it here!" Maggie cried.

Brooke waved goodbye for the last time and walked out of the main office.

Lucas was standing outside of the car waiting on the girls to return. "Brooke Penelope Scott!"

Brooke shook her head, knowing what Lucas was going to say, "Luke, cool it, she got upset," Brooke said as she placed Maggie in the backseat.

Lucas sighed frustrated. "Brooke, you can't keep carrying her,"

"I know, I get what you're saying, I do Luke, but… she's seriously like 35 pounds…"

Lucas shook his head. "Brooke,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Can we just go,"

Lucas put the car in gear and sped down the road to the airport.

On the airplane Brooke claimed the window seat feeling a bit nauseous already. Maggie didn't want to sit by the aisle so she was placed in between the tense adults.

Lucas glanced at Brooke and realized how pale she looked, he knew she hated the take off part of flying. "Maggs, come here," he whispered.

Maggie leaned over to her dad. "Okay," she nodded after getting her instructions. She grabbed her mom's hand.

Brooke looked down at her daughter, "Hey baby," she attempted to smile.

"You'll braid my hair for me?" Maggie asked with big pleading eyes.

"Um…" Brooke said glancing up and down Maggie.

Maggie handed Brooke two pony tale holders. "Please." She asked.

Just as Brooke was about to answer she felt the plane begin to move. "Hold on Maggs," she whispered.

Maggie looked over at her dad and shrugged.

Lucas motioned for Maggie to lean back over to him.

"Hey mommy?" Maggie asked sweetly.

Brooke exhaled heavily with a hand on her slightly larger stomach. "Yeah Maggie?"

"Is my baby moving?" she asked eyeing Brooke's hand on her stomach.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. "You wanna see if you can feel him?" Brooke asked.

Maggie nodded wide eyed.

Brooke grabbed Maggie's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I don't feel it," Maggie said confused.

Brooke moved Maggie's hand to a different spot where she hoped she could feel her little brother move.

Maggie frowned and shook her head.

Brooke too frowned, "I guess he's not moving baby…"

Maggie sighed, and shrugged, "That's okay," she said with a smile.

The next thing Brooke knew the seatbelt sign had been turned off. She looked over at Lucas and smiled slightly, 'Thanks' she mouthed.

Lucas nodded.

Brooke took a deep breath and reclined her chair back closing her eyes.

"So Maggs, what was your favorite part of Australia?" Lucas whispered so not to wake Brooke up.

"Um… the zoo!!" Maggie said excited.

"Yeah? What part?" Lucas asked knowing the answer.

"The kangaroos!! Awww those baby ones were so cute daddy!"

Lucas smiled but put a finger over his lips because Maggie got a little loud and Brooke moved around and he really didn't want to wake her up.

"Sorry,"

Lucas shook his head, "It's all good,"

Maggie smiled, glad she wasn't in trouble.

"You know what I think?" Lucas asked.

Brooke opened her eyes a little but quickly closed them wanting to just listen to Lucas and Maggie talk.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I think Mommy should have a pouch like the kangaroos!"

Maggie gasped.

Lucas nodded. "Then she could carry the baby around like the mommy kangaroos did,"

"Daddy!" Maggie laughed.

"What?" Lucas asked and began tickling the little girl.

Maggie laughed hard, tears forming in her eyes. "Stop it!" she giggled.

Brooke smiled listening to her daughter and husband interact.

Maggie exhaled heavily when her dad stopped tickling her.

"You wanna know what the baby kangaroos are called?" Lucas asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Joeys," Lucas whispered.

Maggie's eyes grew and filled with tears. "I loved him," she frowned.

Brooke's eyes also filled with tears.

"Who?"

"Joey," Brooke said opening her eyes.

"Good morning Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled.

"Mommy, I miss him," Maggie frowned.

"Who?" Lucas asked still confused.

"Joey," Brooke said again, then put her hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"He's moving," Brooke smiled.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "Gimme your hand," she said and placed it on her stomach. She frowned "He stopped… sorry,"

"That's fine," Lucas smiled shaking his head.

"Mommy, will we ever get to see him again?" Maggie asked.

"Joey?" Lucas asked.

Brooke flinched as her baby moved again. "Damn," she cursed.

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"Hey give me your hand again," she requested.

Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's stomach, her hand resting on top of his.

"Maggie, who do you miss?" Brooke asked.

Maggie sighed, "Joey,"

Brooke smiled as the baby kicked. "Did you feel that?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas' eyes grew, "Oh my God!"

Brooke laughed, tears in her eyes. "I think we found a name," she smiled.

"What?" Maggie asked intrigued.

"Joey," both parents said at the same time then felt the baby they had created together move underneath their hands.

323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323-323

**Alright, so I ended the Brucas vacation w/o going into depth w/in the 2nd week, I just felt like it was dragging on and not much was there for naley…**

**On the topic of Naley, I AM working on them I PROMISE I just don't want Haley to just forgive him that easily, and plus I had to get Caroline back on his good side… but seriously, I AM a Naley fan, just keep that in mind! and what went down with them isn't something you can just be like, "whatever, it's all good" ya know?**

**Mmk… well I think that's all I have to say about this chapter… not much of a cliffhanger for Brucas, kinda a good ending with Naley…? Yeah… k, so LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THOUGHT!!**

**(if you have ANY suggestions PLEASE tell me!!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**R&R**

**Xoxo**

**-manda**

**also, thanks yall SOO much for checking out my new fic (everywhere in my mind! im about to go UD that as well!)**


	27. Chapter 26

A/N at the bottom about why it took me so long to UD! i didn't forget about yall!! and i'm sooo sorry!!

**_personals!!_**

**naley19**

_reina123_

onetreehillgirl066

**flipflopgal**

_Adnama23_

thegetupkay.

**HI**

_thinkofme330_

Jess2303

**naley4ever323**

_aktams_

HollyVince

**HI**

_aktams07_

HI -once again! (i just wanted to say thank you for replying 3x!! i finished this UD last night b/c of ur comment!! hope u enjoy it!)

**i hope everyone enjoyes this chapter!!**

**xoxo**

**-manda**

BRUCAS

Maggie sat with her elbows resting on her knees, her head in her hands, her feet dangling from where she was sitting on top of Lucas' suitcase. "Is that it?" she asked bored as another suitcase passed.

Brooke rubbed her head, "No Maggs," she sighed.

"Is that it?" Maggie repeated when another suitcase passed.

"No baby,"

"Is that it?"

Brooke looked down at down at her daughter whose eyes were now closed. "Maggie, you're not even looking," Brooke laughed.

"I'm tired mommy," Maggie whined.

Brooke frowned, "I'm sorry baby, I know. We'll be leaving soon."

"Where's daddy?"

"Looking for mommy's lost suitcase,"

"Do you have to have it, mommy?" Maggie asked looking up at her mom.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, not really.

Maggie's head dropped, her eyes heavy. "Momma, I wanna hold you,"

Brooke sighed, "Maggie, I can't,"

"Mommy," Maggie said kicking her feet frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologized.

"For what?" Lucas asked joining the girls.

"Maggie wants me to hold her,"

"Oh, yeah, Maggs, mommy can't right now,"

Maggie crossed her arms and grunted.

Both parents knew she was just tired and wanted to get home so they let her get away with the slight attitude she was currently sporting.

"Come here baby girl, I can carry you," Lucas said scooping Maggie up in one arm.

Brooke grabbed the two rolling suitcases they had and followed next to Lucas, his free arm wrapping around her back.

"Let's go home Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear and kissed her temple when he received a slight smile and nod from his wife. "I gave them our address for your suitcase,"

Brooke nodded. "I just want to get into my own bed,"

"Yeah, that makes three of us," Lucas said as he buckled Maggie into the car.

The car ride home was practically silent with the exception of Maggie's slight snoring.

Lucas yawned as he pulled into the garage and put the car in park. "Hey Pretty Girl, we're home," he whispered.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and got out of the car without saying anything. She stood at the door waiting for Lucas who was carrying Maggie, to open the door.

"I'm gonna go lay her down, you go ahead and get to sleep," Lucas told Brooke.

She nodded and after receiving a kiss on her forehead from Lucas she walked to her and Luke's bedroom and crawled into bed quickly joined by Lucas not two minutes later.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl,"

"Night Broody,"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead again then fell asleep.

BOTH

Caroline shook her foot impatiently in the backseat.

"Care," Haley said getting her attention.

"Sorry," Caroline smiled, "I'm just excited!"

"Me too!" Jenny piped in.

"Me three," Peyton laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes laughing, "Okay, just stop shaking the car,"

"Sorry," Caroline apologized as Haley turned down Brooke and Lucas' street. "We're almost there!"

"Actually," Peyton said. "We are here!"

The two girls in the backseat cheered excited.

"Come on Momma!" Caroline said undoing her car seat waiting for Haley to open the door.

Haley opened the backseat door, "Don't be undoing this missy,"

"Sorry," Caroline apologized and grabbed her mom's hand.

The four girls walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I know that's not the damn doorbell," Brooke groaned.

DING DONG

"Oh my God! It is! Luke, go kill whoever is at the door," Brooke said shoving her husband.

"Stop it, Brooke,"

"Luke, there's somebody at the door," Brooke whined.

"They'll go away," Lucas mumbled face down in his pillows.

"Okay," Brooke said closing her eyes again.

"Why aren't they answering?" Caroline asked.

Haley shrugged. She reached for her keychain and selected the correct key for this door and unlocked the big glass door.

"Yay! Good job mommy!!" Caroline cheered. "Maggie!" she yelled running to her cousin's bedroom, Jenny hot on her heels.

"Brooke? Lucas?" Haley said walking through the house. "We know you guys got home last night," she said walking with Peyton towards their bedroom.

"What the hell!" Brooke groaned. "Haley! Go away!" she yelled through the door.

Haley opened the bedroom door. "Hi!" she said with a smile.

"I said go away!" Brooke whimpered and threw a pillow at the door.

"Dude, watch it," Peyton said stepping into the bedroom.

"Go away Peyton," Lucas mumbled.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked opening her eyes.

"Good, I feel loved," Haley said feigning hurt.

Brooke got out of bed and walked over to her friends. "I've missed you," she said hugging Peyton practically in tears.

"Buddy, I've missed you too," Peyton said hugging Brooke back.

Brooke looked over at Haley, "You're getting fat," she joked.

"Me, look at you!" Haley exclaimed.

"Could you three please do this somewhere else?" Lucas asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and the three girls walked to the living room.

"Where are your kids?" Brooke asked confused.

"Trying to wake up Maggie I'm sure," Haley said.

"Okay," Brooke said with a shrug. "So what have I missed?" she asked sitting on the couch with her two best friends.

Peyton looked at Haley.

Haley took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about letting Nathan move back in,"

"What?" Brooke asked shocked.

"He's been really great since you guys left, Brooke, and… I miss him, so much."

"I get the missing him part… er kind of, but… Haley, are you sure?"

"_Haley," Nathan said getting her attention._

"_Huh?" Haley asked looking at her husband._

"_Are you okay?" Nathan asked._

_Haley nodded, "There's just a lot on my mind,"_

"_Like what? Talk to me," Nathan said holding Haley's hand in his, rubbing soothing circles over the top of Haley's hand with his thumb._

"_Nathan," Haley said holding back._

"_Haley, we are never gonna get back on track if you don't let me in,"_

_Haley nodded._

"_So what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"_

_Haley laughed a little. "Too much," she said shaking her head. _

"_Like what?" Nathan continued to coax anything out of his wife._

"_Like, I'm worried about the baby - -"_

"_Why?" Nathan interrupted concerned._

_Haley shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong right now or anything… I'm just scared something is going to go wrong. Ya know, the last time I was pregnant it didn't end well, Nate," she said tears brimming her eyes._

_Nathan nodded, "I know, but this one is gonna be different,"_

"_How do you know?"_

"… _I…" He stumbled for the right words._

"_See, you don't!"_

"_How do you know it's not gonna be different this time, Hales?" Nathan asked then paused for Haley's response but got none. "See, you don't," he said calm. "I'm here for you, okay. No matter what, if you need anything, please let me know, okay?"_

_Haley nodded._

"_Did that help any? You still don't look all here,"_

_Haley shook her head, "I'm scared about us too,"_

"_Why?" Nathan asked._

"_Because… I want to let you in. Nathan, I need you back in mine and Care's life."_

_Nathan looked Haley right in the eyes._

"_Will you…? Move back in?" she asked._

"Thinking about?" Peyton asked Haley.

Haley shot Peyton a look.

"What? I'm not gonna lie to her," Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah, lie to me about what exactly?"

"Haley's not just thinking about letting Nathan move back in with her…"

"He kinda is…" Haley finished.

NALEY

Haley walked in the front door Caroline in toe. "Nate?" she called out.

"Daddy?" Caroline repeated not hearing her father. She looked up at Haley, "I thought daddy didn't have to work today…?"

"Me too," Haley said confused as the two walked through the house looking for Nathan. She laughed when she opened the door to her and Nathan's bedroom and found Nathan sound asleep.

"Mommy, wake him up, it's the afternoon!"

Haley shook her head laughing and walked over to the bed. "Nate," she whispered running her hand along the side of his face. "Nathan," she repeated.

"Mmm, Haley," Nathan mumbled groggily.

Haley again laughed. "Caroline's waiting for you to get up sleepy head,"

Nathan opened one eye and looked at his wife smiling down at him which caused him to smile as well.

"Morning babe,"

"Morning," Nathan whispered. He turned so he could see Caroline "Good morning," he told his daughter.

Caroline smiled, "It's afternoon daddy,"

"Your mommy wore me out last night," Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan!" Haley said and hit him.

"Ouch! See Care," Nathan laughed shaking his head.

"Get up and go shower," Haley instructed.

Nathan sat up, "Okay," he nodded.

Haley began to get off the bed but Nathan slinked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her gently.

"Mmm," Haley said pulling away, "As adorable as that is, you need to brush your teeth before we kiss," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh man! Twice in a row, gee Haley, cut me some slack here,"

"Yeah mom! He hasn't stayed here in a long time!" Caroline defended her dad.

Both Nathan and Haley looked at each other somewhat sad, it's true, he hadn't been there in a while, but he had been there for the past 4days and the two were quickly falling back into their normal routines and even more, they were falling back in love.

SUNDAY NIGHT

NALEY

Haley tucked Caroline into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight baby doll,"

"Goodnight mommy," Caroline smiled.

"What?" Haley asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm just happy,"

"Happy why?"

"Because you and daddy are happy again, and daddy's home again!"

Haley smiled, "Well, I'm happy daddy's home again too," she said with a wink.

"And! Maggie is starting school tomorrow!"

"She is," Haley nodded, "You gonna watch out for her?"

"Oh yeah, because she's my little cousin, and that's what I do for her, because I don't want anything to happen to her because I love her,"

"You're a good kid, Care," Haley said nodding.

"You're a good adult mommy," Caroline smiled.

Haley laughed, "Alright, go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too mommy, and daddy too,"

"I'll be sure to tell him," Haley said with a wink as she clicked Caroline's light off. She walked to the living room and yawned as she sat on the couch.

"Hi baby," Nathan said kissing Haley's temple.

"Hi," she smiled. "Care said she loves you,"

Nathan smiled, "I'm glad to be home," he said honestly.

Haley looked up at him, "We're glad you're home too," she nodded.

"So how is my little man doing?" Nathan asked rubbing Haley's belly.

"You don't know it's a boy,"

"You don't know it's not," Nathan replied.

"True, would you be okay with another girl?" Haley asked.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked looked down at his wife.

Haley nodded.

"Haley, I don't care at all what it is! I would LOVE another girl, but I would love a boy just as much, you know that,"

Haley again nodded, "Good, because I hate to break it to ya, but I think it's another girl,"

"Well, someone's gonna be right," Nathan shrugged.

Haley laughed, "True. You know, Maggie is starting school tomorrow,"

"Oh yeah… wonder how crazy that house is tonight,"

BRUCAS

"Goodnight Maggs," Brooke said closing the door for the second time that night. She walked into her and Lucas' room and groaned. "Luke,"

"Baby," Lucas mocked.

"She won't stay in bed," Brooke frowned.

"Well Brooke, she starts her school tomorrow, she's probably excited."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Doubt it," she said sliding into bed. She glanced at the clock by her bed, 9:45. "When did we get so old?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"It's not even 10 and we're in bed, and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Brooke complained.

"Well, you my dear, is it possible that you are tired because you're pregnant?"

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe…"

Lucas laughed, "And me, well I'm not tired, I'm working,"

Brooke leaned over to look at what Lucas was doing, "You're writing," she smiled.

"I am," Lucas nodded.

"I like it when you write,"

"You do?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I know you love it, so when you get to do it, it makes me happy for you,"

"Well thanks Pretty Girl,"

"You're welcome baby," Brooke said and leaned in to give Lucas a kiss. As she leaned in something caught the corner of her eye and she sat back up.

"Hi mommy," Maggie smiled.

"Maggie," Brooke whined.

"I'm not tired," Maggie shook her head before Brooke could even say anything.

"But you have school in the morning, so march your little butt back to your bed,"

Maggie looked in the hallway, "But it's dark…" she said sounding scared.

Brooke exhaled heavily and got out of bed grabbing Maggie's hand walking back to the young girl's room.

"Thanks mommy," Maggie smiled up at her mother.

"You're welcome, now please baby girl, get to sleep,"

"Mommy…"

"Yeah Maggs,"

"I don't want to go to school…"

"Maggie, not tonight, please,"

"Mommy…"

"Yes Maggie,"

"I love you," She said with a smile.

Brooke kissed Maggie's forehead. "Muah! I love you too little girl, now sleep!" she said and walked out of the bedroom.

"You think she's done?" Lucas asked as Brooke re-entered their bedroom.

Brooke looked up at Lucas with a "really?" expression.

Lucas laughed, "I'll do it next time, okay?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm tired Luke, I'm going to sleep,"

"Okay, goodnight sweetie," Lucas said placing a kiss on her lips, then her stomach.

"Goodnight Luke," Brooke said with a smile and quickly drifted to sleep.

"Mommy…" Maggie whispered from Brooke and Lucas' doorway again.

Lucas looked up at Maggie, "Maggs,"

NALEY

"You about ready to go to bed?" Nathan asked rubbing Haley's back after looking at the clock realizing it was almost midnight.

Haley exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I suppose so," she said sitting up.

Nathan got off the couch and helped Haley up.

"Thank you," Haley said with a smile as the two walked to their bedroom.

"No problem," Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley and kissing her temple.

The two walked into their bedroom and Haley quickly crawled under the covers. "Night Nathan," she whispered.

Nathan stuck his head out from their bathroom, "G'night baby, I love you,"

"I love you too," Haley said thru a yawn.

Nathan smiled to himself, every time she said it, his heart melted a little bit more. She loved him too.

MONDAY MORNING

BRUCAS

"Maggie! Let's go!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen.

"No! I'm not going!" Maggie stomped her foot.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "Luke," she whined.

"Maggie James," Lucas said walking towards his daughter's room. "What's the matter?" he asked seeing her sitting on her bed in tears.

"Mommy said I didn't have to go to school until Kindergarten because she loved me," Maggie whimpered.

"Oh, little girl, she still loves you. But mommy is starting school too, and with the new baby on the way, she just doesn't have a whole lot of free time anymore and you'd get bored here. Plus! You'll get to see Care everyday."

Maggie sniffled, "Yeah?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah,"

"Okay!" Maggie said smiling. "Let's go daddy! We're gonna be late!" she said grabbing Lucas' hand pulling him off the bed and out of the room. "Come on mommy!" Maggie said as she ran thru the kitchen into the garage.

Brooke looked at Lucas confused. "What? How did you?" she asked pointing towards her daughter.

"She thought you didn't love her and that's why you were sending her to school now. But I told her that wasn't the case and that she'd get to see Care everyday and she snapped! Now she's ready to go," Lucas said proudly.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes.

"Wait, Pretty Girl, why are you crying?" Lucas asked confused.

"I didn't want her to be ready to go. I wanted her to still need me," Brooke sniffled.

"Baby, she still needs you…"

"Let's go! Mommy! We're gonna be late! Come on Daddy!!" Maggie yelled from the car.

Brooke nodded, "Let's go," she said and walked to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Okay Maggie, you know if you need me, they can call mommy at any time, right?" Brooke reminded her daughter.

Maggie nodded.

"And I'll come get you right away," Brooke promised her.

"I know mommy, but I want to go now," Maggie said squirming impatiently in the hallway mere feet away from her classroom.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I love you baby girl," she said and kissed Maggie's forehead.

"I love you too mommy," Maggie said smiling.

"Come here munchkin," Lucas said holding out his arms which Maggie jumped right into. "You be good alright?"

"Yes," Maggie said with one nod.

Lucas smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Maggie smiled placing her hands on either side of her dad's face and giving him a kiss.

"Okay, mommy's gonna be here for a little bit, but I've got to go to work, so you better listen and be the angel we know you can be,"

"I promise," Maggie assured her parents. "Bye," She waved as she walked into the classroom.

Brooke held her breath so her sod would not overtake her whole body.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and he rubbed her back.

"Luke," she whimpered thru clenched teeth.

"She's okay,"

"She's growing up," Brooke cried.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she is,"

Brooke pulled back and took a deep breath.

"You sure you want to stay and fill out her HCM stuff today?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be okay," Brooke assured him.

"Okay, Hales said she'd be here within the next ten minutes with Care, she's bringing you home so I won't be late for work,"

Brooke nodded.

"I love you Pretty Girl,"

"I love you too," Brooke said giving Lucas another hug.

"She's fine, okay,"

"Yeah," again nodded smiling thru her tears. "Bye," she said with a slight wave and she went into the office.

"Can I help you?"

Brooke sniffled, "Yeah, hi, I'm Brooke Scott. My daughter Maggie is starting today and someone said there was some paper work I needed to fill out,"

"Do you happen to know about what?"

"Um, she has HCM… it's a heart condition,"

"Ah, yes, one moment,"

BOTH

"Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke turned away and smiled when she saw Caroline. "Hi favorite niece," she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah,"

"Where's Maggie?"

"She's already in the classroom,"

Caroline gasped, "Mommy! I got to go! She can't be by herself on her first day, because I'm supposed to watch out for her because she's my little cousin because I love her,"

Haley nodded, "Right, you want me to go with you?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "Bye Aunt Brooke! I love you!" she said waving goodbye.

"Bye sweetie," Brooke smiled.

"Bye daughter, I love you too," Haley said feeling ignored as Caroline began running down the hallway.

Caroline began to giggle. "Bye Momma, I love you," she said waving.

"Alright, yes, here it is," the secretary said handing Brooke a nice stack of papers to be filled out.

"Can I bring these back tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"Well… we really need them as long as Maggie is here…"

Brooke nodded. "Right, okay," she looked at Haley. "You can go, I'll have Luke pick me up on his break or something, this could take some time,"

"I'm in no hurry, Brooke," Haley said and as if on cue, her cell phone began ringing. "Hello?"

Brooke turned back to the woman behind the long wooden counter. "Is there somewhere I could fill these out possibly?"

"Oh of course, follow me,"

Brooke smiled and followed the older woman to a room that Brooke assumed was a meeting room. Why a pre school thru junior high needed a board room still baffled Brooke, but she didn't ask questions. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry,"

"It's no problem," the woman said shaking her head.

Brooke sighed and began filling in the information on Maggie, name, age, date of birth, address, etc.

"Hey, problem," Haley said walking into the room where Brooke was.

Brooke looked up, "What?" she asked moving her hair behind her ear.

"I just got called in to sub at the high school,"

"Really?"

Haley nodded.

"Okay, it's really fine… I'll call Luke."

"Brooke are you sure?"

Brooke nodded, "Mu-huh," she said and dialed his number. "Hey Broody, Hales got called into sub… I'm gonna need you to pick me up in about an hour or so. Call me back when you get this please. I love you baby," she said and closed the phone. "Done," she smiled at Haley.

"Brooke, he didn't answer, I don't want to leave you here,"

"Hales, I'll be fine, it's a school, not a back alley in New York City or anything."

Haley sighed. "Okay, well I love you," she said hugging her sister in law.

Brooke sighed as she looked down at the rest of these questions. She had no idea about most of them, they were all about HCM and its details and all kinds of stuff that she really was lost on. She picked up her phone and dialed Lucas' number again but got his voicemail once more. She bit her lip as she dialed another number.

RING—RING—RING

"Come on, answer, please,"

"Hello,"

"Oh thank God! I really didn't want to have to call Dan," Brooke breathed relieved.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the girls' school… I need your help, can you come down here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like ten minutes,"

"Thank you so much," Brooke said then hung up. She walked outside and paced until he got there.

"Careful Davis, you're gonna wear a hole into the sidewalk,"

Brooke looked up an uneasy look on her face.

"You're not okay are you?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm fine, I just need your help… and I don't even know if you can help me…"

"Well come on, let's see what we can do." He said wrapping his arm around her waist leading the two inside.

Brooke led them to the board room all the papers were laid out in. "Okay," she sighed, "This is all the stuff they need to know about Maggie,"

"Okay,"

"This is the stuff I knew…"

"Brooke! There's like twenty more pages over here,"

"I know! But it's about HCM and I – I don't know anything about it," Brooke said shaking her head tears in her eyes. "And Luke won't answer his phone, and they said I had to fill it all out now," Brooke said breaking down. "And he won't stop kicking!" she cried finally losing it.

Nathan wrapped his arms around his fragile sister in law. "Okay, shh, it's – it's okay Brooke,"

Brooke tried to nod, but she couldn't.

"Here, sit down, I'll see what kind of damage I can do to these," Nathan said leading Brooke to a chair then setting in one himself. "Alright, you know I don't have HCM, so I probably won't know all of these…"

Brooke nodded, sniffling back her tears.

"Okay, let's see. Does this condition affect her ability to learn?" Nathan read out loud.

"No," Brooke answered.

"Okay. And it's not contagious,"

Brooke shook her head.

"It is genetic, and her father and grandfather both have it." Nathan continued to answer. Most of the questions Brooke knew the answers to, she had just gotten too worked up over all of it. Nathan finished the multiple pages of questions and filled in the types of medicine she was on and Brooke filled in the side effects. Within an hour they were done and Brooke had calmed down considerably.

"Alright, so you okay?" Nathan asked seriously looking at Brooke who still looked a little out of it.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…" she said and sighed.

"I know it's a lot," Nathan said hugging Brooke.

"I'm glad you're back Nathan," Brooke whimpered into his chest.

Nathan tightened his grip on the brunette. "Me too,"

Brooke looked up at him, "Thank you for helping me out,"

"No problem, you need a ride home?"

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head, "Get your purse," he laughed grabbing all the papers and took them to the office for Brooke, then the two headed to his car.

"Nathan," Brooke said when they got to her house.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"Please don't screw it up this time," Brooke begged.

Nathan nodded. "I know Brooke,"

"I know you do, I still needed to say it,"

Nathan again nodded. "Come here," he said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much, Nate,"

Nathan smiled. "No problem, take care of my nephew would ya?"

Brooke laughed as she unlocked the door and waved goodbye to Nathan letting him know she was in and he could leave.

BRUCAS

RING – RING – RING

"Hello?" Brooke said picking up her phone.

"Hey baby, did you call?"

"Yeah, I left you a voicemail, but don't worry about it,"

"Okay, you sure?"

"Mu-huh, I'm home and I'm about to sign up for my classes, then I'm going to beat your son, god! Why won't he stop kicking me?" Brooke asked frustrated.

"Do no touch him!" Lucas laughed.

"Ugh! I won't, but Jesus Luke! You'd think there was a soccer pedigree in our family or something,"

Lucas again laughed, "Oh Pretty Girl,"

"Alright, well I'm gonna go, get back to work,"

"Okay, will do, love you,"

"Love you too, bye," Brooke said and hung up.

NALEY

Nathan knocked on the classroom door where Haley was subbing.

She smiled looking up at her husband and waved him in.

"I brought you lunch," he said holding up McDonalds.

"Oh My God! I remember why I love you," Haley said walking towards the food.

Nathan laughed.

"Nice name tag,"

Nathan looked down, "You like?"

Haley laughed, "You're cute, but you know nobody knows who you are anymore, mister 'THE Nathan Scott'," Haley said pointing to Nathan's name tag.

"Whatever, you know that's the first thing your students asked you today, if you knew me,"

"Oh you know it, and I said, not only do I know him--"

"You totally get to sleep with him," Nathan finished.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed.

"What?! It's true! Besides! No one is in here,"

Haley rolled her eyes, "So what have you been up to today?"

"I went and helped Brooke out at the school, then I brought her home, went to the house did some stuff, then went and got you lunch and now I'm here,"

"What did Brooke need your help with?"

"The HCM questions, she got panicky and she couldn't get a hold of Lucas,"

Haley nodded eating her Chicken Sandwich.

"That good?" Nathan laughed.

Haley smiled and nodded. "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome," Nathan said stealing a fry from Haley's medium size fry.

"Watch it buddy. A pregnant girl and her fries, not something I'd mess with."

Nathan smiled and took another one.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed.

"You like it," Nathan said shaking his head at his wife.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"So how are you two today?"

"Great! I didn't even get sick this morning,"

"I noticed," Nathan said smiling. "Brooke said her boy won't stop kicking. I can't wait for ours to do that,"

"Oh! I can! Do you not remember Caroline? I was in tears half the nights because she didn't want to sleep when I did,"

Nathan laughed, "But it all turned out fine,"

Haley nodded, "That it did. Has she seemed… different to you lately?"

Nathan paused. "Like how?"

"I don't know, listen to her when she talks… she says a lot over and over using because multiple times… I don't know, it's like she's got too much in her head and can't get it all out quick enough or something,"

"Oh I have that problem," Nathan said without missing a beat.

Haley laughed, "Doubt it," she said ruffling his hair with her hand.

Nathan stole another fry and as Haley was about to get on to him the bell rang.

"What? What was that? Take another one? Okay," Nathan said and grabbed another fry.

"Get out!" Haley laughed.

"Why? Your class would love to see this!" he said referring to himself.

"Oh, yeah, that's what you need, a more boost for your ego,"

Nathan bent down. "Hey baby," he said, "You like it," he finished kissing her nose.

"Scoot Scott!" Haley said slapping his ass.

Nathan whipped his head around.

Haley shrugged. "You liked it," she smiled and winked as Nathan rolled his eyes laughing while he walked out of the classroom.

BRUCAS

Brooke yawned and ran her hand thru her hair.

"Mommy!" Maggie yelled running thru the door.

Brooke looked over at her brunette running towards her. "Hi baby," she said pulling Maggie into her lap. "How was your first day?"

"I get to go back tomorrow?!"

Brooke nodded, "Yes,"

"Yes!!" Maggie cheered. "I loved it! We got to eat a snack, then lunch, then another snack!"

"Did you take a nap?"

"Well, we had nap time, but the teacher lady let me go into the hallway during nap time,"

Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"She wouldn't stop talking on her cot and waking the other kids up…"

"Maggie," Brooke laughed.

"What? I wasn't tired, and I tried to tell them that,"

Brooke rolled her eyes down and stood Maggie back on the floor.

"How was your first day?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around Brooke from behind.

"Long," Brooke sighed. "I've got a lot to do Luke," she said looking up at him. "It's gonna be hard,"

"Well, you'll be fine. And we'll help however we can, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Thanks,"

"So how about we order pizza for dinner tonight?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah!" Maggie cheered.

Brooke nodded. "Go ahead," she said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Maggie said bouncing back towards her mother.

"How are you not tired?" Brooke asked amazed.

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know. What are you doing on the computer? Can I do it? I wanna see it, mommy!" Maggie said straining to get into Brooke's lap.

Brooke sighed. "This is gonna be a long rest of the school year,"

NALEY

"So, how was your day?" Haley asked sitting at the table that night with her family.

"Mine?" Caroline asked.

Haley nodded.

"It was great! Maggie was really funny! She didn't know any of the rules, so I had to show her how to do everything because I didn't want her to get into trouble because then she would be sad and then I would be sad because she's sad. But Maggie wouldn't stop talking at nap time and they had to move her to the hallway because she kept waking everyone up because they were all sleeping and she wanted to wake everyone up."

Haley nodded listening to her daughter talk Nathan's hand intertwined with hers resting on his knee closest to her.

"But I had fun today! What about you mommy? Did you have a good day?"

Haley looked at her husband and nodded, "I did, I had a great day, thanks for asking baby," she smiled at her daughter.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand under the table three times. 'I Love You' to which Haley responded with four squeezes, 'I Love You Too'

_**This chapter is for everyone who replied to the last chapter and who held tight so long for me to get this chapter up!!**_

_**Before I left for Europe I thought I had another UD written and ready to be posted, turns out I didn't! sadly, I only had one day between getting home and going back to work 8hrs a day and jet lag hit me HARD! The first night that was awake enough to write, I got drunk, so that was out the window, then it was the weekend… and I'm soooo sorry it took me this long!!**_

_**Im gonna be honest, I was avoiding it! The naley stuff is hard for me to write and I wanted to be in the right mood to write it! And I feel like I was!**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed it!!**_

_**Let me know what you all thought! You know I reply to each and every one of your comments!! So keep em coming!!**_

_**I love you guys!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-manda!!**_


	28. Chapter 27

sorry for the delay! (see a/n at bottom if you care for my reason! :C sorry guys!)

-thanks soo much for yalls reviews!! you know i love everyone of you for them!! w/ that said,

_**PERSONALS**_

**WaRnErFaN1**

_Adnama23_

onetreehillgirl066

**thinkofme330**

_aktams07_

reina123

**HI**

_BabyBlueBeauty_

naley4ever323

**flipflopgal**

_thegetupkay_.

Naley19

**ANicole**

and everyone else who read! i hope everyone continues to enjoy it!!

xoxo

-manda

BRUCAS

"Mommy, what time is it?" Maggie asked in a quiet voice.

Brooke looked over at her daughter from the couch where she was curled up laying against Lucas. "Um," she said and glanced at the clock. "Six thirty,"

"Is that bedtime?" Maggie asked sounding pitiful.

"Well, babe, it's kinda early, but if you want - -" Brooke started, but stopped when Maggie walked closer to her and Lucas giving both of them a hug and kiss then walked off to her bedroom.

Brooke looked at Lucas, "What was that?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I guess school is just taking its toll on her,"

"Luke," Brooke laughed and hit him playfully.

"What?" Lucas laughed back.

Brooke shook her head and laid back against him.

NALEY

"Nathan," Haley asked over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can take Care to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no that's not a problem. Why?" He asked.

"The high school called, they need a sub again tomorrow," Haley shrugged.

"Oh, okay, what time do you have to be there?"

"Seven, but Care doesn't have to be at her school until eight…"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, no problem Haley,"

"Thank you so much," Haley said truly thankful to her husband.

"Haley, that's what I'm here for…"

Haley nodded, "I know," she said honestly.

"She's still mad isn't she?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think she's mad… I think she's… yeah, she's still kinda mad at me… or embarrassed… I don't know really,"

Nathan sighed, he hated that.

"Alright, well… I'm going to bed, will you wake me up in the morning?" Haley asked.

"Six thirty," Nathan replied.

"Thanks Nate,"

"No problem,"

"Alright, goodnight?" Haley asked not knowing what time Nathan would be home.

"I'll be home around nine, but I won't wake you up if you're asleep, so goodnight, I love you,"

Haley smiled "I love you too Nathan,"

Nathan hung up the phone with a smile on his face. She loved him too.

Haley paced around the living room waiting impatiently for Nathan to get back, he left early this morning leaving a note saying he'd be right back. "Come on Nate, you know I like to leave early," she said clearly nervous.

Just then Haley heard the key in the door.

Haley unlocked the door for Nathan letting him in quicker.

"Hey," he greeted in a whisper. "I got you this," he said handing her a Starbucks.

Haley's eyes grew. "Thank you so much!" she said standing on her tip-toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Um, Care usually takes about - -"

"Thirty minutes to get ready, yeah, I know," Nathan smiled.

Haley exhaled heavily, "Okay, well…"

"Good luck,"

Haley smiled a little nervous. "I have a break at like nine thirty and then lunch at eleven fifteen, then just one class in the afternoon,"

"Call me if you want to, or if you need anything,"

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

"You'd better go," Nathan laughed looking at the clock.

"Okay," Haley said excited and Nathan wrapped his arms around her still tiny frame and they hugged.

For both of them time stopped, 'God I've missed this,' Haley thought, while Nathan was thinking the exact same thing.

Haley exhaled shakily. "I've gotta go," she nodded.

"You'll be fine Hales," Nathan promised as Haley reached the door.

"Thanks," She said and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

BRUCAS

Brooke pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and walked into Maggie's room. She smiled looking at her daughter who was laying face down into her pillow, her kangaroo held tightly in her arm, a slight snore escaping from her mouth. Brooke sat down on Maggie's bed and rubbed her back. "Hey Maggs," she whispered.

"Mmm," Maggie groaned.

"Hey sweetie, it's time for school, come on, you've got to get up. Mommy has to be back home in time to take her test,"

Maggie rolled over and looked up at Brooke pitifully. "Hi mommy…" she whispered.

"Did you sleep well?"

Maggie blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"You go brush your teeth and I'll get your clothes ready?"

Maggie nodded and got out of bed.

Brooke looked at Maggie slightly confused as she walked to the bathroom, 'This is never this easy,' she thought. Brooke walked to Maggie's closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt along with a jacket for the four year old to wear.

After about ten minutes of absolutely no arguing to get ready, Brooke had Maggie in the car.

"You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"I have a banana," Maggie said holding up her banana.

Brooke smiled and kissed Maggie's forehead and got into the car.

NALEY

Nathan sat on the couch until about seven fifteen, letting Caroline sleep in a little bit. He walked quietly into her room and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed some hair out of his daughter's face, tucking it behind her ears. "Hey Care," he whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she smiled.

"You ready to get up?"

"Are you taking me to school…?"

Nathan nodded. "Is that okay?"

Caroline got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, "It's fine," she hollered back to her dad.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Nathan asked.

"Did mommy make my lunch for me for today yet?" Caroline asked pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth.

Nathan stood in the doorway to the bathroom and nodded.

"Did shhl mamme Mannie's oo?" Caroline asked with her purple toothbrush in the back of her mouth.

"What?" Nathan laughed.

Caroline finished brushing her teeth and sat the toothbrush down turning around to her dad, "I said, did she make Maggie's lunch for her today too because Aunt Brooke doesn't do it, because mommy does?"

"Oh," Nathan said understanding now. "I don't know…"

Caroline stared into the mirror and braided her hair into two pigtails. "I'll look when I'm finished,"

Nathan looked at his mature almost five year old in amazement, 'God it feels like I haven't seen her in so long'

"Done!" Caroline exclaimed. She jumped off her stool and turned to Nathan, "How do they look daddy?" she asked with a big smile.

"Perfect," Nathan nodded.

Caroline giggled and went back to her room to change.

"Caroline! You almost ready?!" Nathan yelled from his and Haley's bathroom.

"Yes daddy!" Caroline yelled back from the kitchen.

"Alright, you got your lunch?"

"Mu-huh, and Maggie's too," Caroline said putting her backpack on holding an extra lunch bag as she and Nathan walked to the SUV parked in the driveway.

"Hey dad…" Caroline said as they pulled into the school.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked looking back at Caroline via his mirror.

"I've missed you…" she said honestly.

Nathan turned around and looked at Caroline once he parked. "I've missed you too bug," he said then got out to help Caroline out of the vehicle. He opened her door and was immediately greeted by Caroline in his arms.

"Daddy…?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you think mommy's mad at me?" She asked almost in tears.

Nathan turned around looking at his daughter. "No baby, she's not, I promise," he assured her.

Caroline nodded. "I love you daddy!" She said the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over she meant it so much.

Nathan's heart melted, but in a good way. "I love you too little girl, I love you too!" he said hugging his daughter tightly. "Now let's get to class,"

"Don't want to be late!" Caroline said sounding so much like Haley Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

BRUCAS

Brooke was sitting at the kitchen bar her laptop open staring intently at the screen. She nervously tapped her pen against the counter in a fast paced rhythm as she tried to remember what she had studied. She jumped practically out of her skin when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she said taking her glasses off and setting them on the counter.

"Mrs. Scott?"

Brooke made a confused looking face, "Yeah…"

"Um, your daughter says she isn't feeling well, and she's looking a little pale. We just wanted call you," an authoritative voice that Brooke quickly recognized as someone from Maggie's school.

"Do I come get her?" Brooke asked. Maggie hadn't been at school for very long and Brooke was still relatively new at it.

"Um, yeah, I would probably say that would be the best thing,"

Brooke glanced at her computer, "Um… okay, yeah, no I'll be there in like twenty minutes," she said knowing how long it takes to get to Maggie's school.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott, she'll be in the front nurses room, you can pick her up in there when you get here."

"Alright, thank you," Brooke said and hung up. She closed her laptop leaving her test unfinished and got into her SUV. She drove straight to Maggie's school trying to hurry feeling bad for her little girl. "Hi, I'm Brooke Scott… my daughter's sick…" Brooke said to the woman behind the desk in the main office.

"Oh, yes, Maggie?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…"

"Down that hallway, first door on the right,"

Brooke smiled politely, "Thank you," she said and followed the woman's instructions to find her daughter.

"Mommy!" Maggie said seeing her mother walk through the door.

"Hi baby," Brooke said scooping the little girl in her arms.

Maggie squirmed out of her mother's arms. "Mommy, you can't hold me," she said remembering what her dad asked her to do.

"Okay," Brooke laughed, "How you feeling?"

Maggie shook her head, "My belly hurts,"

"I'm sorry," Brooke frowned. "Where's your jacket?"

"My class," Maggie said.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll go get it," Brooke said and made her way to Maggie's classroom.

"Aunt Brooke!" Caroline yelled seeing Brooke at the door.

Brooke smiled, "Hi honey," she said.

"You taking Maggie home?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah,"

"Yeah, her was sick, and she said she was gonna throw up but I watched out for her because I love her,"

Brooke smiled, "Thanks baby girl," she said rubbing the side of Caroline's face.

Caroline smiled.

"You taking me too to the house?" Caroline asked.

"Um… do you want me to?" Brooke asked not seeing a problem in having Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, "No, I like school! I like to learn and have friends and be smart!"

Brooke laughed, "You are so your mother's child,"

Caroline nodded.

"Do you know where Magg's coat is?"

"Hold on," Caroline said and ran over to the cubbies. "Here," she smiled handing Brooke the coat.

"Thanks baby," Brooke said and kissed the top of Caroline's head. "I love you,"

"I love you too!" Caroline said excited and ran off.

"Okay, you ready?" Brooke asked Maggie when she got back to the sick room.

Maggie nodded and grabbed Brooke's hand as they walked to the car.

NALEY  
"Hello?" Nathan said picking up his cell phone.

"Hi," Haley breathed.

"Hey baby, how's your day been?"

"Good so far, how bout you?"

"Good so far," Nathan smiled.

"How was Care this morning,"

"She was fine… she thinks you're mad at her though," Nathan said honestly.

Haley bit her bottom lip. "Did I screw up, Nate?" she asked confused.

"I don't know Hales, I don't think so…" he shrugged.

Haley nodded, "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tonight when I get home?"

"Yeah, I love you babe,"

"I love you too," Haley said with a smile.

BRUCAS

Brooke looked back at Maggie via the rear view mirror, she was close to asleep, her face seeming pale. Brooke frowned feeling bad for her daughter. "Umm…" Brooke said as the black SUV started making strange noises. She glanced back at Maggie.

"What was that mommy?" Maggie whispered.

Brooke smiled "Nothing baby," she lied.

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes.

Just then the car made an even louder more strange noise and Brooke pulled to the side of the road as the car started to slow. Brooke looked out the window and her heart sped up, she hated this bridge! She put her flashers on and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked back at Maggie, "Maggs," she said.

"Why'd we stop?" Maggie asked looking out the window.

"Um… I don't know baby," Brooke said and tried to start the car, but failed. She grabbed her cell phone and touched the screen to turn it on, but of course it was dead. "Shit," she cursed in a whisper.

"Mommy…" Maggie said a bit scared.

Brooke looked down the road and sighed, "Come on Maggs, we're getting out…" She said and opened her door stepping out. She walked to Maggie's door and opened it as well, "Sorry…" she frowned feeling bad for her daughter as she un-did her from her car seat.

Maggie grabbed Brooke's hand and got out of the SUV.

Brooke was kind of happy it wasn't the middle of the day where there was a lot of traffic as the two walked to the front of the car.

"Mommy," Maggie said in tears.

Brooke looked down at the little girl who had halted their movement, "You okay?"

Maggie shook her head and bent over and started to vomit.

"Oh-k, um…" Brooke stuttered, Maggie catching her off guard. She rubbed her daughter's back as she continued to throw up everything she had eaten that day and probably the day before that too. "Oh baby," she tried to soothe the shaking girl.

"Mommy," Maggie cried.

Brooke didn't know what to do, Maggie was sick, the car broke, her phone was dead, and NO ONE was out on the road.

When Maggie was finished throwing up, she looked up at her mom pitifully.

"Oh Maggs, come here," Brooke said picking her four year old up.

Maggie laid her head on Brooke's shoulder still sniffling slightly. "What are we doing?" she whimpered.

"We're walking…" Brooke said as she made her way further and further away from the SUV.

Maggie clung to her mother and watched the river beneath them as they walked alongside the road.

Brooke turned around when she heard a police car's sirens. The car drove slowly next to Brooke and Maggie. "Ma'am can I give you a ride?" the officer asked politely.

Brooke looked down at Maggie then back at her car. "Would you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said and pulled the car over. The man got out of the car and opened the back door for the young mother.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she sat down, Maggie in her arms.

"Mommy…" Maggie whispered, scared of her current surroundings.

Brooke buckled her daughter into the seat, her arm wrapped tightly around the young girl, trying still to comfort her. "Yeah baby girl?"

"I don't wanna go to jail," the younger brunette whimpered.

The police officer started up his car and glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Baby, we're not," Brooke assured Maggie.

"Where do I need to take you two miss?"

"Um… Tree Hill High School…?"

"Not a problem," the officer replied and headed to the school.

Maggie laid her head on Brooke's lap, "Mommy, I don't feel good," she said pitifully.

"I know honey," Brooke whispered rubbing Maggie's back. "We'll be there in a minute."

NALEY

Haley looked at the photo of Caroline she kept with her, tears forming in her eyes as her heart broke thinking her daughter thought she was mad at her when she couldn't be further from it.

_I_

"_Mommy, when we are done with dinner –after we eat-- can me and daddy and you, can we watch a movie?" Caroline asked looking up at her mom from the dinner table._

"_Maybe," Haley said with a small smile._

"_Well, I think we should because I love movies, they are my favorite!"_

_Haley looked at Nathan then back to her daughter. "Care…"_

"_Hmm?" Caroline asked twirling her fork around in her spaghetti._

"_I talked to your teacher today,"_

"_Oh yeah? She's nice, except for sometimes she's mean to me or to Maggie, but I don't know why because we're good kids," Caroline shrugged._

"_Yeah… Care… she said you've not been sharing in class, and you've been interrupting and - -"_

"_No I don't!" Caroline cut her mother off. "I don't do that mommy! Mommy, I listen to her," she defended herself._

"_Baby, you just did," Nathan told her._

_Caroline shook her head, "No I didn't,"_

"_It's okay, you're not in trouble sweetie, she just asked us to talk to you about it,"_

"_But I didn't - -" Caroline said but stopped to take a bite of her dinner. "Mommy, I don't do that in class," she said shaking her head. "I'm good. I like school."_

_END I_

Haley sighed and ran her hands thru her hair.

_I_

"_She said that Care talks really fast to the point where they don't know what she's saying sometimes. She cuts people off, won't share, repeats herself…She said it's like Caroline has something to say, but getting it from her head to the words, it's like there's a link missing and everything just gets jumbled up or something," Haley explained to Nathan while she stirred the spaghetti noodles._

_Nathan shrugged, "Is she sure Care's not just a four year old kid?"_

"_I don't know. I mean, I hate to say it, but who'd of thought Care would be the disruptive one in a class with Maggie?" _

_Nathan laughed, "Maybe Maggs needed the structure,"_

_Haley shrugged and looked into the living room at Caroline who was coloring and watching TV. "I'm kinda worried… I mean, I pointed it out to you a while ago… it hasn't gone away since then…"_

_Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and kissed the top of her head, "She's okay, stop worrying," he told her rubbing his hand over her flat stomach._

_Haley nodded, "Yeah," she said continuing to cook dinner._

_END I_

BRUCAS

"Thank you so much," Brooke said as the young officer shut the car door after she and Maggie got out.

"Not a problem. You know not to take rides from just anybody though, miss?"

Brooke smiled politely, "Yes,"

"Alright, get that car fixed," he said as he got back into the driver's seat then drove off.

Brooke held Maggie in her arms as she walked to the main office of the high school.

"Can I help you?" the older woman said as Brooke entered the room.

"Yeah, we need visitor passes,"

"Name," she said simply out of instinct.

"Brooke and Maggie Scott," Brooke replied with a smile switching Maggie to her other hip.

The woman filled out the nametags and handed them both to Brooke, "Thank you Mrs. Scott, you're husband is in the gym for the rest of the period,"

Brooke smiled again, "Thank you," she said as she placed the stickers on her and Maggie's clothes then headed to the gym.

"Alright little girl, let's go," Brooke said as she walked through the gym doors.

Whistles and shoes squeaking rang through the gym along with Lucas' strong voice insisting the boys could run faster, the cheerleaders could run faster.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled when she finally saw her dad.

Lucas turned towards the young voice, it catching him off guard. "Um, hi," he said walking over to his wife and daughter. "What are you two doing here?" he asked confused as he walked closer to Brooke and Maggie.

"I'm sick," Maggie said with a sad look on her face.

"Hi," Lucas repeated as the three reached each other, placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead. "You shouldn't be carrying her," he said taking the four year old from her mother's arms.

Maggie clung to her dad immediately, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Maggie got sick at school, they called me to come get her," Brooke said as they walked back over to the team.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked Maggie rubbing her back.

Maggie nodded.

"And, my car broke down on the river bridge…"

"What?!" Lucas practically yelled. "How did you get here?"

Brooke sat down on the bleachers. "A cop," she told her husband. "He pulled over and I had him bring us here…"

Lucas nodded, "Okay…" he said and glanced down at Maggie then covered her exposed ear with his hand. "Free throws, three in a row boys, you miss, you run!" he yelled.

Brooke watched as the boys did exactly what Lucas said, the first three or four boys going through their shots without missing. "They're good, Luke," Brooke commented rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, they're - -" Lucas started as he turned around to his wife, "You okay?" he asked concerned, his eyes immediately going to her hand on her stomach.

Brooke followed his ice blue eyes to her hand, "Oh, yeah, no I'm fine… you're son is just moving a lot," she said placing her other hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Lucas asked in awe.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I guess someone's not very comfy…" she said with a frown.

"Aww, I doubt that," Lucas said rubbing Brooke's belly, Maggie still on his hip practically asleep. "Hey, you should go see Haley,"

"Luke, honey, I know you're blonde, but… baby, my car, is on the river bridge…"

Lucas shook his head, "No, she's here, she's subbing,"

Brooke's face lit up. "Really?" she asked excited.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah… English… eleven I think,"

Brooke stood up, "Alright, I will go see her!" she said with a smile. "You two good?"

Lucas looked down at his sleeping daughter, "Yeah, we'll be in my office after this period,"

"Okay, bye," Brooke said and kissed Lucas' cheek which received more than a few "ooooh's" from the boys to which Brooke smiled and Lucas threw a ball onto the court at.

BOTH

Brooke looked in the window of the classroom door and smiled when she saw Haley. She knocked on the wooden door and smiled at the student who opened it for her. "Hi tutor mom!" Brooke beamed as she walked into the class.

"Brooke!" Haley said jumping up from her seat. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a test online today?"

Brooke made a face, "I did, I mean, I do… Maggie got sick and I had to go get her then my car broke down on the river bridge, then a cop picked me and a very throwing up Maggie up off the side of the road, still on the bridge may I add, and I had him bring us here," the brunette explained.

"Wow," Haley practically laughed.

Brooke nodded. "Luke told me you were subbing… so, you still like it?!" she asked excited for her friend.

Haley looked at the class, "Well, we just finished reading The Stranger, then we talked about it and then you came in," she smiled.

"Oh… well I doubt they really wanted to have class anyways," Brooke said with a kinked eyebrow.

A few laughs came from the rows of teenagers.

"Can I sit down, this damn Scott boy is KILLING me!" Brooke said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, here," Haley said pulling up a chair for Brooke to sit in.

"Thanks, I think he thinks my uterus is a gymnastics mat and is doing summersaults all day,"

Haley looked at Brooke concerned, "You want me to get Luke?"

Brooke shook her head, "He's been doing it since last night, I'll be fine. So… how's the new Naley baby?" she asked.

Haley placed her hand on her still flat stomach, "Good so far,"

"And Naley…?" Brooke pressed.

"…good so far,"

Brooke smiled. "How is Caroline doing with everything? I mean, Nathan's around a lot more, and you're having a baby…"

Haley took a deep breath. "She's - -" she started but was cut off by the bell ringing. "Bye guys, you guys were great!" she said with a smile and a slight wave as the students flooded out.

"What do you have now?"

"Lunch, so I can talk for a good thirty minutes,"

"Okay, so how's Care?"

Haley ran her hand through her hair. "She thinks I'm mad at her…"

"Oh no, why?"

Haley took a deep breath. "I had a talk with her teacher the other day and Caroline's been acting up in class… but not really… I - - I don't know," she said confusing herself.

Brooke tilted her head, "Haley," she asked.

Haley looked up, her eyes full of tears, a few running down her face. "I don't know what to do Brooke, she's not focusing, interrupting, she talks so fast they can't understand her, and she repeats stuff she just said…"

"Oh, Haley," Brooke said hugging her friend. "Sweetie, I'm sure it's nothing,"

Haley nodded. "Yeah,"

"You don't need to stress about it, okay?"

Haley sniffled, "I know, I'm just… ugh! I hate hormones!" she laughed.

Brooke smiled, "Tell me about it,"

"So your car broke down on the bridge?" Haley asked.

"Oh my God! Yes! It just stopped! And then Maggie threw up," Brooke said shaking her head holding back her laughter.

Haley too laughed, "Only you,"

"I know! Right?"

BRUCAS

Brooke walked into Lucas' office and smiled seeing Maggie sound asleep in a chair in the corner of the room.

"She's quiet, huh?" Lucas whispered.

Brooke nodded then looked up at her husband.

"What's up?"

She shrugged, "I just talked to Haley,"

"Yeah? What's going on with them these days?"

"She thinks something's wrong with Caroline,"

Lucas looked up, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, no, it's not anything… like bad… I don't think,"

Lucas shook his head confused. "Why does she think so?"

"Caroline's teacher talked to Haley about her speech, and her lack of focusing and she interrupts and stuff… I don't know,"

"Maybe she's just acting out… because of the baby or because she's just not getting attention at home…?" Lucas shrugged.

"Maybe," Brooke nodded.

"We should take her for a day this weekend, have her spend the night or something. If nothing else give Nathan and Haley a chance to Christmas shop." Lucas suggested.

"That'd be cool, we can keep her preoccupied for 24 hours I imagine."

"I'd hope so," Lucas laughed.

"We're not in your way here are we?" Brooke asked looking back at Maggie.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I have free period until last period and that's freshman, so I just run them,"

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Lucas laughed.

"Because, we just kinda showed up…"

"In a cop car, because yours broke down, on a bridge. Babe, you're fine."

Brooke nodded, "Okay," She breathed.

NALEY

"Hey bug," Nathan said walking into Caroline's classroom as she ran into his arms.

"Hi daddy!"

Nathan picked her up and sat her on his hip. "How was she today?" he asked the teacher.

The woman looked at Caroline not wanting to talk in front of the young girl.

"Oh, Care, how bout you go get your stuff together?"

"Okey-dokey," she said and ran to her cubby.

"I spoke with your wife recently about her behavior in the classroom…"

"Yeah, we talked to her about it,"

"She's a great kid, do not get me wrong in any way!"

Nathan nodded.

"She just…"

"No that's - - you can't play with that because it's mi - - it's not yours because it's mine!" Caroline said snatching a toy from a little boy.

Nathan nodded, "I know…"

The teacher smiled sadly.

"Haley and I are gonna talk about it this weekend, figure some stuff out,"

"Alright,"

"Daddy, can we go? I wanna color in my color pages because the ones here are boring!" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, we're leaving,"

"Bye!" Caroline waved to her teacher.

BOTH

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked over the phone.

"I am about to do laundry, why, what are you doing?" Haley replied.

"I am about to come get your daughter for the day,"

"Why…?"

"Because, Christmas is in two weeks and I know you and Nathan haven't had a whole lot of time to shop yet. And I want to see my niece,"

"Um… alright,"

"Okay, well pack her an overnight bag because she is gonna spend the night with us,"

"Are you sure? Brooke, you're pregnant,"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, besides, you're pregnant too,"

"Right, but I'm not as pregnant as you nor am I offering to keep both girls for the night,"

"They will be fine, Luke will be home the whole time with them too, don't worry."

Haley laughed, "Okay, when are you gonna be here?"

"Like ten minutes or something?"

"Yeah, she'll be ready, thanks Brooke,"

Brooke smiled, "No problem Hales, see you soon,"

"Okay, bye" Haley said and hung up. "Caroline!" Haley yelled.

"Huh?!"

"Come with me and pack a bag," Haley said walking into the living room.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke's house for the day and you're spending the night,"

"I am?!"

Haley nodded, "But only if you come get your stuff ready,"

"Okay!" Caroline yelled and ran off to her room Haley right behind her. "I want this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and - -"

"Care, it's one day baby,"

"Okay," Caroline nodded, "And this, and this, and this," she continuing to put clothes in her duffle bag.

Haley rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and an extra pony-tale holder and wrapped it around her brush and brought everything into Caroline's bedroom to put in her bag.

"Mommy, it won't close," Caroline struggled.

"Well baby, you only need one outfit and your pajamas,"

"Oh… are you sure?"

"Do you want two outfits?"

Caroline nodded.

"Go ahead, but you don't need… ten," Haley laughed pulling clothes from the bag.

"That one!" Caroline yelled grabbing a pair of pants and shirt.

"Alright, you said two, what else?"

"Um… this," Caroline decided and placed her second outfit into her bag.

"And your warm jammies," Haley said grabbing Caroline's pants and long-sleeves pajamas. "You're ready bug,"

"Can I bring my blanket?" Caroline asked holding the big blanket she had on her bed.

Haley shook her head, "I imagine Aunt Brooke will have blankets for you, and pillows and maybe a bed if you're lucky,"

"Mom," Caroline laughed.

DING DONG!

"She's here!" Caroline yelled running to the front door. "Hi Aunt Brooke!!" she cheered jumping up and down.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke smiled. "You ready to hang out with the cool Scotts?"

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Momma has it, my bag is in my room and momma is bringing it out here for me cause I answered the door."

Brooke nodded, "Mu-huh,"

"Hey," Haley smiled walking to the door with Caroline's bag.  
"Hi, where's your husband?"

"Shower," Haley yawned.

"Tired?" Brooke laughed.

"Apparently,"

"Bye mom!" Caroline said hugging her mom. "Tell dad I said bye,"

Haley nodded, "I will, have fun, but be good,"

"Of course," Brooke said like it was obvious. "Let's go girlie! Uncle Luke and Maggie are waiting for you!"

"Yes!" Caroline said excited and skipped out with Brooke.

NALEY

Haley went and laid down on her and Nathan's bed.

"What are you doing?" Nathan laughed coming out of the bathroom.

"Sleeping," Haley mumbled.

"You can't sleep, it's not even eleven,"

"Yes, but I've been up since five thirty with your very hyper daughter,"

"My very hyper daughter,"

Haley sat up, "Yes, yours. There is no way she got that from me, I was never that hyper, it's got to be a Scott gene,"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Everything's a 'Scott gene',"

Haley nodded, "Except the brains,"

"Oh, except that," Nathan said placing a kiss on Haley's lips. "So where is our little genetically blessed child?"

Haley laughed, "Oh, Brooke picked her up a few minutes ago, she's staying with them tonight,"

"All night?"

Haley nodded, "As of now,"

"Me and you time?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

Haley nodded. "Sounds like it," she smiled.

"Whatever shall we do?"

"We need to go shopping," Haley said honestly.

Nathan nodded. "Okay, tell me when and where,"

Haley smiled, "Thanks,"

"Anytime, now will you kiss me please?" he asked and leaned in.

Haley leaned the rest of the way in and the two kissed.

BRUCAS

"Uncle Lucas! Maggie! Guess who's here?" Brooke said as she and Caroline walked into the house.

"Who momma?" Maggie asked from the kitchen.

"Me!!" Caroline yelled running to see her cousin.

"Caroline! Do you wanna play?" Maggie asked hugging her cousin.

Caroline nodded and the girls ran to Maggie's room.

"Hi baby," Lucas said wrapping Brooke in his arms.

"Hi," Brooke breathed.

"How you feeling?"

"Pregnant,"

Lucas gasped, "No way,"

Brooke hit him playfully, "Luke," she laughed. "Um, I've got to do some stuff for school can you just make sure they don't like burn the house down?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "How long do you think you'll be doing that?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know… why?"

"I was just wondering,"

"I'll try to be quick," Brooke nodded and placed a quick kiss on Lucas' cheek.

NALEY

"So I talked to Caroline's doctor yesterday," Haley said while she and Nathan were on their way to the store.

"Yeah?"

Haley nodded, "Mu-huh, he said we should take her to a speech pathologist and see if they think anything's wrong,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said it's good that we caught it and said something, because even if it's nothing like bad or whatever, it could still be fixed and if it's not addressed it could just be a hindrance for her,"  
Nathan nodded, "Okay, when do you wanna do it?"

"Um, I was thinking about next week, I asked her doctor to see if he could find a good pathologist and get her in and he said he'd try and he'd call this weekend,"

"Alright, well just let me know what you'll need me to do or whatever, okay?"

"Thanks Nathan,"

Nathan smiled and grabbed her hand. "How are you doing? How's the baby?"

Haley now smiled, "We're good, a little over two and a half months," she said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Haley nodded.

"I'm really excited about having a new little baby,"

Haley smiled, "Well I'm glad! Me too!"

BRUCAS

"No! Honestly, Luke, I can't do this!" Brooke said panic in her voice.

"Baby, I'm trying to help, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm not trying to be mean Luke, but both of them going at 100 mile per hour I can't even type my own name,"

"Brooke, you've been at this for over three hours, maybe you should just be done for today," Lucas suggested.

Brooke looked at Lucas pitifully.

"Be done for today," Lucas repeated shutting the lid to Brooke's laptop.

Brooke nodded, "Okay,"

"Alright, now come in here with me and watch the children,"

Brooke pouted.

"Oh no, you're the one who wanted to get her today,"

"Fine," Brooke said and walked into the living room with Lucas to keep an eye on the girls. "Can me and you watch TV?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded.

"Hi mommy," Maggie smiled.

Brooke smiled back at her mini-her, Maggie's brown pig-tales swaying from side to side as she talked and laughed.

"So Mrs. Scott, what do you want for Christmas?" Lucas asked as Brooke leaned into him on the couch.

"What do I want for Christmas?" Brooke repeated.

Lucas nodded.

"I want Joey's room done, or at least, I want stuff for his room. I don't need anything," she shrugged. "How bout you?"

"Well I was gonna say a new watch, but damn! I guess I want stuff for Joey too,"

Brooke laughed, "No! You don't have to, it's really all I want… and I will work on your watch dear," she said giving him a kiss.

"No! Maggie I don't want you to play with that because I want to and if you do I can't because you might break it!" Caroline informed her cousin.

Brooke and Lucas both turned their attention to the little girls.

"Okay," Maggie shrugged giving the doll to Caroline and picking another one up.

"No! Maggie, not her either! I don't - - I want to see that one too because - -can I please have her too, Maggie?" Caroline asked going from demanding to polite.

"How have none of us noticed it before?" Brooke whispered.

"Maybe it's recent…"

Brooke shrugged, "Why do you think she does it?"

"I don't know… I don't think she realizes she's doing it…"

Brooke nodded. "Haley is really freaking out,"

Lucas rubbed Brooke's leg that his hand was resting on. "Yeah… this is all she needs, ya know? With the baby and her and Nathan… I don't want her to have anything to worry about at all…"

Brooke nodded, "You're a good friend, Luke," she said watching the two girls play.

NALEY

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked Haley as they got back into the car.

Haley contemplated the question for a moment before she answered. "Yeah… you?"

Nathan nodded, "What do you want?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "Whatever you want is fine with me," she smiled.

"Alright," Nathan said and drove out of the parking lot. "Is that your phone?" he asked turning the radio down vaguely hearing a song playing.

"Oh! It is, thank you!" Haley said fumbling thru her purse grabbing her buried phone. She touched the answer button, "Hello?" she asked.

Nathan watched Haley's facial expressions change as the phone conversation continued until she finally hung up. "You okay?" he asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah," she faking a smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hales… who called?" Nathan pressed.

She shook her head, "It was Care's doctor,"

"Yeah? What did he say?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "He's got her an appointment set up for Monday…"

"You okay?" Nathan asked noticing Haley's eyes seeming to get a bit cloudy.

Haley nodded, "Yeah," she said with a shrug, a tear escaping from her eye at the same time.

"Baby," Nathan said holding her hand, "It's okay," he assured her. "Why are you getting so upset?" he asked.

Haley sniffled, "I don't know, I'm just being stupid, I mean… I don't know," she stumbled.

Nathan squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. "I love you,"

Haley looked over at him and smiled, "I love you too,"

"She's okay, you know that… this is nothing, okay?"

Haley leaned over and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder as he continued to drive, "Thank you," she whispered.

Nathan nodded and rubbed her back.

BRUCAS

"I'm not tired mommy," Maggie whined.

"Yes you are," Brooke corrected her.

Maggie shook her head, "Nu-uh,"

"Yeah-huh," Brooke mocked nodding.

Maggie put her hands on her hips, "Momma,"

"Maggie," Brooke laughed. "It's past ten, _I'm_ tired. I know you have to be."

Maggie sighed.

"I'm not tired either," Caroline said shaking her head.

Brooke gave Maggie a look, she already had Caroline in bed watching a movie, not thinking about her parents before Maggie started this whole 'I'm not tired' thing.

Caroline sat up, "Aunt Brooke…?" she whispered.

Brooke looked over at her niece. "Yeah sweetie?"

"What time is my mommy coming to get me?" she asked.

Brooke walked over to the almost five year old. "She'll be here in the morning," Brooke said with a smile.

Caroline's eye filled with tears, "Iwanthertocomegetmetonight," she said extremely fast, her chin quivering.

"Hold on baby, I didn't understand you…" Brooke said trying to calm the little girl down.

"Is she, I want her tonight to come and get me tonight, is she going to? That's what I want, Aunt Brooke…"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Well, mommy and daddy are already in bed baby girl. You'll be okay, Maggie is gonna be in here with you. And me and Uncle Lucas are right down the hall there, alright?"

Caroline nodded wide-eyed.

"I'll come check on you guys later, okay?"

"You promise?" Caroline asked.

Brooke kissed Caroline's forehead. "I promise. Now get some sleep, both of you. I love you girls,"

"Love you too," Both girls replied.

NALEY

"What's on your mind, Hales?" Nathan asked gently rubbing her arm with the back of his fingers.

Haley shrugged. "Just thinking,"

Nathan nodded. "Everything's gonna be okay," he promised her.

Haley looked up at her husband and saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen in so long, something that triggered something inside of her, something she hadn't felt in a long time with him. She trusted him. She trusted him with everything; Caroline, the new baby, her… everything. She trusted her husband again. She leaned in and kissed him so passionately.

Nathan responded to the kiss, although caught somewhat off guard. He gently picked her up as Haley was eager to deepen their kiss and he carefully moved them to their bedroom.

Haley began removing Nathan's clothes while he did the same to her.

"Caroline needs to stay with Brooke and Lucas more often," Nathan joked in between kisses.

Haley smiled as he laid her back on the bed.

"God, I love you Haley," Nathan said in awe of her.

Haley placed both of her hands on either side of Nathan's face. "I love you too, so much, Nathan," she said and brought him down to her and they continued their what turned into a long night.

BRUCAS

"You okay, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked noticing Brooke had yet to fall asleep.

"He's not moving…" she whispered, her eyes glued to the ceiling, her hands on her stomach.

"Well, that's not a bad thing is it? You always say he's moving around and you can't get any rest because he never stops,"

"That's just it," Brooke said looking over at Lucas. "He never stops… and now he has." She said clearly getting worried.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead, "Just relax and go to sleep baby. You have an appointment next week, everything's gonna be okay," he promised her.

Brooke swallowed hard but nodded, needing to believe every word Lucas was saying.

"I love you," he said and held her closer to him.

Brooke nodded, "I love you too, Luke." She whispered closing her eyes the feeling of his arms around her calming her nerves easing her to sleep.

**ALRIGHT!**

**So if you read my other fic (everywhere in my mind) thank you! : lol you know that I had a bit of a delay with getting chapters out b/c I got smashed in a go cart 2 Fridays ago and was in the ER that Saturday and it really screwed my weekend up, not to mention my head w/ the pills I was on. Anywho! Everything kinda go pushed back a bit b/c I was not able to write for a couple of days.**

**-as for the chapter… I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'm trying to get some naley fluff in there b/c yall have been so w/o for so long!**

**And Brucasers… I honestly have no idea where I'm going with that side of the family. Hopefully something will hit me soon!!**

**Next chapter!**

**-Naley appt. for Caroline**

**-Brucas appt. for Brooke**

**-CHRISTMAS/NEW YEARS**

-comments are always LOVED!!

love ya

-manda


	29. Chapter 28

**_hey guys!! sorry for the wait!! i hope you enjoy this chapter --although it is a bit on the short side! _**

_**thanks so much for yalls reviews!! and w/ that i go into PERSONAL thank yous!!**_

**flipflopgal**

_reina123_

HI

**thinkofme330**

_Adnama23_

nickcheer

**onetreehillgirl066**

_dancefever0234_

ANicole

**naley19**

_naley4ever323_

aktams07

thank you everyone who read!! i hope you all continue to enjoy!!

--the next chapter will be up SOON!! --just need replies! :D

Himym UD28

(-don't hate me for the length, I cut it short!)

BRUCAS

Brooke stayed curled up in bed the rest of the weekend feeling terribly sick.

Lucas opened the door to their bedroom and noticed her eyes had opened so he walked in. "Hey," he whispered.

Brooke looked up at him pitifully. "Hi,"

Lucas moved her hair out of her face and rested the back of his hand against Brooke's forehead. "You're not too warm," he told her.

"I just want to go back to sleep, Luke," she whispered.

Lucas nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Let me know if you need anything?"

Brooke nodded in agreement, "I will," she assured him and shut her eyes.

Lucas walked to the door and glanced back at his wife and his heart broke, she hadn't gotten out of bed in a good two days, and there was nothing he could do for her. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with her, she hadn't told him. She just stayed in bed. Lucas sighed quietly and shut the bedroom door leaving her alone.

Brooke shivered under the covers, she couldn't shake this feeling. Joey wasn't moving. She had almost convinced herself that if she wasn't moving that was why he wasn't moving either. So that's what she did, nothing. She stayed in bed and ignored the dull pains in her stomach assuming she was just getting hungry. She swallowed hard holding back her tears, tears that she couldn't seem to stop from coming to her eyes every time she even thought about Joey.

NALEY

"Uncle Lucas brought Maggie to school this morning," Caroline informed her parents that afternoon in the car.

"Yeah?" Haley asked. Lucas called her yesterday and told her what was going on with Brooke.

"Mu-huh, but Maggie- - Maggie she didn't ca—it didn't make her mad—she didn't care, mommy, why did you pick me up before school was over?" Caroline asked.

Haley had to listen carefully to what Caroline was saying because she was talking so fast.

"Mom?!" Caroline repeated when her mother didn't answer.

"You've got a doctor's appointment, Care," Nathan jumped in.

"Oh, I wasn't sure. I thought I was in trouble, but I've not done anything to be in trouble for I don't think… maybe I have, I'm not sure, but I don't think I have. I don't think I've been in trouble." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Dad," Caroline whispered sitting in the doctor's office.

"Hmmm?" Nathan whispered back.

"This isn't my - - normally where I - - this isn't the doctor I always go to,"

Nathan nodded, "I know babe, this is a special one,"

"For what?" Caroline continued to whisper.

"Caroline Scott?"

Caroline looked up when her name was called.

Haley and Nathan both stood up, Caroline holding onto her dad's hand tight.

BRUCAS

"Maggie, you've got to lay down," Miss Natalie tried to coax the young girl during nap time.

"No!" Maggie yelled. "I want Caroline!" she demanded.

"Caroline left, sweetie," the young woman tried to explain.

Maggie shook her head.

"Yeah, but you have got to lie down and be quiet so you don't wake the other kids up,"

"I want my mommy!" Maggie yelled her volume increasingly getting louder while stomping her foot.

"Maggs, your mommy is at home, remember? Daddy brought you to school today,"

"No! I want mommy!" she cried.

Natalie wrapped her arms around the visibly shaking little girl trying to calm her down. "Shh," she whispered rubbing Maggie's back.

"Miss Natalie," Maggie panicked.

"What?" she asked noticing the change in Maggie's voice.

"My heart hurts," Maggie said her eyes clearly screaming pain, her hands holding onto her teacher for dear life.

Natalie knew Maggie had a heart condition that was serious. She quickly took Maggie to the nurse's office and called her parents.

"Hello?" Lucas said picking up the hose phone.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"This is Natalie Trile from Maggie's school,"

"What happened?" Lucas panicked by the sound of the teacher's voice.

NALEY

Caroline was off to the side of the room coloring while Nathan and Haley were talking to the doctor.

"So her pediatrician briefly told me what was going on, but I figured you two would be able to explain to me a little better what is going on." Dr. Moore said.

Haley nodded, "Well, I noticed it a while ago, and then her teacher said something to us about it. She will just start talking and… I don't know how to explain it, it's like well, for one, she talks so fast you can hardly understand her on the occasion that you actually do catch a few words… and she's been disruptive in class, interrupting and such."

"She will start saying something, then back-track and say it a different way, like she's going around a certain word or something," Nathan added.

"Alright," he said writing some things down. "Do you think she would be okay to talk with me?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, Caroline," she said getting her daughter's attention.

"Hmmm?"

"Come here girlie girl," Nathan said patting the chair next to him.

"Okay," Caroline said getting up from where she was, her eyes staying on her picture as she walked away from it. She sat down in the chair next to her father like she was asked to do and smiled up at the man in front of her. "Hi,"

"Hi Caroline, my name is Ryan."

"Hi Ryan," Caroline continued to smile.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Caroline took a breath, "Well, not really. My daddy told – he said I was… that I had a doctor's appointment, but this isn't… I don't come here for the doctor's – never before, I've never, I've never been here, so I got confused."

Ryan nodded as he wrote on his notepad. "Do you go to school?"

Caroline nodded, "I do, I'm in Pre-k4, because I start kindergarten next year, it is the real – well it's actu—it's kindergarten next year for five and six year olds."

"Do you like school?" he asked.

"Yes! And my – Maggie, my cousin, her is in my class, pre-k4, and when I go to kindergarten next year then she comes too. But she doesn't take naps good at school, she's in the hallway a lot and I'm not though, I only - - I don't get into trouble except for sometimes because I just do,"

Ryan smiled at the young girl, "It sounds like your school is really fun,"

"It is, but I had to go – leave early today to come here," Caroline said with a frown.

"Well how bout you go color some more and let me talk to mommy and daddy, and we'll see if you can't leave in enough time to go back to school today?"

"Okay!" Caroline said and ran back to the table she was coloring at.

Haley looked at the doctor wanting to know what he thought about it. "So… why do you think she does it…?"

"Just from the little I've talked with her, and what you two have told me, I would say Caroline has what you call cluttering," Dr. Ryan said honestly.

"What is that, like stuttering?" Nathan asked never have heard the term before.

"Actually it's not, cluttering simply means that verbal communication is less efficient than it might be otherwise. Cluttering does not preclude people from communicating, but for Caroline, it will mean that she will need to consciously slow her speech and think through what she would like to say. Unlike stuttering, cluttering is done virtually without the actual person knowing he or she is doing it. Like, Caroline has no idea how fast she is talking, or that she backs up and rewords her statements. Repeating things, hyperactivity, sloppy handwriting, all these are things that go along with it that she doesn't know she is doing."

"So… what do we do?"

"You have to work with her, when she talks too fast, tell her to slow down. You have to bring it to her attention that she's doing these things. When she repeats something, tell her. The handwriting, she's still little, I wouldn't worry about that for now. But her interrupting, every time she does it, she needs to be told."

Haley and Nathan both nodded listening to every word the doctor was saying.

"What causes it?" Haley asked.

"There's really nothing that _causes _it per-say… some people will tell you stress can trigger it, or it's hereditary, but nothing is definite," Dr. Ryan told the young parents. "It's nothing the two of you have or haven't done," he assured them.

Both adults nodded, Nathan taking Haley's hand into his.

"I do want her back twice a week after Christmas break and we will work on getting her to slow it down,"

"Alright," Haley said.

Dr. Ryan stood up, "Caroline, we're done kiddo," he told the little brunette girl.

"Yay!" Caroline said hopping up from the table and followed her parents out of the room. "Good bye," she waved to Dr. Ryan.

"Bye sweetie, have a good Christmas,"

Caroline nodded, "You too,"

"I'll see you guys next year," Dr. Ryan waved as the Scott family walked to the front desk to schedule Caroline's next appointments.

BRUCAS

Lucas ran into the school hurrying to get to his daughter. He went right to the nurse's room and quickly opened the door. He breathed relieved when he saw Maggie asleep in Miss Natalie's arms.

"She just calmed down," Natalie whispered.

Lucas nodded.

_I_

"_What happened?" Lucas panicked by the sound of the teacher's voice._

"_Maggie got upset at nap time because Caroline wasn't there, then she wanted her mommy, and she began to cry, so I picked her up to try and comfort her then she told me her heart hurt. I took her to the nurse's office and they have her medicine they are giving her and trying to keep her calm, but it says on her sheet if anything like this happens to call you or Mrs. Scott,"_

_Lucas nodded, "I'm on my way," he said, "Thank you," he told the shaken up teacher before he hung up. He contemplated telpaling Brooke, but he really didn't want her to worry. "Hey Pretty Girl," he whispered opening their bedroom door._

"_Yeah?" Brooke mumbled._

"_I've got to go pick up Maggie, I'll be right back,"_

_Brooke nodded, not even bothering to ask why._

_Lucas shut the door and hurried out to his car and to Maggie's school._

_END I_

"Her heart rate was not accelerated too high, I think she just got scared," the nurse informed Lucas.

Lucas nodded, Maggie now in his arms.

"I went ahead and gave her half of one of her pills to calm her down, and it did, and she just passed right out. Poor thing," the nurse said rubbing Maggie's back.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and take her home then," Lucas whispered.

Natalie nodded, "I figured, I brought all of her stuff. Remember tomorrow is only half a day and we don't come back after that until next year," she whispered walking with Lucas.

"Okay, thank you. We may just keep her home tomorrow."

"Alright, well you guys have a great Christmas," Natalie smiled.

"You too, thank you so much, I really am sorry for all the fuss," Lucas apologized.

"It's fine, it's part of my job," Natalie assured him. "Tell her I hope she feels better,"

"I will, have a good one," Lucas said as he walked thru the main doors of the office while Natalie headed back to her classroom.

"Are you taking her home?" the secretary asked as Lucas walked into the office.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, we all hope she feels better, bless her heart," the older woman said rubbing Maggie's hair.

Maggie hadn't been at school too long, but all the workers had become very attached to her.

"You have a nice holiday break," Lucas whispered after he signed Maggie out.

"You too," the woman waved as Lucas exited the office and finally the building.

NALEY

"You sure you want to go back to school, Care?" Haley asked as they neared her school.

Caroline nodded, "Yes," she said pitifully.

Nathan looked at Haley, "She gets that from you,"

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think it's a good thing," she told her husband and stuck her tongue out.

"Is that Aunt Brooke's car?!" Caroline asked excited as they pulled into the parking lot.

Haley looked at the black SUV confused, "Yeah… I thought Luke said she wasn't feeling well," she said whispering the last part more to her and Nathan.

Nathan shrugged as he put the car in park. "Come on kiddo, let's take you back inside for a whole two and a half hours," he said shaking his head while he opened Caroline's door.

Haley got out of the car as well and walked with her husband and daughter to the school.

"Uncle Lucas!" Caroline said running to her uncle as he walked out of the building.

"Hey," Lucas smiled seeing his niece.

"What are you doing here? She okay?" Nathan asked eyeing Maggie.

"She got really upset at naptime because she was by herself, then she wanted Brooke, and when the teacher tried to calm her down, Maggie said her heart was hurting. So they called me, she's fine, but I'm just gonna take her home,"

"Poor thing," Haley said with a frown and rubbed her niece's back.

"Hey, Hales, do you think you could come over later?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could talk with Brooke,"

"Sure, I'll come by after we leave here," she told her best friend.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later," he said with a nod because his hands were currently preoccupied.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist, "What's wrong with Brooke?" he whispered into Haley's ear.

Haley shook her head not wanting to talk about it right now.

The two signed Caroline back in and walked her to class.

"One of us will be here to pick you up when school gets out," Haley said bending down to give her daughter a kiss.

"Okay, bye mommy," Caroline said with a smile then wrapped her arms around her dad. "Bye daddy," she said and gave him a big kiss.

"Bye little girl, I love you," he told her.

Caroline waved bye and walked into her classroom.

BOTH

Haley knocked on the front door later that afternoon.

"Hey," Lucas smiled opening the door letting his sister-in-law in.

Haley smiled, "Sorry it's like, three, I went home and took a shower, and it just took longer to get ready then I expected." she apologized.

Lucas shook his head. "You're fine. Maggie is still asleep, and Brooke is still in the bedroom, so it's been pretty peaceful here,"

Haley smiled sadly, "I'll go talk to her,"

"Thank you," Lucas said honestly as Haley walked to his and Brooke's room.

Haley knocked on the door gently and after receiving no response, she opened the door and walked in.

Brooke was lying on her side, the blankets wrapped tightly around her body, her eyes open and staring at the closet.

"Hey," Haley whispered not wanting to startle her friend.

Brooke's eyes darted to Haley, not expecting that voice.

"You okay?" Haley asked walking over to the bed. She sat down towards the bottom of the bed and rubbed Brooke's back.

Brooke looked up at Haley, "He stopped moving," she whispered.

"Brooke, you're… that happens sweetie," Haley tried to reason. "He's just getting big, and, he's just getting ready to come out," she said nodding.

Brooke shut her eyes and turned away from her friend her head shaking slightly.

"What have you eaten today?" Haley asked.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered, her voice cracking a little.

"Sweetie, you've got to eat. That will make him move, eat something, get up, move around." Haley tried to coax Brooke.

"It won't," Brooke whimpered.

"Okay," Haley whispered softly and got up from the bed.

Brooke followed Haley with her eyes as she walked to the other side of the bed.

Haley pulled the covers back and got into the bed. "Come here," she said and almost before she could finish Brooke was in her arms crying… hard.

"Haley," she bawled.

"Shh," Haley said rubbing her friend's back trying to calm her down.

"Haley, it hurts," Brooke barely got out thru her tears.

Haley looked at Brooke, her face had paled tremendously. "Lucas!" Haley yelled.

_**--okay, so I know I promised a bit more for this chapter, and it is INCREDIBLY short for me, but I needed to stop it here. I want the next chapter to go a little differently, so. I will try and have it up soon!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-manda**_


	30. Chapter 29

i know it's been a long time! and i am very sorry! i could give u an excuse, but i'm not going to, b/c i know you've all heard it b4... i took a short break from writing b/c idk where my head was, and i'm just picking it back up, so chapter 30 may be a while b4 it gets up, i honestly dont know. but i am so sorry for the wait and i want to thank yall so much for the reviews!!

**WaRnErFaN1**

_flipflopgal_

CheerandBrood323

**onetreehillgirl066**

_aktams07_

thinkofme330

**reina123**

_naley4ever323_

xNaleyIsWhatWeAim4x

**ANicole**

_Adnama23_

HI

Himym UD29

**-warning, it's heavy brucas. I'm sorry, but… it just is. Naleyers, I will get your naley fill next chapter. Sorry.**

NALEY

"Caroline," Miss Natalie said sitting down next to the little girl.

Caroline looked up at her teacher.

"Where are your parents?" she asked looking at the clock.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's after five," Miss Natalie told her.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. Mommy said they - - she told me her or my daddy was gonna pick me up - - she said after school was over," Caroline said confused.

Natalie nodded and rubbed the little girl's back. "I'm sure they are on their way,"

BOTH

Haley looked at Lucas concerned, he had yet to stop pacing, and they had been there almost an hour. "Luke," she whispered.

"Haley, I need to know what's going on," he said almost in tears.

Haley nodded, her eyes brimming with tears as well. God she really needed Nathan to hurry up.

A few minutes later the doors that led into the hospital opened and Nathan and Karen walked in.

"Lucas," Karen said getting her son's attention.

Nathan walked over to Haley, "I'm sorry it took me so long, Karen called panicking because her car wouldn't start. I had to turn around and go get her," he apologized.

Haley shook her head, "It's fine," she whispered.

"Come here," Nathan breathed wrapping his arms around her, Haley fell apart at his touch.

"God, Nathan," she cried into his chest.

"Mom, I don't know what's wrong," Lucas cried as his mother engulfed him in her arms.

Maggie stirred in the chair she was laying across, she opened her eyes and yawned, catching Haley's attention.

Maggie looked at her dad, then over at her aunt and uncle.

Haley squatted down by her niece, "Hi sweetie, how you feeling?" she asked smiling brushing some of Maggie's hair from her face.

"Where's mommy?" Maggie asked immediately noticing that her mother was missing from the picture. "And Caroline?" she asked even more confused.

Caroline. "Shit!" Haley exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

Maggie's eyes grew at the word that came from her aunt's mouth.

Lucas and Karen looked at Haley confused, but Haley's attention was now directed towards Nathan. "Nate, Caroline." She said panicking. "You've got to go get her! She's still at school!"

"Shit!" Nathan repeated and grabbed his jacket.

Maggie's jaw dropped that her uncle now said the bad word too.

"I'll be right back," Nathan said and kissed Haley's forehead.

Haley exhaled heavily and plopped down next to Maggie.

"Aunt Haley," Maggie said climbing into her aunt's lap. "You and Uncle Nathan both said a swear word,"

Haley nodded, "I know, I'm sorry," she apologized.

Maggie nodded, "It's okay, my mommy says it too when she breaks something," the four year old reasoned. "But where is she?" she asked again.

"Mr. Scott?" a doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

NALEY

"Mr. Scott," Natalie said standing when she saw the tall brunette man walking into the classroom.

"Daddy!" Caroline yelled running into her dad's arms.

Nathan hugged his daughter tight.

"She was starting to worry,"

"Yeah, my sister-in-law had to go to the hospital, it's just been a bit crazy," Nathan said as he signed Caroline out.

"Well, she was no trouble, bye sweetie." Natalie waved to the four year old.

Nathan hurried out to the car and buckled Caroline in.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"We've got to go to the hospital babe,"

"Why?" Caroline asked scared.

"Aunt Brooke's sick,"

"Oh, what's the matter- - what's wrong with her?"

BRUCAS

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"She wants to see you," the doctor said calmly and led Lucas back to Brooke's room.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas breathed after he walked in.

Brooke looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered walking closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," she said, her whole body shaking with each word.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried.

Brooke tried to breathe normal, but her emotions had control at that moment, and breathing came after crying.

Lucas' heart shattered as Brooke's grip on him tightened, her sobbing growing worse by the minute it seemed.

The two stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Lucas noticed Brooke's tears slowing down enough to where he thought she could talk. "What happened?" he asked brushing Brooke's hair out of her face.

Brooke shook her head not being able to look at Lucas, how was he so calm?

"Mr. Scott, they did everything they could, but…"

Brooke's eyes were flooded with tears immediately, and she turned her head not wanting to hear it again, once was more than enough.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said solemnly.

Lucas felt like the air had been knocked out of him. "Wh - - what?" he stumbled. "He's okay, right? Joey, he's… he's okay," he asked looking between the doctor and Brooke. "Brooke…"

Brooke's whole body was shaking. "I… he…" she tried to get out thru her sobs. She just looked up at Lucas and shook her head, then began to cry tremendously again.

Lucas' head dropped, his big hands shielding most of his face from being seen, but Brooke knew he was crying. She could tell by the lack of movement coming from her husband. "Luke," she whimpered reaching out to touch his shoulder, her hand trembling the entire time. Lucas turned to Brooke and held her tightly in his arms, both adults crying into their partner's arms.

"Mrs. Scott, I'm sorry, but we need to start," the doctor interrupted.

Brooke closed her eyes, she had no idea how she was going to do this. But she nodded. She knew it needed to be done.

NALEY

"Mommy!" Caroline yelped running thru the hospital doors.

Haley turned in the direction of the small voice. "Hi baby girl," she smiled hugging her daughter tightly.

"Ugh, I cannot breathe," Caroline said dramatically at how tight Haley was hugging her.

"Sorry," Haley sniffled and wiped back a few tears.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline asked confused.

Haley shook her head.

"Have you guys heard anything? Where's Luke?" Nathan asked.

Haley took a deep breath, "The doctor came out and got Luke… but other than that…" she said and shook her head.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and kissed her temple. "Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered.

BRUCAS

Brooke sat in the hospital bed, her eyes shut tight, tears still slipping down her face. She grinded her teeth as she felt another contraction and squeezed Lucas' hand, "Luke," she whimpered. She shook her head, "I can't," she cried.

Lucas held Brooke's hand, but he had no idea what to do. What was he supposed to say to her? This is going to be the hardest thing she was ever going to have to do, and he couldn't do anything to fix it.

As the contraction passed, Brooke's grip on Lucas' hand lessened. She turned her head and looked at her husband. "Please just wake me up, Luke." She begged. "I'm sorry," she cried.

Lucas wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. She had to stop apologizing, it wasn't her fault. The doctors told her that over and over. There is nothing she could have done, Joey got tangled in the umbilical cord, any type of circulation thru it had been cut off from what Lucas understood. The food and nutrients he was supposed to be getting had been stopped due to the knot that had been tangled in it so tightly for so long. Brooke couldn't blame herself for that… yet she still did.

Brooke's doctor walked back into the room, "How you feeling?" he asked.

Brooke didn't even open her eyes, her chin just quivered.

The doctor checked Brooke's progress and sighed. "You're barely dilated," he said looking up at the young brunette.

Brooke was singing in her head, it was the only way she found she could block out what the doctor was telling her.

"What does that mean… I mean, for her, and…?" Lucas asked.

The doctor shook his head. "It's just gonna take a while. We don't want to do a C-section… so, she's gonna have to tough it out," he said with a sad smile. "I'll be back in about an hour to check on her," he told Lucas then left the room.

Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand.

"Take Maggie home," Brooke said clearly, her head turned away from Lucas, and her voice dripping with emptiness.

"Brooke, I'm not leaving you," Lucas said sternly.

Brooke rolled over to face Lucas. "I don't want her here," she demanded, her nostrils flaring as she was trying to hold back a new batch of tears.

Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll have my mom take her to… Deb's I guess,"

Brooke nodded, barely noticeable, and rolled back facing the window, her back to Lucas.

"I'll be right back," Lucas whispered and sighed getting up and walking out to the waiting room.

BOTH

"Luke," Haley breathed seeing her best friend/ brother-in-law.

Lucas ran his hand over his face and avoided eye contact like a pro. "Mom," he said rubbing between his eyes. "She wants you to take Maggie to Deb's,"

Karen nodded, "Okay,"

"I don't wanna," Maggie whined and wrapped her arms around her dad.

Lucas shook his head, "You gotta go, little girl." He said with a nod. "Mommy needs you to, okay?"

"Can I see her?" Maggie asked.

Lucas again shook his head, "No baby, I'm sorry,"

Maggie nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you," Lucas whispered, his voice beginning to break, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, Maggie, Caroline," Karen said extending her hands to the little girls.

"Aw, me too?" Caroline whined.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah bug, go with Maggs, okay?"

"Kay," Caroline said.

Karen looked at Lucas worried.

Lucas shook his head. He was not about to do this in front of the girls.

Karen nodded and kissed Lucas' cheek before walking out both four year olds in toe.

"You alright, man?" Nathan asked rubbing Lucas' shoulder.

Haley stayed sitting in her chair staring forward. "It's not good, is it?" she whispered.

Lucas shook his head.

Haley looked up at Lucas, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, both full of tears.

"She lost him, Haley," Lucas cried.

Haley shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Lucas' body, both parents crying.

Nathan stood next to them completely shocked.

"How is she?" Haley asked sniffling.

Lucas shook his head, "She has to go thru labor and delivery…?" he said somewhat confused. "They gave her something to start contractions, but the doctor said it looks like it's going to take a while,"

"God," Haley breathed shakily.

"I've got to get back to her,"

Nathan nodded, "Let us know if anything…"

Lucas nodded and walked back to Brooke's room.

NALEY

Nathan wrapped his arms around a shell-shocked Haley.

Haley shook her head, "That's not fair, Nathan,"

"I know,"

Haley broke down in his arms, she shook her head still, "No! She… they needed this, Nate, they needed _him_," she cried into her husband's strong arms.

Nathan rubbed Haley's back trying to soothe her.

BRUCAS

Lucas walked into the quiet room with the exception of the heart monitor that Brooke was hooked up to. Brooke was curled up as much as she could be, still facing the opposite side of the room.

"Is she okay?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she wanted to see you, but… she's fine."

Brooke nodded then groaned feeling another contraction.

"You okay?" Lucas asked out of instinct.

Brooke's shoulders immediately began to shake. No she wasn't okay, she was so far from it.

Lucas tried to rub her back, but she shrugged him off.

"Brooke… I don't know what to do here… I just… I want to help you, or something… but…"

"You can't!" Brooke yelled rolling over facing Lucas. "Okay? You can't help, there's nothing you can say, or do, he's dead Lucas!" she screamed thru her tears. "And there's nothing anyone can do," she cried.

Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms holding her tight as she cried.

When she finally clamed down enough to where Lucas thought he could let go of her, her doctor walked in. He checked her and informed the two they still had a ways to go and for Brooke to try to get some rest.

BOTH

Around midnight Brooke woke up gritting her teeth in pain. Her mouth made an O shape as one of the most intense contractions she had ever felt radiated thru her body. "Luke," she managed to get out.

Lucas immediately woke up and looked at his wife concerned.

"Ow," Brooke cried. "It hurts, Luke," she said thru her held breath.

"Okay, hold on," Lucas said calmly as he hit the call button.

Within a minute a doctor and nurse showed up in Brooke's room. The doctor examined Brooke then looked up at her, "Brooke, you're fully dilated,"

Brooke looked at the walls in the room she was in. They were too white. It was not comforting at all, it did not make her feel safe, or calm or okay. It had the opposite effect on her, it made her feel cold and alone and scared.

"Brooke, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push," the doctor told her.

Brooke's eyes became overwhelmed with tears. She couldn't do this.

"Alright, Brooke, come on,"

Brooke held her breath and pushed down as hard as she could for about two seconds before she began crying hard.

"Brooke… sweetie, you've… you've got to do this…" Lucas said rubbing her head.

"I want Haley," Brooke cried.

They had been there over six hours and Brooke had refused to see anyone other than Lucas, and she had wanted him to leave many times too.

"Okay, hold on, I'm gonna go get her," Lucas said standing up and hurrying out to the waiting room. "Hey," he whispered to Haley who was wide awake, while Nathan had long since fallen asleep.

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"She wants you,"

Haley's face fell, "Why?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "But she needs you, Hales…"

Haley nodded, "Okay," she said and followed Lucas to Brooke's room.

Brooke was refusing to push until she talked to Haley, and the doctor was relieved to see Haley walk into the room to say the least.

"Hi," Haley breathed.

Brooke looked at her friend and just began to cry.

Haley hugged the brunette, "You're gonna be okay,"

Brooke shook her head, "How?" she cried.

"I don't know," Haley said honestly, "You just… will be,"

"I can't do it, Haley," Brooke cried, her eyes screaming pain as she felt another contraction.

"You have to,"

"But I can't… I can't do this, and he… him be gone,"

Haley nodded, "I know," she said calmly. "And I know this is the worst thing you've ever felt, and I know it will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do,"

Brooke had a continuous flow of tears from her eyes down her face as she listened to her friend.

"You've got to push," Haley told her wiping away her own tears.

Brooke nodded. She took a deep breath and when her next contraction came she pushed as hard as she could, her whole body shaking. "I'm sorry, Lucas," she cried and began to push again. "God! I'm so sorry, Luke," she sobbed.

Lucas held onto her hand tight, his heart falling into a million tiny pieces with every word that Brooke cried.

Haley exhaled shakily and she swallowed hard. She couldn't bare how intense this was getting. She didn't feel like she needed to be in the room any longer and she quietly slipped out.

"Last time Brooke, then all of this will be over," the doctor told her.

Brooke cried out loud and she pushed with absolutely everything in her and she felt a sense of pressure being relieved. She fell back onto the bed and began crying harder than she ever thought possible.

"Mrs. Scott… would you like to hold - -"

"No," Brooke cried shaking her head, "I can't Luke," she told her husband. "This hurts too bad… I just…"

Lucas held Brooke in his arms and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," he repeated over and over.

Brooke quickly withdrew from Lucas. She didn't want to be held by him, she didn't want him at all at the moment. She curled up in the bed and cried for a good hour before she finally fell asleep.

The sunlight of the next morning hit Brooke's face hard causing her eyes to flutter open. She moved around in the bed resituating herself.

Lucas was walking into the room with coffee as Brooke was waking up. "Hey Pretty Girl," he smiled seeing that she was awake.

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Lucas sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "You slept hard," he said rubbing her tiny hand.

Brooke nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Lucas shook his head, "Baby, don't be… you're fine,"

"But Luke, I - - how can you be so calm?" She stumbled.

Lucas caressed the side of Brooke's face with his hand. Brooke closed her eyes at his touch, tears sliding down her face.

"Maggie came and saw you last night. She's out in the waiting room with my mom and Haley and Nathan… she'll be glad to see you awake,"

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Lucas confused. She shook her head, "I told you to take her home last night,"

Lucas was now the one wearing the puzzled look. "No… you didn't," he said shaking his head.

Brooke nodded, "Yes I did, Luke, you said your mom was taking her to Deb's…"

"Pretty Girl, you've been out since Haley yelled for me at the house," Lucas said calmly.

Brooke's face fell, "What?" she asked somewhat scared. She shook her head, "No. I was awake, Luke… I had to… he's gone," she said crying.

"Brooke," Lucas breathed, "Oh, sweetie, no. You've been asleep." He repeated. "I swear to you," he said seriously.

Brooke shook her head, she still felt the pain from last night, in her heart, and her body. She was awake, and Joey was gone. She looked up startled as the door opened to her room.

"Mrs. Scott," the doctor smiled walking in.

Brooke looked at the doctor confused, not the same person from yesterday.

"Glad to see you awake," she said looking at her charts. "And how are we feeling this morning,"

"Confused," Brooke said honestly.

The doctor nodded, "Okay, you were pretty out of it yesterday when they brought you in. You've slept for a good 18hours,"

"But I haven't…" Brooke said so lost.

"Brooke, you have," Lucas tried to convince her.

"No I haven't Luke! I came in, and Joey was already gone. They made me go thru labor and I had to deliver him. It happened last night! Why don't you remember?!" Brooke cried hitting his chest.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Mrs. Scott…" the doctor said looking at the young mother. "Your son is… very much alive."

NALEY

"Okay," Haley said shaking her head smiling, "What about this one?" she asked holding up seven fingers.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… Seven!" Maggie counted proudly.

"You sure you're Brooke's kid?" Nathan teased.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed and playfully hit her husband. She shook her head at her niece, "He's silly, of course you are Brooke's kid." She smiled and began tickling the four year old. "You look just like her,"

"No! Stop!" Maggie laughed squirming around in Haley's lap. "Uncle Nathan! Help me!" she giggled out of breath.

"I'm done, I'm done," Haley said stopping remembering why Maggie wasn't at school today. She did not need to get her all worked up. She laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Thanks for taking Care to school this morning," she whispered with a smile.

Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head, "No problem. She was pretty excited,"

Haley nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" Nathan asked, his hand going to Haley's belly.

She smiled, "Good," she looked down at Maggie who was now laid across both her and Nathan's lap and she laughed.

BRUCAS

"What?" Brooke said completely shocked.

"Your son - - here, I was going to check him this morning anyways," the doctor said setting up the ultra-sound machine.

Brooke's eyes were full of tears and she flinched slightly at the feeling of the Doppler against her skin.

"Alright, here we go… there he is," the doctor said moving the machine so Brooke could see her son, clearly alive and still there.

Brooke brought her hand to her mouth. She thought she had lost him forever, to hear his heart beating and to see him made her fall to pieces. "Luke," she whimpered.

Lucas held Brooke in his arms as she cried. "Shh, I told you, everything is okay," he said rubbing her back.

Brooke nodded. She pulled away from Lucas' embrace and sniffled and looked up at her doctor, "So what happened?"

"Well, Joey was moving a lot recently?"

Brooke nodded.

"Seems someone thought he was ready to come out. He is in the downward position babies get into shortly before delivery. And the cramps you were having were actually small contractions."

Brooke took in every word the doctor was telling her.

"You began to dilate yesterday and we've stitched you up for now, to try and keep you from having this baby just yet."

Brooke nodded. "Okay,"

"So you are on very strict bed rest until your due-date."

"What?" Brooke asked stunned.

"You know that's… that's not til April. The end of April,"

The doctor shook his head, "It doesn't matter, he's too little to make it, Brooke."

Tears filled Brooke's eyes as the all too vivid memories of last night's… dream, filled her mind at the mention of Joey not making it. "I'll do whatever," she nodded.

**_-alright, so I honestly had no intention of killing Joey off, but the night b4 I wrote this, I had the world's scariest dream about one of my kids from work trying to kill me… and I literally woke up crying, and was shaking and had to talk to the kid the following day at work about it b/c I was so messed up over it… hence the all too real dream sequence for Brooke. (if you've followed me from… god, ezboards, you know I like dream sequences)_**

**_Please don't hate me._**

**_-NALEYERS!! I am dangerously sorry for this chapter! I let you guys down, and I know that! –I will try and make it up to you!!_**


	31. Chapter 30

sorry for the long wait, if you are still here, thanks!

personal thanks!!

**HI (x6)**

_hoLLYVINCE_

naley19

**ANIcole**

_aktams07_

Jess2303

**naley4ever323**

_flipflopgal_

onetreehillgirl066

**Kierstin**

_xNaleyIsWhatWeAim4x_

anyone i missed

**and everyone who read!!**

_ily all!!_

Himym ud30

NALEY

Haley stirred in bed and yawned as she stretched. She opened her eyes and looked around the room puzzled when she didn't see her husband. "Nate?" she asked thinking he may be in the bathroom. She wrapped a blanket around her body as she got out of bed and walked to the living room. She stopped in the hallway when she heard Nathan and Caroline talking from Caroline's room.

"Would you like more tea daddy?" Caroline asked.

"Yes please," Nathan said with a nod.

Caroline nodded and poured more 'tea' into her dad's teacup for him.

Haley stood in the doorway and smiled at her husband and daughter interacting.

"Mommy!" Caroline yelped seeing her mother.

"Hi," Haley smiled bending down to Caroline's level giving her a hug.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Caroline said excited.

Haley laughed, "Happy Christmas Eve to you too," she smiled. "You and daddy having fun?"

Caroline nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Haley smiled, "Well good. You two need anything?" she asked.

"Do you wanna play, momma?!" Caroline asked getting excited.

"Um…"

"Yeah momma, why don't you play?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," Haley laughed and joined her husband and daughter on the floor.

"Good morning," Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley kissing the top of her forehead.

"Morning," Haley smiled leaning into Nathan's chest even more.

"How are you two doing today?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"Good," Haley smiled.

"Can we play now?!" Caroline asked getting impatient.

Both parents laughed and apologized then the small family began playing tea party along with about a dozen stuffed animals.

BRUCAS

"Shh," Lucas whispered as he gently pushed the door to his and Brooke's bedroom open, Maggie right next to him.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because she's asleep, silly girl,"

"Yeah, but we about to wake her up anyways…?" Maggie said confused.

"True…"

"Can I wake her up?!" Maggie asked hopeful.

Lucas shrugged, "Not too loud though, Maggs, you don't want to scare her,"

Maggie nodded and walked over to her mother. She stood on her tip-toes to see over the top of the bed. "Mommy…" she whispered. Maggie furrowed her brow and looked at her dad when Brooke didn't move.

"Try again," Lucas whispered.

"Momma," Maggie whispered a bit louder. "Brother," she tried after Brooke still not waking up. She gently rubbed Brooke's belly hoping to at least wake him up.

Brooke's eyes fluttered from the contact from Maggie's cold hand.

Maggie looked up at her mom and smiled. "Morning mommy,"

"Morning Maggs," Brooke said with a smile.

"Momma, did you know today is Christmas Eve?!" Maggie asked excited climbing onto the bed sitting next to her mom.

Brooke acted surprised, "No! How come no one told me?"

"I just did silly!" Maggie laughed.

"So does that mean Santa is coming tonight?"

Maggie nodded wildly.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" Brooke smiled at her little girl.

"Santa only comes for little kids, mommy!" Maggie laughed throwing her head back.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Well… I don't know," Maggie said thinking about it.

"He better bring me something, I've been really good this year!" Brooke said with a nod.

"Have I, have I?" Maggie asked excited.

Brooke nodded, "I think so,"

"Yay!!"

"Hey little bit, where'd your dad go?" Brooke asked noticing Lucas was no longer in the doorway.

Right then Lucas re-entered the bedroom, tray in hand.

"We made you Christmas Eve breakfast!" Maggie cheered.

"You did?" Brooke asked.

Maggie nodded, "Look-it, cereal, banana, orange juice, and toast!"

Brooke laughed, "Thank you baby girl," she smiled. "What do you want?"

Maggie bit her lip. "This," she said and pointed to the banana.

Brooke opened the banana and held it while Maggie took a bite, then took one herself. "Yummy,"

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Daddy, you make good bananas,"

Brooke smiled at her husband, "Yeah daddy, you make really good bananas,"

"Thank you," Lucas said and took a bite of the banana as well.

Maggie stood up on Brooke and Lucas' bed.

"Maggie, what in the world are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Oh my goodness!" she said in awe looking out the window behind the headboard.

"What is it?" Lucas asked crawling up next to his daughter.

"Snow!!" Maggie yelled. "It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" she cheered jumping on the bed.

"Not on the bed missy," Lucas said and picked her up and placed her on the floor.

"Can we go play in it, please daddy, please?!" Maggie begged.

Lucas looked at Brooke and she shrugged, "Knock yourself out,"

Lucas nodded, "Alright, let's go get your snow clothes on,"

"Yay!" Maggie yelled and ran to her room.

"You sure you don't mind?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Luke, I'm on bed rest, that doesn't mean you two have to be,"

Lucas smiled and gave Brooke a kiss. "God I love you Brooke Scott,"

"I love you too Lucas Scott, now go help our daughter get ready to go play in the snow," Brooke said with a smile.

NALEY

"Come on! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Caroline yelled from the front door.

Nathan and Haley both laughed.

"We're coming, we're coming," Haley said as they hurried to catch up with their daughter.

"Alright, you ready?" Nathan asked, his hand on the door knob.

Caroline nodded excited. "Yes!"

"Okay," Nathan said and opened the front door.

"Oh wow," Haley whispered.

"Whoa!" Caroline yelled seeing all the snow that had already fallen. "Can I play in it?" she asked.

"Go for it kiddo," Nathan said with a nod.

Caroline screamed and ran into the yard and began rolling around in the freshly fallen snow.

Nathan and Haley both made their way to the porch swing. Haley closed her eyes and leaned into Nathan, wrapping her blanket around her even more. "You know what I love about the snow?" she asked.

"What's that…?"

"The silence…" Haley said just listening.

"Watch me!" Caroline yelled interrupting the silence of the snow. She laid down on the ground and made a snow angel proudly as her parents watched with smiles on their faces.

"It's a shame she doesn't like the snow that much," Haley said with a frown.

"I know, right?" Nathan said shaking his head.

Before they knew it, it was almost noon, and the snow was still falling.

"Care, how bout you come in so you can eat something and thaw out a bit?" Haley asked.

"I don't wanna go in!" Caroline yelled from the yard.

"Baby, it'll still be here when you come back out,"

"You promise?" She asked her father.

Nathan put his hand over his heart, "I promise," he assured her.

"Okay…" Caroline said sounding sad but marched up the steps of the front porch.

"Lose the boots," Nathan said as Caroline got to the front door.

Caroline sat down on the porch and pulled at her boots until they finally came off. "Brr," she shivered when her bare feet came into contact with the freezing air.

Nathan laughed, "I didn't say take off your socks,"

"They came off with my boots!" Caroline said jumping inside.

"Alright crazy girl, what's wet on you?" Haley asked bringing Caroline warm pants and a new sweatshirt to put on.

"Everything!" Caroline said dramatically.

"Well take it off," Haley laughed.

Caroline quickly shed her snow clothes and shivered as Haley helped her put dry warm clothes back on. "Are you gonna dry them, momma?"

"Yeah, I will, you gonna go back out later?"

"Yeah!" Caroline cheered.

"Lunch first missy," Nathan said from the kitchen.

"Can I have Macaroni and Cheese?" Caroline asked skipping into the kitchen.

"Yes you can," Haley said placing a kiss on the top of Caroline's head.

"So your kid," Nathan said to Haley.

BRUCAS

"Mom!" Maggie yelled from outside.

Brooke put her book down and looked around the room trying to figure out where the muffled yell was coming from.

"Mom!" She repeated hitting the window next to the bed.

Brooke leaned over and pulled the curtain back and laughed when she saw her daughter in her snow suit waving.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi," Brooke smiled. "You having fun?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes!"

"Good, I love you,"

"I love you too mom!" Maggie yelled then ran off.

"Hey baby," Lucas said walking to the window.

"You're original, Luke," Brooke said with a nod.

"You doing okay?"

Brooke nodded, "How bout you two?"

"We're good, about to come in for a bit and warm up,"

"Okay, well I'll be here…"

"Come on Dad!" Maggie yelled.

"Gotta go," Lucas laughed and chased his daughter around the yard.

About twenty minutes later Maggie came bouncing into Brooke's room. "Hi mommy!" she said jumping onto the bed.

"Hi my little snow bunny. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes! I love the snow!"

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad, where's your dad?"

"Getting all the snow clothes off the floor." Maggie said grabbing a piece of her mother's hair playing with it.

"Why was your stuff on the floor girlie?"

"He told me to just take it off there,"

Brooke nodded and glanced at the clock. "You hungry?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, I ate snow,"

Brooke laughed, "Maggie,"

"Not any yellow snow," she said shaking her head.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I hope not,"

"Dad said he's gonna fix girl cheese, though,"

"Girl cheese?" Brooke asked.

Maggie nodded, "Yep! He said to come keep you company while he made it. Am I good company?"

"The best!" Brooke said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

NALEY  
"Mom," Caroline asked curled up in her dad's lap.

Haley looked over at her daughter and smiled, "Yeah?"

"How come Santa doesn't come for grown-ups?"

Haley looked at Nathan not knowing what to say. "Um…"

Caroline looked up at her dad, "Daddy…?"

"Well," Nathan started.

Haley took a drink of her hot chocolate, curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and smiled.

"He would, but the grown ups tell him just to give all the presents for us to our kids,"

"Oh! That makes sense!" Caroline nodded.

Haley laughed.

"Do you know what time he's gonna be here?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, but if you're still awake when he comes, he'll leave without leaving any presents," Haley told her.

Caroline's eyes grew.

Nathan nodded, "Yep, he'll just go right over to Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas' house with all of your gifts for Maggie,"

"But I'm not done with my hot chocolate yet!" she exclaimed.

"Well you better hurry and finish."

"Okay," Caroline nodded and drank her hot chocolate as fast as she could. "Finished!"

"Alright, let's get you to bed little girl," Nathan said scooping Caroline up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. "Goodnight sweetie," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," Caroline yawned pulling her covers around her tight.

"She down?" Haley asked as Nathan walked back into the living room.

"Yep, I'd say give her ten minutes and she'll be sound asleep,"

"Good," Haley smiled while Nathan joined her on the couch. "This is nice," Haley whispered.

"What is?" Nathan whispered back kissing her temple.

"Us, just being here, it's kinda perfect,"

Nathan nodded, "I know what you mean, I thought this only happened in movies,"

Haley laughed, "And we are _far_ from a movie,"

Nathan too laughed. "When do you think we'll be clear to get all the presents out?" he asked.

Haley looked at the clock, "You think you can hang until ten?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, sounds good to me,"

"Me too," Haley said and leaned up and placed a kiss on Nathan's lips.

BRUCAS

"Lucas I wanna help," Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed from inside their closet, "No you don't,"

"Yes I do! I can't do anything, it's like I don't get to be a part of this part of her Christmas…" Brooke said tearing up.

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said walking out of the closet, presents in his hands, "You never liked carrying the presents anyways,"

Brooke sniffled, "That doesn't mean I don't want to,"

"Oh, Pretty Girl," Lucas said sitting down next to Brooke.

"No," Brooke pulled away from him.

Lucas sighed and carried a load of gifts to the living room and placed them under the tree.

Brooke curled up in bed wrapping the covers around her tightly and closed her eyes.

NALEY

Nathan sighed as he climbed into bed looking at the clock, "How did it take this long?" he yawned.

Haley shrugged, "Hmmm" she mumbled, her eyes closed.

Nathan laughed, "Goodnight Haley,"

"Mm-huh," Haley again mumbled barely audible.

Nathan leaned over and placed a kiss on Haley's cheek then laid back and closed his eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Caroline yelled running into her parent's room.

"Oh my God, no it's not," Nathan groaned.

"Yeah-huh, it is, and you have to get up, it's time to get up daddy, because it's Christmas!" Caroline said excited.

Haley sat up and yawned, "Yeah daddy, come on, it's time to get up," she said patting his back.

"Ugh, okay, okay, I'm up," Nathan mumbled rolling over.

"Can we open presents?!"

"How bout we eat first?" Haley suggested.

"Okay," Caroline agreed.

"You come with me, daddy, you got five minutes to meet us in the kitchen or we are eating all the breakfast," Haley said as she got out of bed and grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Yeah daddy," Caroline smiled as she walked out of the bedroom with her mom.

Nathan smiled to himself as he watched Haley and Caroline walk to the kitchen together.

"Whoa!" Caroline said amazed at how many presents were under the tree, "Are all those for me?" she asked her mom.

"I don't know…" Haley said turning the stove on. "Pancakes sound good?"

"Yes please!" Caroline smiled hopping onto the stool at the bar.

"Alright," Haley said and began making breakfast.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Caroline's head, "Good morning Care," he smiled.

"Morning!"

"Good morning to you too," Nathan said walking up behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her.

"Here you go," Haley said placing a plate down in front of Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline said and began eating. "Daddy, did you see all of my presents?"

"They're all yours?" Nathan asked shocked.

Caroline nodded, "Yep!"

BRUCAS

Maggie opened the door to her parent's room and stuck her head in. "Mommy… daddy…?" she whispered.

Brooke moved around in her bed, but didn't wake up.

Maggie walked closer to her parents. "You guys,"

Lucas opened one eye and looked at his daughter, "What?" he whispered.

"Don't you know it's Christmas?" Maggie asked.

"Don't you know I'm trying to sleep?" Brooke mumbled.

Lucas and Maggie both made a scared face.

"I saw that," Brooke told both of them.

"Daddy, can we go open presents, please!" Maggie begged.

"Maggs, it's early, don't you wanna lay in bed with us and sleep for a little while longer?" Lucas asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No, I wanna open presents, I gotta see if Santa came!"

Brooke sat up and yawned.

"Hi mommy!" Maggie smiled.

"Hi baby," Brooke smiled back at her daughter, her hand going right to her stomach.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Presents, now, please?!"

"Go on in there, I don't want to see a single present opened when I get out there,"

Maggie nodded and ran to the living room.

Brooke rubbed her belly, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Brooke, what's the matter?"

She shook her head.

"Brooke," Lucas said rubbing her leg.

"It's just, I'm stuck back here today. I don't even get to see her open her presents," she said crying. "And we don't get to go to your mom's or see Nathan and Haley today,"

"Come on Daddy!" Maggie yelled.

Lucas sighed, "Brooke…"

"Go," Brooke said shaking her head.

NALEY

"Can I be done?" Caroline asked.

Haley looked at her daughter's almost empty plate, "Yeah, go wash your hands,"

"Kay!" Caroline said excited and jumped from her stool and ran to the bathroom.

Haley laughed as she grabbed Caroline's plate,

"I don't remember being this excited for Christmas when I was her age," Nathan said kissing the side of Haley's neck.

Haley laughed, "Do you remember anything about when you were her age?"

"Mmm, very true," he laughed, then they were rejoined by a bouncing Caroline. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley and the two went to the living room to open presents with Caroline.

"Does this one say my name?!" Caroline asked holding up yet another gift for her parents to see.

Haley nodded, a blanket draped over her curled up body on the sofa. "Yep," she smiled at her daughter.

Caroline ripped through the wrapping paper throwing it to the side and screamed happily when she saw the present. "I wanted this!" she told her parents yet again.

"I don't even know why we wrap this stuff," Nathan laughed cleaning up the mess around the tree while Caroline had run to the bathroom.

"Aw, Nate, tearing the paper is half the fun,"

"And all the mess,"

Haley made a face mocking him.

"Watch it," Nathan told her and threw a wad of crumpled paper at her.

"You did not just throw wrapping paper at me," Haley asked rhetorically.

"Who me?" Nathan feigned confusion.

Haley rubbed her stomach, "You're gonna scar this poor baby before it even gets here,"

"Nah," Nathan shook his head and moved over to her, placing his hand on her stomach followed by his lips.

Haley ran her hands thru Nathan's hair while he talked to their baby.

"Done!" Caroline cheered running back into the living room. "Oh no! where's all my paper?!" she asked almost in tears.

BRUCAS

"Shh," Lucas said holding his finger over his lips.

Maggie nodded as she tip-toed following her father.

Lucas quietly opened the door to his and Brooke's bedroom, hoping not to wake her, and he and Maggie both laid the presents they had carried into the room down carefully on the floor.

"Go hop in bed with her, I'll get the rest," Lucas whispered to his daughter.

Maggie nodded and climbed onto the big bed and snuggled closer to her mom.

Brooke instinctively wrapped her arms around Maggie. "Hi baby girl," she smiled, both her eyes still closed.

"Hi mommy," Maggie said with such an angelic voice Brooke opened her eyes to look at her. "What?" Maggie laughed.

Brooke shook her head and kissed Maggie's forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too silly," Maggie giggled and placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek.

"Did you finish opening your presents yet?" Brooke asked still looking just at Maggie.

"No," Maggie said with a smile.

"Why not?" Brooke asked confused.

"I wanted to wait for you,"

"Maggs…" Brooke said frowning. "I have to stay here…"

"I know," Maggie said with a nod.

"And that's why we are doing Christmas in here," Lucas said carrying the last of the presents into the bedroom.

Brooke pushed herself up. "Lucas… what are you doing?"

Lucas walked over to Brooke, "We are opening presents in here this year, we wanted you to be a part of it, right Maggs?"

Maggie nodded with a toothy grin.

Tears welled in Brooke's eyes and she smiled at her family.

NALEY

"So, what are we doing the rest of today mister?" Haley asked from the kitchen while Nathan continued to clean up the living room.

"Well, Karen's not having a big get-together because Brooke and them won't be able to go… my parent's are out of town, they said that we will do Christmas when they get back,"

Haley laughed shaking her head. "And lord knows where my parents are."

"I doubt _he_ even knows,"

"Very funny," Haley said sticking her tongue out at him then taking a bite of pretzel. "You wanna know what I think we should do?" she asked as Nathan walked from the living room to the kitchen towards her.

"What's that?" Nathan whispered as he wrapped Haley in his arms.

"Well, _that_, but later." She said clearly distracted by his kissing.

"Later?" Nathan asked pitifully.

Haley nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

BOTH

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas," Haley laughed into the phone while Nathan continued his kissing along her neck and jaw line.

"Sounds like it, what are you doing?" Brooke laughed.

"Oh, _I'm _not doing anything,"

"Tell Nathan to put some ice on it while you are on the phone,"

Haley laughed and pulled back from his kissing, "Brooke said to put some ice on it while I am on the phone."

"Brooke's just jealous," Nathan said into the phone while Haley held it out for him to respond into.

"Oh dangerously," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Haley laughed. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Magster just finished opening her presents, and now Lucas is getting everything out of the boxes for her," Brooke said so happy Haley could practically hear the smile on her lips. "Why, what's up over there? I mean, clearly besides Nathan"

"Stop it!" Haley laughed. "No, we were just checking in. Figured we could drop by later?"

"Of course! Please do! I need so entertainment!" Brooke practically begged.

Haley again laughed, "Okay, how bout we come over around dinner? We'll bring food,"  
"That sounds great!"

"Alright, well you guys enjoy the rest of your day," Haley said ready to get off the phone.

Brooke laughed rolling her eyes, "Uh-huh, you too,"

"We'll see you later, bye," Haley said and quickly hung up turning into Nathan, her lips pressing against his waiting ones.

Brooke laughed as she closed her phone.

BRUCAS

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked walking into their bedroom.

Brooke shook her head, "Nathan and Haley,"

Lucas smiled at how happy his wife seemed.

"Um, they're gonna come over around dinner time,"

Lucas nodded, "Okay," he said going through a drawer in the bedside table. "Do you need anything before I go back to her?" he asked looking deep into Brooke's hazel eyes.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I think I'm actually gonna take a nap…"

"Okay," Lucas whispered and leaned in to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back and check on you in a little while,"

Brooke nodded, her eyes still closed as a reaction to Lucas's kiss.

Lucas smiled at Brooke and gave her another quick kiss, this time on her lips, then again on her forehead. "I love you Brooke Scott,"

Brooke exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Get some rest momma," Lucas said rubbing her stomach then headed for the door. He clicked the light off and smiled shutting the door partially as Brooke settled into the bed breathing deeply.

NALEY

Haley traced her fingers around Nathan's bare chest, her head resting perfectly in between his chin and shoulder.

Nathan ran his hands through Haley's long brown hair inhaling the scent that was just Haley.

"You know, this has got to be my favorite thing about you," Haley said in a quiet voice so not to wake a napping Caroline up.

Nathan looked down at Haley's face confused, "The sex?" he asked.

Haley laughed, "Well that, but I was actually talking about this," she said running her fingers over Nathan's nipple ring.

"Stop it," Nathan laughed rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm serious, I have a thing for guys with piercings," Haley said wiggling her eyebrows. "You should have seen the guy I was with _last_ week."

"Oh really?" Nathan asked running his hand down Haley's back.

Haley nodded, moving her head to Nathan's chest, her hand resting on his flat stomach.

"You're exhausted," Nathan whispered.

"I'm okay," Haley replied, her eyes closed.

"Get some sleep Hales," he told her tucking her hair repeatedly behind her ear.

Haley didn't reply, she simply let her eyes remain closed as her body moved up and down in sync with Nathan's breathing.

Nathan watched her with adoring eyes as her tiny frame rose and fell with every breath the two of them took. She was beautiful at any given time to him, but when she slept, there was something almost mesmerizing about her that Nathan found it hard to take his eyes off her. Part of the reason, he assumed, was the fear of losing her again. He wanted to savor every minute he had with her, because he knew how it felt for her to not be in his life, even for a small amount of time, and he didn't want to take any minute he had now for granted.

* * *

**-alright, so it has been a decade and a half since I UDed! I know, it's terrible! And I'm very sorry. School got the best of me and I started having black out spells, so when I was coming home, I was just sleeping, and… well in class I was sleeping too… but I think I've got everything under control now and I will be back on a regular UDing pattern. (we can also blame 10 days of my life away to the Twilight saga!! OMG!! For ten days that is where all my free time went, and if you have read the 4 books, you so understand, and if you haven't read them, you MUST!!)**

**So anywho! I hope yall enjoy this chapter and PLEASE let me know what more you would like to see!! If you don't tell me, I will never know!!**

**Thanks for the patience!!**

**--so I was gonna go ahead and do the night and new year's in this chapter, but I wouldn't have that done for a while and I clearly owe you guys an UD!**

**So, this chapter was mostly fluff and filler. I figured we could do without the drama for at least one chapter.**

**The next chapter will be up sooner than this one was if everything holds up. but some things I have no control over and I do apologize for making yall wait so long!!**

**Lemme know what cha thought!!**

**Xoxo**

**-manda**

**Next chapter!**

**-CHRISTMAS NIGHT/NEW YEARS**


	32. Chapter 31

thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! there is an a/n at the end of this chapter. feel free to read it if you want, if not, just know that i apologize for the wait and i love my loyal readers (even those who dont reply) dearly!!!

Himym UD31

NALEY

"Mommy, how cold is it, do I need pants? Is it that cold?" Caroline asked skipping through the house in her underwear.

"Caroline!" Haley laughed. "It is snowing, what do you think you should wear?" she asked.

"My snow suit?" Caroline asked confused.

Haley shook her head with a smile. "Come on," she said holding out her hand. "You best get some clothes out before daddy gets out of the shower,"

"How come?" Caroline asked looking up at her mother.

"Because he'll think you're hot and turn the heat off in the house!"

Caroline gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

"Exactly, see, we better keep clothes on if we want the heat to stay on,"

"Gotcha!" Caroline said with one assertive nod.

"Alright, you need something warm little girl, but other than that, you can decide what to wear," Haley told the young girl.

"Hmmm…" Caroline contemplated staring at her closet full of clothes. "This please," she said pointing to a red and green swirl shirt dress. "And my black tights," she said with a nod.

"Alright, can do." Haley said retrieving both items for her daughter.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled as she slid on the top. "Momma, can you do my hair?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do to it?" Haley asked sitting Indian Style on Caroline's bed.

"I want it like the ocean,"

"Okay, you keep getting dressed my love and I will be back with my curling iron," Haley said knowing that hair like the ocean meant she wanted waves.

"Thank you!" Caroline beamed.

Haley winked at her daughter and went to her own bathroom quickly. "Hi husband," she smiled seeing Nathan walking around their bedroom wrapped in a towel.

"Wife," he smiled back at her leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmmm, you're warm," Haley said wanting to pull closer to his skin, but stopped and frowned, "You're also wet,"

Nathan laughed. "Sorry bout that,"

Haley shrugged, "It's okay, you're disposable," she said walking into the steamy bathroom to retrieve her hot iron.

"Figured as much," Nathan nodded.

Haley smiled as she re-entered their room. "Kiss," she said standing on her tip-toes to receive her kiss.

Nathan leaned down slightly to reach her waiting lips and gave Haley such a kiss that he literally stole her breath.

Haley breathed heavily trying to catch her breath when the two finally parted from their steamy kiss.

"Still want to dispose of me, wife?" he asked.

Haley smiled, her cheeks a nice shade of red.

"Momma?" Caroline called from her bedroom.

"Go be the amazing mother that you are," Nathan whispered, Haley still being speechless from their kiss.

She nodded and Nathan quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head then let her walk out.

Haley helped Caroline get ready, then turned the TV on in the living room and practically begged her not to get her outfit messed up before they left.

"You almost ready?" Nathan asked sticking his head into the bathroom.

Haley was applying her eye-liner and she was sitting on the counter getting as close as she could to the mirror. "Yeah, almost," she said not moving an inch.

Nathan laughed and glanced down at her showing belly.

Haley caught his gaze in the mirror and followed his eyes to her stomach. "Stop it," she laughed rubbing her stomach.

Nathan looked up at her. "What?" he asked smiling.

"It's not going anywhere, Nate," she told him finishing the last of her make-up. She hopped off the counter and walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful,"

"Aw, and I didn't even have to ask," she smiled genuinely at him.

Nathan leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Haley placed her hand on the side of Nathan's face, her eyes closed with his lips still attached to hers. She groaned when she felt him pulling away.

"Sorry baby, but we gotta go," Nathan apologized placing a quick kiss on Haley's forehead.

Haley fake pouted as she grabbed her coat.

"You ready Munchkin?" Nathan asked walking into the living room.

"Uh-huh!" Caroline nodded wildly.

"Grab your jacket missy," Haley said shutting off the lights in the hallway and kitchen as she made her way to the front of the house.

Caroline grabbed her jacket from the closet and Nathan helped her put it on.

"So why are we going to Uncle Lucas' house today?" Caroline asked as they drove down the road.

"Because, you spend the holidays with your family," Nathan said.

"So how come they don't come to our house? Or we go to Grandma Karen's? We never come go over here on Christmas…"

"Well, Aunt Brooke is kind of a little sick… she can't leave her bed, remember?"

"No," Caroline said shaking her head. "But okay," she said flashing her mother a smile.

Haley laughed and shook her head.

Brucas

"No, Luke, just tell them to leave," Brooke whined, her face buried in his chest.

Lucas rubbed her back soothingly. "Oh Pretty Girl," he sighed.

"Please," Brooke sniffled.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want everyone here,"

"Brooke, you did like three hours ago,"

"But now I don't…" she said pouting.

Lucas looked down, his eyes meeting hers, "You know if you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't get away with all of this,"

Brooke nodded, "Yes I would," she said with a slight smile.

"Daddy! Peoples are here!" Maggie yelled from the front room.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "Yes you would," he whispered then hurried to Maggie before she could open the front door.

"I wanna get it," She said looking up at her dad with big puppy dog eyes.

Lucas shook his head. "You are too much like your mother,"

Maggie's lips curled into a smile that reached her eyes.

"Go ahead," Lucas said nodding towards the door.

"Yay!" Maggie beamed and swung open the big front door. "Uncle Nathan!" She cheered and ran into his ready arms.

BOTH

"Hey kiddo," Nathan said lifting Maggie in his arms holding her tiny body close to his.

Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Hi," she said with happiness dripping from each letter.

"Hey you," Lucas said bending down to Caroline's level.

Caroline smiled shyly her arms wrapped around Haley's leg.

"Why are you being shy?" Haley laughed as she leaned in and gave Lucas a hug. "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"You too," Lucas said back.

"Caroline…" Haley tried to coax something out of her daughter.

Caroline kept her lips pressed together tightly and made a face, her eyes getting large.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means," Haley said shaking her head.

Caroline pointed to her dad who was with Maggie who was showing him "her" Christmas tree.

"Nathan what did you do to Caroline?" Haley laughed.

"Nothing," Nathan said and gave Caroline a look.

"I don't want to have to eat outside in the snow, Daddy!" Caroline exclaimed.

Nathan burst into laughter.

"What?" Haley asked bending down to her daughter's level.

Lucas shook his head laughing and went over by Nathan and Maggie.

"Hey man," Nathan smiled.

"Hi daddy," Maggie too smiled.

"Hi baby," Lucas said kissing her forehead.

"Um, hello? What about me…?" Nathan joked.

"Hi baby," Lucas teased and leaned in pretending he was going to kiss Nathan as well.

"No daddy!" Maggie giggled.

"What'd you do to Caroline?" Lucas laughed looking at Haley trying to convince her daughter what Nathan had told her was false.

Nathan began laughing. "Ha, I told her that if she didn't talk for five whole minutes we would let her eat inside, but if she did talk, she had to eat in the snow,"

"Really?!" Maggie asked, her brown eyes massive.

"No," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Darn it," Maggie pouted.

"How is she Brooke's kid?"

Lucas shook his head. "You have no idea how much she is like her mom,"

"Can I go see mommy?"

Lucas nodded and Maggie jumped from Nathan's arms and hurried to her mom's bedroom.

"How is she, Brooke I mean?"

Lucas nodded, "She's… hanging in there, she doesn't like being stuck in that bed, that room…"

"I bet,"

"But other than that, she's doing good,"

"Good," Nathan smiled.

"That was terrible," Haley said hitting Nathan in the back of his head.

"Ouch," he flinched. "What'd I do?" he asked.

"Stop it, she was really scared she was gonna have to eat alone in the snow…? Really Nathan," Haley asked shaking her head.

Nathan and Lucas both tried to hold back their laughter.

"Hi momma," Maggie said climbing into bed with Brooke.

"Hi baby girl," Brooke said smoothing back her daughter's chocolate brown hair back. "How you doing?"

"Good," Maggie smiled. "How are _you_ doing?"

Brooke smiled back, "Good,"

"You seem sad…"

Brooke ran her hands through Maggie's hair.

"Are you?"

"A little bit," Brooke admitted.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you? Then you won't have to be by yourself?"

Brooke smiled at her daughter. She leaned forward and kissed Maggie's forehead. "No, you go play with everybody,"

"I see this is where the party's at." Haley smiled standing in the doorway holding Caroline.

Maggie and Brooke both turned to the door and Haley lost her breath at how much alike they looked in that instant.

Maggie waved her aunt and cousin over. "I'm keeping mommy company. Her said she's kinda sad…"

Haley walked over to the bed and sat Caroline down next to Maggie.

Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Come here," Haley said and wrapped her arms around Brooke. "How are you?"

Brooke exhaled shakily.

"That good?" Haley laughed.

Brooke too laughed and nodded.

"Caroline, did you show Aunt Brooke what Santa got you?"

Caroline held out her arm and showed off her new watch.

"Caroline, that's beautiful. You must have been good _all_ year!"

Caroline nodded. "I was! Except for at school sometimes, and sometimes at home too... or if I go to work with Grandpa Dan, sometimes he says I'm a little monster."

Brooke and Haley both laughed.

"So how much longer are you in here for?"

"I go back to the doctor in two days actually."

"Yeah? That's good!"

Brooke shrugged.

"They may let you off for good behavior, you never know"

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes at Haley's comment. "So, when do we get to find out if I'm going to get to have another niece or if I get my nephew?"

Haley smiled. "January"

Brooke pouted. "That's really far away,"

"No it's not." Haley laughed.

"Okay fine, it's not. Do you promise to come over here like the moment after you find out?"

"Sure Brooke,"

"Achoo!"

"Bless You" Brooke and Haley both said at the same time turning their attention to the girls.

Caroline's eyes were glistening with tears that sprung up from her sneeze.

"You okay?" Brooke asked.

Caroline nodded.

Maggie made a grossed out face in her mother's direction.

Brook shook her head at her daughter. "What did you guys do with the daddies?"

"They in the living room. Daddy was kissing Uncle Nathan." Maggie told her mom.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Of course he was," she laughed.

"You ditched us," Lucas said eyeing his daughter and niece as he and Nathan walked into the bedroom.

Maggie shrugged.

"Hey baby, I heard you were kissing Uncle Nathan… were you under the mistletoe?"

"Haha very funny Mags," Lucas said and began tickling the little girls.

"Merry Christmas," Nathan said walking over to Brooke giving her a small hug.

"Merry Christmas Nate,"

Lucas tapped Caroline on the shoulder as he walked past her. She looked the opposite direction clearly confused. She finally looked towards her uncle and placed her hands dramatically on her hips. "Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas pointed to Brooke. "It was her,"

Brooke looked at her husband. "Really?"

Lucas nodded to the girls causing them to laugh, then he leaned down and gave Brooke a small kiss on the lips.

The two families spent the rest of the day like that, everyone comfortably lounging on the huge bed in the master bedroom of Brooke and Lucas' house. Haley went to the closet where the games were kept and brought back _Mad Gab_ along with _Catch Phrase _and _Taboo._ The girls quickly called boys versus girls knowing the boys would be the anchors to their teams so it was best they be on a team together.

NALEY

"I never thought I could laugh so hard," Haley said as they drove back to their house.

"Uh-huh," Nathan grumbled.

Haley placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh baby, it's okay. You and Luke really didn't have a chance against Brooke and me." She said with a smile.

Nathan looked over at her. "You two are terrible, you know that?"

Haley leaned her head back against the head-rest and closed her eyes. "Sure, baby, whatever helps you sleep at night." She whispered and laced her fingers through his, both their arms resting on the arm-rest in between the front seats.

Haley looked back at Caroline who was sound asleep in her booster-seat. She gently squeezed Nathan's hand and he looked down at her. "We did good with her, right?"

Nathan glanced at the red light in front of him then turned to Haley and gently kissed her forehead. "We did good," he whispered.

BRUCAS

Brooke sat with her back against Lucas' chest as he was gently rubbing her shoulders. She laughed slightly when she saw Maggie out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Lucas whispered placing a small kiss against the back of her bare neck.

Brooke closed her eyes at his touch and a smile grew across her lips. "Maggie," she whispered.

Lucas looked over at his daughter and smiled as well.

Maggie was curled up in the middle of the big bed, a pillow under her head as well as one in her arms along with the stuffed deer Nathan had deemed "rain"

"Get it Maggie? _Rain_deer?" he laughed as she kept a death grip on her new favorite Christmas present.

"She'll be okay once he's here, right?" Brooke asked Lucas as she placed on hand over her stomach.

"Yeah," Lucas assured her.

Brooke craned her neck to look at him. "You sure?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes Brooke. Stop worrying."

She nodded and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her body.

ALRIGHT, SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANYONE IS STILL FOLLOWING THIS OR NOT… BUT I WAS REMINDED THAT IS HAS BEEN OVER 3MONTHS SINCE I UP-DATED. I AM VERY AWARE OF THAT!

MY COMPUTER BROKE IN NOVEMBER AND WAS TAKEN TO THE COMPUTER DOCTOR. I DID NOT GET MY COMPUTER BACK UNTIL THE 2ND WEEK IN JANUARY. AND AT THAT POINT NONE OF MY DOCUMENTS WERE ON IT. SO IT WENT BACK FOR ANOTHER WEEK TO GET EVERYTHING RE-INSTALLED.

BASICALLY, I HAVENT _HAD_ A COMPUTER FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS THEREFORE UPDATES WERE IMPOSSIBLE DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE ON THIS COMPUTER.

BUT NOW I AM E-MAILING MYSELF ALL MY UPDATES SO I CAN GET THEM FROM ANY COMPUTER SO THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.

I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND DANGEROUSLY THANKFUL TO ANYONE WHO IS STILL READING!!!

Love you guys loads and loads!!

Xoxo

-manda

**(on a differnt note, if you are bored and like twilight, my cousin and i have a twi-tube channel on youtube. look us up!! TwiCuzLuv34!!!)**


	33. Chapter 32

Thank you guys SOOOO much for hanging in there with me thru my unacceptable time laps! i appreciated each and every review and alert i got!!! you guys mean the WORLD to me!! thank you soooo much!!!

**Naley19**

pink5288

**Adnama23**

_nicolleg06_

Brucas True Love

**dianehermans**

_Liz457_

thinkofme330

**naley4ever323**

_and everyone who added me/HIMYM to fave/alert lists_

everyone that simply read!

thanks SOOO much!!

_This chapter was written in tune with Augustana!_

_-Wasteland -Mayfield -Sunday Best -I Still Aint Over You_

_-Hotel Roosevelt -Angels -Bullets -Stars and Boulevards_

_-Boston_

* * *

NALEY

Haley snuggled closer to her husband, Nathan immediately wrapping his arms around her even more. She inhaled deeply.

"What's on your mind, Hales?" Nathan whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled. "Nothing," she said honestly.

"Good," Nathan nodded.

"Good?"

"Sometimes I think you think too much. You stress yourself out over absolutely nothing,"

Haley nodded, "I know," she whispered looking down.

Nathan leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "But that's part of what I love about you," he whispered.

A smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes burying her head even more into his chest.

Nathan rubbed her back soothingly; neither saying anything else, the silence that took over the room was weightless and seemed more than natural.

About half an hour later the door to their bedroom moved ever so slightly.

Nathan's eyes immediately darted to the door, but he remained completely still thinking Haley had fallen asleep.

Caroline peeked her mess of brown hair and still sleepy blue eyes into the somewhat dark room. "Mommy?" she whispered.

Nathan waited for Haley to respond and like he expected, she had fallen back asleep.

Caroline began to slip back out the door when she realized her mother was not yet awake.

"Care," Nathan whispered.

"Daddy?" she asked confused.

"Shh, come here," Nathan said in a hushed voice.

Caroline walked quietly over to her dad's side of the bed. "Hi daddy!" she smiled.

"Good morning," Nathan said leaning down kissing her forehead.

"Momma still asleep?" Caroline whispered.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah,"

"Okay, can I watch TV then? Please, I'll make it whisper where she can't hear it,"

Nathan nodded, "Go ahead, just shut the door okay?"

"Okay. Thank you!" she beamed and stood on her tip-toes to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek before she skipped out to the living room.

Nathan laughed to himself as he watched his little girl retreat.

Haley moved around under his protective arm and groaned slightly.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Haley didn't say anything, but Nathan felt her nod against his chest and he began to run his fingers through her hair again knowing how relaxed that makes her.

"I have to pee," Haley mumbled about another forty five minutes later.

"Okay babe," Nathan said untwining his arm from around her petite frame.

Haley stumbled to the bathroom still half asleep.

Nathan sat up and grabbed his cell phone checking for missed calls and messages. He clicked the lamp on when he heard Haley brushing her teeth knowing she was awake now.

_RING_

Nathan looked up from his cell phone that was turning on at the sound of the house phone ringing.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

_RING_

"I got it," Nathan said getting off the bed.

"Can I get it?!" Caroline yelled from the living room.

Nathan glanced at the caller ID 'Scott, Lucas' "Go ahead, Care." Nathan called back to his daughter.

_RI—_

Caroline picked up the phone.

"Who was it?" Haley asked through her teeth brushing.

"Lucas," Nathan said walking to her in their bathroom. "Good morning," he smiled and kissed the top of Haley's head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Haley leaned down towards the sink and spit the toothpaste out. She splashed some water over her face then turned in Nathan's arms to where they were face to face. "Good morning," she smiled and stood on her tip toes so they could kiss.

"Daddy, Uncle Lucas wants to talk to you," Caroline said holding the phone out towards her dad.

"Can I call him back?" Nathan mumbled slightly still wanting to kiss Haley.

"Can he call you back?" Caroline asked. She sighed, "Okay," she said and pulled the phone away from her ear once more. "He said he needs to talk to you or momma now," she said with a shrug.

Nathan sighed and extended his hand. Caroline placed the phone in his hand.

Haley smiled at her daughter and untangled herself from Nathan's arms and reached for Caroline's hand, which she immediately clasped with her mother's and the two went to the big bed in the room adjacent to the bathroom.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Do you not answer your cell phone anymore?" Lucas asked.

Nathan was confused now. Lucas sounded almost mad, frustrated. "I mean, it was off over night…" he said as he walked back into the bedroom.

Haley grabbed Nathan's phone and flipped it open.

"Mommy, it says you have two voicemails," Caroline said holding her mother's dark purple phone in the air.

"Wait, what?" Nathan asked.

His voice caught Haley's attention and she was now staring at him worried.

"Okay, yeah, no bring her over." Nathan said while shaking his head at Haley.

'What?!' Haley mouthed.

Nathan looked at Caroline and Haley quickly understood.

"Care, why don't you go finish watching TV, and I'll be in there in a minute to make you breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal!" Caroline said jumping from the big bed and skipping back to the living room.

"Lucas, it's fine. I promise. Okay, see you soon, bye." Nathan said then hung up.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"He's taking Brooke to the Emergency Room,"

"What?!"

"They need us to watch Maggie for a little bit, he couldn't get a hold of Karen,"

"Okay, do I need to meet them somewhere? Is Brooke okay? What happened?"

"Slow down, breathe," Nathan said cupping Haley's face in his hand gently.

Haley nodded and took a deep breath.

"He said they are almost here. Brooke's okay right now, he said something happened with her fluid, er something, I'm really not sure. I don't think he really is either." Nathan explained the best he could.

Haley nodded, "Okay,"

"Aunt Brooke's here!" Caroline yelled from the living room seeing Brooke's car pull into the driveway.

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. "It's okay," he assured her.

Haley again nodded and the two headed to the front door.

"Stay in here, Care, it's cold." Haley said as she slipped her coat on and opened the front door.

Caroline frowned and with her hands on her hips and looked at her dad. "Daddy," she said stomping her little foot.

Nathan laughed. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

Caroline did the best she could to furrow her brow trying to convey the fact that she was upset.

"I'm kidding. Stop frowning kiddo, you're mom's just going to get Maggie, she'll be right back."

Caroline sighed. "I wanted to see Aunt Brooke,"

"How bout later?" Nathan asked.

"Fine!" Caroline said rolling her eyes walking back towards the TV.

"I think you're about ten years too early for that kind of attitude missy," Nathan said scooping Caroline up in his arms tickling her. "Where did you pick all that up, huh? It was school wasn't it? That's it, I'm taking you out, no more. You will be my little girl forever," he teased her holding her close to him kissing her all over while she giggled the entire time.

"She's asleep," Lucas said unbuckling Maggie from her car seat.

"Okay, I'll carry her in," Haley said nodding.

"No you won't. I've got her," Lucas told his best friend as he gently picked Maggie up.

"Nathan will take her to our room," Haley told Lucas and he nodded. "Hey you," she smiled standing outside Brooke's rolled down window.

Brooke smiled slightly.

"How you doing?"

Brooke held out her hand and it was shaking beyond control.

"Oh Brooke," Haley said wrapping her hands around Brooke's.

"I'm a little scared," Brooke admitted.

"It's gonna be fine," Haley promised her.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah,"

"Alright," Lucas said getting into the car. "Thank you so much Hales,"

Haley shook her head. "No problem," she told Lucas then looked at Brooke. "Everything's gonna fine. I love you both," she said.

"Love you too," Brooke told Haley as she stepped away from the car.

Haley watched them pull out then went back inside.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked Haley as she walked into the kitchen to start on Caroline's breakfast.

Haley looked up at her husband. "She scared, but I think she'll be okay,"

Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

Haley smiled, "I love you too."

"Maggie is passed out in our room." Nathan said and took a drink of his coffee.

Haley nodded as she cracked open an egg. "Alright,"

"And Brooke went to the doctor, not the Emergency Room,"

Haley nodded. "Gotcha." She said then stood up on her tip toes and took a quick sip of Nathan's coffee. "Ugh, gross Nathan!" she said making a face.

Nathan laughed and took another drink. "Mmm," he said as he swallowed.

Haley tried to get the taste out of her mouth as she continued to make Caroline's eggs. She looked over at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan laughed.

"What was in that?" she asked, her nose scrunched up at the not so distant memory.

"Nothing," Nathan said shaking his head.

"I hate your coffee," Haley said as she slid Caroline's egg from the skillet to a plate.

"You shouldn't even be drinking coffee, so I can't say that I'm that sorry that you didn't like it, babe,"

Haley made a face. "Caroline!" she called into the living room.

"What momma?" Caroline sing-songed.

"Breakfast dude," Nathan said stepping into the living room. "Move it," he told her as he clicked the TV off.

Caroline hopped up and skipped to the kitchen table. "Thank you," she smiled up at her mother as she placed the egg and a piece of strawberry jelly in front of her.

"You're very welcome, what do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice please."

Nathan pulled the carton of juice out and poured it into a small cup. "Here ya go,"

"Thank you," Caroline mumbled with food in her mouth.

"That was nasty," Nathan laughed which caused Caroline to laugh as well.

Haley rolled her eyes at the two of them.

BRUCAS

Brooke looked up at Lucas pitifully. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Lucas shook his head with a smile. "Don't be, you're fine, Brooke." He assured her.

She sighed and fidgeted with the hospital bracelet that now graced her wrist. "You should call your brother," she said not looking up. "Let them know what's going on,"

Lucas nodded. "Okay," he said and kissed Brooke's forehead.

She looked up at him tears brimming her eyes.

"It's fine, I promise."

Brooke nodded swallowing back her tears.

"I'll be right back," he whispered and again kissed her forehead.

"Hello," Caroline said.

"Is your mouth full of food?" Lucas laughed.

"Caroline! Not with food in your mouth!" he heard Haley bark in the background followed by Nathan laughing.

"Sorry," Caroline said then swallowed. "Hello?"

"Hey Care, can I talk to your mom?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes and held out the phone without saying a word.

"See that! That's from school!" Nathan told Haley pointing out Caroline's attitude.

Caroline shot her dad a look and when Haley took the phone still laughing slightly, Caroline quickly stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"You better not," Nathan laughed.

"Hello," Haley said and Lucas could practically hear the smile on her face.

"Hi Hales,"

"Lucas!" she gasped. "What's going on? How's Brooke?"

"She's okay. They have her hooked up, they're keeping an eye on her."

"Okay, that's good. How long does she have to stay up there?"

"Um, they aren't sure yet. Depends…" Lucas told her.

"On what?" Haley asked getting the feeling Lucas was leaving something out.

"They may just keep her here until she has the baby,"

"What?" Haley asked and she felt all the color drain from her face.

"She's fine," Lucas promised Haley not wanting to get her upset. He immediately regretted not talking to Nathan. "Don't get all worked up, Hales. I wouldn't lie to you about this,"

"Yes you would," Haley said knowing that Lucas would try to protect everyone.

"Maybe, but I'm not. She's fine, the baby's okay for now, but there's a chance she could go into labor anytime and they just want her here. They are pumping her with steroids right now to help the baby grow faster just in case."

Haley exhaled, "Okay," she nodded.

"You can come see her whenever you want,"

Haley smiled, he knew her so well. "Alright. What do we tell Maggie?"

"Nothing right now. My mom will come up here later and stay with Brooke, I'll come talk to Maggie then,"

Haley nodded. "Alright, will do. Tell her we love her, okay?"

Lucas laughed. "Alright Haley. I'll see you guys later,"

"Okay, bye Luke,"

"Bye." Lucas said and hung up. He walked back into Brooke's room and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Brooke asked.

"Because I love you," Lucas told her sitting down next to his wife holding her hand.

"Luke," she breathed.

"I know you don't want to be here. I know you _hate_ being here. But, you're doing this for Joey, and as upset as all this makes you, you know you'll do anything for him,"

Brooke nodded.

"So, right now, this is what he needs you to do,"

"But Luke, if I could have… if I would have just done something… I don't know, I'm feel like I keep screwing up already."

"Stop it," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Stop what? Luke, what if I can't do this?"

"Do what? Brooke, you're a great mother,"

Brooke took a deep breath. "You know two is going to be different than one,"

"I know," Lucas nodded. "But it's going to be okay." He continued to assure her.

"Okay," Brooke said trying with everything in her to believe him.

NALEY

Maggie woke up in time for lunch and Nathan was quick to keep both girls busy.

"Hey you," he said walking into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Haley again.

Haley smiled. "What did you do with the girls?" she asked.

Nathan leaned down and licked the peanut butter off her finger that she had raised towards him to do just that. "Hiding,"

"Why…?" Haley asked turning around to face him.

"Hide-and-seek baby," he told her and quickly kissed her lips.

"You're counting?"

He nodded then leaned down to kiss her again.

"One."

Kiss.

"Two."

Kiss.

"Three."

Kiss.

Haley laughed, "What are you supposed to count to?"

"One hundred," Nathan smiled.

Kiss.

"I could get used to this," Haley smiled.

"You made me lose count," Nathan teased. "One," he repeated and leaned down to kiss Haley.

"Two," they said together.

Kiss.

"Mmm," Haley sighed into the kiss. Then she heard giggling. She opened one eye and saw Maggie looking around the corner of the wall. "I see you," she said hating to have to pull away from Nathan's lips.

Maggie gasped and ran to go re-hide.

Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around Haley. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she smiled. "Would you kindly go find them so they can eat, please?" she asked.

"Okay," Nathan groaned and went to go find Maggie and Caroline.

Within minutes the girls came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Maggie said that she saw you and daddy kissing,"

"So?" Haley asked setting the girls' plates in front of them.

"Told ya!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Ew, momma," Caroline groaned.

"Ew what?" Haley laughed leaning into Nathan.

"Don't kiss," Caroline said laying her head on the table.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Cause, it's gross,"

"You already have a baby in yours tummy Aunt Haley," Maggie told her.

Nathan laughed and Haley elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Caroline said dramatically once again flopping her upper body on top of the table.

Haley rolled her eyes laughing and went to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out Maggie's heart medicine that they kept at their house just in case. "Here you go kiddo," she said placing it in front of the spitting image of Brooke.

"Thank you," Maggie smiled up at her aunt. She quickly took her pill then looked over at Haley and Nathan. "What time am I going home?"

Haley looked at Nathan, "Um, I'm not real sure. Your daddy said he'd come by later today…"

"And mommy?"

"I'm not sure," Haley lied. "Depends what they tell her at the doctor,"

Maggie nodded. "Once Joey gets here, do you think my mommy will have to go to the doctor so much?" she asked.

"I don't know baby, probably not."

"Then will Joey have to?"

Haley frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not too much help," she said shaking her head.

Maggie shrugged, "It's okay,"

BRUCAS

"Knock, knock,"

Lucas looked to the door and saw his mother. "Hi mom," he smiled standing up hugging her.

"Hi son, how you doing?"

Lucas nodded, "Okay,"

Karen looked at Brooke, "How's she holding up?"

Lucas too looked at his wife. She looked so beautiful; sleeping, no worries plaguing her thoughts, her hands resting gently on her stomach. "She's trying," he said as he and his mom sat down.

"So what did they say?" Karen asked.

"They want her to stay here until she has the baby. Nothing's wrong right now, but they want to keep her on the steroids because she could easily go into premature labor."

Karen nodded taking in everything Lucas was telling her.

"I think she's kind of mad at herself, ya know?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke.

"She shouldn't be," Karen said shaking her head.

"And I tell her that, but, you know Brooke."

Karen laughed slightly. "And Maggie is with Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you to get here, do you mind staying with Brooke while I go talk to Maggie?"

"No, not at all, go ahead."

"Alright, thank you." Lucas said. He gently placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead and she stirred slightly.

"Luke," she breathed.

"Shh Pretty Girl, my mom's here. I'm gonna go see Maggie, go back to sleep."

"Tell her I love her,"

"Of course," Lucas said and kissed her forehead once again.

Brooke relaxed again and drifted back to sleep.

Lucas drove to Nathan and Haley's house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline!" Haley yelled.

Caroline groaned and stopped waiting for her mom to answer the door.

Haley pulled the door open. "Lucas!" she said and gave him a hug.

"Hi Hales," Lucas laughed.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's sleeping," Lucas laughed.

"Daddy?!" Maggie yelled running from Caroline's room.

"Hey little girl," Lucas said picking Maggie up hugging her tight.

"Hi daddy!"

"Have you had fun today?"

Maggie nodded wildly. "I did! I played and played all day," she smiled.

"I gave her her medicine at lunch," Haley whispered and Lucas nodded.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's still at the doctor," Lucas said smiling at his daughter.

"For how long?"

"Well… maybe until the baby comes,"

"How long is that?"

"A few months,"

"Months?!" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

Lucas nodded.

"Do I get to see her?"

"Yeah, you can come up there sometime,"

"Are you gonna stay with her or me?"

"I don't know yet baby, I'll probably stay with you sometimes and mommy sometimes if she needs me,"

"Where will I go?" Maggie asked her chin quivering.

"You can stay here." Haley smiled at her niece.

Lucas nodded, "Or with Grandma. Or Grandpa too if you want,"

"Where am I staying tonight?"

"You can stay here tonight, Maggs,"

"Okay…" Maggie said nodding.

"And maybe tomorrow we can go see mommy," Lucas smiled.

"Okay!"

Lucas staid with Maggie while she ate dinner, then he looked at the clock and realized it was getting late.

"Okay baby, well, I'm gonna go back to mommy, you'll be okay here?"

Maggie nodded.

"Alright, she said she loves you," Lucas said hugging Maggie once again.

"I love her too,"

"I'll tell her. Kiss me," Lucas said leaning down.

Maggie looked up at her dad and gave him a kiss. "Love you,"

"I love you too baby girl, so much." Lucas said hugging Maggie once more. "Bye baby,"

"Bye daddy,"

Lucas also gave Haley a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow Hales,"

Haley nodded.

Brooke sighed heavily and moved around in the bed.

"Hey," Karen smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Hi," Brooke breathed.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired," Brooke laughed slightly.

Karen nodded pushing Brooke's hair back from her face.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked a bit confused.

"He went to see Maggie. He staid and ate dinner with her,"

Brooke nodded. "Have they told you anything?"

Karen shook her head. "Nothing new."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep…"

"Okay sweetie, you rest."

"Yeah." Brooke breathed and slowly closed her eyes.

NALEY

"So I kind of feel bad that Karen has both girls tonight…" Haley said looking at Nathan.

"Why?" Nathan asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, I mean, it is New Year's Eve Nate,"

"And she would want us to spend it together," Nathan assured her.

"Clearly," Haley smiled curling up in his lap.

"How's my baby doing today?"

Haley placed her hands on her stomach. "Good. I'm so ready to find out what it is," she said with a smile.

"Are you?" Nathan asked smiling at how happy it made Haley just talking about the baby.

She nodded. "I'm really ready for it to just be here,"

"You still got a while, Hales,"

"No, I know." Haley smiled. "I'm just excited,"

"Me too," Nathan admitted.  
"Summer's gonna suck though," Haley laughed.

"I think I'm looking forward to you in a swimsuit,"

"Oh god," Haley laughed covering her face.

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek. "Only twenty more minutes," he whispered.

Haley yawned. "Good," she laughed.

"You're adorable," Nathan smiled tucking hair behind Haley's ear.

"Thank you," she smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him.

BRUCAS

"Do you remember New Year's Eve 5 years ago?" Brooke asked leaning against Lucas's chest trying with everything in her to stay awake for the next fifteen minutes.

Lucas laughed. "Of course I do," he said and looked into Brooke's eyes. "That was my favorite New Year's Eve by far,"

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "By far?"

Lucas laughed. "Finding out that you were pregnant was… I can't even explain it, Brooke."

Brooke smiled at the memory.

_It was New Year's Eve and they were all at Nathan and Haley's. They had a__ house, not too bug, but it was bigger than the apartment Brooke and Lucas had.  
_

_Lucas was on the back deck with Nathan, laughing about something.  
_

_Haley walked up behind Brooke. "What cha lookin at?" She asked.  
_

_Brooke blinked fast, trying to rid the tears in her eyes.  
_

_"Oh, Brooke, come here. What's wrong?" Haley asked hugging her.  
_

_Brooke smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine. How bout you, how's little Brooke doing?" She asked, putting her hand on Haley's stomach.  
_

_Haley laughed. "We're not naming her Brooke, Brooke."  
_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know I have the best name by far."  
_

_"Yes you do." Haley said sarcastically.  
_

_"Shut up loser," Brooke said and playfully hit her in the arm. Brooke's face got serious and her eyes went to Haley's almost 8 month pregnant belly.  
_

_"Brooke?"  
_

_"Hmm? What? Sorry,"  
_

_Haley shook her head. "You're fine, you sure nothing's wrong?"  
_

_"When did you know you were pregnant?" Brooke blurted out of nowhere.  
_

_"Um… like the 5th day in June,"  
_

_Brooke laughed. "Okay, one, how do you still remember that and two, not exactly what I meant."  
_

_"I remember everything that day, it wasn't very long after Nathan and I had sex…__I just knew something was different, then 2 weeks before graduation - - wait,  
what did you mean then?" Haley asked, switching subjects mid-sentence.  
_

_"You just knew?"  
_

_Haley nodded questioning. "Brooke…"  
_

_Brooke took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago… he took me out to dinner and we__ came back home and he had candles everywhere… just for no reason." Brooke  
said, tears streaming down her face.  
_

_"Brooke, are you… pregnant?"  
_

_"I don't - - Haley, I really can't be… I mean I can, but I don't want to be." Brooke  
sobbed.  
_

_"Oh, sweetie, come here. Have you taken a test?"  
_

_Brooke looked up at Haley.  
_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_She nodded. "I haven't told Luke yet and… I know… I know I need to."  
_

_Haley nodded. "Yeah, you do."  
_

_Brooke laughed, some what of a nervous laugh.  
_

_"What?" Haley asked confused.  
_

_"We're gonna be moms." Brooke said putting her hand to her head.  
_

_"And Aunts." Haley added.  
_

_Brooke laughed and hugged Haley.  
_

_"Brooke, Haley, get out here!" Lucas yelled. "It's almost time!"  
_

_Haley groaned. "Fireworks,"  
_

_Brooke laughed and wrapped her arm around Haley. "Come on buddy," She said__ leading them both outside.  
_

_Haley went to Nathan and Brooke to Lucas._

"_Hey baby," Lucas said giving her a kiss.  
_

_Brooke ½ smiled.  
_

_"You okay?"  
_

_"Actually, there's kind of something I need to tell you…"  
_

_"10! 9!"  
_

_"What is it?" Lucas asked concerned.  
_

_"7! 6!"  
_

_"Um… well… I - -"  
_

_"Come on Brooke, spit it out," Lucas laughed.  
_

_"3! 2! 1!"  
_

_"I'm pregnant," Brooke said at the exact same time as everyone__ screamed "Happy New Year!"  
_

_Lucas's jaw dropped, he stared into her water-filling eyes.  
_

_Brooke let a few of the tears fall down her face.  
_

_Lucas wiped the tears away and pulled her into a hug, not saying anything. He could feel her cry. It broke his heart. "Oh pretty girl," He said rubbing her back.  
_

_"Luke," Brooke cried.  
_

_"We're gonna be okay."  
_

_Brooke nodded, her head still buried in his shoulder. "Promise?" She asked a few__ seconds later.  
_

_"With all my heart."_

"We're gonna be okay," Lucas repeated much like he head five years ago.

Brooke nodded looking Lucas straight into his piercing blue eyes. "Promise?" she asked, fear rising in her as she took in her surroundings.

Lucas held her face in between his hands "With all my heart." He promised her.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" it seemed like everyone in the hospital yelled.

Brooke leaned up to Lucas' mouth. "Happy New Year baby,"

"Happy New Year," Lucas said and leaned down and kissed Brooke passionately.

NALEY

Nathan looked down at Haley, her breathing had evened out and he heard slight snoring escaping from her lips. "Happy New Year baby," he whispered and kissed her gently.

Haley shifted in his arms slightly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife even more never wanting to let her go again.

"I love you," Haley whispered barely audible still half asleep.

"I love you too," Nathan smiled softly running his hand through her mess of long flowing hair. "I'm gonna take you to our room, okay?" he asked knowing he would most likely not get a response from his sleeping wife.

And he didn't. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's small frame and carefully lifted her off the couch and walked back to their room. He placed her gently on their bed pulling the covers around her loosely.

Haley immediately snuggled into the comfortable bed sleep pulling her further into un-conciseness. "Nate," she breathed exhaustion heavy in her voice.

Nathan looked over at Haley from where he was changing clothes across the room. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did I stay awake to the new year?" she asked.

Nathan smiled and walked over to the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah baby," he whispered. "You did."

Haley smiled slightly and quickly before she slipped back into her sleeping state.

* * *

So with each UD I tend to feel more connected or in sync with a couple or even just a character, and in this chapter imo it was clearly naley. Brucas was weak this time, I'm sorry, but don't fret, I know _exactly_ where this is going.

Also, this was dangerously a filler chapter! I know, I'm sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be better. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing this. Bare with me!

Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last UD!!! Im so glad to see so many of you are still hanging around for this!

Let me know what you thought and what you may want to see!!!

Such as –Should Naley have a little girl or boy?

-I'm contemplating a pet

-I also am thinking about _maybe_ bringing jeyton back, what do yall think?!?!?!?

Let me know!!

Xoxo

-manda

**also wanted to say thanks to everyone who checked out my youtube channel TwiCuzLuv34!!! you guys rock! and we are putting new vids up weekly (there is i think two more since my last UD on here!! so check it out if you are interrested! and thanks again!!!)**


End file.
